


During the Rain

by TheLittleAndersen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Coldblooded Kakashi, Comfort Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, He's not the squad leader of Team 7 in this story, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kakashi is having difficulty sorting out his emotions, Kakashi is seriously angsty in this story, Kakashi remained being an Anbu, Kakashi still reads the Icha Icha series though, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Lots of smut scenes so warning, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking, Submissive Character, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Uchiha Massacre, Verbal Abuse, slightly dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAndersen/pseuds/TheLittleAndersen
Summary: You are a member of a clan that specializes in Sealing Jutsu. On the day of your wedding with another clan member, rogue ninjas massacred your clan in cold blood. You were the only one left. The Anbu Black Ops, upon finding out about the incident, decided to take you on probation and investigate on the case. Kakashi Hatake, who somehow dislikes the thought of being a bodyguard for a surviving clan member, finds himself slowly growing interested in you... and the circumstances you find yourself in.*Will be proofreading grammatical errors and spelling errors in chapters every after posting!*CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS! ONLINE CLASSES FOR US MEDICAL STUDENTS WILL START SOON, AND I MIGHT POST THE NEW CHAPTER AFTER A MONTH (AROUND SEPTEMBER 8 ONWARD)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Slight Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 132





	1. Knight in a Rusty Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: Slight g/o/re, slightly graphic fighting scene, mentions of bl/o/od

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your clan was massacred during the day of your wedding. Oddly enough, there were no Anbu Black Ops ninjas present during the ordeal. Two Anbu ninjas, White Wolf and Yugi, just came back from a scouting mission from the Land of the Waves when they heard a shrill scream echo throughout the forest. They quickly investigate the source of the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/c - Hair color  
> S/c - Skin color  
> Y/n - Your name  
> L/n - Last name

It was raining. You slowly turned your head from side to side, looking at the aftermath of the bloodshed. Twenty… No, more than thirty bodies were scattered around the place you have always called home. You wondered why those rogue ninjas came. You wondered why they killed everyone except you. You remember your mother screaming at you, telling you to run, before she was brutally and continuously stabbed by one of the rogue ninjas. Her voice continued to echo inside your mind, resonating, and slowly increasing in volume. Your vision was becoming blurry. All you could see was red. The blood that painted the floor and the walls, the smell of iron stung your nose, and the shocked faces of your dead relatives were turned your way. You quickly pulled your legs together, close to you, and covered your head with your arms. You screamed as loud as you could until your throat felt sore. You breathed heavily, your heart beating loudly inside your ears, and your eyes were slowly losing its ability to focus. You were panicking. You did not know what to do. You wanted someone to save you from this nightmare.

“Did you hear that just now?”

 _Kakashi_ and the _Anbu Black Ops ninja_ with him stopped jumping from one tree to another when they heard a shrill scream echo throughout the entire forest. The two of them just finished scouting for information from the _Land of Waves_. Kakashi was not in the mood to jump into another rescue mission that was not part of his agenda. However, they were within the premises of the _Hidden Leaf_ , and so they had the responsibility and obligation to scout the area and make sure that there were no enemies around. Kakashi sighed, slightly shaking his head as he turned towards the direction of the sound.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They began making their way towards the source of the sound. The closer Kakashi and the other Anbu ninja got to the source of the sound, the more familiar the area was to him. He was sure he would pass by it every time he was on a mission or on lookout, but he did not really pay much attention to it. When he caught sight of a mansion erected in a clearing, his eyes widened. He looked at the other Anbu ninja with him, who was also looking at him.

The two of them stopped a few meters away from the L/n Clan’s mansion, quietly scouting the area. There were no enemies around, but Kakashi took notice of a couple of dead bodies by the entrance of the mansion. The L/n Clan, Kakashi thought as he turned his head from left to right to check if there were any marks on the surrounding trees that could possibly give them a clue about what took place or where the enemy went. Disappointed that he found nothing, he signaled the other Anbu ninja that it was safe to enter the surrounding area of the mansion. He also noticed that there were no other Anbu ninjas in the area. This area was supposed to be protected by Anbu ninjas, but it was strange that not a single by was around. It struck him as odd, but he needed to focus on the contents of the mansion. There were dead bodies scattered outside the front gate. Blood was on every gravel by the entrance. The other Anbu ninja grunted in disgust, but Kakashi simply walked right past the dead bodies. The front door was wide open. He signaled the other Anbu ninja to quickly come over.

There were more dead bodies inside the house. All the corpses had the shocked look on their faces. Kakashi muttered a silent prayer as he walked over the dead bodies, careful that he does not step on blood, or worse, the dead bodies. The other Anbu ninja, who was carefully looking around, became anxious. He sharply turned to Kakashi when he could no longer look at the scene for more than five minutes.

“We have to inform _Lord Fifth_ immediately!” the other Anbu said frantically.

“ _Yugi_ ,” Kakashi called out before turning to the other Anbu, “I know you’re new to the ops, but we should carefully scout the area before bringing in more help. It also doesn’t help that you’re shouting. There could possibly be survivors in here…”

Kakashi picked up a sound of someone whimpering. He quickly turned, scanning the room, eventually seeing a curled-up body of a woman in the corner of the room. It was slightly dark, so Kakashi had to watch out for his footing. Yugi carefully and closely followed behind Kakashi as they approached you. Kakashi took a good look at you. Silky (H/c) hair with hundreds of ornaments, (S/c) complexion, and wearing a _wataboshi._ Kakashi immediately concluded that you were supposed to be getting married today, possibly to a fellow clan member. Someone—or some people stepped in and stopped the wedding in… the bloodiest way one could ever imagine. Kakashi quickly turned to Yugi.

“Go to the village and inform the Hokage of another clan massacre,” Kakashi said quickly. “Ask for assistance.”

Yugi nodded shakily. “Y-Yes, White Wolf.”

Yugi disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust in his place. Kakashi sighed. He did not like the alias given to him for his previous mission, but he had to live with it until he takes you to safety. He stared at you for a few seconds, noticing that you have not looked up from where you were even though his shadow was looming over you. You were visibly shaking. Kakashi sighed softly.

“Hey,” he called out.

Of course, you did not budge at all. He was not good at these kinds of situations. He was not sure what he was supposed to do. He should have been the one to call the Hokage instead of staying here and trying to console a victim. It was never his thing, but it was his job. Kakashi recalled that this clan had a _Kekkei Genkai_ that specialized in _S_ _ealing Jutsu_. The Anbu ninjas were tasked to protect them at all costs, since they were one of the last few prominent clans of the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi stared at you again, hoping that Yugi would come back immediately with backup, but fifteen minutes have already passed. Kakashi, knowing that rounding up a group of chunin, jonin, and medical ninjas would take a while, decided to take a seat on the windowsill beside you and wait for backup. He waited for you to calm down, but it seems that it did not work. Kakashi sighed again, slightly shaking his head. This could take a while. Then again, he had to understand that your family was slaughtered in front of you, so your reaction was normal.

“You’re a member of the L/n Clan, aren’t you?” he asked you.

You were aware that ninjas have already arrived, but what was the point? Everyone was dead. They did not save any of you at all. You were aware of the Anbu ninjas supposedly protecting your family, but none of them came when the intruders arrived. You slowly looked up and saw an Anbu ninja sitting by the window. You became infuriated. The nerve of him to get comfortable in your house, especially with dead bodies around you! You slowly sat up and glared at him. Kakashi returned your gaze, but he did not hold any emotion with his. He understood that you were angry, but he was not sure if it was with him or with the Anbu in general.

“Where…” you said, your voice barely above a whisper. “Where have you all been…?”

“Ah…” Kakashi averted his gaze. “There were no Anbu ninjas when we arrived, which struck us as suspicious. My company went away to get help back at the village. You’re safe as long as I’m here.”

“Excuses,” you muttered. “You’re spouting excuses…”

“I was not assigned to guard this area today,” Kakashi defended, shrugging. “I also noticed that none of the bodies outside and inside the mansion were from the Anbu. It is possible that they were taken away by the enemy.”

You hated how nonchalant he was with the way he spoke. He does not understand the rage of emotions clashing within you. You were angry at the Anbu ninjas, the enemies, and the way the village operated. You continued glaring at Kakashi. He did not seem fazed when he looked back at you. You could not tell since he was wearing a mask.

“Can you tell me what happened here?” he asked.

You decided that it would be best to cooperate with them for now. You did not have the energy to fight and even if you did, you were sure that he would easily subdue you. He was rude, but he was the only help available. Your angered expression softened, averting your gaze downwards with a look of melancholy spread across your features. Kakashi stared at you for a while, waiting for you to speak. He noticed how similar you looked to a doll. Your mouth opened up to speak when you heard footsteps.

“I thought we’ve already wiped out your group?”

You and Kakashi turned to see a ninja wearing a goblin mask. You screamed, quickly crawling backwards to a wall as you stared at the rogue ninja that just came in. Kakashi immediately sprang into action, standing between you and the rogue ninja. The rogue ninja unsheathed their sword and took on a fighting stance. Kakashi did the same, eyeing the enemy carefully. This rogue ninja must have thought that there were no Anbu ninjas around anymore, Kakashi thought. Good thing I was here instead of Yugi. Things would have been _uglier…_

“Who are you and what’s your business with the L/n Clan?” Kakashi asked.

“That’s none of your concern, you filthy Leaf ninja,” the rogue ninja spat. “We’ve come back to take the lovely princess with us.”

“Do you think that I would let you?”

You watched as the two masked men faced each other without making the slightest bit of movement. Your heart was beginning to beat faster again. You were worried for you and Kakashi’s safety. Can he defeat this rogue ninja? Kakashi was alone, and he was sure that it was going to take a while before backup would arrive. Kakashi decided to take this as a chance to gather information on the enemy and inform the Hokage as part of his report. Kakashi looked like a statue as he analyzed the enemy carefully. He was waiting for the enemy to attack. However, the enemy merely stared at Kakashi.

“Fuck off or I’ll rip you to shreds!” shouted the rogue ninja.

“Well, I’d like to see you try.”

The rogue ninja grunted before quickly dashing towards Kakashi. Kakashi did the same, their swords clashing before the two of them jumped backwards due to the impact. Kakashi quickly dashed in front of you to prevent the rogue ninja from getting any closer. Once the rogue ninja regained their composure, they dashed forward again and attacked Kakashi with so much killing intent. The sound of swords reminded you of what you heard earlier today, and it made you instinctively cover your ears with your hands, tears making their way down your cheeks as you shut your eyes tightly. Kakashi quickly performed hand signals.

“ _Shadow Clone Jutsu!”_ Kakashi shouted.

Three other clones appeared beside Kakashi, dashing towards the rogue ninja with the equal amount of killing intent. The rogue ninja created shadow clones as well, running towards Kakashi with their swords pointed at Kakashi. The real Kakashi cartwheeled backwards and threw _shuriken_ at the rogue ninja and their clones. The Kakashi clones took damage from the enemy, disappearing in dust clouds as they tumbled backwards. The original rogue ninja was the only one left, catching his breath as he took on a fighting stance yet again, although shaky.

“Your chakra reserves seem to be untrained,” Kakashi said, pointing his sword at the rogue ninja. “Were you sent by your comrades just to take the L/n Princess? You were not expecting company, were you…”

“Shut up, trash!” the rogue ninja shouted childishly. “I’m not done with you yet!”

“Well, if you insist,” Kakashi said, shrugging.

The two of them clashed again, but Kakashi had the upper hand. Since the rogue ninja was getting weak and their speed was gradually decreasing, Kakashi summoned another shadow clone and quickly maneuvered the rogue ninja by wrapping his arm around their neck, dragging them down the ground in a choke hold. The rogue ninja gagged as he struggled. The Kakashi clone quickly removed his arm, tightly gripping onto the rogue ninja's arm, pulling it behind their back with brute force. The Kakashi clone wrapped his free hand on the rogue ninja’s head, gripping tightly onto their hair, pulling their head backwards. The rogue ninja screamed lamely for help, but Kakashi was not giving him a chance to speak. The supposed original Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of dust. The original Kakashi, who was subduing the rogue ninja, slammed their head on the ground, the loud thud reverberating throughout the entire mansion. The sound caused you to flinch visibly, your eyes brimming with tears due to extreme anxiety. The rogue ninja coughed loudly, breathing heavily.

“You should have told your friends to think twice before sending you,” Kakashi said in a calm voice.

“Please!” the rogue ninja begged. “Please, have mercy! Let me go!”

“Of course not,” Kakashi said, pulling at the rogue ninja’s hair. “We’re going to need some information out of you, specifically about the massacre that took place here. If that’s the least you can do for us, then maybe we can consider letting you go.”

“I’ll never rat them out! You can do whatever the hell you want with me, but I’ll never rat them out!”

Kakashi noticed how quick the rogue ninja changed personalities. He smirked underneath his mask.

“You’ve decided, I see. Very well, then…”

Kakashi slammed the rogue ninja’s head on the floor again. This time, blood oozed out of the eye holes of the goblin mask. The blood dripped on the floor like paint on an empty canvas. The smell of the dead may be getting to Kakashi, but he could still think somewhat rationally. The rogue ninja coughed again, their chest rising and falling quickly. You watched with a horrified look on your face, the hands covering your ears not enough to block out the sound of bone hitting the wooden floor. Kakashi’s expression did not change as he slammed again… and again… and again. The rogue ninja, thankfully, was still alive, although they were practically drowning in their own blood by now. Kakashi knew that, of course. The rogue ninja was still a ninja. They could take it, he was sure. Before Kakashi could bash their head on the ground again, Kakashi heard someone shouting his alias.

“White Wolf!”

You and Kakashi turned your heads, seeing three Anbu ninjas enter the mansion. Kakashi’s grip was still tight on the rogue ninja’s arm and hair, staring at the three Anbu ninjas without saying anything. The three of them quickly approached Kakashi, one of them touching him on the shoulder.

“Okay, that’s enough,” one of the ninjas said. “We’ll handle this.”

“Took you guys long enough,” Kakashi said, letting the rogue ninja go before slowly standing up.

“Yugi took a while to explain the situation,” another of the three said. “Are there any survivors?”

Kakashi turned to look at you, seeing you cramped in the corner with your hands on your ears. You met Kakashi’s gaze, although you could not see his face through the mask. You were not sure whether to be terrified of the rogue ninja or Kakashi. Kakashi turned back to his comrades. The three of them apprehended the unconscious rogue ninja. One of them nodded in understanding of Kakashi’s gesture, glancing at you.

“Fucking hell, Kakashi,” one of them whispered, making sure you were out of earshot. “I’m surprised you kept this one alive.”

“He needed to be interrogated, so I made sure he’s alive,” Kakashi said. “Anyway, address me as ‘White Wolf’ during excursions like this one, as much as I hate the name.”

“As expected of White Wolf,” another one of them stated, chuckling. “Well, the medical ninjas will arrive soon. You’re going to have to speak to Lord Fifth about what happened here. She’s going to arrive soon as well.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi said, waving them off. “I’ll see you guys around.”

The three Anbu ninjas nodded and disappeared along with the rogue ninja. Kakashi turned back to you, walking towards you. You were still shaken up by everything that was happening. You wanted to turn away and avoid Kakashi, but you could not move. It was difficult to move. Kakashi knelt in front of you, staring at you. You stared in return, wondering what was on his mind. The mask was making it difficult to see his expression, but you could not care any less. You turned your head away again, your hands making their way to your knees. You lowered your head. You were visibly shivering. Kakashi noticed, and so he took off his bloodied white cloak and wrapped it around you. Surprised by the gesture, you looked at Kakashi, confused. He was smiling, his head slightly tilted.

“What are you…?” you started.

“You looked cold,” Kakashi said. “Also, take it as an apology from the Anbu. We have no idea what happened to the other Anbu that was supposedly guarding the area, but I promise you that we’re going to look for the bad guys that did this to your family.”

“I… Thank you…”

You quickly wrapped the cloak tighter around your body, tears welling up your eyes again and rolling down your cheeks. Kakashi regretted making a promise, but it was a way for you to feel better during all this mess. Kakashi was not supposed to be nice to anyone anyway, so it did not exactly matter to him whether or not he lived up to the promises he made. Even though he was labeled as the “coldblooded assassin” of the Anbu Black Ops, there were certainly times when he hesitated to act in accordance to his title and position. This was one of those times, but he believed that a victim should always be consoled, no matter the situation. Knowing that you were the only one left of your clan must be devastating for you. Immensely.

“Help is coming, so you don’t have to worry.”

Kakashi stood up and turned his back from you. You stared at Kakashi before slowly standing up. When Kakashi turned back to you, he was surprised that you were already back on your feet. However, he did notice that you were still shaking. Your bloodied kimono and wataboshi defined the entire situation, and it somehow made Kakashi melancholic. This young woman was hoping to get married today, and it was ruined by rogue ninjas that wanted your clan killed.

“I… somehow expected that this would happen,” you said. “Before the wedding, I was worried that other ninjas, especially those not from the village, would find out about us. I can’t believe that what I thought about came true.”

Kakashi, now fully turned to you, stared at you with a sympathetic gaze.

“I guess that’s something to expect, especially during times of war, after all,” Kakashi said. “By the way, don’t you look too young to get married?”

Your face flushed. “Ah… It was an arranged marriage…”

“I see,” Kakashi said, nodding once. “Is it someone from the same clan?”

You nodded shakily, avoiding Kakashi’s gaze. Kakashi did not want to ask any further questions, since he noticed how visibly uncomfortable you looked, but he was curious about the kekkei genkai of the L/n Clan. Kakashi stopped himself from formulating questions for you and decided to save it for the interrogation later. Kakashi could not help but glance at you, somehow smitten by your looks and mannerisms. It was normal for him to look at women and think they are beautiful, but he never made advances with one. Even though he memorized the _Make Out Series_ word-per-word, he never really had any luck with women. He never sought for romance, anyway. Also, you just witnessed the massacre of your clan before your eyes on your wedding day. It would be inappropriate for him to keep sneaking glances at you while you were covered in blood.

“White Wolf.”

The Fifth Hokage, _Tsunade,_ entered the mansion without looking at the corpses. She approached you and Kakashi with a serious expression. Medical ninjas came scurrying inside, checking each of the corpses. Kakashi knew they were all dead except you, but it was part of the protocol to still check. Kakashi knelt on one knee in the presence of the Hokage, but you were still a little anxious after what happened that you could barely move your body. Tsunade eyed you and Kakashi, a worried expression on her face.

“Are the two of you hurt?” Tsunade asked.

You shook your head. “I’m fine…”

“Took a few scratches from the rogue ninja, but it was entirely due to impact,” Kakashi said. “I can still function well, though.”

“Y/n L/n,” Tsunade called. “I’m going to cut to the chase, since we have to quickly take care of all the corpses posthaste and take them to the village for the investigation. I need you to live within the village for now. Since Yugi reported that there were no Anbu ninjas surrounding your home by the time he and White Wolf arrived, it is possible that they were taken away by the enemy. However, I do not want to make any more assumptions about why the enemy decided to massacre the L/n Clan. We can further discuss this with the police force. Are you going to cooperate with us?”

Without so much of giving a second thought, you nodded without looking at Tsunade. She then turned to Kakashi.

“Good work, White Wolf,” Tsunade praised, nodding. “I heard you apprehended a rogue ninja that came here. You’re going to have to go with the other Anbu ninjas for the interrogation, since you were the one who encountered them first. You have to do the questioning.”

“Yes, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said without looking up from the ground.

“We’ll take care of everything here quickly,” Tsunade said, turning to the medical ninjas. “White Wolf, take Y/n L/n to one of the safe houses.”

“Yes, Lord Fifth.”

You were increasingly growing anxious about the entire situation. Your home was going to become a crime scene. You were instructed to stay in a safe house. You were alone. The crushing feeling of being alone was the one that stood out the most. A few hours ago, you were about to marry the man your parents wanted you to marry. Then the next thing you know, rogue ninjas came charging in your home, ruthlessly killing everyone. You remembered hiding from them, the sounds of flesh and bone breaking echoing within the mansion. The screams of your relatives were the one that crushed your soul the most. You watched as medical ninjas checked for vitals. Some of them were already placing the dead bodies on stretchers. Unsure of how to release your anxiety, you looked at Kakashi and quickly held his hand tightly. You stood close behind him, turning away from all the corpses scattered around the three of you.

Kakashi, surprised by your sudden gesture, did not return the same amount of strength your grip had on his hand. He let you release whatever emotion you were feeling. He sighed, relieved that Tsunade was not looking at him and you. For some reason, you were getting dizzy from the smell of blood hanging in the air. Kakashi turned to look at you, but he did not pull your hand away. He understood that it was the only thing that was keeping you together right now.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked, staring at your shaken form. “Can you walk?”

You did not answer him. You were too occupied with your own thoughts. Kakashi noticed that you were staring off into space. He sighed before squatting in front of you. He was still holding your hand while he was in that position. You snapped back to reality when you felt yourself being pulled forward. Your face flushed when you noticed that Kakashi was in such a… compromising position.

“I’ll take you back to the village,” Kakashi said without looking at you. “Hokage’s orders.”

You hesitated, but it was better than walking all the way back to the village. Kakashi held you in a piggyback ride position, carefully maneuvering his torso to support his lower back from your weight. You adjusted yourself, making sure your chest and abdomen pressed against Kakashi’s back to prevent you from falling. The cloak he wrapped around you covered him as well. He was relieved that he could manage to carry you, even though he was tired from his previous scouting mission and fending off an enemy. He _did_ use too much chakra on making shadow clones…

“Thank you.”

Surprised, Kakashi turned his head to the side, a gesture as if asking you to repeat what you just told him. You blushed, most of it because you were in a piggyback position with Kakashi, but also because Kakashi had the time to mock you by making you say it again. Although, to Kakashi, he genuinely did not hear what you just told him. You sighed, placing both your arms over his shoulder and wrapping them around his neck. Kakashi swallowed thickly, now feeling a little uncomfortable with the position. You forced a smile.

“I said, thank you,” you repeated, making sure your mouth was close to his ear.

“I’m just doing my job,” Kakashi said monotonously. “It’s my duty to protect the village, after all.”

You smiled. You remembered the innocent dream you had when you were a child. You wanted to help others by becoming a medical ninja, but your parents refused. They wanted to raise you as the typical spoiled princess of the clan, even though you denied their wishes countless times. Now that they were gone, you were unsure whether it is a good thing that no one was around to force things on you even though it undeniably made you feel angry and uncomfortable. The thought of your parents made you shed tears again, but you quickly wiped them with the back of your hand.

After bidding Tsunade farewell, you and Kakashi quickly set off for the village. While you were on Kakashi’s back, you took this as a time to analyze him better. It was raining, but it was not raining too hard to the point that you could not see anything. You took notice of his spiky gray hair, his strong grip on you, and his well-defined build. The entire trip was silent, and it was honestly killing you. You did not want to think about what took place back at home, so you decided to strike up a conversation with Kakashi.

“Your name is ‘White Wolf’, right?” you asked.

“That’s just an alias,” Kakashi said without looking at you. “I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t have any plans revealing you my true identity or even showing you what my face looks like.”

You blushed, surprised by Kakashin’s inquiry.

“I did not even say anything yet…”

“Yeah, but countless women have already asked me that when they see me during missions,” Kakashi rebutted. “Anyway, I’m just going repeat what the Hokage said earlier. I’ll be taking you to one of the safe houses prepared by elite ninjas solely for victims of abuse and massacres. You won’t be sharing that room with anyone, but a handful of Anbu ninjas will be watching your every move. Basically, you’re under probation. You also have a scheduled interrogation, but let’s not dwell into that just yet. The priority here is to get you somewhere safe and somewhere where you can rest.”

You nodded. “I understand… Thank you again…”

Kakashi did not say anything this time in return. He focused on his footing as he jumped from one tree branch to another. He began thinking about what took place. There were no Anbu ninjas in the area when he and Yugi arrived, nearly the entire clan was slaughtered but the enemies left you unharmed, and they picked the day of your wedding to commit genocide. He thought that the possibility of stealing away the bride for their kekkei genkai, but he also thought of the possibility of a third party being involved with the couple. However, as he turned his head slightly to glance at you, he could not think of you as someone else’s mistress.

When the village gates were coming into view, he quickly jumped down on the dirt road. He was met by two jonin who were guarding the gates. He approached them with you in tow.

“Successful mission as always, White Wolf?” asked one of the jonin.

“Not quite yet,” Kakashi said. “I have to take this member of the L/n Clan to one of the safe houses under the order of the Hokage. Another clan massacre took place not too far from the village.”

“Holy shit,” the other jonin muttered. “Is it just like the Uchiha Clan…”

“I’d appreciate it if we don’t gossip about the other case,” Kakashi interrupted.

Kakashi quickly bid the two jonin farewell before heading straight for the safe houses. It was a worn building that was rarely used by the police force. The cases of clans being assassinated have not happened since the Uchiha Clan’s massacre, and the only surviving member of that clan was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja who has moved out of the building a few years ago and eventually became a rogue ninja. The young man has been missing for a few years now, but that was none of Kakashi’s concerns right now.

At the entrance, there were two Anbu ninjas that stood by the door. Kakashi confirmed that they were already notified by Tsunade and allowed him to take you inside. The interior was just as he had expected. The paint on the walls was starting to chip off, the floorboards were raised and creaked with every step, and the lights were dim. With the rain outside, the smell of rainwater filled the air. It was a comforting aroma to Kakashi. It was the kind of smell that made him want to make coffee and read the Make Out series the entire day.

Kakashi opened the door of the first room on the first floor. He opened the lights, noticing how abandoned the place looked. The entire room was covered in dust. Kakashi put you down, making him grunt as soon as you were off him. You walked inside, standing in the middle of the room. Kakashi stretched his back and limbs for a few seconds before joining you inside the room. He decided to leave the door ajar, to let some cold air inside.

“It looks like no one has been here for a while,” you said, looking around.

Kakashi sighed. “Well, this building hasn’t been used in a while. The last one who used it has moved out a few years ago.”

You nodded. “I see… Is it from the clan that the jonin mentioned earlier?”

“Well…”

Dammit, Kakashi thought. A lot of ninjas are a chatterbox these days…

“Yes.”

“Thank you for taking me here, White Wolf,” you said, kneeling in front of him and bowing with your head over your hands on the floor.

Kakashi was surprised by your gesture. He began waving his hand in dismissal. He was not entirely sure what to tell you.

“Princess Y/n, please raise your head,” Kakashi said, sighing. “Surely, if the Hokage sees you in that position, she’s going to _kill_ me…”

You shook your head without looking at him.

“No, you have saved my life from that rogue ninja,” you said, shutting your eyes tightly. “You deserve my gratitude. You are a kind ninja.”

_Kind ninja…_

Kakashi cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Please stand, Y/n.”

You slowly stood up, clasping your hands together. You forced a smile Kakashi’s way. He shook his head in disbelief.

“You should not have bowed,” Kakashi said. “You’re going to get dust on you that way.”

You nodded sheepishly, a small smile on your face. Seeing that you still seem a little shook by what happened, Kakashi decided to stay for a moment until he gets called by the Hokage. He could not possibly leave a vulnerable woman like you by yourself. Not after what happened, no. Kakashi knew you were trying to be cheerful to get your mind off it, and he had to appreciate your bravery for putting on such a convincing façade.

“We’ll just have to wait for the Hokage to arrive,” Kakashi said. “In the meantime, you should try to get used to your room. You’re going to have to stay in here for a while.”

You walked over to the bed in the corner of the room beside the window. You dusted it off for a few seconds before sitting down. You sighed deeply. Kakashi leaned by the door frame, watching you intently. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room, making Kakashi slightly fidgety. He wanted to ask you some things, but he knew you had too much on your plate right now. You felt the heavy atmosphere yourself, but you did not know what to tell Kakashi. You simply sat on the bed, spacing out. Before the silence could get any more uncomfortable, an Anbu ninja stood by the doorway.

“White Wolf,” the Anbu ninja called to Kakashi. “Lord Fifth wants a report on what happened to the Land of Waves and to the L/n massacre.”

“Well, alright,” Kakashi said, relieved that he can finally do something else besides staying in the same room as you.

“Don’t worry, me and a few Anbu ninjas will take your post.”

“Alright, I’m counting on you all.”

Kakashi turned to look at you. He noticed you were also looking at him. You looked somewhat scared, but duty comes first. He decided to talk to you before leaving.

“I’ll be going to the Hokage’s office for a while,” he said. “I might come back depending on what mission I’m assigned to. You stay here and don’t think about going out or talking to anyone else but the Anbu ninjas on duty. Do you understand?”

You nodded. You were somewhat saddened that the only person you know was going to leave, but things had to be done. You smiled at Kakashi. As soon as he saw your expression, he was sure that you were faking it. He returned the smile nonetheless, even though you were not able to see his face.

“Can you… Can you promise me that you’ll come back?” you asked him.

He sighed. He was debating whether to lie or tell the truth. The truth is, Kakashi is certain that he was going to be assigned as your bodyguard until the culprits are caught. Looking at you now, he deduced that you wanted some company, considering everyone you know died just a few hours ago. Kakashi decided to consider your case and so, he smiled again.

“Alright, alright,” Kakashi said, waving a hand at you. “I already promised that we’re going to look for who killed your family, so I don’t think promising that I’ll come back would hurt.”

You forced another smile. You were relieved. You did not like being alone at all.

“I’ll be waiting, White Wolf.”

“Yeah.”

Kakashi turned and walked out the door with the other Anbu ninja. He closed the door behind him, sighing. He wanted to smash his head against the wall so badly. Why was he making these unnecessary promises with you? All of it was bullshit. The Leaf could not even catch the culprit for the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Now they lost the last remaining Uchiha Clan member, so how could they possibly solve another case with the same circumstances?

Kakashi adjusted his mask and disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust in his trail.


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi interrogates the rogue ninja captured on the scene during your clan's massacre. You were also interrogated on the same day. That same night, you offer Kakashi and Yugi dinner out of kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blo/o/d, g/o/re, graphic description of body parts, foul language, mentions of domestic abuse

The rogue ninja grunted after being punched on the right cheek. He spat out a tooth and grinned at Kakashi, his mouth bloody and missing a few sets of teeth. The rogue ninja looked downright horrible. His eyes had periorbital hematoma to the point that his eyeballs cannot be seen, blood oozed out of his nose, and his cheeks were black and blue from being beaten. The more time went on, the more the rogue ninja hoped that the next hit would knock him out to the point of death, but Kakashi was not giving him that relief. Two other Anbu ninjas, one of them being Yugi, stood behind the rogue ninja. Yugi flinched slightly at every impact, and the other Anbu ninja had to tap his shoulder to make him snap out of it. Yugi knows he should get used to scenes like this, but today was just his second day of being an Anbu ninja, after all. Kakashi cracked his knuckles again and balled his right hand into a fist to punch the rogue ninja square in the face again.

“This is just the first level of torture, I’m sure you’re aware of that,” Kakashi explained. “If you’re still not going to say anything, then I guess we have to try something else.”

The rogue ninja laughed, blood sputtering from his mouth. He shook his head as if in disbelief, a wide grin forming his lips. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to kill the rogue ninja, but he had orders to follow. He needed to get something out of this rogue ninja or else time will drag on. He admired the rogue ninja’s endurance, though. No matter how many punches he threw, the rogue ninja did not say anything about the massacre.

“You… You do not have any idea what I have been through…” the rogue ninja said.

“Of course, I don’t,” Kakashi said, thinking of what kind of weapon to use on the rogue ninja. “I’m not a psychic, after all.”

“You’re a smart-ass, aren’t you…? Is that all you got, you weak-ass Leaf ninja?”

Kakashi examined the contents of the medical cart beside him. There were various types of knives of all shapes and sizes, a rusty saw, and a burdizzo. Kakashi never used a burdizzo in his entire life as an Anbu ninja, but he decided that that would be reserved for his last resort on interrogation, if it dragged on for too long. Kakashi took the butcher knife and approached the rogue ninja. The rogue ninja seems to have understood what Kakashi was planning on using it for, since he suddenly began to struggle against his restraints, screaming. Kakashi smiled through his mask, clearly excited for what is to come.

“I-I’ll go call on a medical nin—”

Kakashi looked at Yugi. “That won’t be necessary, Yugi.”

“But don’t situations like this require a medical ninja?” Yugi asked.

Kakashi sighed. “You’re such a ‘by the book’ type of person, Yugi. It’s fine.”

Yugi did not budge from where he stood, nodding. The rogue ninja nervously laughed.

“I can’t… believe you’d bring… along some greenhorn Anbu… White Wolf,” the rogue ninja said.

Yugi felt embarrassed by the rogue ninja’s words that he blushed beneath his mask. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Yugi before turning back to the rogue ninja. Kakashi dragged a small table with chains and placed it in front of the rogue ninja. Yugi and the other Anbu ninja quickly placed the rogue ninja’s restrained hands on the table and quickly wrapped the chains around their wrists. The rogue ninja struggled, making the two Anbu ninjas hold onto their arms and waited for Kakashi to make a move. Kakashi somehow wanted to relieve some stress, and this was a healthy way of releasing... At least, for him.

Kakashi took the rogue ninja’s pinky finger and forcefully pulled at it. The rogue ninja yelped in pain.

“I’m going to ask you again,” Kakashi said calmly. “Tell us your motive for murdering the L/n Clan.”

“I… I won’t tell you shit!” the rogue ninja shouted, his voice shaking.

The rogue ninja spat on Kakashi’s mask. Kakashi sighed, relieved that the rogue ninja did not spit on the eye holes of the mask. Kakashi did not bother to wipe the bloody saliva dripping off the cheek of the mask and decided to place the butcher knife just above the distal phalanges of the pinky finger, the part of the finger where the nail was. Kakashi looked back at the rogue ninja, noticing how rapid his breathing has become.

“I’ll ask you again—”

“You can keep asking me till every bone in my body is destroyed! I won’t tell you shit!”

Kakashi slammed the butcher knife on the joint that separated the distal phalanx and the middle phalanx (the middle part of the finger). The rogue ninja screamed so loudly that it echoed inside Kakashi’s ears. He was used to that, though. _He loved that sound._ Blood shot out of the amputated finger's vessels for a few seconds before finally dripping, causing a bloody mess on the table. However, Kakashi was just getting started. Yugi prepared a scroll and began writing on it. Kakashi turned his head to look at Yugi.

“The pinky finger’s distal phalanx has been extracted,” Kakashi said monotonously.

Yugi nodded shakily as he wrote. Kakashi turned back to the rogue ninja, grabbing the next bone on the pinky finger. He did not care how much the rogue ninja screamed and struggled. He just wanted an answer out of this guy. Kakashi placed the butcher knife on the joint between the proximal phalanx (the bones before the palm of the hand) and the middle phalanx of the pinky finger. He stared intently at the rogue ninja.

“You have exactly twenty-three bones in a single hand,” Kakashi explained. “We can stay here all day and clean them off or you’re going to tell us your motive and your reason for leaving the L/n Princess last.”

“You’re a fucking monster… White Wolf…” the rogue ninja said, sputtering out some blood from his mouth.

“Are you running out of insults?” Kakashi asked.

The rogue ninja grinned. “Fuck you.”

Kakashi stared at the rogue ninja, silence engulfing the small room. In a swift motion, Kakashi cleanly separated the middle phalanx from the proximal phalanx of the pinky finger. The rogue ninja screamed bloody murder again, but none of the Anbu ninjas seem fazed this time. Yugi looked a lot more in control this time, making Kakashi feel a little relieved. More blood came out, but it just was not enough for Kakashi. He wanted to play with this guy longer. He wants to cut off every single part of the rogue ninja’s body, but the only thing he can do for now is to make them suffer. Kakashi now held the last bone of the pinky finger, the proximal phalanx.

“You’re quite a patient man,” Kakashi said, smiling. “I appreciate that about you. How about changing the question, then?”

Kakashi pressed the blade on the joint, enough to draw a trickle of blood from the skin. The rogue ninja gritted their teeth in pain.

“Why did you leave the L/n Princess behind instead of taking her with you guys?” Kakashi asked.

“Fuck,” the rogue ninja spat. “S-S-She was… She was hiding! W-We couldn’t find her!”

“Oh? Is that so?”

Kakashi pressed the knife further, enough to touch the bone. The rogue ninja screamed.

“I-I-I-I’m saying the truth! Believe me! We couldn’t… We couldn’t find her…!”

Kakashi chopped the bone off, making the rogue ninja scream louder. The guy doesn’t have a right pinky anymore, Kakashi thought, amused.

“Middle and proximal phalanges extracted,” Kakashi said.

“Please… Please let me go already…” the rogue ninja begged, sobbing.

“Oh, but didn’t I say that beating you up was just the beginning?” Kakashi shook his head. “We’re just in the second part of the activity. We haven’t even finished off with your right hand.”

“You’re fucking insane!”

Kakashi smiled. “Yeah, well, I have my orders.”

Kakashi moved on to the rogue ninja’s ring finger’s distal phalanx. The butcher’s knife pressed against the skin, causing the skin to break and bleed. The rogue ninja whimpered, biting his bottom lip to distract their self from the pain.

“Okay, next question,” Kakashi said, sighing. “What were you planning on doing with the L/n Princess?”

The rogue ninja coughed up some blood before looking at Kakashi, glaring. They smirked, laughing out loud as they struggled against their restraints. Kakashi backed away a little, nearly chopping off the finger. Yugi and the other Anbu ninja quickly pulled the rogue ninja backward.

"Sealing jutsu has always been considered a unique kind of jutsu,” the rogue ninja said, grinning. “The _head of our family…_ He… He wants the L/n Princess. I’m just following orders, fucker…”

“What’s with her and why does the head of your family want her?”

“For the sake of the fucking jutsu, of course,” the rogue ninja said, chuckling. “He wants to breed that bitch like a hog. She was… She was the youngest and most fertile of all the females… in the family, after all…”

Kakashi gripped tightly onto the butcher knife he was holding, staring at the rogue ninja without any emotions in his eyes. He walked up to the rogue ninja, raising the butcher knife. The rogue ninja panicked, struggling once again. The two Anbu ninjas were surprised by Kakashi’s sudden change in character. Yugi took a small step toward Kakashi.

“White Wolf, he already told us what we needed—"

“An animal like this shouldn’t even live,” Kakashi said calmly. “I wonder why the gods even bothered boring you into this world. You disgust me. Your entire family disgusts me.”

“W-W-Wait…! That greenhorn Anbu said that I already said what I had to say! You have no right to continue this--!”

Without another word, Kakashi slammed the butcher knife on the rogue ninja’s wrist, cutting it off cleanly from the joint of the arm. The rogue ninja screamed, struggling once again. Blood sputtered out of the arm’s vessels, completely covering the table with fresh blood. The blood began to drip from the edges of the table and onto the floor. Kakashi was growing tired of the rogue ninja’s screaming that he just wanted to kill that guy on the spot. He clenched his fists before looking at Yugi.

“Right had extracted,” Kakashi said monotonously.

Kakashi bashed the butcher knife on the table, nearly cutting through the solid wood. Yugi and the other Anbu ninja flinched, watching as Kakashi made his way towards the door. Yugi fixed the scroll and let go of the rogue ninja to approach Kakashi. The rogue ninja was beginning to cry out, tears rolling down their bloody and bruised cheeks. Kakashi somehow missed that sound, the sound of suffering.

“Are you... Are you headed for the next interrogation, White Wolf?” Yugi asked.

Kakashi turned to Yugi and nodded. “Yeah, are you coming?”

Yugi nodded shakily. “Y-Yes, White Wolf.”

“Great, let’s go.” Kakashi turned to the other Anbu ninja. “You’ve recorded everything that’s happened here, right? Great job today, you two. Report back to the Hokage. Take that guy where he rightfully belongs, in hell.”

Kakashi exited the room, Yugi following closely behind him. He could still hear the rogue ninja screaming profanities directed at him. Kakashi was the least bit worried. He’s always looking for the thrill of the chase, after all.

“Ready?”

You fixed the _obi_ of your kimono before turning to look at Kakashi. You nodded, smiling. Kakashi made hand signs before transforming into a different man. Kakashi’s disguise was a man with black spiky hair, black eyes, and a conveniently positioned beauty mark on the bottom of his lower lip. He was wearing a kimono with a dark blue _haori_ and a black _nagagi._ You wondered if this was what Kakashi looked like without the Anbu uniform. However, you somehow doubted it. Kakashi did say yesterday that he would not reveal his identity to anyone. He made that perfectly clear to you, and you felt somewhat disappointed.

The two of you walked side by side down the main street, your arm laced around Kakashi’s. Sure enough, the two of you earned a lot of stares from the people on the street. You glanced up at Kakashi, his expression blank as he looked straight ahead. You tried ignoring the men who stared shamelessly at you, standing closer beside Kakashi with a pinkish blush on your face. Kakashi noticed that your grip tightened a little around his arm, but he did not really mind. He understood your situation right now, and so the fear of being around people you barely even know might be getting to your head.

“You know you didn’t have to wear something formal,” Kakashi said, sighing. “I had to match your outfit or else I would look so out of place.”

“I-It’s the only clothing I have,” you reasoned out.

“The Anbu ninjas who salvaged your belongings only brought you kimonos?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No… Kimonos are the only type of clothing I have.”

Kakashi hummed. “I see. Don’t you think that’s a bit of a drag, having to wear kimonos all the time?”

You shook your head. “It’s the type of clothing I grew up wearing. Plus, I don’t really walk around much wearing it in public…”

“Really now?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah. I wasn’t allowed to go outside of our house when I was young. I was only given permission to leave the house when I got engaged.”

“That’s rough,” Kakashi said with a click of his tongue. “How are you feeling now, Lady Y/n?”

You smiled, feeling quite giddy.

“I’m feeling better than yesterday.” You frowned. “However, there is still that empty feeling… As if something was taken away from you and you just feel lost, you know?”

Kakashi understood immediately. He did not say anything, though. What good would it do, anyway?

“That’s normal,” he responded with a shrug. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about feeling that way.”

“Compared to the other Anbu ninjas, you seem to be the most understanding,” you pointed out, chuckling.

Is that right? Kakashi thought. I don’t think that’s a compliment.

“Better than making someone feel worse, I guess.”

Kakashi mentally punched himself in the face. Kakashi disliked what you told him just now. He did not want to make you upset. That was the only reason why he was being kind, after all. You were an important figure of the village. One of the greatest clans of the village. Protecting you from harm—physical or emotional—was a priority. If you were trapped with your own thoughts, then…

You might just end up as that Uchiha kid.

… Or someone like Kakashi.

“I just hope we find out who did this to my family,” you said, looking straight ahead.

We? Kakashi thought, curiously peering down to look at you.

“If we can find something about what happened, then maybe I can do something,” you said. “I can’t just sit around, and watch things unfold. I don’t want to bring shame to my family name for being a clan that quits being ninjas.”

“Was the kekkei genkai the only thing that mattered to your family?” Kakashi asked.

You nodded. “In our family, male members are usually the ones practicing their ninja skills. Women were destined to bore their children or become medical ninjas. That was supposed to be my role, but now… None of them were even left.”

“What an odd clan,” Kakashi whispered to himself.

You heard what he said. “I agree with you, White Wolf. I hated the thought of getting married, but my parent’s wishes were my anchor. They were the reason why I kept going.”

You and I both, Kakashi thought. I hate the thought of getting married and settling down either…

“Now that they’re gone… I realized that I have never done something for myself,” you said, looking somewhat melancholic. “All I ever did my entire life was follow orders. I’ve always wanted to be a stronger ninja, but… destiny prevented me. I was born to revive my clan.”

“I don’t think that’s true. It was your choice to follow your parents. I doubt destiny had anything to do with it.”

“What do you mean?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I mean, people were not born because some god chose your life for you. You were born to choose your own path. That’s what I believe, at least.”

“White Wolf…”

“I mean, considering your circumstances, I have no choice but to respect your family's tradition. Now that you’re alone, what do you plan on doing?”

You began to think. You were honestly lost at this point but rebuilding the clan does not seem like a bad idea either. The Hokage would tell you that eventually, so it was something that you had to prepare yourself with. However, you also thought of continuing your studies and becoming a higher-ranking kunoichi, particularly a jonin. You looked at Kakashi and smiled.

“I want… to be a ninja again,” you said.

Kakashi felt somewhat relieved. You, the supposed heir of a clan that specialized in sealing jutsu, will become the head of the clan as soon as it is confirmed that everyone from your family is dead. Hearing that you wanted to be a ninja again made him feel somewhat proud of you, since it would be a big advantage if you ever decide on rebuilding your clan.

“That’s great,” Kakashi said, looking straight ahead.

When the two of you finally arrived at the Konoha Military Police Force building, the two of you quickly went to the assigned interrogation room without making too much of a fuss in the public. Inside the interrogation room was Tsunade and Yugi. Tsunade had an empty seat beside her, assuming that that was where Kakashi was going to sit. Yugi was standing on one corner of the room. Their heads turned to you and Kakashi when you entered the room.

Tsunade forced a smile your way. “Good afternoon, Y/n. Please, take a seat.”

Tsunade gestured towards the empty seat from across the table. You greeted with a bow before taking a seat. Kakashi, who was already back in his Anbu uniform, sat on the empty seat beside Tsunade. You noticed a recording machine on the right side of the table. Tsunade leaned on the table, staring at you.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

You nodded. “I-I’m fine, Lord Fifth. Thank you for asking…”

“Do you think you’re capable of answering our questions for today? If you think you’re incapable of doing so, we can make some arrangements for the next day.”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m… fully capable.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi returned the nod and pressed a button on the recording device. A small red light began blinking on one of the indicators on the device. Kakashi turned to look at you. Tsunade cleared her throat before bringing over a pile of folders on the table. Tsunade handed Kakashi over half of the folders.

“For the recording, interview started 3:47 PM,” Tsunade said. “Y/n, can you tell us what happened yesterday? If possible, please be specific.”

You looked down to your lap, nodding as your hands tightly gripped onto the fabric of your kimono.

_“You look beautiful today, Y/n.”_

_You did not bother meeting his gaze. For some reason, the wataboshi felt heavy and the kimono felt as if it was constricting you akin to that of a snake. You felt uncomfortable around this man, and you had plenty of reason to. Initially, his only reason for marrying you was because the two of you were in the same clan. The clan was strict when it came to people marrying one another and marrying someone outside of the clan was considered taboo. You had no choice but to be paired with an insufferable man like the one in front of you, since he was the only one who was the closest to your age._

_You recalled all those times he called you an “insufferable bitch.” He would dare to hit you and there were even times when he would pull through with it. Being the “good daughter” of the main family, you hid those scars and bruises with the daily kimono you wore. When he would hit you on the face and it would bruise, you would wear makeup just to hide the awful black and blue spreading across your cheeks. Your parents never questioned you or your fiancée. Your fiancée would even dare lie in your parents’ faces, and it hurt you so much. You just wanted to hurt him, but there was nothing in your heart but love and respect for your parents. You just wanted to marry that man because it would bring honor to the main family._

_“Aren’t you going to say the same thing for me?”_

_How dare he ask that of you? You did not look at him still. He looked somewhat annoyed, but when the priest was just about to start the ceremony, that was when the rogue ninjas came. Gone as quick as he came, your fiancée was screaming his head off before being neatly beheaded by one of the rogue ninjas. Scared for your life, you hid in one of the closest rooms of the mansion. You were seated behind a large dresser, holding a single kunai if ever one of the rogue ninjas found you. You could hear your relatives screaming and fighting against the rogue ninjas. You could not help but shed tears at the horrendous sound. It has been so long since you were on an ambush mission, and it has been so long since you even used a single jutsu._

_“I know you’re in here, and there’s no point on hiding.”_

_Your breath was caught in the back of your throat as soon as you heard the voice of a man. Light footsteps entered the room before eventually stopping. The air was filled with silence. You were holding your breath to the point that it made you dizzy, but it was better than being killed by a rogue ninja._

_“I have no intention of killing you, my wife. I won’t be asking you to come out either.”_

_You wondered why he did not want to kill you. You did not dare peek behind the dresser to see what he looked like. You just stayed where you were._

_“That man did not deserve your love. I have been watching you for a long time. I saw the times when he would hit you, and I just had the urge to rip him to shreds right then and there. However, I knew it would upset you. Now that I have killed everyone else, no one will stop you from choosing the one you love. I know you will love me for this! I just know it!”_

_You heard the man laugh maniacally. You were already crying harder at this point, covering your mouth with your hand. You made sure no sound came out as the man’s laugh eventually ceased._

_“I will come back for you. I will just prepare myself for you. I don’t want to look like some rogue ninja to my wife. I’ll send someone to pick you up. I love you, my wife. We’ll meet again soon.”_

_You heard footsteps again. You waited until you could no longer hear them. You began to breathe heavily after hearing what the man had to tell you. You were just thankful that you were alive and that he did not pursue you. You could no longer hear the cries of your family. Not a single cry._

_“Where… Where were the Anbu ninjas…?” you croaked out._

_You collapsed on the floor, crying. You felt helpless. Not only was your entire clan slaughtered, but another complicated man came to take you away. You just wanted to end all of it. You felt helpless. A barrage of emotions were filling you to the brim and when it came pouring out, you screamed._

_When you managed to calm yourself down somehow, you went to the lounging area where the wedding was supposed to be held. You covered your mouth, horrified at the bloody sight. Beheaded bodies scattered on the floor, while some were stabbed multiple times on the torso. You felt as if all their terrified looks were directed at you. You felt how sticky your sweat felt because of your kimono. You felt nervous. You wanted to get out of there, but where would you even go?_

_You let out another scream before collapsing again._

You looked up, your eyes filled with tears, to see Tsunade’s reaction. As expected, she looked like she was on the line between angry and sad. You were curious about Kakashi’s reaction but of course, his mask was in the way. Kakashi was thankful that he was wearing one since he looked quite disgusted with how your dead fiancée treated you. He shamelessly felt relieved that the bastard died.

“It’s a shame that you didn’t get to see what the rogue ninja looked like,” Tsunade said, breaking the silence. “Are you comfortable with continuing the interview?”

You nodded, wiping the tears away from your eyes. Kakashi stared.

“Yes, it’s fine. Anything to solve this case.”

“Has your family made any enemies as of late?” Tsunade asked.

“I only of my family forming an allegiance with the Yamada Clan. They have been at war for the past few generations.”

Yikes, Kakashi thought. There’s no doubt that we’re going to investigate about that…

Tsunade nodded. “I see. Thank you for telling us that. We’re going to investigate about the Yamada Clan. Do you have any idea where they originate from?”

You shook your head. “No, I apologize. The heads of each family does not share political and familial issues that can possibly cause the destruction of each clan. I only overheard about the Yamada Clan when they were invited to our home.”

“Can you tell us their kekkei genkai?”

“I have no idea, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Tsunade said, writing on a piece of paper. “The name of the clan is enough for us to come by. Do you need any psychological help from our medical ninjas? You can freely vouch our services, especially during a crisis like this one…”

You nodded. “I understand. Thank you for the offer. I’ll… think about it.”

“Thank you so much for your cooperation, Y/n,” Tsunade said, bowing her head. “I know how difficult this must be for you, but you have my confidence that we will protect you until we can find who the killers are, if there’s a lot of them.”

“Thank you,” you said, returning her bow. “I will cooperate fully as well.”

“You will be under surveillance twenty-four seven starting today. I hope you do not mind White Wolf and Yugi guarding your place. They will respect your privacy, of course.”

Your face flushed. You nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

Tsunade stood up, leaning over the recording device.

“Recording ended at 4:05 PM,” Tsunade said. “White Wolf, Yugi. The two of you should take her home.”

Kakashi stood up. Yugi approached your side. Tsunade looked at you, frowning.

“I apologize for our lack of manpower, Y/n,” Tsunade said. “Allow me, the Hokage and the Anbu ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, make up for what we have lacked in our services.”

You nodded, standing up. “It’s fine, Lord Fifth. You have done a lot. Thank you so much.”

Tsunade nodded in return. “If you ever need anything—I mean, _anything_ at all, do not hesitate to talk it out with these two.”

And with that, you left the interrogation room with Kakashi and Yugi following close behind you on each side. You felt somewhat conscious to have two male ninjas following you around but at the same time, you felt safe and secured. As soon as the three of you exited the building, you stopped walking and turned to Kakashi and Yugi.

“Do you think the three of us should go out to eat?” you offered.

Kakashi was about to speak when Yugi interrupted.

“Our priority is your safety, Princess Y/n. We shouldn’t hang around too late.”

You frowned. “I just thought maybe we could eat…?”

“We’re fine, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kakashi said. “Like what Yugi said, we shouldn’t stay out too late. We can’t risk betting our lives in danger. Who knows if the enemy has already infiltrated the village by the time you got out?”

“As expected of you, White Wolf…” Yugi whispered, adjusting his mask.

“If you’re hungry, we can bring some food in your room for you as soon as we get back,” Kakashi suggested.

You smiled sadly. “Well, the two of you have your duties. I understand. That would be lovely, White Wolf.”

Kakashi hated looking at sad faces, especially when he was just doing his job. Was what he said wrong? Did he offend you? A new form of darkness started burrowing inside his heart, and it felt unpleasant. Kakashi did not say anything else as he and Yugi followed you down the road.

As soon as the three of you were walking the main road, Kakashi and Yugi used a transformation jutsu to hide their identities. Kakashi went with the disguise he used earlier today while Yugi transformed into a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair and alluring crimson red eyes. He was wearing a kimono as well, with an orange haori and a white nagagi. The three of you looked like father, mother, and son as you passed by a crowd of gossipers on the main road.

“Princess Y/n, I’m curious…” Yugi said, walking closely to your side.

You looked at him. “What is it, Yugi?”

“Your hair looks really nice,” he said, eyes sparkling. “How do you style it like that?”

You smiled. “Well sometimes, when there’s nothing to do at home, so I learn various traditional hairstyles to ease my boredom.”

“I think you would look great with brooches,” Yugi said, eyeing your hair. “My sister wore her hair with brooches.”

“Okay, Yugi, that’s enough.”

The two of you turned to Kakashi, who was looking the least bit pleased. Yugi froze. You were unable to paint his expression, but he looked somewhat scared but at the same time bummed out. He quieted down and looked away from you. You looked at Kakashi, frowning ready to mouth him off because the younger man was just asking about your hair and that he did not mean any harm by it. You opened your mouth when Kakashi spoke.

“Yugi, we may never know when the enemy may be listening,” Kakashi scolded calmly. “We’re in the streets. The enemy could be anywhere. Don’t think of this as some sort of leisure time for the three of us.”

“White Wolf, that’s—” you began.

“He’s right, princess,” Yugi said, losing his cheery tone. “Don’t fight with White Wolf about it. I’m fine. You’re our priority, of course. My bad, I’m sorry.”

You were sure Kakashi was listening, but he was not even looking at you and Yugi’s way. He was looking straight ahead, as if he had another thought inside his mind. You stared at him for a while to get him to look at you but to no avail. You sighed and glanced at Yugi, who was looking downwards and seemingly glum.

As soon as you arrived back in your room, Kakashi told you that he and Yugi will be switching places between the door and the window every eight hours. After that short instruction, Yugi disappeared once again. You guessed that he was assigned by the window. Kakashi stayed by the doorway, turning his back on you. You stared at him for a second before closing the door. He was kind, but he knows when work is work. You sighed, removing the obi that has been strangling you the entire day.

You decided to take a bath and cook a fresh meal with what Kakashi brought you a few hours ago. You checked the clock, seeing that it was a quarter before seven. With the ingredients, you were able to make miso soup and an entire bowl of rice. You made enough for the three of you. You separated the dishes into through and decided to take one for Yugi, who has been by the window for a few hours now.

“Yugi?” you called out, the bowl of miso soup and rice in your hands.

Yugi was sitting on a roof below the window. He was wearing his mask and Anbu outfit again. He turned to look at you. He seemed to be surprised when he suddenly stood up.

“Princess Y/n, you didn’t have to do all this,” he said, seemingly embarrassed.

You smiled at him. “It’s fine, Yugi. You have the whole night ahead of you. You should eat up.”

Yugi bowed as he took the two bowls. You bowed in return.

“You’re too kind, princess,” Yugi said. “I’m willing to clean the dishes once I’m done—”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, Yugi. I’ll do them since I basically don’t have anything else to do.”

“I insist, princess—”

“It’s fine, Yugi. You should eat now.”

Yugi was silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes, princess. Thank you for the meal once again.”

You nodded and watched as he sat on the window, placing the two bowls in front of him. He clasped his hands together as if in prayer and began to eat. You smiled before making your way to the kitchen. You took Kakashi’s share of the meal and headed for the door. You sighed, standing close to the door.

“White Wolf?” you called out.

“Do you need anything?” you heard Kakashi’s voice muffle through the door.

“Open the door,” you said. “I made dinner.”

There was silence on the other side of the door. You sighed in relief when you heard the knob turn and the door open. You knew Kakashi was staring at you through the mask, and it made you feel quite conscious. You avoided his gaze and handed him the two bowls. Kakashi looked at them for a few seconds before taking them. He nodded your way.

“Thank you,” Kakashi said, turning.

“Wait, White Wolf,” you said, touching his arm.

He froze. “Is there anything else you need?”

You stared at his mask. “I want to talk to you.”

“What? Why?”

Your face flushed. “Please, just let me talk to you.”

“Okay, but… Where do you want to talk?”

“Come in.” You stood beside the door.

“I can’t possibly come inside a woman’s room.”

“I’m inviting you in, so I’m consenting!”

Kakashi sighed. “Fine…”

In the end, Kakashi sat on the floor in front the _chabudai_ in the center of your room. You took your own dinner from the kitchen and sat on the other side of the table beside Kakashi. He placed the two bowls on the table, taking a scoop of rice and opening his mask a little bit. You tried peeking, but it was just near impossible to see what was underneath. You did notice that there was a second mask underneath, so that somehow answered your question. You frowned, somehow disappointed that you could not see anything.

“Why do you look so upset?” Kakashi asked, turning your way. “You didn’t make dinner just to see what I look like beneath this mask, right?”

You shook your head. Although you had to admit, that was somewhat part of your intention. You smiled at Kakashi.

“I made dinner because you guys might be hungry,” you said, taking a bit of rice.

“It’s fine, actually,” Kakashi said, lifting his mask again to take a sip of miso. “I can go on without food for a couple of days.”

You looked at him, wide-eyed. “Are you serious?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yeah, it’s one of those kinds of mission where I have to stay within enemy territory for a week or so. You’re on your own when you’re out of the village gates, and food may become insufficient when you bring an entire group with you. We sometimes run out after two days, so we have to stick with hunting and fishing.”

“That must be rough…”

Kakashi shook his head. “It’s a necessary part of training and being an Anbu ninja. It’s something you just have to expect.”

“I want to try that out someday,” you said, taking a sip of miso. “You know, hunting and fishing? That sounds like fun.”

“It sure sounds fun when you’re not paranoid.”

You chuckled. You peeked at Kakashi while you ate your rice. You wondered why someone as kind as him became an Anbu ninja. The same goes for Yugi. The young man seems too kind to become someone capable of murdering and torturing people. Seeing the cheery and smiling face of Yugi made you wonder what part of him was broken. There was a point in your life when your parents told you not to interact too much with the Anbu ninjas guarding your house. They said that the Anbu ninjas were dangerous and that they do not pick their enemies. You wondered about that while talking to Kakashi.

What part of him was broken?

“White Wolf,” you called to Kakashi.

Kakashi slightly tilted his head. “What is it?”

You stared at him for a few seconds with such a serious expression that Kakashi wondered if he said or did something wrong that offended you. Eventually, you smiled.

“You’re a kindhearted person, White Wolf,” you said, taking another bite of rice.

Kakashi was silent. This interaction between the two of you was inappropriate especially during work hours, but there was a small part of him that wanted to somehow get to know you better. He wanted to keep his distance, but something was pulling him towards you. Was it that attractive smile of yours? Your smooth, silky hair? Your beautiful and stylish way of dressing for a brand-new day?

When Kakashi received that compliment again, he could not think of anything else to say to you. It was better not to say anything, after all. You do not even know anything about him. It was better that way. He was here just to bring you comfort while they figure out the killer of your family. He was just there to protect you because it was his duty. He needed to act like a friend even though he did not want to be. How could you say such things just because you take him at face value? For some reason, Kakashi lost his appetite. He placed his hands on his lap and stared off into space, letting the comforting silence bring the two of you closer.

“Princess Y/n, I’m willing to do the dishes!”

Yugi was by the window frame, holding up the two bowls in his hands. You and Kakashi stared at him, making him feel conscious. He looked from you and Kakashi, confused.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Yugi said.

Kakashi stood up abruptly. “No, you weren’t interrupting anything.”

Kakashi looked down at you and bowed his head.

“Thank you for the meal. It was delicious. Yugi, get back to your post. Let Y/n take the bowls from you.”

“But you haven’t finished—” you started.

“I’m feeling full, thank you,” Kakashi interrupted, heading for the door. “I’ll be back on my post. I’ve been gone for too long.”

You and Yugi watched as Kakashi headed for the door, slamming the door shut behind him as he went. You stared at the unfinished bowl of rice and miso, feeling somewhat heartbroken that Kakashi did not bother finishing them.

“Can I enter your room, princess?” Yugi asked.

You nodded without looking at him. “You may.”

“Where can I put these, princess?”

“In the kitchen.”

While Yugi was gone, you could feel tears well up your eyes. You felt somewhat dejected, but you were not sure why. Yugi, who was back from the kitchen, noticed that you were about to cry. He immediately rushed to your side, placing a hand on your back. You sniffed, placing your elbows on the table and propping them up to place your cheeks on the palms of your hands. Yugi glanced at the unfinished food that Kakashi left, and he immediately knew what you were upset about.

“I’m sorry, princess,” Yugi said, rubbing your back. “White Wolf is just like that. He’s nice, but he loses it halfway through being nice.”

“What… What do you mean?” you asked him.

“He doesn’t realize that he’s being nice and when he does, he just clams up,” Yugi answered, shrugging. “It’s something that you just have to get used to. He thinks about duty this and duty that, but he leaves some room in his heart to be nice.”

“Is that… so…?”

Yugi nodded. “I don’t really know White Wolf entirely, but I know he’s nice and strong. Everyone relies on him. He’s one of the captains in the Anbu Black Ops, after all. It’s just in his nature to help others.”

Your eyes glanced at the sandy blonde hair behind the mask. You wondered if Yugi’s disguise was his real self? Kakashi did not seem to reprimand him when he used it, so that must not be the case. You turned to look at the door, staring at it as if hoping that Kakashi would come right back in and join you in finishing dinner.

The next day, it was Kakashi’s day off. He decided to walk around the village in his casual clothing consisting of a black three-fourth shirt, black pants, black ninja sandals, and black finger-less gloves. He also wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. His ninja headband covered his left eye. He stood out like a sore thumb, but he could not care any less. He headed for the Ichiraku Ramen stand where he was supposed to meet someone.

Once he arrived, the person he was supposed to meet was already there. He sat beside the man beside him and pointed at them.

“I’m having what he’s having,” Kakashi said to one of the servers.

“I was thinking you were going to turn me down again, Kakashi.”

“I needed this,” Kakashi said, sighing. “I’ve been busy for the last couple of days.”

The man beside Kakashi received his ramen. The man looked uncomfortable, but he forced himself to take a sip of the broth. He nearly gagged, but he thought it would be rude to do so in front of the chef.

“I honestly can’t believe you’d go this far just to talk to me, Guy,” Kakashi said, watching as his own ramen was served. “You don’t usually eat at places like this.”

“Well, it was the only place you agreed on meeting up,” Guy said, frowning.

“I only agreed because I thought you would hate it here, Might Guy,” Kakashi said, taking the pair of chopsticks held out to him.

The man named Might Guy wore a jonin vest and green spandex. He has a black bowl cut and thick eyebrows. He was the man who claimed Kakashi as his rival ever since they were children. In a way, he was one of the few people Kakashi could confide in. Not that Kakashi was open to conversations about feelings, but Guy comes close to that. Kakashi sighed as he took down his mask to take a slurp of noodles.

“I heard you’re on bodyguard duty,” Guy said, glancing at Kakashi. He was not touching his ramen after taking a sip.

“Unfortunately,” Kakashi said in between bites. “It’s someone important, so I don’t really have a choice.”

“If it’s such a drag for you, then why don’t you try teaching?” Guy asked.

Kakashi shook his head. “I’d pick anything but that. I hate children.”

“Right,” Guy said, laughing. “That’s just something I have to accept from _Kakashi of the Sharingan,_ then?”

“Don’t call me that,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eye at Guy. “Is teaching the only thing you want to discuss right now, Guy?”

Guy shook his head. “No, I just asked you out here because I wanted to know how you were doing.”

“Right.” Kakashi’s voice oozed with sarcasm. “What do you even want to know?”

“This woman you’re protecting, who is she?” Guy asked.

“You found out that I’m on bodyguard duty, so I don’t see any point in hiding anything from you. It’s Y/n L/n, the last member of the L/n Clan as of the other day. Up until now, she seems to be having some difficulty coping to her new home.”

“Oh, the safe houses,” Guy said, nodding. “I mean, that place does not look youthful at all. It could use some makeover.”

“That’s the least of our worries,” Kakashi said, taking another bite of noodles. “Anyhow, she seems like an interesting woman. I don’t know a lot about her clan, so I’m trying to become friends with her.”

“Be careful, Kakashi,” Guy said with a grin. “I know you’re not the kind of guy to be into romance and all that jazz, but you’re still human. You’re still capable of feeling.”

Kakashi did not say anything in return as he stared at the bowl of ramen before him. Guy has a point, but that was exactly what he is trying to prevent. Kakashi did not like those feelings that made him feel vulnerable. It was unnecessary. He did not want to go through the same thing all over again. Before he could begin reminiscing, he stood up and left the half-eaten bowl of ramen on the counter. He turned to Guy.

“I need to do something,” Kakashi said. “Sorry, I just have a really tight schedule.”

Guy sighed. “I sincerely hope you consider your fellow jonin’s advice, Kakashi. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. I know that you don’t want to do this.”

“What do you even know, Guy?” Kakashi asked, sighing. “I haven’t even told anyone about anything. I don’t think you have the right to say something like that.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I’m just expressing what I feel about what I see. All I see is a friend punishing himself for a past that can never happen again.”

Kakashi’s right hand curled into a tight fist.

“You… don’t know how it feels.”

Kakashi turned and walked away without looking back at Guy. Guy sighed, looking at the ramen bowl that Kakashi left behind. Kakashi, once he was out of Guy’s line of sight, leaned on a wall behind him and breathed a heavy sigh. He did not want to have the same old lecture again. He understood that his friends were worried about him, but there was nothing they could do about it. He was _in deep_ already. He does not want anyone to save him. He does not need saving.

At least, that is what he thinks.


	3. The Young Man with Determined Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been exactly a week since the day your clan was massacred. Kakashi and Yugi engage in their duties, like usual. However when nighttime came, an intruder arrives to the safe houses. Yugi has no other choice but to protect you, even at the cost of his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Consider this chapter as an introductory chapter for Yugi's character. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a nice day!

It has been over a week since the massacre of your clan. You were still having a hard time sleeping in the place that you needed to call home by now, and your appetite was slowly decreasing. The only thing on your mind every time you were alone were the horrified looks of your relatives. You wondered how they felt while they were being mangled by rogue ninjas. You could not bear to think about it without shedding a single tear. It was a cold and cloudy Monday, and you were not in the mood to get out of bed. You flinched at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

“Sorry to disturb your sleep, Lady Y/n.” It was Kakashi’s voice. “Yugi and I just wanted to inform you that it’s the start of our guarding duties again.”

It was like this every single day. You would wake up early because Kakashi or Yugi would announce their presence and inform you that they were starting their shift. You sighed heavily, removing the blanket covering you and stepping off the bed. You walked over to the door and opened it. There, Kakashi was standing in his full Anbu uniform with Yugi standing behind him. The first thing that Kakashi noticed were the dark circles under your eyes. He did not care about the fact that you looked like a disaster, but he was somehow worried that you did not get enough sleep. Kakashi pushed the thoughts at the back of his head and focused on what he had to tell you.

“I’m assigned by the window this time while Yugi’s assigned here, by the door,” Kakashi explained.

“Good morning, Princess Y/n,” Yugi greeted in a cheery voice.

You gave him a small smile. “Good morning, Yugi…”

“Alright,” Kakashi said, entering your room. “Yugi, you stay there by the door. We switch in eight hours.”

Yugi nodded. “Yes, White Wolf.”

Kakashi turned to you. “I’ll be by the window if you need anything.”

You nodded at Kakashi. “Yes… Thank you.”

Kakashi walked right past you and jumped out the window. Yugi nodded your way before closing the door behind him. It was silent again. You hated the fact that you had to go through this every day until the Hokage and higher-ranking ninjas find the ones who massacred your clan. You hated the silence after the exchange of instructions. You wanted to get to know the two of them better, but it was near impossible to prolong a single line of conversation with one of them. Yugi seems to be the talkative type, but Kakashi always reprimanded the young man for talking to you for thirty seconds.

You took your time to prepare yourself for the day. After a warm bath, you prepared a kimono for this day. You pulled your hair up in a ponytail before wearing the kimono. After wrapping the obi for what seemed like your millionth time, you exited the bathroom and headed for the window. You did not want another day where you silently wrote down your thoughts in your diary, or another day wherein you had to sleep during times when you could not think of anything else to do. You wanted and _badly needed_ to talk to someone. You decided that Kakashi would be a great start.

You have always wondered about the silver haired Anbu ninja and what he looked like, but you decided to give up on that for now and try becoming friends with him. He was the one who saved you from the rogue ninja and the one to bring you all the way from the crime scene that was once your home to a safe place where he stood guard for the past few days. You have not been able to talk to him without anyone or anything interrupting your conversation, and you hoped that this one will not end up like the others. You began talking to yourself, mustering the courage to approach the window and talk to Kakashi, before finally acting and walking over to the window.

“Are you busy?”

Kakashi was sitting on the roof, surprised by your entrance. He practically jumped at your voice, and it made him feel embarrassed when you laughed loudly. He sighed, annoyed, before shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t come out,” he scolded. “The enemy might—”

“I know, I know,” you said, stepping out of the window and walking up to him. “The enemy might know my whereabouts.”

“I’m just following orders,” Kakashi mumbled. “Also, you might get your kimono dirty if you sit here on the roof.”

“It’s fine,” you said, taking a seat beside him. “Clothes are worn to get dirty, after all.”

“I thought one was supposed to prevent their clothes from getting dirty.”

You raised a finger at him. “Well, that’s what _they_ told you.”

You chuckled. Kakashi wondered about your sudden cheerfulness. Were you trying so hard to hide the pain that you were feeling right now? He did not want to pry on the topic about the massacre of your clan, so he let you say whatever you wanted to say.

“The wind sure feels nice, huh?” you said.

Kakashi nodded, looking straight ahead.

“Yeah, it does.”

“Have you guys eaten breakfast?” you asked him.

“Just a little before we came here,” Kakashi answered.

“To be honest, I don’t really have the appetite as of late,” you said, sighing.

Kakashi turned to look at you. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, it’s just… There’re a lot of things on my mind right now.”

Kakashi paused for a moment. “Do you want to tell me about what you’re thinking right now or…?”

You grinned at Kakashi. “Thanks. That’s the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

The wind blew. Kakashi thought of this as a sign that something horrible was going to happen.

You hummed. “I have been thinking about what happened to my family, you know? It’s just… The pacing is just too fast, I… I can’t keep up with all that’s happening… That day just keeps playing and playing over my head since it happened.”

Kakashi was silent. For some reason, he empathizes with what you were experiencing right now.

“I can’t help but think it was somehow my fault that everyone died. Those rogue ninjas killed my family to pave a path towards me. That man… His voice… It just keeps playing in my head. I’m honestly beginning to think that I’m going insane…

“Like, is being a wife to children all that I am? Was I created as a woman just so I can bore the next generation? My late fiancée never loved me; he only thought of me as a woman that exists to create more members of the clan. The man who entered the room that day while I was hiding… I’m sure they were the same. I honestly can’t believe that all this time… I have accepted what they think of me and adapted it as my own.”

Kakashi was furious at this point. He hated the fact that these people have hounded you for decades since you were born just to be brought up to think of yourself as a woman that revives the clan. Women are more than that, Kakashi thought, but he could not bring himself to say anything to you right now. He watched as you pulled your legs closer to your chest. He could not stand the sad look on your face. Was he failing on his job? He hated this. He hated seeing that sad face of yours. He told himself that his job was to protect you from harm—physical and emotional harm.

“Now that my family is gone, I could not help but think of what to do. A man is out to get me just so he can steal the kekkei genkai passed on by my family for generations? Is that all I am?”

“No, it’s not.”

Surprised, you looked up at Kakashi. He immediately regretted what he said, but he could not help it.

Maybe he is a nice guy, after all.

“You don’t have to keep believing that you’re a woman born for the purpose of providing pleasure for men—You’re worth more than that. You’re a human being with unlimited possibilities; don’t let being a submissive woman to patriarchy be one of them.”

You blushed at Kakashi’s statement. It was crystal clear. You nodded, smiling. Kakashi sighed with relief, shoulders sagging. He needed to keep that bright smile on your face, with strict perseverance. It was one of the duties assigned to him, after all. He was not allowed to let a single strand of your hair be pulled by your hand or the enemy’s.

“Thank you, White Wolf,” you said. “That kind of snapped me back to reality.”

You chuckled. Kakashi blushed. He needed to get used to seeing you like that.

“You said you wanted to be a ninja again, right? Why don’t you start there?”

You nodded. “Yeah!”

“Reviving the clan can come later…” Kakashi adjusted his mask.

“However, Lord Fifth is going to have to tell me that someday, right?” you asked him. “I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

You were right. Just a few days ago, Tsunade had a similar conversation with Kakashi about reviving your clan. Kakashi was told by Tsunade that you were somehow lucky to be left alive, since it was solely the responsible of the new head of the clan to reproduce and increase the number of descendants of the kekkei genkai. Of course, Tsunade was against the idea of stopping your bloodline right then and there. Kakashi understood, but the immediate need to reproduce was something that he doubted was necessary.

_“Do you think rounding up some suitors seem appropriate?” Tsunade asked as she flipped through several folders without looking up at Kakashi._

_“I don’t think it’s—”_

_Tsunade nodded. “You’re right. I don’t think it’s appropriate either. We need to focus on looking for the ones who committed the crime. Kakashi, how’s Y/n so far?”_

_Kakashi cleared his throat. “She’s doing fine, I think. I mean, the way she moves around and speaks seem normal to me.”_

_“That’s what you think,” Tsunade said, glancing at Kakashi. “You don’t know a single thing about a woman’s feelings, do you, Kakashi? Of course, the wounds from the massacre are still fresh. It’s your job to figure her out. We can’t have her emotionally unstable through all this. She needs a lot of support. Since I’ve specifically assigned you to stay by her side the entire time, your job is to be the support she needs.”_

_Kakashi stuttered as he tried to say something about Tsunade’s inquiry. He sighed in defeat, shrugging._

_“I’ll… do my best, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said in the end._

_Tsunade nodded. “You’re the best man for this, I’m sure. I’m confident that I chose you for this job.”_

_“Right…”_

“You know, I just want what all other girls want,” you said, staring off into the distance.

“And that is…?” Kakashi pried.

You looked at him and smiled. “A kind man who will be there for her at all costs.”

Kakashi hummed. “I’m sure there’s a man like that out there for you.”

“Don’t you want to become a candidate, White Wolf?” you teased.

Kakashi blushed. “That’s _highly_ inappropriate, Y/n…”

You chuckled. “I was kidding, White Wolf.”

Kakashi sighed, frustrated. Honestly, you were hoping that Kakashi would take the bait, but you expected his reaction. You had to admit, you had a small crush for the man. Even though you cannot see what he looks like, you were still somehow attracted to him. His kindness, his battle prowess, and his thoughtfulness caught you in his webbing. You wondered if Kakashi ever had a girlfriend, but you knew that that question would also inappropriate for him.

“White Wolf, I wanted to give you something,” you said, fumbling on one of the creases of your kimono.

“Lady Y/n, you don’t have to—”

Kakashi was cut off when you held up a _yakuyoke omamori._ The yakuyake omamori is a talisman responsible for warding away evil. You held up the talisman in front of Kakashi’s masked face, hesitantly taking it from you. The yakuyoke omamori had the characters “ward away evil” right in the middle, and its golden leitmotif was something that would attract one’s attention. Kakashi was never a person to believe in such superstitions, but he appreciated the gesture, nonetheless. He smiled. Kakashi stared at the talisman for a few seconds before looking up at you, nodding.

“Thank you, Lady Y/n,” Kakashi said as he tied the talisman on his belt.

You smiled. “It’s something that I’ve kept ever since I was a child, but I thought you needed it more than I did.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, you’re the one who needs more protection than I do. That’s why I’m kind of confused as to why you would give me something like this…”

“You’re the one fighting my battles for me, White Wolf. I think you need it more than I do.”

Kakashi slowly nodded in acknowledgement. He was still entire sure why you would give him _your_ good luck charm, but it made him feel relieved that you would be looking out for him through the talisman. There was silence between the two of you again. You were looking elsewhere with a smile on your face while Kakashi stared at you, studying you carefully. Kakashi was trying to figure out what to make you, but…

You stood up, dusting your kimono. “I’ll head back inside. Do you want some coffee?”

Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

You smiled. “Alright, wait here.”

You went back inside. Kakashi was honestly taken aback by your offer, and he felt somewhat relieved that you told him it was a joke. He had to admit, he started to feel this unfamiliar warmth whenever he thought of you or whenever you were close, and it honestly made him feel nauseous and nervous. He hated the feeling of vulnerability, and he has been struggling with it ever since.

“Here you go, White Wolf.”

Kakashi quietly thanked you before taking the cup of coffee from you. He noticed that you made some for yourself as well. You sat beside him, taking a sip of the coffee before admiring the view before you. Kakashi was completely unaware that he was staring at you, and he only noticed when you turned to look at him.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you guys something.”

“What is it?” Kakashi asked as he turned his head to lift his mask and drink from the cup.

“Are there are any updates about the Yamada Clan?” you asked curiously.

Kakashi shook his head. “We can’t find anything that could take us to them personally. We’ve interviewed some civilians from various countries and villages, and a minority of them mentioned hearing about the clan. Some of them even said that the clan wasn’t as famous, but they were involved in dirty work that the public knew about.”

You nodded in acknowledgement. “I see… I hope you guys find more about them soon.”

“You can count on it,” Kakashi said, turning his head to take another sip. “Your case is one of our priorities, after all.”

“Thank you, White Wolf.”

You and Kakashi shared a solemn moment of silence as you talked over cups of coffee. The more you talked to him, the more you felt affirmed that Kakashi was certainly a kindhearted individual. He seems to be having difficulty fully expressing his emotions, but you knew he was capable. He also had a dry sense of humor, and it was something that made you more attracted to him. Little did you know, Kakashi felt the same, but he does not realize it just yet. Somehow, he felt more comfortable with your presence. The two of you spent your time together the entire afternoon.

A ninja with a code name “Yugi” is one of the newest members of the Anbu Black Ops. He was assigned to the third division of the Anbu Black Ops, the division wherein Kakashi Hatake was the captain. Kakashi considered him as his right hand man, since it was basically Kakashi’s responsibility to keep Yugi on a leash. Yugi was currently on guard by the door to your living space, and his boredom was increasing with every second that passed.

It was already past three in the afternoon, so it was time to switch positions with Kakashi. Yugi transported to the roof, where he saw Kakashi sitting beside you. Yugi was not sure if Kakashi was taking advantage of his post as a bodyguard to the L/n Princess, but he was in no position to complain. Yugi cleared his throat, making you and Kakashi look at him.

“White Wolf, eight hours is up,” Yugi said. “I was waiting for your signal, but it seems you were occupied.”

Kakashi cleared his throat, standing up. “Oh, y-yeah. Sorry about that, Yugi.”

Kakashi turned to look at you, nodding.

“Thank you for your time,” Kakashi said, holding out his hand for you to take.

You took his hand and pulled yourself up. “You’re welcome, White Wolf. I had fun talking. I should head back inside.”

“You’re right,” Kakashi said. “It isn’t safe for you to stay out for too long.”

You gave him a smile before turning to Yugi. You smiled at the young ninja before going back inside through the window. Kakashi was about to follow suit when Yugi grabbed him by the arm. Kakashi was surprised, because Yugi has never been this forward before. Yugi stood his ground, looking at Kakashi.

“I’m sincerely hoping you’re not seducing her, White Wolf,” Yugi said, his voice shaking.

Kakashi was surprised by Yugi’s accusation. He quickly pulled back his arm from Yugi’s grasp.

“I can’t believe you’d say that, Yugi,” Kakashi said in disbelief. “What’s your basis for such an accusation?”

“I’m sorry, White Wolf,” Yugi said, shrugging. “We were given a specific task by Lord Fifth, and I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“What’s wrong with providing comfort to someone who needs it?”

Yugi blushed. “I hope that the comfort you’re referring to isn’t what I think it is!”

“Pipe down, Yugi,” Kakashi said, shushing Yugi. “Don’t let the princess hear what we’re talking about!”

“I’m just expressing my thoughts over what I see,” Yugi said, shrugging. “I know being friendly with her is part of our job but sharing sensitive information to her is against the rules! Did you reveal your identity to her?!”

Kakashi shushed Yugi. “I told you to quiet down! And no, I haven’t! You’re being paranoid!”

Yugi glared at Kakashi. He turned away from Kakashi, sitting down on the roof. Kakashi sighed before disappearing. Yugi was glad that Kakashi finally left. This was the first time he ever got into an argument with him, and he was relieved that Kakashi did not remove him from the squad on the spot. Yugi sighed as he pulled his legs closer to him, in attempt to repel the cold wind. Yugi just wanted to protect you, even if it was someone from the Anbu.

A few hours have already passed, and Yugi just finished the dinner you prepared for him and Kakashi. Yugi sighed with relief, patting his belly as he placed the plates and bowls beside him. Yugi smiled, thinking that he was lucky that a woman like you would cook something for Anbu ninjas like them. His happy thoughts were interrupted when he heard the rustling of leaves from his far left.

“What’s a kid like you doing out here alone?”

Yugi threw a kunai to his left in reflex. When Yugi heard the kunai slam against the wall of another building, he quickly stood up. He was sure he heard the voice of a man just now. He began looking around, trying to discern the location of the intruder. He wanted to retreat and take you away from the area but before he could think of another solution, three kunai were thrown in his direction from the same direction where he threw the kunai. He quickly dodged by cartwheeling backwards. He made sure not to make a noise or else you and Kakashi would hear. He needed to get rid of the intruder immediately, or else…

“You’re not Kakashi of the Sharingan.”

The man who spoke eventually stepped out of the shadows. Yugi noted that the man wore a headband from the Hidden Mist Village. The man had long brown hair and pale skin. His slanted eyes were a stark yellow, and he had quite a lean build. The man began to approach Yugi, stopping when he noticed the bright light emanating from your bedroom window. Yugi was drenched in cold sweat. He needed to stop the intruder from entering your room. The man smiled devilishly when he caught sight of you combing your hair in front of a mirror.

“Ah, the last remaining L/n princess,” the man said, his voice oozing with lust. “Such… beautiful skin… What beautiful hair…”

“Don’t you dare take a step closer to that window,” Yugi warned, pulling out a kunai from one of his belts. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

“I’m here by the orders of the Yamada Clan, of course,” the man said, turning his head to look at Yugi. “Oh, I apologize. I haven’t introduced myself. You can call me Shashin. I’m sure an Anbu ninja like you has a name?”

“Shut the hell up,” Yugi said, trying not to raise his voice. “Tell the Yamada Clan that they have done enough for the L/n Princess and that they need to fuck off and leave her alone.”

“Of course,” Shashin said, chuckling. “You have no idea why we were even after her.”

“You’re after her to reproduce your clan, right?” Yugi asked angrily. “One of your useless goons said that.”

“I see,” Shashin said, sighing. “Sokudo let us down. We have no use of him now, so don’t bother continuing your ceaseless interviews with him. We wondered why he hasn’t come back after so long, so my master sent me to fetch him. It seems I have found something much more valuable to take…”

Shashin took a step towards the window.

“I said, stop right there!” shouted Yugi.

Yugi charged at Shashin with killing intent. He raised his arm to stab Shashin with a kunai but was immediately subdued by Shashin. Yugi struggled as he tried to pry himself out of Shashin’s grasp. Yugi cursed to himself when he noticed that Shashin’s grip was not loosening no matter how much he struggled. Shashin grinned at Yugi, revealing needle-like teeth. Yugi struggled harder, kicking Shashin right on the crotch. Shashin yelped, his grip loosening around Yugi’s arm. Shashin knelt to the ground, grinding his teeth together as he tightly clutched his crotch. Yugi jumped back, breathing heavily.

“Yugi, what’s—”

Yugi’s eyes widened when he saw your head pop out of the window. Behind you, Shashin was slowly standing up from the impact of Yugi’s kick.

“Y/n! Get back inside!”

You turned your head to see a terrifying man loom over you, the same devilish face from earlier staring at you. You screamed loudly, jumping back inside your room. Kakashi was already inside your room, seeing you lying on the floor screaming and pointing at the window. Kakashi ran past you and out the window, where he saw the intruder fighting with Yugi. Kakashi turned to Shashin, glaring. He turned his head to the side to look at Yugi.

“Yugi, are you okay?!” Kakashi asked frantically.

“I’m fine, White Wolf,” Yugi said breathlessly. “That guy has an iron grip… Good thing I managed to break free…”

“Get to Y/n _now,_ ” Kakashi commanded. “Take her out of here and call for backup.”

“I’ll help you, White Wolf!” shouted Yugi.

Kakashi turned his head to Yugi. “Didn’t you hear what I just said?! Her safety is our priority, and all you have to do is to take her somewhere safe and call for backup!”

“White Wolf…”

“Now!”

Yugi hesitated for a moment before jumping inside your room, quickly carrying you into his arms before exiting the room from the door. Kakashi turned back to Shashin, who finally regained his composure. Kakashi pulled out a kunai in a fighting stance. Kakashi expected this to happen anytime soon, but he was not expecting only one enemy to arrive at the safehouse. Shashin grinned at Kakashi, laughing maniacally.

“You must be Kakashi of the Sharingan,” Shashin said, eyes gleaming. “This is my lucky day! I get to hit two birds with one stone.”

“Where are your subordinates?” Kakashi asked.

“Oh? I came here alone, Kakashi.”

“How do you know of me?”

“The entire world knows about you, Kakashi.”

“Here to kidnap the princess, then?”

Shashin chuckled. “Why, yes, Kakashi.”

“Too bad that you have to get to me first.”

After that exchange, Kakashi quickly charged at Shashin with intent to stab him. Shashin quickly pulled out a kunai to block Kakashi’s attack. Kakashi was hoping that Yugi would take you somewhere safe, and that no one else would follow the two of you on the way. Why would Kakashi believe that this guy was acting alone? He glared at Shashin before charging again, shouting.

Yugi was jumping from one building to another, his destination in mind the Hokage’s office. He was carrying you from behind, his hands tightly wrapped around your thighs. You were shaking all over and it greatly worried him. He turned his head to look at you as he jumped about.

“We’re getting closer to the Hokage’s office, Princess Y/n,” Yugi said. “Don’t worry, White Wolf stayed behind to fend off the enemy.”

“White… Wolf…?”

Yugi nodded, smiling. “Yeah, don’t worry about him. He can kill any kind of enemy. He’s that strong.”

“Yeah…”

As soon as Yugi arrived at the Hokage’s Residences, he quickly ran to the office, slamming the door open without knocking. There, Tsunade was with Shizune, seemingly discussing. Tsunade was about to yell at Yugi, but he did not even give her a chance to say anything as he spoke.

“Someone infiltrated the safehouses!” Yugi shouted. “An enemy ninja from the Hidden Mist Village is currently fighting with White Wolf! I have the princess here with me!”

Tsunade turned to Shizune. “Shizune, quickly round up some Anbu ninjas from Kakashi’s division divide them. Make sure that half of them goes with Kakashi, while the other half stays here with Yugi.”

Shizune nodded. “Yes, Lady Tsunade.”

Tsunade pointed at Yugi. “Yugi, follow me.”

Yugi nodded hesitantly. “Y-Yes, Lord Fifth.”

Yugi followed Tsunade, quickly running down the descending staircases of the Hokage’s Residences until they reached what seemed to be the lowest level of the building. It was dark, and only torches lit the hallway. Yugi thought that this part of the Hokage’s Residences gave off the same vibe akin to a dungeon. Tsunade opened the first door from the right of the hallway, gesturing Yugi to come inside. Tsunade shut the door behind her.

“This is one of the unused rooms here in the Hokage’s Building,” Tsunade explained. “You’re going to have to stay here with her. Do not, and I mean under _any circumstances,_ leave this room unless I come back and tell you to. I’ll be calling for some jonin to guard the perimeters and this specific room. Stay here for now, alright?”

Yugi nodded, setting you down on the floor beside him.

“I understand, Lord Fifth. Thank you. Please take care.”

Tsunade nodded, opening the door and slamming it behind her. Yugi walked over to the door, locking it. The room was dark and musty, and the only thing that was illuminating the room was a single torch hanging on the right-side wall. You adjusted your position and pulled your legs closer to your chest, as if to stop yourself from breathing too heavily. Yugi sat down beside you, placing a gentle hand on your head. You looked up at him, your eyes brimmed with tears. Yugi frowned at the horrified look on your face, but he understood why you would look that way. You were being targeted by the enemy, after all.

“Princess,” Yugi called out, “don’t worry.”

“How am I not supposed to worry when the enemy is after me right now?” you asked, your voice shaking.

“Have faith in the ops,” Yugi insisted, caressing your hair. “I’m right here too, so you don’t have to worry. The bad guys have to face me first before they try taking you away.”

Yugi smiled. He honestly wished you would see how genuine he was right now judging by his smile, but he knew it was against the rules to remove his mask and reveal his identity. He continued caressing your hair until you yawned, leaning your body against him placing your head on Yugi’s shoulder. Kakashi would literally _kill him_ if he saw the position they were in right now, but Yugi knew that you needed your rest. The mental and emotional burden on you must be physically tiring and since it was part of his job to provide you comfort, he was doing just that. Yugi knew it was already late in the night. You should be sleeping comfortably right now, but the enemy had to appear and make things worse for you than it already was.

Around forty-five minutes passed when Yugi heard a loud knock on the door. Yugi was relieved that it did not wake you up, and so he removed his cloak and placed it over you, gently laying you down on the floor as he stood up to examine who was knocking. Yugi waited for the person on the other side of the door to speak. There was silence for a few seconds until the person from the other side of the door spoke.

“It’s Tsunade, Yugi,” Tsunade said, her voice muffled by the door. “Open the door. Everything is under control now.”

Yugi hesitantly grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door. Sure enough, Tsunade was standing by the doorway, looking quite drained. Yugi sighed in relief. Before he could tell Tsunade his report on what happened the entire time they were inside the cramped room, he was interrupted by her.

“Give me the princess,” Tsunade said, her face hidden within the shadows.

“Why… Lord Fifth?” Yugi asked, slowly backing away as he placed his right hand on his belt for a kunai.

“She needs to be taken somewhere safer,” Tsunade said, slowly approaching Yugi. “You know that, of course. The enemy infiltrated the safe houses. It won’t be a safe place for the princess anymore. Give her to me. I’ll take her to the new safe houses.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me to come with you?” Yugi asked, gripping tightly onto the kunai on his belt.

Tsunade smirked. “You have so many questions for a greenhorn Anbu ninja.”

Yugi swore he saw Tsunade do hand signs before being knocked down by an unseen force, making him tumble backwards, hitting his head on the floor and knocking him out.

_“Release!”_

Yugi’s eyes snapped open. He looked around, noticing that he was in a cramped space that left him crouching with his left leg raised in the upper corner of what seemed to be a wooden box. He looked to his left, seeing you in the same cramped box as him, your right index finger and middle finger on his forehead. Yugi noticed that you were blushing. Yugi noticed that your legs were spread wide open, your left leg over his abdomen and your right leg just beside his left ear. Yugi glanced downwards, regretting to have done so when he saw your underwear peeking underneath your nagagi. Yugi blushed furiously, turning his head away from you. It did not help at all that he could feel your warmth spreading within the small box, and it surely made him think of sinful things.

“I’m—I’m _so sorry,_ princess,” Yugi said, stuttering. “I can move if you want—”

You shook your head. “I’m… I’m fine, Yugi. It’s better if we don’t move. We might hurt each other…”

Yugi nodded shakily. “Y-Y-Yeah… What you did just now, did you… did you dispel me from a genjutsu?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes… You were out of it, so I assumed that you were under a genjutsu.”

The blood from Yugi’s face drained. He immediately felt a pang of panic as his heartbeat began to accelerate.

“Did I do something unlawful to you, princess?!” he shouted frantically.

You shook your head. “You were just muttering nonsense. It’s fine…”

“I’m sorry if I’ve said anything inappropriate, princess,” Yugi said, bowing his head.

“I don’t think it’s the time to be so formal, Yugi,” you said, sighing. “It’s… It’s fine. Just… Just don’t move… Please…”

Yugi looked down, noticing that his left hip was touching a rather… sensitive part of yours. Yugi’s face could not be any redder as he struggled to stay away from you, shouting strings of nonsensical apologies as he panicked. Because of Yugi’s struggling the box seems to have tumbled to the side, causing Yugi to slam against you. Now, Yugi was on top of you and there were no other ways for him to maneuver and keep skin contact to a minimum. Yugi was mortified at this point, staying still as much as possible to avoid eliciting unnecessary and inappropriate reactions. You were blushing, placing the back of your hand on your mouth as you looked away from Yugi. You could feel the warmth of Yugi’s body pressing against you, and it honestly made you feel embarrassed. Little did you know, Yugi felt the same. He placed both his hands on each of the two corners of the upper sides of the box, pulling his torso away from you to at least lessen the amount of contact. What’s left was his groin pressing against your abdomen, and he gave up, knowing that there was no way he could move without making you feel uncomfortable.

“I—” Yugi began, voice shaking.

You shook your head. “It’s fine, Yugi… Please, stop apologizing… It’s not as if this is the first time that I found myself in this predicament…”

Realizing what you meant by what you said, Yugi was about to speak when someone from outside the box interrupted him.

“Shut up in there!” a man shouted, his voice muffling through the box. “I don’t want to hear any more talking!”

Yugi began assessing the situation the two of you were in. The two of you were inside a small wooden box, seemingly being transported judging by the occasional bumps and jumps on the road. Yugi began knocking on the wooden door, eventually slamming his fist against the wood to see if it would break. Yugi was surprised when it did not work, even when he infused chakra on the knuckles of his hands. Yugi concluded that there was some sort of jutsu at work by the enemy. For some reason, Yugi began to feel unusually tired. He noticed that he was sweating a lot and when he turned to look at you, so were you. The two of you were breathing heavily. It seemed as if your energies were being drained by an unseen force.

“Are… Are you okay, princess?” Yugi asked, breathing heavily.

“I’m—I’m fine,” you said, looking at Yugi. “I just… I just feel tired…”

“Me too,” Yugi said, knocking on the wood again. “There’s got to be… some way to get us out of here…”

You thought for a moment. You began to move your hands across the wooden surface of the small box, trying to make sense of what was making it sturdy. With the use of what was left of your chakra, you focused on increasing the sensitivity of your hands, enough to read the wavelength of chakra. One area of the box, the right-side part of the box to your right, seems to emit less chakra than the other parts of the box. You tapped Yugi on the shoulder, making him sharply turn his head at you.

“Hit this part of the box right here,” you said, pointing at the specific area of the box. “Any kind of elemental release is fine, as long as you can destroy the box.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, Yugi,” you said, slightly raising your voice. “If we stay here for too long, we might not have enough chakra left.”

Yugi nodded hesitantly. He did hand signs before placing his left hand on the area where you pointed.

“ _Wind Release: Wind Blade!”_

Sure enough, the small box cracked open and shattered into a thousand pieces when a large gust of wind erupted within the cramped space. Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him, slamming his back against the ground to cushion the impact. With one eye open, Yugi can distinguish two figures close to a ruined wooden cart, not too far from where the two of you landed. Yugi noticed that he and you were in a wooded area, assuming that the two of you were just outside the forest. He gently pushed you aside, quickly standing up right back on his feet and making a mad dash for the two figures.

“Wait! Yugi!”

“Princess, stay right there!” Yugi shouted.

Yugi stopped a few feet away from the two figures that were attempting to flee. Yugi did hand signs once again, slamming the palms of his hands against the ground in front of him.

“ _Fire Release: Inferno Barricade!”_

A large wall made of fire erupted before the two figures. Yugi managed to catch up to them, eyes widening when he realized who the two figures were. It was the rogue ninja with the goblin mask from the interrogation named Sokudo and the other ninja from the Hidden Mist Village, Shashin. Yugi recalled that Shashin was battling with Kakashi earlier. A chill ran down Yugi’s spine when he realized the possibility of what happened to Kakashi. Shashin grinned, revealing to Yugi his needle-like set of teeth once again. Yugi noticed that he was breathing quite heavily. Yugi noticed that their clothes were torn apart, possibly due to the impact of Wind Blade. Sokudo and Shashin were breathing heavily, and a long incision ran down Shashin’s left arm, bleeding profusely.

“Ah… Has the greenhorn Anbu ninja finally awaken his powers?” Sokudo teased.

Yugi gritted his teeth in anger. “Shut up! Stay away from Princess Y/n! What did you do to White Wolf?!”

Shashin chuckled. “Oh, did a little trick to get him away from my back…”

“Where is he?!”

“How should I know?” Shashin shrugged. “He was the one who fell for my trick…”

Yugi, although tired, put off a fighting stance as he glared at the two figures. Sokudo, who did hand signals with his left hand due to the absence of his right hand, created three Shadow Clones behind him. Shashin simply drew a small blade from his belt, grinning.

“I love it when the enemy has a certainty of defeat,” Shashin said.

Without letting another second pass, Yugi quickly did hand signs as he ran towards Sokudo and Shashin.

“ _Fire Release: Fire Fists!”_

Fire erupted from Yugi’s hands, glaring at Sokudo and Shashin with killing intent.

“You’re going to easily run out of chakra that way,” Shashin teased.

Sokudo quickly commanded his shadow clones to charge at Yugi. Yugi managed to maneuver them away from him, not allowing the shadow clones to land a single attack against him. The shadow clones immediately disappeared. Shashin dashed between Sokudo and Yugi, doing hand signs.

“ _Water Release: Tender Flood!”_

Shashin widely opened his mouth. A barrage of water spread across the battlefield, cutting off at least a dozen of trees as the violent waves approached Yugi. The waves engulfed Yugi, which made Shashin grin proudly, but his moment of happiness faded as quickly as it came when the Yugi that was hit by the waves became a tree log.

Meanwhile, Yugi was sitting on one of the sturdier trees that was hit by the Tender Flood, staring as Sokudo and Shashin looked around for him. He turned to you, seeing that you were already standing and making a good run for it. Yugi immediately ran after you.

“Princess! Stay still!” Yugi shouted from the trees.

You continued running without looking at Yugi, shaking your head.

“I have to go and call for help!” you shouted.

“No, I really do need you to stay still for me!”

“W-What—”

Behind you, Sokudo and Shashin were already on your tail. Yugi quickly jumped back to the battlefield, landing between you and the two rogue ninjas. Yugi took out a scroll from one of his secret pockets, opening it. There were at least a hundred unreadable symbols on it, and there was a single circle painted right in the middle with red paint. Sokudo and Shashin were unable to discern what jutsu Yugi was going to release, and so they jumped backwards. You stopped running, standing a few feet away from Yugi. You wanted to run and call for help but leaving Yugi behind was out of the question either. You were praying to whatever gods out there that Kakashi would come and save you both.

“Shashin, this kid is insane,” Sokudo said, grinning behind his mask.

“It has been years since I’ve fought a formidable shinobi,” Shashin said, nodding in acknowledgement. “I am honestly surprised, child, that you can still use a jutsu at this point in the fight.”

Yugi breathed heavily as he pulled out a kunai, holding out his left hand before stabbing it right in the middle. Your eyes widened when you recognized the form Yugi was doing. Yugi slammed his bloody hand against the scroll, glaring furiously at Sokudo and Shashin. The smile on Shashin faded when he heard Yugi scream.

“ _Sealing Jutsu: Five Elemental Gates!”_

You yelped in surprise when a seventy-foot tall steel wall appeared right before you. Three more walls appeared around you, and a final piece from above the four walls, perfectly sealing you within its space. You ran over to the side of the wall where Yugi and the two rogue ninjas were, screaming for Yugi to release the jutsu. You knew this jutsu. You have grown seeing your family use it for years. You knew that it greatly depleted one’s chakra to the point of death. This was the first time you have seen someone from outside your family use it, and it was usually used to trap _tailed beasts._ You watched as Yugi sank to his knees, his right hand still tightly holding onto a kunai. He grinned, coughing out blood as he pointed the kunai at Sokudo and Shashin.

“I’m impressed, greenhorn,” Shashin said, slowly walking towards Yugi. “I have not seen this jutsu being used for _decades…_ Maybe this is the reason why you were hired in the Anbu Black Ops. Without a doubt, you have the talent.”

Yugi chuckled. “You can’t remove the gates unless you kill the one who put it up… It’s the strongest defense… Not a single jutsu can… penetrate its… steel walls…”

Sokudo closely followed behind Shashin. “Yeah, but it looks like this is the end of the line for you, buddy.”

Yugi coughed out blood as he struggled to stand on both feet. He was slouching at this point, trying to catch his breath. Your eyes brimmed with tears. You were done seeing dead bodies in a span of seven days. You began to slam your fists against the wall, screaming at the top of your lungs for Yugi to call off the jutsu.

“You know this isn’t worth dying over, right?” Shashin asked Yugi.

“You’re… only saying that, because… you don’t have anyone to protect,” Yugi said in between breaths. “You have your duties… and I have mine…”

Sokudo and Shashin looked at one another before looking back at Yugi. They suddenly burst out laughing. Yugi’s knees gave out, making him fall on his bottom with a loud yelp.

“What a brave soul,” Shashin said, drawing his blade and pointing it at Yugi. “I can’t believe you’re prepared to die for the sake of the L/n Clan heiress… Surely when you die, everyone is going to remember your heroic deeds during your final moments…”

Shashin was inches away from Yugi. Yugi clumsily crawled backwards, gritting his teeth in pain. Shashin took another step forward, pointing the tip of his sword on the base of Yugi’s mask. With a swift motion, he swung his sword, the mask flying off. Your eyes widened. Sokudo and Shashin towered over Yugi, laughing maniacally. Sokudo turned his head to look at Shashin.

“Are you seriously going to kill him just by stabbing him on the neck?” Sokudo asked Shashin.

“I have thought of a lot of ways to end him, but we should give him a quick death,” Shashin said, glancing down at Yugi. “The handsome young boy deserves it.”

“You’re so lame, Shashin,” Sokudo said, shaking his head.

Yugi clenched his jaw, preparing for the worst. He could not lift his arms any longer. He did not mind dying, but you were still within the enemy’s grasp. Yugi began thinking of various ways to try and fight back, when—

“ _Summoning Jutsu: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu!”_

Suddenly, eight dogs rose from the earth, biting Sokudo and Shashin on various areas of their body. The dogs’ sharp teeth sank into their skin, making the two rogue ninjas scream in pain. They began to bleed out as the dogs held them tightly in place. Yugi knew whose summoning it was. He began looking around for Kakashi.

“Yugi, you didn’t have to do all this.”

Yugi turned his head to the left, seeing Kakashi standing right beside him. Kakashi had scratches on him, but what surprised Yugi was the fact that Kakashi was not bleeding at all. Yugi’s vision blurred, but he was glad. He was glad that Kakashi was there. Yugi felt his chakra slowly leaving his body. Unable to hold himself up for any longer, his body collapsed. He was breathing heavily as he tried to will himself to stand up and try to fight by Kakashi’s side. Kakashi crouched down and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

“You did well, Yugi,” Kakashi said. “It’s fine, you can rest.”

“The princess…” Yugi said, grabbing Kakashi’s arm. “Protect her, please…”

Kakashi smiled. “That’s my job, isn’t it?”

Yugi smiled in return, but then he fainted seconds after. Kakashi watched as the steel gates disappeared, setting you free. You ran over to Yugi’s side, crying. You were relieved when you felt his heart beating slowly. You forced a smile through your tears, silently thanking the young ninja as you caressed his messy hair. This was the first time you saw his face. He looked _exactly_ like the disguise he wore when he escorted you to the safehouses along with Kakashi on your first day of staying there. He had the look of satisfaction on his face, and it was enough to make you genuinely smile.

Kakashi was relieved himself when he found out that Yugi just passed out. Now in a fighting stance and a kunai in hand, Kakashi approached the two rogue ninjas who were held in place by Kakashi’s _Ninken._ Sokudo was terrified when he saw Kakashi, practically struggling against the dogs as Kakashi approached them. After doing quick hand signals, a ball of lightning began to form in Kakashi’s right hand.

“No!” Shashin screamed. “That’s…!”

Sokudo screamed, his face contorting in sheer panic.

“ _Lightning Blade!”_

With one final hop and step, Kakashi slammed his right hand against Shashin, the electricity easily conducting to Sokudo. The two rogue ninjas screamed as they were electrocuted. They eventually passed out, their unconscious bodies slamming against the ground with a loud thud. Kakashi’s Ninken disappeared soon after. You were in awe it how strong Kakashi’s attack was, and you found yourself staring at him, eyes glistening.

“Can you stand?” Kakashi asked without looking at you.

You nodded. “Y-Yeah, I can still stand.”

“Good, or else I would have a little bit of trouble sending the two of you back to the village,” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

“Just now, Yugi…”

Kakashi turned and walked towards you, crouching right beside you. He began to carefully assess Yugi. You watched him as he did.

“He’s going to be fine, but he’ll surely be bedridden for a few days,” Kakashi said.

“That technique he did, that was…”

“I know, it was a sealing jutsu,” Kakashi said, nodding. “His body isn’t accustomed to using it, so this is what happens when he does.”

“Does he have any idea how exhausting a strong sealing jutsu is?” you asked Kakashi, visibly concerned. “He could have died!”

“I know,” Kakashi said, staring at Yugi’s unconscious body. “That’s exactly the problem with Yugi.”

You stared at Kakashi, unsure of what to say. A few minutes have passed until a group of Anbu ninjas regrouped with Kakashi. He explained the situation to them, whilst you tended to the unconscious Yugi. You wondered where Yugi could have learned a forbidden jutsu like what he used as his last stand earlier, but you were more concerned about his health. Kakashi glanced at you, seeing you sadly straightening Yugi’s torn clothing. Kakashi approached you, looking down at you.

“Medical ninjas will be arriving soon,” Kakashi said. “You’re going to have to go with them too. Regardless whether you were injured or not. You need to rest for now. I was informed by Lord Fifth to send you to her tomorrow. For tonight, you’ll be staying at the hospital.”

You nodded. You could not care any less about what could possibly happen to you at this point. You just wanted to know if Yugi was okay. He risked his life to keep you safe, after all. You watched as a group of medical ninjas approached you, asking you about the situation. You have never felt this tired since the last time you performed a jutsu. You briefly explained what happened to Yugi to the medical ninjas before they went away. You slowly stood up, approaching a busy Kakashi.

You tapped his shoulder weakly. Kakashi turned to look at you.

“I don’t… I don’t feel like going with the medical ninjas,” you whispered, eyes brimmed with tears. “Can you take me there with you…?”

Kakashi stared at your shaking form. It was just like the day your clan was massacred. Without a single moment’s hesitation, Kakashi nodded. You nodded, tightly gripping onto the hem of his flak jacket.

“Of course, Lady Y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments so far have given me the drive to continue this series. Thank you so much for sparing the time to share your thoughts in the comments and criticizing my work! Encouraging comments encourage faster updates!


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the incident, Kakashi goes to Yugi's room as soon as you were asleep. Recalling the events in the past with Tsunade did not help with Kakashi's thoughts on how he handled the situation. Kakashi lashes out at you as he tries to save face, in a desperate attempt to hide his true nature from you, resulting in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter took a while! Slight angst for this chapter!

The night before, Kakashi took you to the hospital. The medical ninjas effectively treated your wounds, but the emotional pain was too deep for you to bear. The real Tsunade visited you last night as soon as you were admitted, but you were not in the right mind to provide a report on what happened. She said that she will come back tomorrow and ask for your report, but you could hardly remember if you denied or agreed to her request. Kakashi was by your side the entire time before and during admission. He specifically asked the medical ninjas to provide you a separate room, because he knew how you would react if you shared a room with an unconscious Yugi. You were still in some sort of daze since last night. You could not register the words being spoken to you, your gaze was always out of focus, and you could not find the motivation to move out of bed.

While you managed to fall asleep around two in the morning, Kakashi decided to leave your room for a while and visit Yugi’s room. As soon as he got inside, his eyebrows knit together at the sight before him; An unconscious Yugi hooked on several IV bags with an oxygen mask nearly covering the entire lower half of his face. Kakashi was informed by Tsunade that Yugi needs to undergo “chakra therapy”, a kind of therapy that has recently surfaced from one of Tsunade’s research on medical ninjutsu. Kakashi was entirely against the idea of using Yugi as a test subject, but the concept of recovering one’s lost chakra was something he could accept. If a comrade of his lives, nothing else mattered to him—be it good or evil.

“Kakashi, what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be by the princess’s side?”

Kakashi gasped softly before sharply turning, seeing Tsunade standing by the doorway with a clipboard in her hands. She gave Kakashi a stern look, making Kakashi feel somewhat small under gaze. He bowed, unable to stare into her eyes for too long.

“She’s… She’s fast asleep, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said in a hushed voice. “I thought of visiting Yugi… I haven’t seen him since he was admitted earlier…”

“You don’t have to worry about him,” Tsunade said, approaching Yugi’s bed. “It’s a miracle that his chakra was not completely sealed away. I’m impressed that he managed to even put up the Five Elemental Gates. Usually, clans with the kekkei genkai that specializes in vast amounts of chakra use sealing jutsu.”

“I’m glad Yugi’s going to be fine.”

“Yes, but I won’t be assigning him on your team anymore.”

Kakashi froze. “W-Wait, why…?”

“Do you not remember the crimes he committed?” Tsunade asked Kakashi without looking at him.

“Do you mean…”

Tsunade pressed her index finger and middle finger against Yugi’s right wrist.

“He’s mentally unstable, Kakashi,” Tsunade said, sighing. “Do you remember the time you were giving chase to him when he stole the forbidden scroll?”

_The moon was full that night. Jumping from one tree to another was a worn out Yugi with a large scroll he tucked against his chest. His heartbeat and breathing was rapid as he ran as fast as he could from the Anbu ninjas behind him. Yugi had a terrified look on his face as he glanced behind him, seeing that two Anbu ninjas were already ganging up on him. Growing desperate, he quickly did hand signs._

_“Fire Release: Inferno Barricade!”_

_Kakashi’s field of vision was suddenly surrounded with flames. He quickly jumped back to avoid the wall of fire that appeared before him, and the other Anbu ninja followed suit._

_Kakashi clicked his tongue. “The fire burned away his scent…”_

_“Don’t worry, Kakashi,” the other Anbu ninja said, nodding Kakashi’s way. “The Anbu Black Ops set up some traps to faze rogue ninjas. I’m sure the guy can be caught with those traps.”_

_“But still, we can’t tell where he went,” Kakashi said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Anyway, don’t refer to me by my real name. We’re on a mission, Sora. I hope you remember.”_

_Kakashi and Sora scouted the area and checked the traps, Sure enough, one paper bomb was triggered, causing the grassy area around it to burn and become ashes. There was a trail of blood close to the where the paper bomb detonated that lead to an open area. Kakashi turned to his partner and nodded. Sora nodded in return._

_In the open area, Yugi was sitting with his back against a tree. His right foot was bleeding profusely, but he was thankful that his foot did not blow off along with the paper bomb. His left arm was tightly wrapped around the forbidden scroll, breathing heavily as he watched the two Anbu ninjas approach. He was sure he was going to die then and there, with the blood continuously flowing through broken vessels and arteries. He wanted to use the first jutsu he learned from the scroll, but he was too weak to raise his arms. Once Kakashi and Sora were a few feet away from Yugi, Kakashi held out his hand to the bleeding young man._

_“Hand over the scroll, Enma,” Kakashi said in a calm voice. “I don’t want to have to use force on you, considering the state you’re in right now.”_

_“Do whatever the hell you want with me.”_

_The young man, whose real name was Enma, mumbled under his breath as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed._

_“I hate negotiating with people,” Kakashi said in a rather childish tone. “You really wouldn’t want me to use force, buddy.”_

_“I’m not your buddy,” Enma said, raising his voice._

_Kakashi turned to the other Anbu ninja. Sora nodded, kneeling in front of Enma and placing two hands over Enma’s wound. Enma gritted his teeth in pain as Sora healed him. As Sora continuously closed the open wounds on Enma’s foot, Enma looked up at Kakashi with a confused expression on his face. He wondered why he was being helped by an Anbu ninja that was surely supposed to be out to get him._

_“W-Why…?” Enma asked hoarsely._

_“We have orders from Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms. “We were told to chase you, but we were not told to hurt you. You can’t go running free with that scroll. I’m sure you’ve read the forbidden jutsu there with the time you had while we looked all over for you.”_

_“I…”_

_“I can’t fully heal you, but make sure not to move around too much after I’m done,” Sora said in a scolding tone._

_Enma flinched slightly at the tingling sensation on his foot. He nodded._

_“Y-Yes…”_

_Sora stood up as soon as she was done. She looked at Kakashi for confirmation. The gray-haired man held out his hand once again, but his intentions were different this time._

_“Come on,” Kakashi said. “Stand up.”_

_Enma hesitated for a moment, staring at Kakashi’s hand before taking it and slowly pulling himself up with Kakashi’s support. Kakashi wrapped his left arm around Enma’s back and over his left shoulder, with Enma’s right arm slinging over Kakashi’s back. He looked at Enma, who was already pale and lethargic. He turned to Sora._

_“Let’s go back to Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said. “She’ll handle the rest.”_

_“We’re going to walk all the way back?” Sora whined._

_“Why don’t you try carrying Enma instead and jump back to the village? You shouldn’t be complaining. The Hokage’s words are absolute.”_

_“I know, but…”_

_“I’m sorry…” Enma whispered, bowing his head in embarrassment._

_“There’s nothing you should be apologizing for,” Kakashi said, adjusting his weight on Enma. “Enough talking and let’s go back. We can go back earlier if none of us start complaining.”_

_Enma grimaced at Kakashi’s words. Sora crossed her arms and turned away from Kakashi, walking on ahead. Kakashi followed her. The entire walk back to the village was silent, but it was no the uncomfortable kind of silence. The sound of the wind howling, the leaves rustling, and the birds chirping was enough for Enma to calm down the quickening of his heartbeat. He was thinking that as soon as he got back to the village, he was going to be executed or thrown in jail for what he did. He just wanted to learn the forbidden jutsu responsible for resurrecting the dead. That was all he wanted to know._

_Tsunade perfectly healed Enma’s foot. He could no longer feel any pain or see any form of bleeding on the foot. He was somewhat relieved, but what Tsunade and the other Anbu ninjas were going to do after it was what worried him. He looked at Tsunade with a horrified look. Tsunade smiled sympathetically._

_“Don’t worry,” Tsunade said softly. “You’re fine now. However, I want to have a word with you in private.”_

_Kakashi and Sora silently left the hospital room. Tsunade sat on the empty chair beside Enma. He was readying himself for the punishment that the Hokage herself was going to establish on him, but what Tsunade said next was not something that he expected._

_“I’m assigning you to the Anbu Black Ops,” Tsunade said. “What you’ve done was a crime. Nobody should know about what was written on that scroll. What I’m trying to say is… I want you to keep the secret with you. Whatever_ kinjutsu _you learned from that scroll… I want you to keep it to yourself and never let anyone else find out about it. If you can do so much, then I’m dropping the charges.”_

_Tsunade placed a gentle hand on Enma’s disheveled hair, smiling._

_“I had a friend once. He was just like you.”_

_Kakashi, who was the only one left behind, left the door of the room ajar as he listened on. He somewhat expected Tsunade to assign the criminal to the Anbu Black Ops. The thought of having to train someone again under his wing annoyed him, but following the rules was all he knew he was good for. When he heard footsteps approach the door, he immediately disappeared._

“Enma Kuzuki.”

“He killed his older sister.”

Kakashi could feel the ends of his hair stand on one end just by Tsunade’s statement. He knew that, but the reason for killing someone else made things different. The longer he stared at the unconscious body of the young man, the more Kakashi felt this somewhat uncomfortable feeling from the pit of his stomach. Tsunade adjusted the IV chamber before turning to Kakashi.

“During the trainee missions, you reported that he would have panic attacks.”

Kakashi nodded. “It was manageable, but it was highly unusual. He didn’t seem to have any problems with killing someone off, but seeing dead bodies was different.”

“I remember the day we found the remains of his dead sister,” Tsunade said, walking over to the door. “Hasn’t she been dead for days by the time we came to their shared home?”

“Yeah, at least, that’s what the forensics said.”

“You’re surveying a team that does risky missions,” Tsunade said, sighing. “That’s exactly why I’m assigning him to a different team. If his mental health worsens, whatever gods knows he could possibly do to us…”

“I suggest not to speak so harshly of him,” Kakashi said, staring at Tsunade. “You can assign him to a different team since it’s your choice, Lord Fifth, but I don’t want him to be bullied. He’s still… He’s still someone that means to me.”

Tsunade grimaced. “Yeah, yeah. You’re talking as if you’re the Hokage here, Kakashi. Go back to Y/n’s room. I’d rather see you there than here. Goodnight.”

Tsunade and Kakashi exited the room. Kakashi watched as Tsunade walked off, her hand raised as she disappeared within the darkness. Kakashi hoped with all his heart that Yugi would fully recover from his injuries, but it seems the incidents that have taken place earlier also took a toll on you. He felt stress creep up over him again as he leaned on the wall beside the door, shaking his head as he began to recall the events that took place for the past few days. He failed. That was it. He failed protecting you and Yugi. He cursed under his breath before turning and walking back to your room.

He was a different man now. He needed to act like it.

You woke up around past eight in the morning. Your eyes were met with the hospital ceiling, something that earned a deep frown from you. You slowly sat up, grunting, rubbing to remove the stardust in your eyes. You turned to look at your right, seeing a sleeping Kakashi with an open book over his face. You noticed that he was not wearing his mask underneath. You quietly leaned closer, reaching out your hand to take the book from his face. Your face turned red when you noticed what he was reading, but you continued to advance your hand. You yelped when Kakashi gripped your wrist. With his other hand, he held the book to his face as he sat up straight. You laughed nervously.

"What do you think you're doing, Lady Y/n?" Kakashi asked in a groggy voice.

"W-Wait, you just woke up...?" you asked, surprised.

Kakashi yawned. "Yeah, I felt someone creeping up on me. I thought it was an enemy ninja or something. I'm glad it was you, or else I would have done something worse."

You gulped. "R-Right..."

"It looks like you're feeling better, considering you're doing something ridiculous."

You leaned back on your bed. "I'm sorry, White Wolf..."

"It's fine," Kakashi said, standing up.

"White Wolf, did you get to see Yugi and how he's doing?"

Kakashi hesitated. "No, I didn't see him."

You sighed. "I thought you visited him. I must have been dreaming last night... I saw you walk out my room. I thought you were out to visit Yugi."

"You were dreaming," Kakashi lied. "I was here the entire time, fulfilling my duty."

You smiled. "That's good to hear, at least. I hope Yugi gets back on his feet anytime soon."

"I hope so too," Kakashi said, turning his back to place his mask on his face.

Kakashi placed the perverted book on the bedside table. You were curious enough to want to read it, but you were sure Kakashi will not bother to borrow you such a thing. Everyone thinks of you as some sort of holy being that should not be tainted with sin, but you were tired of being treated that way.

"White Wolf, what were you reading?" you asked him.

"Ah, it's called Make Out Tactics," Kakashi said in a calm voice. "Do you want to read it?"

"A-Ah, no thank you." You honestly did not expect that.

"It's a great book," Kakashi said, nodding his head as he sat back down. "I'll let you borrow it if you want to."

You blushed. "No, thank you."

Kakashi hummed. "People don't appreciate art these days..."

The rest of the morning went by normally. The nurse came by to bring you your breakfast, Kakashi read his book quietly, and all you could do was interrupt Kakashi by asking him something. Kakashi was polite enough to answer your question without a tinge of sarcasm but you noticed that whenever he asked something somewhat dumb, he would answer you sarcastically. It was to be expected, though. You recalled the elemental jutsu that Kakashi used to save you and Yugi. You smiled, turning to him to ask him another question.

"White Wolf, what's the name of that elemental jutsu you used again?" you asked.

"What?" Kakashi closed his book, turning to look at you.

You wanted to distract your thoughts somehow. You wanted to forget everything tragic that has happened so far and keeping a conversation with a stranger was better than being trapped in your own thoughts. Kakashi was the only guy you can talk to right now, since Yugi was only his subordinate and he was currently confined in the same hospital as well. Your smile faltered, but you forced it. Kakashi seemed suspicious.

Your eyes glistened. “I just… I just thought it looked cool!”

“Wait, are you talking about _Lightning Blade?”_ Kakashi asked, placing the book on his lap.

You nodded. “I mean, it’s the only lightning release jutsu that you used the last time you saved me and Yugi.”

“Yeah, Lightning Blade,” Kakashi said, nodding. “What do you even want to know about it?”

You shook your head. “I just thought that the moment I saw you use it… It looked like it was something that only _you_ could pull off.”

“Yeah, or _you’re_ pulling my leg,” Kakashi said, leaning back on his chair.

“I’m serious, though,” you whined. “I don’t know, but your aura… I can’t help but guess… Is it blue?”

“What?” Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

You pursed your lips. “As a child, I was taught how to read people. That’s why getting along with people comes easy. I try to understand how to approach them first by learning about their aura. Yeah, you may be an Anbu ninja that kills when ordered by the authorities, but your aura is a rather… serene kind of blue. It speaks volumes about you, especially judging by the way you treated me so far.”

“You’re lying.” Kakashi’s voice changed; it got deeper, and you noticed.

You shook your head again. “I’m not. I’m being genuine. I think you’re a kind man, and—”

“Okay, that’s enough.”

Kakashi stood up from his seat. He has heard you say that word multiple times since you have met. He was growing tired of it. Were you this easy to fool? This personality of yours proves to be more of a threat to him than he thought. Maybe he should tell Tsunade to change bodyguards already? Kakashi cannot stand lying to you like this anymore. He needed to someone who was more capable and more professional at lying. He hated this. He hated feeling vulnerable. He does not understand why he feels so vulnerable when it comes to you.

“Listen, I _appreciate_ what you’re trying to say, but… I don’t want to hear anymore of it.”

You froze. “White Wolf—”

Kakashi shook his head. “That’s enough. Do _not_ try to plead. You know, I suggest reflecting by yourself for a while. If you continue being like that, the enemy could take advantage of it. How do you think would that make the Hokage feel?”

You balled your hands into fists. “I can’t just change all of a sudden for the sake of the mission.”

“You’re going to have to figure that out.” Kakashi’s voice was shaking, but he hoped that it was not too obvious to you, someone who is a rather observant being.

“White Wolf, you don’t have to be like this.”

“You’re not one to tell me how I should act,” Kakashi said, his voice now monotonous. “Only my supervisors have the authority to do such a thing. You’re the person we as a group must protect. I’m sure you remember why I’m here, right? I’m here to protect you from harm, but…”

Your ears perked up. You stared at Kakashi, wondering the next thing he was going to say.

“I know for the past few days; we’ve had good fun. However, I want to tell you that it ends _now._ The only reason why I did what I did to you for the past few days was to cheer you up and keep your head leveled. I don’t want you to have to go through what I had when I opened my heart to _other people._ If you’re going to continuously grow attached to someone whose sole purpose is to serve and protect you, then you’re going to be the reason why the two of us will die.”

You were speechless. You stared at Kakashi, wide-eyed. Kakashi was annoyed by how surprised you looked. What he is telling you right now is basic protocol. His priority was to keep you levelheaded but being friends with you was _not_ his intention. He wondered himself why he finds himself willingly being led by you, but now he needed to stop. For real, this time.

“I’m sticking to my mission,” Kakashi said, turning his back. “I’m going to ask for other Anbu ninjas to look out for you. I’m going to try and redeem myself again.”

“You’re just going to leave me behind, like that?” you asked, tears welling up your eyes.

“You have your own agenda, and I have mine,” Kakashi said, tempted to look back at you. “I’m doing this to protect you as well.”

“This isn’t protecting…” you mumbled, anguish cloaking you all over.

“To you, it isn’t,” Kakashi said, raising his voice a little. “You should look at the bigger picture. It could help.”

His sarcasm only made you angrier. You silently glared at him, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Who are you… really?” was all you could tell him.

Kakashi wondered himself. He was confused at this point, but he did not want to admit it. He did not say anything in return as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. You turned to look at the window, seeing two Anbu ninjas already standing on their posts, taking a glance inside the room and making eye contact with you. You sighed. You wondered about Kakashi’s sudden change in tone and character. You thought you could find a friend in him, but now he told you his highest priority. You concluded that Kakashi was not the kind of man to accept compliments that pertained to his personality. You wondered why he felt that way. You began to recall your mother’s words about the Anbu ninjas.

_They are men and women lost within the oblivion, looking for themselves by serving others. They are machines; they are programmed to think that their sole purpose is to fulfill a mission bestowed upon them by the authorities._

Was that right? Was Kakashi lost?

You stared at the door, hoping he would come right back inside and apologize… but he did not. You forced a smile, remembering the time you served him a dinner made up of miso soup and rice, and he ended up leaving leftovers because of something you said. You recalled that the situation last time seemed like this one, but this one was worse. You continued to stare at the door with a melancholic gaze until the sun went down over the horizon.

“Hey, Obito.”

Kakashi was at a memorial someplace within the village, with a large stone adorned with wilted flowers standing in the middle of the area with a pole situated behind it. Kakashi wondered why even came here. He had no questions or qualms to tell Obito, his deceased childhood friend and former teammate, but something told him that he should visit his friend. Kakashi, carrying a bouquet with three white lilies, placed it in front of the memorial stone. He sat in front of it, grunting as he adjusted his posture.

“As you may know, I’m in a difficult mission right now.”

Kakashi wanted a response, but he had to remember every time that he was talking to a dead person.

“The woman we saved, Y/n L/n, is the last member of the L/n Clan. The clan specializes in sealing jutsu, but I never got to know what their specific kekkei genkai is. Well, that doesn’t matter right now. I just wanted to give you an introduction about that woman.”

Kakashi told Obito the entire story from what took place a week and a day ago. As he recalled his actions towards you, he somewhat felt guilty. He immediately brushed it off as he focused talking to his friend.

“Today… I made a mistake.”

Kakashi looked upwards, watching as the stars slowly dotted the navy-blue sky.

“Remember what you told me?”

_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!_

Kakashi wanted to forget what Obito said. He wanted to forget it, but he lived by it until now. He saw you as someone who genuinely cared for him, but he also wondered what his relationship with you was. It was not professional to be friends with someone that was a key part of the mission. At least, that was what he believed in. For some reason, he felt somewhat guilty leaving you behind at the hospital, but he trusts that the other Anbu ninjas who took his post would be there just in case something bad happens. However, what good would that do? What if you were looking for him and he was not there to be with you?

Why was he thinking like this? You do not mean anything to him at all.

… At least, that’s what he believed.

“After everything that has happened in my life so far… What happened that made me turn this way? All she said was I was kind, but why did it feel like a lie? Her words felt like a tight rope around my neck. I hated it so much. I have failed being the person that she needed to depend on. After all the things I said back there… What face am I going to show this time?”

“Well, you wear a mask. You can take on any faces you want.”

Kakashi shot up and pointed a kunai at the source of the sound, the dust floating around him as he glared at the person who spoke. He sighed and straightened up when it was just Kurenai Yuhi. She was one of his schoolmates during his academy days, and a ninja that specialized in genjutsu. Her wavy black hair evenly framed her pale round face, her crimson red eyes becoming prominent as she stared intently at Kakashi. She gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on her hip. Kakashi shook his head, turning back to the memorial beside him.

“Are you still beating yourself black and blue every night about this?” Kurenai asked.

“I’m just confused,” Kakashi said indifferently. “I don’t understand at all. Kurenai… Do you think I’m a kind person?”

“What’s with that question? Of course, you’re a kind person.”

Kakashi sighed. “No, it sounds so different when she says it…”

“You must be talking about the princess you’re tasked to protect,” Kurenai said, walking over to Kakashi and facing the memorial.

“Word gets around too quickly around here,” Kakashi said, annoyed.

Kurenai clasped her hands together in prayer, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

“I think, if Obito were here right now, he would have tried to punch you in the face but failing because of your astounding reflexes.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah… That would certainly be something he would do.”

“How about telling someone your problems? Someone who would listen and actually respond?”

Kakashi looked at Kurenai, staring. She smiled in return.

“It has been a confusing week,” Kakashi said, running a hand through his hair. “I have provided the things that I was tasked on doing—physical and emotional support. I feel as if something’s holding me back every time I try to do what I have to do. It’s… it’s bad. I have to focus on protecting her in all aspects, but… something’s seriously stopping me from fully executing that task.”

“I think it’s because you’re so used to being numb that feeling again starts feeling like some sort of mental illness to you. It’s a normal thing to experience, especially when you’ve repressed so many feelings for so long. You’re having conflicting feelings, because your mission is to treat someone with kindness as they go through the grieving process of losing their loved ones.”

Kakashi stared at Kurenai in awe. Kurenai sighed.

“Think of the princess as yourself, Kakashi,” Kurenai continued. “How would you treat yourself if you were going through the grieving process yourself? If you think repressing feelings and being stoic is going to cut it, then you’re absolutely wrong.”

“Are you saying that I should freely express my feelings towards the princess?”

Kurenai nodded. “Of course, silly. If the Hokage said to protect her, and if you’re thinking that you should protect her in all aspects… then you should open your heart to her and try to understand her a bit more. Girls like that kind of thing.”

Kurenai gave Kakashi a sympathetic nod as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi did not move.

“Women are great at hiding their feelings. It’s possible that she treats you this kindly because she does not receive the same kind of praise from her peers before the massacre happened. You should try returning her gestures. It’s also possible that the princess likes you and thinks fondly of you, but that would be going too far.”

“You’re… not saying all this just to take me back to the frontlines, are you?”

Kurenai laughed nervously. “That was my plan earlier because Guy and Asuma insisted that I should convince you, but it seems you are too troubled to bother thinking of coming back and joining us as teachers. I feel fulfilled though, having to talk to you in private like this.”

“I don’t understand women at all… But it seems I have no other choice but to suck it up.”

Kurenai nodded. “You don’t have to think like a machine forever, Kakashi. I should get going. The two of us start early tomorrow, don’t you think so too?”

Kurenai smiled. Kakashi nodded. The young woman disappeared in the darkness as she bid farewell to Kakashi. The Anbu ninja was lost in deep thought as he looked back at the grave of his best friend, contemplating on what he should do. Should he continue treating you the way he treated you before? Or should he just hide away forever and abandon his mission altogether? Just to avoid you? He quickly shook his head as he hummed, praying to his deceased friend before turning his heel and walking away. Kakashi thought about what Obito said hours before he passed away. Kakashi recalled your want to become a ninja again. If that is the case, then… That would mean Kakashi should consider you an ally and a friend… If it meant that the two of you will have to stand on the same battlefield, side by side, in the future. With that thought, Kakashi huffed as he began jumping across the village’s buildings, the hospital as his destination in mind.

Kakashi has decided. He will never leave you behind. If it means making amends with the mistakes of his past, then he will gladly give his life for a comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the best chapter I've ever done, but I'll surely make it up for you guys! I appreciate all your comments and support! Thank you so much!


	5. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade reprimands Kakashi for leaving you behind at the hospital. Kakashi finally decides to accept the fact that he needs to involve his emotions to fulfill his mission and become friends with you. You decided to sacrifice yourself for the sake of keeping your kekkei genkai safe, but Kakashi is against the process of doing it. You eventually decide to look for a husband, an idea provided by Kakashi, and an idea that he was more than willing to cooperate in. As the two of you browse through the potential husbands, you notice how close Kakashi was while he was sitting next to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little smut ahead!  
> Trigger Warning: S/u/i/c/i_d_e attempt, panic attacks, self-loathing

“I have tracked the princess using the charm she has given me a few hours earlier that day.”

It was raining outside, and the Hokage Residences seemed gloomier than usual. The smell of rainwater engulfed the entire building, and it honestly left Kakashi feeling sleepier than usual. The hallways and rooms were dark, only being lit by small torches that seemed to fight against the wind that occasionally blew through the doors and windows. Kakashi was inside the Hokage’s office, providing Tsunade his account of what took place two days ago. Shizune, Tsunade’s personal assistant, wrote on a large scroll as Kakashi spoke. Tsunade hummed in acknowledgement, nodding as she finds herself lost in deep thought. She thought of how convenient it was for you to give Kakashi a charm that had your scent on it the same day you were kidnapped. Tsunade somehow felt horrified. She never wanted that to happen again to you. She sighed, shaking her head to ward off the negative thoughts. However, the negative thoughts came back again, and this time it was about how Kakashi suddenly left his post last night, leaving you a crying mess by the time Tsunade came to check your vitals.

“Alright, we’re done with that for now,” Tsunade said, glancing at Shizune. “Kakashi, I want to talk about something else.”

“Do we need to record that as well, Lady Tsunade?” Shizune asked, grabbing another large scroll beside her.

Tsunade shook her head. “No, there’s no need. This conversation will be confined within the four corners of this room. Do the two of you understand?”

Kakashi and Shizune nodded. Kakashi wondered what Tsunade wanted to talk about and eventually, he finds himself overthinking again. When Tsunade began to speak, he cleared his throat and straightened his posture, eyes focused on the woman behind the table.

“I heard from Y/n that you were out of post last night,” Tsunade said in a calm tone.

Kakashi froze. “Lord Fifth, I—”

Tsunade waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. She told me everything you told her. I can’t tolerate you breaking a young woman’s heart like that, and I can’t tolerate the fact that you left your post just because you can’t find yourself fulfilling a simple duty such as protecting an important figure of the village.”

Kakashi somehow expected that Tsunade would tell him about what happened last night between you and him. He felt guilty as Tsunade reminded him of his duty as an Anbu ninja, and he felt somewhat conflicted by the fact that an Anbu ninja should not show his emotions whenever he is holding out his duty, and this mission assigned to him conflicted with that principle. That was the only reason why he lashed out at you, but now he can feel the guilt eating him alive as he stood there, two pairs of eyes staring at him like pins and needles on his skin. He decided not to defend himself and just outright apologize for what he has done.

Kakashi lowered his head. “I… I apologize for the way I acted, Lord Fifth…”

“You know, if you can’t handle a simple task such as protecting an important figure from rogue ninjas, then you can tell me that you forfeit this mission.”

Kakashi gulped. “No, Lord Fifth. I’m sorry for the way I have acted. It will never happen again.”

“Do you know that she was crying when I entered her room?”

Kakashi was silent. He hated it. The thought of seeing you—or someone else crying because of him… It made him feel guiltier. He just wanted the cold hard ground to swallow him up alive. He avoided Tsunade’s gaze this time, biting a small portion of his lower lip to ease his anxiety. It did not work. Tsunade disliked putting the best Anbu ninja she has ever seen in her lifetime on the spot, but he needed to be scolded sometimes for misbehaving. She stared at Kakashi with a sympathetic gaze.

“Raise your head, Kakashi,” Tsunade said.

Kakashi did as he was told. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“I want you to escort her to the new safe house. Her belongings have already been packed. The new safe house is located close to the Hokage Residences and if there is anything that needs to be reported, the travel time will be cut short compared to the location of the old safe house.”

Kakashi was surprised. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“Kakashi, the young woman just wanted to be friends with you.”

Kakashi stared at Tsunade. He was unsure of what to say in return. Tsunade smiled.

“She’s all alone in this world,” Tsunade continued. “She needs a friend, and it seems that she found someone like that in you.”

“Lord Fifth…”

“New orders,” Tsunade said, standing up and turning her back to look out the window. “I want you to befriend her. I want you to make the young woman feel safe. I don’t want you to make her feel alone, just like what you did to her last night. If I see a single tear shed by that young woman and if I find out that you are the cause… then I hope you’re prepare for an ultimate beatdown.”

Kakashi gulped nervously. “Y-Yes, Lord Fifth. I understand. Thank you…”

“This is the first I’ve heard of Kakashi of the Sharingan being distracted during a mission,” Tsunade said, smiling mischievously as she stared at Kakashi. “I wonder about the cause…”

Kakashi suddenly felt uncomfortable. He adjusted his mask to distract himself.

Tsunade’s smile faded. “We have another matter to discuss, Kakashi. It’s about the Yamada Clan. We have found some intel about the mysterious clan that’s hounding the L/n princess.”

Kakashi ears perked up at the newfound information. He shrugged away the other distracting thoughts inside his mind before leaning forward a little to listen in.

“What about this Yamada Clan, Lord Fifth?” Kakashi asked.

“They are a clan of skilled ninjas based in the Hidden Mist Village,” Tsunade explained. “Sokudo, one of the ninjas Yugi battled, had the Hidden Mist headband. According to interrogations that took rather a while that we had to proceed with physical torture, the head of the Yamada Clan is a young man named Kuro Yamada. He is currently seeking for someone to wed and apparently, Y/n has been their target for quite some time.”

“Did that Sokudo guy reveal the Yamada Clan’s kekkei genkai?”

“No, and no matter how many times we removed his limbs, he never said a word that hinted on their kekkei genkai. It’s troublesome, but Sokudo _did_ mention that Kuro Yamada had allies who were ordered to retrieve the princess. That’s why I have come to a recent conclusion to adjust the number of Anbu ninjas that need to scout the village and the ones who are tasked to guard the princess. You will be the last resort, just in case the other Anbu ninjas fail.”

“I see...”

“In the meantime, you will have to work with the other divisions in the Anbu, Kakashi,” Tsunade said, turning back and staring at Kakashi. “I hope this isn’t too much for you. However, if you have any concerns, you are free to come here at will and report about it.”

“I don’t have any concerns as of now, Lord Fifth.”

Tsunade sat back on the chair, sighing. “In the meantime, I will assign groups to look into Kuro Yamada.”

“Lord Fifth, I’m sorry for interjecting, but don’t you think that this Sokudo guy revealing the identity of the one who gives out orders seem too convenient for all of us? This could be likely a trap.”

“That’s why I’m sending ninjas to look into Kuro Yamada. If he’s a real guy, then that Sokudo guy is telling the truth. If he’s not, then we’re in deep trouble. I’m going to have to think about other possible outcomes as well. For now, we have to focus on the princess’s safety.”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“By the way,” Tsunade said, smiling. “If the princess wishes to leave the premises of the safe house, then she is now free to do so. However, I want you to always be by her side. I have informed the other Anbu ninjas assigned to guard her that if they don’t see you with her, then I will have to remove you from this mission. Do I make myself clear, Kakashi?”

Kakashi nodded again. “Yes… Lord Fifth.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Kakashi finds himself standing in front of your hospital room door, thinking of how he should approach you once he opens the door. He was staring so intently at the room number plate screwed on the door that he did not notice a female nurse pass by with a tray of medicine in her hands. When Kakashi heard the nurse clear her throat, he flinched and turned to look at her in surprise. The nurse stared at her with an indifferent expression.

“You must be White Wolf,” the nurse said. “Lord Fifth informed me of your arrival. Lady Y/n has been complaining of a headache since this morning, so I’ll be giving her some pain reliever after her breakfast.”

“Ah… Yes,” Kakashi said, regaining his composure. “Has her… breakfast been served already?”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, White Wolf. Are you going to enter the room, White Wolf?”

“Yeah…”

Kakashi moved to the side and let the nurse go in first, following her and closing the door behind him once he was inside. He watched as the nurse greeted you and handed you a small packaging with the tablet inside. You forced a smile at the nurse, bowing your head and thanking her for her services. The nurse glanced at a nervous Kakashi before opening the door and closing it. When your eyes met the eye holes on Kakashi’s mask, you forced a smile his way as well.

“Good morning, White Wolf,” you greeted in soft voice.

Kakashi nodded, approaching your bed. “Good morning, Lady Y/n.”

“Have you eaten breakfast?” you asked, grabbing the tray of food beside you.

He shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

You handed him a loaf of bread. He shook his head again.

“That food is meant for you, Lady Y/n,” Kakashi said, standing a bit closer to the railings of the hospital bed. “You should eat and take your medicine. You’ll feel much better that way.”

You nodded. “I hope so…”

Somehow, that last statement made Kakashi feel as if an arrow shot through his heart. He sighed, standing as still as a statue as he watched you eat a spoonful of rice and drink a glass of water. While you were eating, he noticed how pale your face was. There were deep circles underneath your eyes, and your hair was disheveled. It looked like you have not slept and left your bed. Kakashi felt guilty, and he thought that now was the time to apologize and explain his purpose for good.

“Lady Y/n, I want to apologize for the things I have told you yesterday.”

You sighed, looking at Kakashi. You were honestly hoping he would come back and apologize, and that he did. You gave him the sincerest smile that you could make right now and for some reason, Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. You looked beautiful to him, even if you did look a little tired and restless.

“Thank you,” you said. “It’s fine, White Wolf. I forgive you.”

“There’s something else I want to tell you.”

Your eyebrows rose, eyes widening a little as you tilted your head in wonder. For some reason, the first thing that came to Kakashi’s mind that you looked cute and childlike in such an expression. He finds himself smiling in relief behind his mask. He was happy that you were happy. There was a small part of him that wondered why he was thinking this way today.

“I want to make things perfectly clear with you,” Kakashi continued. “My mission is to protect you from danger at all costs, and I don’t mean just physical harm; I will not tolerate seeing you glum and angry whenever I’m around. Starting today, you can tell me and ask me anything you want. If you need someone to confide in, I will always be here.”

He was unsure of why he was saying these things at this point. Why was he telling you such sentimental things? Why were you an exception? Was he telling you all this because Tsunade told him to do so? Something was knocking at the back of his mind, and it was honestly making him feel uncomfortable. There were no answers to his questions, and it somehow annoyed him. When he met your gaze, he was surprised to see you crying with a bright smile on your face. He was confused. Why did you look like that?

“Thank you, White Wolf,” you said.

“A-Ah…” Kakashi was mesmerized. “Yeah…”

“I knew you’d come back. I’m glad you did, anyway. I can’t ask for anyone else to look after me but you. You were doing such a great job, White Wolf.”

“I see,” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. “Was I?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you were doing such a great job at being a friend.”

Kakashi was silent. You giggled. God, Kakashi thought it sounded like birds singing during a cold morning; heavenly.

“That’s… good to hear.”

“I heard from Lord Fifth that I had to move to a new safe house today,” you said, taking another sip of water. “I was hoping you would be the one to take me there.”

“I was ordered to take you there as well,” Kakashi said. “I guess you will be discharged after this meal, I assume?”

You nodded. “Yeah, that’s what she told me. She told me to wait for someone to pick me up to take me to the location. I’m so glad that it had to be you.”

Kakashi could feel his cheeks heating up. He could not take anymore of your compliments. He needed to look for some sort of distraction.

“L-Lady Y/n!” Kakashi said, unexpecting the sudden shout that he just did.

You were surprised. “Y-Yes?”

“I… Uh… I was wondering what your plans are… I mean, the enemy… The Yamada Clan… One of their cronies just kidnapped you. Don’t you think that’s a sign of danger…?”

Your face fell. “Ah, yes… I was thinking about that as well… I was honestly thinking about the L/n Clan and how I should provide them the honor that they deserve…”

There was silence between the two of you for roughly ten minutes. Kakashi felt uncomfortable as he stared at you, waiting for your next statement. When you straightened up your posture, Kakashi finds himself doing the same.

“If the Yamada Clan are after me just so I can be wedded to someone I barely know, then I refuse,” you said, eyebrows furrowing. “I will resist them. I will have to marry someone else to make them stop.”

“A-Are you sure about that?” Kakashi asked, eyes widening.

You nodded determinedly. “Yes, White Wolf! I must find a husband. If I can do that at least, then the enemy should stop… right?”

“We’re not so sure about that,” Kakashi said, worry engulfing him within seconds. “As plausible as it sounds, we have no idea how the enemy is going to approach the next time they try to take you away. We do not have any idea what their other motives are. For all we know, they could be after the kekkei genkai itself and not through an offspring…”

“If there’s a possibility that they are after me, then I just have to hand the kekkei genkai to someone else…”

Kakashi shook his head sternly. “ _No,_ princess. I will not allow you to do such a thing. I’m sure Lord Fifth will be against that idea as well. Unlike the other clans with a _doujutsu,_ they can easily pass down their kekkei genkai through surgery.”

“That’s true, but…”

“No contradictions, Lady Y/n,” Kakashi said, his voice laced with worry and anxiety. “The only means of reviving your clan is by procreation, and if you plan on passing your kekkei genkai on someone else, who knows if it is a perfect kekkei genkai?”

Kakashi was speaking out of experience. The Sharingan on his left eye was proof of that. Ever since he started using it, he always felt unbelievably exhausted by the end of the day. He does not have any idea how your kekkei genkai works, but he does know that it is complicated to pass on compared to the other clans who have a doujutsu. If the transfer is by no means physical, then it will thoroughly be difficult.

Kakashi noticed you placed a hand on your belly. He watched intently as you placed the blanket over your lower body, raising the hospital gown to reveal your abdomen. Kakashi’s face flushed bright red, but when he noticed what you were trying to show him, his expression turned sour. On your belly, a complicated seal was put in place. Somehow, it reminded him of that Naruto Uzumaki kid, but the seal on your abdomen was more complicated looking than that of a _jinchuriki._

The seal at least had seven circles circling the belly button, at least a hundred other seals surrounding the seven circles, and a few symbols that had the words “fire” and “water” written around it. It was so complicated that looking at it made Kakashi dizzy. When you noticed that Kakashi’s posture faltered, you quickly covered the seal once again, a prominent blush spread across your cheeks. You looked away from him out of embarrassment.

“It’s something that our family has had since the day we were conceived,” you explained quietly. “Removing it takes seven days, because one seal can be removed for only one day. If the one who is responsible for removing the seal decides to remove the second seal in one day, the user will die a painful death. Causes of death are unknown; the etiology is still being studied when the other members of the clan responsible for that research died during my wedding. The seal is here as a reminder that you were a part of the L/n Clan. Removing it is a challenge, and those who have tried suffered horrible deaths.”

While you were explaining, Kakashi wondered why you were so eager in removing the seal. You had a look of frustration, and all Kakashi could feel was empathy for you.

“I want to try to remove it myself,” you muttered.

Kakashi grabbed the railings that was separating you from him, leaning towards you with a look of terror as he stared down at you. How he wished to see what you were doing to him, but he knew his limitations. You could feel Kakashi’s intense stare on you, and you could feel yourself shake at the sensation. You shut your eyes tightly, turning your head away from Kakashi.

“Are you thinking this through, Lady Y/n?” Kakashi whispered.

“I-I mean, if they’re after it, they’re not allowed to get their hands on it,” you said, turning to return Kakashi’s stare. “I can just… I can just go to the enemy without the kekkei genkai, and…”

Kakashi’s grip on the railings tightened, enough to turn his knuckles white. You noticed, and it honestly made you scared.

“That’s the _exact_ opposite of my mission, Lady Y/n,” Kakashi said in a low voice.

Kakashi sounded as if he was trying so hard not to scream at you. You have never felt this scared since the massacre. Kakashi was certainly emitting an aura of killing intent. You could feel yourself sweating just by being this close to him.

“But…” you tried.

“No,” Kakashi said firmly. “Don’t you have any faith in my abilities to protect you? If this was about what I did yesterday, leaving—”

You shook your head. “It’s certainly not about that, White Wolf! I…”

Kakashi sighed. He released his iron grip on the railings, leaning away from you.

“I’ll let this slide for now,” Kakashi said calmly. “If you want to look for a potential husband, I can help you with that.”

You were relieved that the killing intent faded as quick as it came. Kakashi’s suggestion made you blush. You cleared your throat, avoiding the gray-haired ninja’s gaze.

“If you can do so much, then at least there’s an assurance that the kekkei genkai will be passed down to the offspring,” you said. “I’ll accept your offer, White Wolf.”

For some odd reason, Kakashi felt defeated. He somehow regretted suggesting such a thing, especially with the situation you were in right now, but passing the kekkei genkai was a priority as well. Kakashi stared at you as you fixed the food tray on your lap. He noticed how beautiful your hair was, even though it was practically all over the place. His gaze from your hair eventually moved down to your jawline, making him gulp thickly. He finds himself looking a bit lower, to your exposed collarbone. It was to his knowledge that patients in hospital gowns only wore thin clothing underneath. He finds himself staring at the opening of the hospital gown, where he caught sight of a portion of breast when you suddenly turned to look at him. He flinched slightly, straightening up. You wondered why he suddenly looked so distracted, but you decided to let it slide.

“How are we going to proceed with your suggestion, White Wolf?” you asked eagerly.

“I… Uh… Ah…” Kakashi cleared his throat. “Do you have any standards in men? I mean, in terms of looks and… and abilities… or…”

“Nothing in particular comes to mind,” you said, grimacing. “I guess… I just want to get to know someone and see if it would work, you know…?”

“Ah, I see…”

Before you could say anything else, the doctor entered your room to inform you that you were going to be discharged. He handed you the discharge papers, asking you to sign on several blanks on the paper. You drank the pain reliever given to you by the nurse before stepping off the bed with the aid of Kakashi. After waiting for the doctor’s go signal, you and Kakashi left and headed for the new safe house where you were going to stay for a while.

“I’ve gathered intel on twenty men.”

“Wait, what?!”

Kakashi was crouching on the windowpane, his right hand carrying a stack of documents. He entered your room, walking towards you and handing you the documents. Your room was more spacious compared to the old safe house on the other side of the village. Your new safe house was a traditional Japanese home with a backyard and a courtyard at the front. Dozens of Anbu ninjas were situated amongst the trees surrounding the safe house, while Kakashi was the only Anbu ninja within the perimeters of the house. You looked through the documents, a small photograph clipped on the upper-right corner of each document. You were grimacing as you read through.

“White Wolf,” you said, sighing, “you didn’t have to do all this…”

“I’m just following orders,” Kakashi said, shrugging as he joined you sitting around the _chabudai._

“Are you going to set me up on a date with all of these men?” you asked him.

Kakashi nodded. “I schedule one man for each day, so you have twenty days’ worth of dating men.”

“Most of these men are older,” you said, flipping another page. “I was thinking of someone my age…”

“I can’t find someone that young with a blue-collar profession,” Kakashi said, leaning closer beside you as he read through what you were reading. “I think I’ve included at least five men who have white-collar jobs. I remember one of them being a doctor…”

You smiled at Kakashi. He does not realize that what he did for you was thoughtful. You stared at him as he flipped through the documents himself, blissfully unaware that you were looking at him with so much fondness. You thought that looks never quite mattered to you, and what mattered were the values that the person held. Kakashi was somehow the embodiment of that. Kakashi handpicked a specific document, holding it out for you to see.

“How about this guy, then?” Kakashi asked. “He’s a jonin, his clan has a genjutsu kekkei genkai, he’s a few years older than you, and it says here that he’s never been in a relationship his entire life.”

“White Wolf.”

Kakashi pointed to another specific part of the document. “He is one of the top students in his batch during his academic years, and he specializes in water release and earth release as well. I can only see this as a win-win situation, Lady—”

“White Wolf!"

Kakashi stopped talking, turning to look at you. He did not realize how close he was, and now your faces were inches away from one another. Kakashi, unsure of how to move, sat still as he returned your stare. Your faces were blushing, and Kakashi was once again thankful that you could not read his expression at all. Kakashi was hesitant but when you slowly snaked your hands on his thigh to look for his right hand, he finally understood what he should do. He returned the same amount of strength you had on your grip, and you swore if there was a possibility of your body becoming as red as a tomato, then now was the perfect time to test that theory.

“Lady Y/n…” Kakashi whispered.

“This is thoughtful, White Wolf,” you said without breaking your stare. “Honestly, the more I look at these documents, the more I’m starting to regret agreeing to your silly idea.”

Kakashi chuckled nervously. “I… Well, yeah. It certainly is a silly idea.”

“What is this, White Wolf?” you asked, abruptly letting go of his hand. “These feelings of mine… You’re…”

“Y/n…”

You closed your eyes, placing both your hands on your chest. You were hoping your heart would calm down. You were hesitating.

“You’re the only person I trust at this point. You’re a kind man. I will keep saying that until you believe me. Right now, I just… I just want to…”

Kakashi was unsure of how to proceed. He shook his head lightly, avoiding your gaze.

“Do you… Do you like me, Lady Y/n?” Kakashi whispered.

You gazed at him sheepishly. He did not have to wait for you to speak to know the answer. However, he still waited for you to answer his question. He wanted to hear it from you. He wanted you to keep talking. Hearing your voice was like being pulled back from the deep trenches of his mind. He realized just now how much he craved for the innocent sounds you make. You leaned in closer to Kakashi, placing your head on his shoulder.

“Yes, I do,” you whispered back.

Kakashi froze. He wanted to say the same, but something was holding him back. Even though he was doubtful, he could not find it in himself to let go of your hand. His stare intensified, and he could hear the beating of his heart inside his ears. He wanted to let go of the values he learned all this time about being a stone-cold ninja, just for the sake of love. He doubted it was love, but it was something. He felt something for you, but it was not the same kind of love that he felt for his friends and for his parents. It was the kind of love he alienated all his life; the kind of love that he despised—the same love that made him despise himself more than anyone despised him his entire life. He gulped, mouth agape, waiting for words to come out of his mouth but nothing came to mind.

Kakashi finds himself under your spell, and he was sure that it was the kind of genjutsu that he could not get out of. He placed his free hand on your cheek, gently caressing the soft flesh with his thumb. You gave him an innocent smile that was enough for the package in his pants to continuously grow and twitch. Eventually, he felt his member press against his thigh, and the warmth felt somewhat familiar whenever he read the erotic books that he has loved ever since. Kakashi’s breathing became uneven as he finds himself leaning in closer.

“You don’t have to remove your mask, White Wolf.”

Kakashi was surprised with your statement. He was expecting you to say the opposite, which was something that he was more than willing to do for you. He was still hesitating as his shaky hand rested on your cheek, waiting for him to make a move on you. He wanted it—he wanted _you,_ and he wanted to do a lot of things with you.

He wanted you to calm the pooling stress that was threatening to spill across his body.

“Can I… Can I touch you?” Kakashi asked.

You could not help but giggle at how embarrassed Kakashi looked. You nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. Kakashi was surprised. He was not expecting your answer.

“Yes, White Wolf,” you said.

Kakashi could feel a lump grow inside his throat as his hands hovered over your breasts. God, he hated his mind. He hated the fact that he was hesitating. He just wanted to find that release; the feeling of relief from all the stress the world was giving him. He thanked the gods that you were there to be of use to him, someone who was willing to do this for him. He hated the thought of playing with your feelings, but he could not care any less. He just wanted to feel you all over him.

Kakashi’s shaky hands finally groped your breasts, making you yelp in surprise and moan. This was the first time he has ever heard such a sound, and the more he massaged your soft mounds, the more the sound rang inside his ears. He could barely hear his heartbeat now. He felt happy. Your blushing face was an exquisite sight to him. He kept staring at you, watching every movement, attempting to remember every detail just in case he wanted to dream about something for tonight.

Kakashi leaned in closer to your ear.

“They’re so soft, Lady Y/n...”

You bit your lower lip as you leaned back, your elbows supporting you as Kakashi continued to fondle your breasts. He continued massaging your right breast with his left hand, his right hand making its way to your belly. He skillfully removed his glove before going about his business. He gently massaged your hips, making you moan softly against his shoulder. You flinched when you felt Kakashi’s hand finally above your pelvis. He leaned back to look at your expression, waiting for your signal. You nodded shyly, leaning your head back against his shoulder.

“Lady Y/n, is this your first time?” Kakashi asked.

You nodded. “Y-Yes, White Wolf…”

Somehow, being called by his code name made him feel uncomfortable. Kakashi was silent as he pulled down your underwear, eyes widening when he noticed how wet you were. He used his middle finger to rub circles on your clitoris, making you gasp in sheer pleasure. Kakashi felt somewhat embarrassed, recalling all the explicit scenes from the Make Out Paradise series that can potentially aid him during times like this one.

Kakashi has _never_ done this before.

“It—It’s my first time as well, Lady Y/n…” Kakashi said, clearly embarrassed.

“Then… I’m glad to do the honors,” you whispered in his ear, smiling mischievously.

Kakashi grunted. “Please don’t be such a tease, princess…”

You giggled, but it was short-lived when Kakashi inserted his index finger inside you. He began wiggling the finger around, looking for the spot that was going to make you scream for him. You laid your back on the floor, with Kakashi placing himself over you. He continued pumping in and out of you, making you scream each time. You were trying to suppress your screams, just because the other Anbu ninjas were just outside, and they were within earshot. The pain Kakashi felt in his groin made him groan out in pleasure. He was somewhat embarrassed, but he had to admit, the pain he felt was _extraordinary._

“Does it hurt, Lady Y/n?” Kakashi asked worriedly.

You shook your head. “I-It feels good…”

Kakashi sighed in relief. “I’m glad…”

You wrapped your arms around Kakashi’s back, pressing your face against his chest to muffle your screams. When Kakashi added a second finger, he started out slowly to make you adjust. When he finally heard you moan loudly, he began to pump faster again. Kakashi wanted to kiss you so badly, but there was still a part of him that hesitated. There was still a part of him that wanted to blindly follow the rules and just do what the authorities tell him to do. What he was doing to you right now was against everything that he had ever worked hard for, but the feelings he felt right now… He swore he was in heaven.

You could feel the tip of Kakashi’s fingers continuously brush against the sensitive area inside you. Your moans became louder with each minute that passed, and you could feel a certain sensation building up inside your body. It was so foreign that it scared you, but you could not help but feel that that bubble needed to burst anytime soon. You looked at Kakashi, staring through his eye holes. You could not see anything within, but you wanted to prove something for yourself.

You wanted to prove that people were more than their appearances. You wanted Kakashi to show you that, and he was honestly making your wishes come true.

“W-White Wolf…” you called out.

“Yeah…?” Kakashi said, breathing heavily.

“Something… Something’s coming…” you whined, your eyes brimming with tears.

Kakashi recalled this part in one of the volumes. He was sure that when a woman says that “something is coming”, that would only mean that they were nearing their release. The solution to that problem is to go faster and harder, and Kakashi was certainly planning on doing just that. He hated it; it was as if he was acting on animalistic desire. He knew that he needed to go faster even without the help of the book, and—

Ah, fuck it, Kakashi thought as he worked you faster. I just need to see that beautiful face of hers when she releases…

“W… White Wolf…!”

You pulled Kakashi closer to you, muffling your screams against his chest. When he removed his hand from you, he admired the amount of juices you released on his hand. He began playing with the sticky substance, feeling a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He could not believe it; he satisfied a woman. You were breathing heavily as you sat up, with Kakashi helping you by supporting you with his other arm.

“Are you alright, Lady Y/n?” Kakashi asked.

You nodded. “I feel much better, thank you…”

Kakashi stared at you. The sleeves of your kimono were hanging off your shoulder, exposing your delicate skin. Your breasts were also exposed, gently bouncing with every movement. You looked at Kakashi, instinctively looking at his crotch. You gasped, placing a hand over your mouth when you noticed that his member was itching to break free from the confinements of his tights.

“White Wolf, I want to…”

Kakashi shook his head. “N-No, princess. You don’t have to.”

You leaned closer to him. “I want to, White Wolf…”

How could he resist those beautiful eyes of yours? He just wanted to stare at them forever, but the uncomfortable yet painful and erotic sensation growing in his pants distracted him from that want. He sighed, slowly standing up and holding his hand out to you.

“We should at least do it in your room, Lady Y/n…”

You nodded. “I… I understand.”

You grabbed Kakashi’s hand, quickly dragging him to your room. As soon as the two of you were inside, you slid the door closed. Kakashi walked over to your bed, a large and expensive futon right in the middle of the room. He sat there, waiting for you to come over. You knelt in front of him, on all-fours, crawling up to meet him halfway.

“White Wolf, this is my first time, so… I apologize if I’m not going to meet your expectations.”

Kakashi blushed. “Y-You don’t have to worry about that, Lady Y/n. I don’t really care either way, as long as it’s you.”

You nodded, blushing as well. Kakashi helped you with pulling down his trousers and underwear, his member springing free and greeting you excitedly. You held it with both hands, making Kakashi moan and throw his head back. He has never had a woman touch him before, and this was entirely different from masturbating alone in his bedroom. Your hands were so gentle, so soft… It was enough to throw him over the edge.

“It’s so hot…” you whispered.

You opened your mouth and took the cock inside your mouth. You could only go as far as the middle of his shaft, but Kakashi could not care any less. He was groaning so loudly that he was so tempted to buck his hips and fuck your mouth. However, he knew how gentle and innocent you were for him to do such a thing. The only thing that mattered to him was that _you_ were the one doing this to him, and that he finds himself calming down with every second that passes during this sinful act between the two of you.

You continued pumping Kakashi’s mouth in your mouth, gagging a little when you went too deep. Kakakshi moaned, his right hand instinctively reaching out for your head and tangling your locks between his fingers as he pulled harshly. He knew that it would hurt, but he wanted you to feel what you were making him feel.

Kakashi cursed to himself when he finally felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He wanted this intimate moment with you to last longer. Kakashi whispered for you to keep going and to go faster, and he was so glad that you immediately obeyed his every demand. He just wanted release already, and he wanted you to be the one to drink his seed.

“Y/n…” Kakashi did not care about calling you by your title anymore. He just wanted to call out to you.

You hummed against his cock, making him groan out and thrust against your mouth. Your eyes widened in surprise, making you gag a little. Kakashi mumbled a sorry, and he was glad that you did not stop. The slick sound of your saliva and his precum mixing made so much naughty sounds that Kakashi could not help but moan out and gently meet your mouth with his hips. Eventually, it all just became too much for the gray-haired ninja.

“Y/n, I’m cumming…!”

Kakashi pulled at your hair, making you swallow the entire shaft. You gagged, placing your hands on Kakashi’s thighs and pulling away from him, his hot semen dripping from your lips. Kakashi stared at you as you wiped it with the sleeve of your kimono. He wanted to choke you so badly and make you drink every single drop, but he knew that it would also be too much for you. He wanted to erase those dirty thoughts, but there was no point in trying, especially when you’re kneeling so erotically before him like the goddess that you were. When you finally cleaned up, you smiled at Kakashi. This reaction surprised him.

“It tasted funny, but I’m sure you feel much better now?”

You spoke so innocently that it made Kakashi’s heart flutter. Unable to utter a single word, Kakashi simply nodded, watching as you giggled at his reaction.

The two of you decided to lay on the futon, watching as the sun slowly gave way for the moon to rise. You were snuggling tightly against Kakashi, sleeping soundly. Kakashi had his arm under your head, his hand gently rubbing your back. He could not sleep, and everything the two of you did just a few hours ago kept replaying inside his head. The way you moved, the way you sounded; it was enough for Kakashi to feel his cock harden once again.

He groaned softly, running a hand across his mask. For some reason, the mask felt like it was suffocating him the entire time. Was it because the activity exerted too much energy? However, no matter the circumstances, he did not want to remove the mask. He did not want to risk putting you in danger either. Kakashi looked down at you, a smile forming on his lips.

Minutes have already passed, and Kakashi was still staring at you. For some reason, the longer he stared at you, the more he felt a strong amount of dread engulf him. Oh god, he hated this feeling so much. He just wanted to disappear right on the spot. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Why him? Why did you like him? Was it because he was too kind to you? Why were you willing to give yourself to a stranger like him?

Panic spread throughout Kakashi’s body as he gently settled your head on the pillow of the futon, quietly pushing himself away from you. He stared down at you as you adjusted in your sleep, groaning as you turned your back against him, pulling the covers over you. He hated looking at you now. He hated this. He hated this corrupt feeling. He just wanted someone to kill him and make you move on about it. He just wanted to forget everything that just happened.

“Why me?” Kakashi continuously repeated this statement as he exited your bedroom, heading for the courtyard. He was pacing back and forth, running a hand through his gray hair. He tried adjusting his mask, but it did not work—it did not distract him from his thoughts. He wanted to detach himself from the world, but now he just… he had sex with you? It was not entirely sex and pulling through, but it was still sex!

“If we continued… Oh, god… God, if we continued… She would have…”

Kakashi groaned. He wanted to slam his head against a tree and make him forget about everything. It was his personal mission to befriend you and treat you like an ally, but how did it escalate to the point of removing each other’s clothes and engaging in foreplay? How as any of that “friendship”?!

Kakashi sat by the patio, leaning against one of the wooden beams that held the roof. He stared at the moon, hoping that everything would just be a fever dream and that he will go back and do bloody and dangerous missions with Yugi and other members of his division, but he tried hurting himself by slamming his fist against the wood, but it only hurt him and he did not wake up. He hated himself now more than ever, for pursuing you and having sex with you when he was not entirely sure himself about what he really felt for you.

Kakashi stayed up the entire night overthinking. He was tempted to use his kunai and kill himself, but he knew that the small knife would only fatally injure him. He thought about using his sword, but he was hesitating when he finally got through unsheathing the weapon and pointing it towards himself. Kakashi sighed in defeat, sheathing back the sword. He gently bashed his head against the wooden beam, continuously for over five minutes before stopping when he felt dizzy.

“Something sinister is at play, and I honestly don’t like it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to make up for my absence this week. I hope you guys love this one! Thank you for continuously supporting me through this fan fiction!


	6. "Just use me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is currently undergoing psychotherapy. He decided to finally tell you the reason as to why he learned the forbidden jutsu that your family introduced to the shinobi world. Kakashi is utterly confused, troubled by the first intimate act between the two of you, and one thing led to another. Kakashi convinced himself--and convinced you--that there was nothing between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut scene, heavy angst

The moment Yugi was discharged from the hospital, Tsunade informed him that he was required to undergo psychotherapy before coming back to the Anbu Black Ops. He was disappointed, but he obediently followed the Hokage’s orders and prudently attended the psychotherapy sessions freely provided by the hospital. No matter how many words of encouragement the psychiatric doctor provided, Yugi still loathed himself for putting you in danger weeks ago. The intrusive thoughts he had regarding the murder of his older sister came surfacing once again, and he could not help but cry while he was in a current psychotherapy session on a cloudy Tuesday morning. The psychiatric doctor, who was talking to him when he suddenly burst into tears, panicked as he asked Yugi what was wrong.

Yugi was informed by Tsunade about the new safe house where you resided in, and he was tempted to knock on the gate of the safe house and call out to you. He merely stood a few meters away, watching as Anbu ninjas walked around the area. He wanted to apologize so badly, but the thought of being redeemed suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Were you even going to forgive him after the neglect he had done to you? Surely you hated him by now, especially when he used one of the sealing jutsu that Yugi knew would take his life away if he had not been careful. Yugi sighed, turning his back and walking away.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Flinching, Yugi slowly turned to see his senior captain, Kakashi. For some reason, the young ninja missed wearing his uniform as he finds himself looking at Kakashi from head to toe. He gave the older ninja a small smile, somewhat relieved that Kakashi called him. Kakashi approached Yugi, leaning on the wall that Yugi was hiding from. Yugi did the same, standing beside Kakashi. Yugi sighed.

“Am I allowed to see her?” Yugi asked Kakashi.

Kakashi tilted his head. “That depends. Did Lord Fifth tell you that you’re allowed to visit her?”

Yugi grimaced. “Yeah, I could freely do whatever I want, but… I’m scared of facing her.”

“Why is that?”

Yugi glanced at Kakashi. “I didn’t really do a great job back there. I’m sure you’re thinking the same.”

Kakashi looked confused. “I never thought that you made a mistake back there. I thought that you did a damn good job protecting her. Better than I ever would have, that is.”

Yugi eagerly shook his head. “I think you’re _way_ talented that I am, Kakashi.”

Kakashi hummed. “If I did such a great job at protecting the people, then I wonder why everyone left me?”

Yugi blushed, embarrassed and ashamed. He knew about Kakashi’s past, and he knew how sensitive the topic was to him. He just wanted the older ninja to know that he would have done a way better job at protecting you than Yugi could ever do. He was not, in any way, poking at Kakashi’s wounds. Kakashi stared at Yugi for a few seconds before looking elsewhere, the silence between them slowly crushing him to the ground.

“Do you want to see her?” Kakashi asked.

“Can I?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Of course, Yugi. She’s just preparing breakfast. You should come over.”

“I-I’m not wearing…”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi said, wrapping his arm around the younger ninja. “She already saw your face last time, so I don’t see any point in trying to hide anything from her. I think she deserves an explanation; don’t you think? You used one of the sealing jutsu that her family introduced to the village centuries ago. I’m sure she wants to know how you got your hands on such a jutsu.”

Yugi hesitantly nodded, walking back to the new safe house with Kakashi. Yugi admired how well-kept the safe house was compared to the one that was infiltrated by the enemy, and he was glad that you were in a rather healthy environment to at least distract you from what was happening right now. The lush of green surrounding the abode summoned the wind, making Yugi pull his coat closer to himself. He was beckoned by Kakashi to go inside first, with Yugi bowing at Kakashi before entering.

The living room was rather spacious for only one person to live in. Yugi’s eyes were on the chabudai in the middle of the room, a selection of traditional Japanese delicacy neatly prepared on the small table. Kakashi sat by the chabudai, beckoning Yugi to sit beside him. Yugi grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his sandy blonde hair before sitting down beside Kakashi. When you entered the living room, your eyes widened when it landed on the young ninja.

“Ah, Yugi,” you said, placing the pitcher of water on the table. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Princess Y/n,” Yugi said shyly. “I’m sorry for intruding.”

“You’re not intruding at all,” you said, quite excitedly. “How are you these past few days?”

“Better,” Yugi said, nodding. “How about you?”

You gave him a bright smile. “I’m doing better as well.”

“That’s great to hear…”

“Let’s eat,” Kakashi said, quite loudly, as he clasped his hands together before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

The three of you ate in silence. You glanced at Yugi, who seemed more jaded than the last time you have seen him. The innocent smile on his face was gone, replaced with a rather infectious frown and habitual furrowed eyebrows. What you admired the most about him were his crimson red eyes. However, this time, they were hollow and lifeless. You could not detect a hint of joy as he ate, but you were glad that he was eating a large portion of what you prepared. You smiled before turning away from him.

“Princess, I came here to talk to you.”

You put down your chopsticks, looking back at Yugi, who was in turn looking at you. You did not quite understand what his expression meant, but he looked somewhat melancholic. His wavy blonde hair seemed messier than usual, and you swore you could see a hint of depression underneath his eyes. You recalled the first time you met him, when he did a rather lazy attempt of a transformation jutsu, the bright smile on his face as he asked about your hair. You only saw the sadness in his eyes when Kakashi interrupted your conversation with the young ninja, and you wondered if there was something more destructive hiding behind those piercing red eyes.

“About what, Yugi…?”

“The time we were kidnapped,” Yugi said, placing his chopsticks on the table. “I want to talk about… about how I got the forbidden jutsu created by your family.”

His stare was quite unnerving. It was like looking at a tiger that was ready to pounce at its prey. You looked at Kakashi, who was not meeting your gaze as he grabbed another piece of raw salmon. You decided to focus on Yugi for now, returning his stare to gesture that you were willing to listen to what he has to say. Sure enough, the young ninja began to talk in a serious tone.

“I began training for the Anbu Black Ops six months ago,” Yugi began. “The reason for it was because I stole one of the forbidden scrolls hidden within the archives of the village. I was trying to learn _the jutsu that revives a dead person._ However, before I can flip through the scroll, I was caught by the Anbu ninjas that Lord Fifth sent. Those Anbu ninjas happened to be my seniors, White Wolf and Sora.”

Yugi leaned forward, as if he was going to reveal a secret. His stare was making you sweat uncomfortably, your hands shaking as you find yourself stuck looking back at him.

“I wanted to revive my sister,” Yugi said, tears welling up his eyes. “I killed her. I _had to.”_

“Yugi, what are you…”

“I killed her because I found out that she was acting as a spy for another village,” Yugi continued, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. “When she knew that I found out about it, it was… it was either her or me. I had to… I had to kill her. I had no other choice. A part of me wanted to just let it go, but I found out something darker than her being a spy. She was sending sensitive info to the enemy countries. I can’t disclose them, but they were so sensitive that it can possibly incite a world war.

“Instead of asking for the Hokage’s help, I decided to kill her. She was hunting me down. She was such a lovely young woman. She was the second mother of our family. Our parents died during the _Third Shinobi World War._ She was the only one I had. She was the only one I ever had.

“When I couldn’t find the _Jutsu of Revival,_ I decided to learn something closer to it. If I can’t learn the Jutsu of Revival, then I must learn something that could prevent someone from being harmed by external forces, including its user. The Five Elemental Gates… It can protect anyone and anything. It can stop bad things from happening to someone else. The only way to remove it is to kill the one who put it up. It’s… It’s a jutsu that I can use to redeem myself… from the sin that I have committed.”

Kakashi stopped eating at this point. He somehow lost his appetite. He never knew about Yugi’s older sister being a spy. All he knew was that Yugi killed his sister, he became mentally deranged because of it, and that he needed to be assigned to the Anbu Black Ops for the Hokage to keep a close eye on him. When Yugi mentioned that he had no other choice… It hit like home. Kakashi could feel something hollow within his chest, and he instinctively clutched at his shirt as if he were having a heart attack. You glanced at Kakashi, wondering if he was okay.

“That’s why, I… I want to apologize. I want to apologize for what I have done to you. I could have done something better to protect you, but instead I showed you a painful reminder of the fate that befell your family.”

“No, Yugi… I forgive you.”

Yugi’s eyes widened. “What…? Why…? Princess, you don’t have to forgive me.”

You shook your head. “What you did; it was heroic. I admired you for it. Yes, it was painful to see that seal, but it was more painful to see struggling to fight against the enemy. It was more painful to see you nearly experience death. To this day, I still get shiver as I recall being confined within the steel gates, but the mental image of seeing you fighting alone without my aid further deepened my sorrow. That is why you don’t have to be sorry for something that you believed in doing, which was to protect someone.”

Yugi was bawling out at this point, grabbing Kakashi by the shirt and crying against it. Utterly confused, the older ninja wrapped his arm around Yugi, patting him gently on the back. You smiled, sighing contentedly at the sight before you. You were sure that Yugi was crying because of how happy he was that he was forgiven, but what you were most certain of was the fact that he finally used the forbidden jutsu to redeem himself and protect someone.

You insisted on Yugi staying at your place for the rest of day, to rest his mind and keep himself away from danger. However, he respectfully denied your request because he had errands to run for Tsunade. Kakashi was sure that that was a lie, but he did not try to stop him. The two of you saw him off as he disappeared in the distance, waving his hand without turning to look at you.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean those two were captured by the Leaf?!”

The Yamada Clan’s mansion was hidden between two waterfalls in one of the most deserted areas of the Hidden Mist Village. Kuro Yamada, the current family head, was screaming at two rogue ninjas. The two rogue ninjas were shivering as they knelt before Kuro, heads bowed to avoid the older man’s terrifying gaze. Kuro Yamada is a young man well in his late twenties, with long, silky, jet black hair that reached his lower back and sharp yellow eyes. He was pale with a rather lean build, height closer to the ceiling than the floor. During the night, his shadow was akin to that of a phantom, and it incited fear in most of servants and relatives. Kuro slammed a fist against the arm of the chair he was sitting on, gritting his sharp teeth as he glared at the two rogue ninjas. He sighed eventually, waving a hand at them.

“Go,” Kuro said in a deep voice. “I don’t want to see the two of you here ever again. If I see you take a single step in my courtyard, then I will make sure your existence is wiped from the face of the earth.”

“W-W-We apologize, Lord Kuro…” one of the rogue ninjas said in a shaky voice. “Shashin a-a-and Sokudo… They were thoroughly subdued by a certain Leaf ninja…”

“Just one Leaf ninja?” Kuro’s eyebrow arched. “How could one Leaf ninja handle two Mist ninjas?!”

“I-It’s that man…” the other rogue ninja said. “ _’Copy Ninja Kakashi’…_ That’s what everyone called him…”

“Oh, that rat bastard,” Kuro muttered, clenching his hands into fists. “It’s that Leaf ninja with one Sharingan…”

“Y-Yes, Lord Kuro… Shashin and Sokudo were unable to retrieve the L/n Princess because she was surrounded by Anbu ninjas… Shashin got close to the princess, but another Anbu ninja that went by the code name ‘Yugi’ fought him.”

“That only means we have to eliminate this Kakashi and Yugi,” Kuro said, eyes narrowing. “I can’t let any other men taint my beautiful wife. If I ever see them do anything to her, I will make sure that they will never see the light of day ever again.”

“Do you… Do you want us to do something, Lord Kuro…?”

“No, you insolent fool!” Kuro shouted. “The two of you were supposed to go with Shashin and Sokudo, but all you did was dilly-dally and laze around like the useless pieces of shits you are! Get the fuck out of my sight! Go!”

The two rogue ninjas yelped and quickly scurried away, exiting the room like alley rats. Kuro sighed, leaning back on his chair, picking up the book that he was planning on reading for the entire day. He honestly wished that all his goons were doing their job, unlike the two rogue ninjas just now. He needed to gather as much intel about the Hidden Leaf Village before finally retrieving the princess himself. Kuro just finished a single paragraph on one page when one of his higher-class ninjas came running in the room.

“Lord Kuro!” the ninja greeted with a shout, kneeling and bowing his head.

Kuro groaned. “What is it _this time?”_

“We have gathered intel just recently,” the ninja explained. “There will be some sort of gathering at the Hidden Leaf Village. It’s a private gathering, and we’ve gathered that the princess will be attending the event! Unfortunately, Kakashi of the Sharingan and Yugi will be around her the entire time.”

Kuro abruptly stood up from his chair, dropping the book on the floor. The thud sound reverberated throughout the large room. Kuro eyed the ninja intently, his eyes widening and a smirk playfully forming on his lips.

“When is this… gathering?” Kuro asked in a calmer tone.

“Apparently, the event is tomorrow,” the ninja continued. “Surely this is a chance for you to finally retrieve the princess and revive your clan, Lord Kuro.”

“I need higher ranking ninjas with me during this event,” Kuro said, pointing at the ninja. “I want you to gather the greatest ninjas you can find within our group and prepare for the event. I want them to take out Kakashi of the Sharingan and Yugi.”

“Will you be going to this event, Lord Kuro?”

“Of course, dumb ass,” Kuro said, grinning. “I need to take the princess with my own two hands. I’ve been waiting for so long… Do you understand the pain that I’m going through right now? Every night, I dream of laying on the same bed with her, and…”

The ninja blushed. “Yes! Yes, Lord Kuro. I-I understand exactly what you mean.”

“Get the fuck out of here and gather our men,” Kuro said, pointing to the exit. “Train them for tomorrow and tell them about the intel you have gathered. I will be doing some preparation myself… And in private!”

“Yes, Lord Kuro!”

As soon as the ninja left, Kuro turned his back and grinned, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. He looked quite unusual doing it, but it was the only way he could express his joy. This must be another chance given to him by the gods. Tomorrow night, he will finally be able to touch you and force you to become one with him. If he finally gets his hands on you, he already has the wedding planned inside his head. He has replayed that scenery inside his head for over a thousand times already.

Kuro hummed to himself as he sat back down on the chair, picking up the open book on the floor. He was humming a rather weird tune, but he could not be any happier. He was imagining your wonderful and childish face, so full of innocence and wonder. Your prudence was what made him fall in love with you, but your smooth skin made him want you even more. Kuro giddily dance whilst he sat in his chair.

“Finally, my wife,” Kuro said, “you will be mine after so long…”

“A gathering?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened at Tsunade’s big news. Yugi was in the room as well, but he was in casual clothing instead of his usual Anbu uniform. You were standing beside Kakashi, surprised with the offer posed by Tsunade. A gathering. A gathering of clans. A gathering of clans in the village; a simple party. You could already feel the anxiety bubbling up in your stomach, making you clasp your hand in front of you. A smirk appeared on Tsunade’s lips as she continued.

“Yes, it’s a gathering of one of the most renown clans in the village,” Tsunade explained. “The Hyuga Clan will be there, the Aburame Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, then there’s the Nara Clan… There’s a lot more—and surely you’ll find a husband by then.”

“Is it possible to refuse this request, Lord Fifth…?” you asked sheepishly.

Tsunade eagerly shook her head. “No, Y/n. With all these rogue ninjas targeting you, the time is of the essence. You need to quickly look for a husband that will fit your standards and bore a child with the same kekkei genkai as you. Surely, your family has posed you that responsibility, am I correct? I will be leaving no room for complaints about this. You will be attending this gathering and it will be final.”

“What about safety, Lord Fifth?” Kakashi asked. “The princess can’t attend a gathering without—Oh…”

Tsunade grinned. “Yes, White Wolf. _You_ will still be with the princess during the party. I hope you have a formal attire back home, White Wolf; you’re going to need one for tomorrow night.”

Kakashi blushed. “What about Yugi? Is he back in the group?”

Tsunade shook her head. “I will be going with Yugi. He will be my date for the party.”

Yugi blushed. “L-Lord Fifth…?”

Tsunade frowned, shooting Yugi a glare. “It will only be for tomorrow night, Yugi. We’re going to join them in protecting the princess. Shizune will be there as well. The two of you will act as my aids.”

Yugi nodded. “Y-Yes, Lord Fifth…”

Tsunade turned back to you. “I’m sure the princess here is prepared already. Her clan is quite particular with gatherings, and that is one of the reasons why she only wears kimonos.”

Kakashi could feel his anxiety peaking once again. The “intimate” act that the two of you engaged in just a few weeks ago left a rather awkward space between the two of you. While Kakashi was staying at your place, he finds himself avoiding you at all costs, only approaching you whenever you would ask for help on something—such as reaching for a container from the cupboard in the kitchen. Kakashi finds himself slacking off on reading the Make Out Paradise series, his mind explicitly repeating the same scene. He did not need the book to feel giddy inside; the sexual act between the two of you was enough to set his entire body on fire.

Meanwhile, you felt somewhat sad that Kakashi was becoming distant as of late. However, you could not blame him. The confession you made was sudden, and you did not bother asking him if he was sure about what he felt for you. Kakashi was still polite to you, though, but you find yourself unable to tell him what you felt, nor could you even find the courage to ask him how he was doing. All you could do was watch as he lazed around the house, sleeping throughout the entire day. You wished you could talk to him about what you did weeks ago, but it would be better to keep quiet about it and be civil… for now.

“White Wolf, I don’t want you slacking off this time,” Tsunade said, glaring at Kakashi. “If you separate from Y/n again…”

Kakashi sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I understand, Lord Fifth. I’ll make sure she’s kept in a leash…”

Kakashi pursed his lips. He was blushing furiously, and he was hoping that nobody took what he said the wrong way. He did not have the time to think about such perverted things—he needed to focus on the mission at hand! He began to worry about what he should wear to the event, since he never really thought about joining any gatherings in the past. This was the first time that he was going to last in one, and it was with someone that he had a complicated relationship with. He glanced at you.

“I have some formal kimonos if you want, White Wolf.”

Kakashi looked at Yugi, who was smiling. Kakashi never thought about that, and he was glad that Yugi saved him the time picking out an outfit for tomorrow night. Why was he even worried in the first place? He was just going to wear a disguise and escort you around. He needed to keep you away from the possibility of the enemies infiltrating the gathering. He sighed, a rather long one, closing his eyes for a moment as he waited for Tsunade to speak again.

“Anyway, all we need to do is to keep a close eye on whoever the princess interacts with,” Tsunade said. “White Wolf, let Y/n engage with the other men without leaving her side. Make sure to study them first before letting them talk to her. I don’t want any more of the shenanigans that happened last time happen again. This could be our last chance finding a potential husband to the Princess of the L/n Clan.”

Kakashi and Yugi nodded. Yugi, with a serious look on his face, was hoping that he would be the one assigned to guard you instead of guarding Tsunade. However, he knew that Kakashi had the abilities to fend off the enemies if there ever was one tomorrow night. As much as he wished to be with you, he was sure that something has already happened between you and Kakashi. Yugi smiled, sighing as he tried to shoo away the thought of being rejected.

“Do any of you have any questions?” Tsunade asked.

You, Kakashi, and Yugi shook your heads. Tsunade nodded, telling you that you were dismissed. Yugi went back home, even though you literally begged for him to stay at your place for dinner. You wanted any excuse just for someone to distract you from the unbearable silence between you and Kakashi. After several attempts of bargaining with Yugi, the younger ninja apologized before turning the opposite way and walking away. You glanced at Kakashi, who was watching Yugi as he disappeared off into the distance.

“Let’s go home,” you said quietly.

You turned to walk the opposite way, but Kakashi quickly grabbed you by the arm. Surprised, you looked at him. He did not say anything as he turned his head to return your stare. The longer the two of you stood there, the more conscious you felt. Your face was burning up, and surely someone would have mistaken you to have a fever if they tried to check. You did not resist from his grip, waiting for him to speak as you avoided his gaze.

“Let’s take the longer walk back home.”

You nodded, unsure of what Kakashi was planning. Kakashi let go of you, walking on ahead. You quickly caught up to him, placing your hands in front of you. Somehow, you felt even more conscious than you already were. You suddenly felt how uncomfortable your kimono was, how thin the material of your slippers was, and how sweaty you were getting even though a cold wind blew past every now and then.

Kakashi was not entirely sure why he wanted to take the longer walk back home with you. He needed to tell you. The intimate act that happened between the two of you… Sure, Kakashi came from your stimulation, but he felt so guilty afterwards. He needed to stop any further contact between the two of you. He wanted the two of you to just be friends. Kakashi liked you, but he only liked the fact that you made him calm and in control. However, ever since that day… He just felt worse than he already was. He kept thinking about what happened, the possibility of the situation escalating if the two of you were left alone, and… the possibility of breaking the tradition of you needing to be married to a stronger and skillful ninja. You needed to be married to a man that was worthy of you, someone who was stronger than him...

Someone who can protect you better than he does.

You did not know about it, but Kakashi hated himself. He hated himself with every fiber of his being. He hated seeing himself in the mirror, with the blood of his comrades drenching him every single day. He hated his hands; he hated the way it felt whenever he woke up in the morning. He hated the feeling of his body every time he woke up from the horrible dreams that have been haunting him since his childhood. You can’t have me, Kakashi thought as he glanced down at you. You don’t deserve a man who’s going to make your life miserable.

The more he looked at you, the more he was reminded of the _little girl he betrayed in the past._ He did not want to break your heart, but he was too broken to fall in love with you. He will not be able to make you happy. He will not be able to provide you with what you needed. He will not be able to provide you the kind of love that someone as broken as you needed. He could not even love himself—how could he love someone as lonely and innocent as you?

How does Kakashi deserve a beautiful young woman with wonderful hair? Stylish clothing? Royal air? Surely he must be a peasant in your eyes, but he could not care any less if you were to tell him that you hated him for neglecting you. He has told himself that a million times every single day—it was nothing new to him. He deserved it, anyway. Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to ward off the negative thoughts. It did not work again.

Why is it that every time he opens his heart, his will was forcing him to close it? The ghosts of the past were whispering terrible things to him every day, and he honestly wished that they would just go away. That was why he wanted to die. He wanted to die every single day. But no matter how many times the enemy cornered him; he finds himself fighting for his life. He wondered why. He dismissed it as a normal and human reaction when a human being encounters something dangerous—nothing more.

However, Kakashi kept recalling that night. Your sweet voice telling him that you liked him, your sugary moans, your soft skin… During that moment, Kakashi just felt bliss. During that night, he felt free from his demons. Looking at your face, he was glad that he could forget about his tragedy for a split second. But he knew the consequences—he knew that he would only hurt you if whatever was happening between the two of you kept going.

God, he just wanted things to be easy—

Kakashi flinched when he felt something warm in his right hand. He looked down to see your left hand holding his right. He looked at your face. You were blushing, like a teenage girl falling in love for the first time. Kakashi’s mind went blank. All he could do just now was look at you and hope that it would last a little while longer—enough to make him forget about the pain… the unnecessary sacrifices…

“You seem occupied, White Wolf.”

He was not sure how to respond to that. In fact, he was never sure of anything in his entire life. All he was sure of was following the rules and breaking it by means necessary, just like what his deceased childhood friend screamed at him. He grimaced at the memory. He does not hold your hand in return, making you look at him in confusion.

“Listen, Y/n…”

Kakashi stopped walking, and so did you. He turned to face you, letting go of your hand and placing his hands on your shoulders. You wondered what Kakashi was thinking of right now. The gray-haired ninja sighed as he leaned towards you, staring at you right in the face. His eyes well with tears for the first time in years. He wanted to be so happy so badly, but he hated himself so much that it was damn near impossible to save him from the darkness. He wanted you to know that without hurting you. How…?

“I… I don’t want anything going on between us.”

The horrified look on your face says it all. Your eyes begin to well with tears like Kakashi. It took all your will not to bawl right then there, making you shake uncontrollably under Kakashi’s grasp.

“You don’t deserve someone like me, Y/n,” Kakashi continued. “I can’t have you… I’m sorry.”

“W-What do you mean?” you asked.

“It’s… really complicated…”

“Then make me understand!”

Kakashi was relieved that the two of you were nowhere near the residential area of the village. He sighed, unsure of what to say at this point. He was expecting you to understand completely and just move on, but it seems that your feelings for him were stronger than he thought. He was not sure what to do with that conclusion, but it surely left a huge gaping hole where his heart was supposed to be.

“I want you to be happy. I want you to experience joy with someone else. I can’t give you that… It’s impossible.”

“What about that night? Do you think I didn’t feel happy when we did that?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kakashi said, firmly this time. “Listen to me, Y/n. What happened that night was nothing, alright? We were just caught up in the moment that we—”

“What…?”

“What?” Kakashi repeated, confused by your reaction.

“What happened that night was nothing to you?!” you screamed, stomping your feet on the ground.

Kakashi held you in place. “Calm down, Y/n--!”

Tears were beginning to roll down your cheeks. “I love you, okay?! I want you…!”

“Hey--!”

“If you’re not happy with me, then I’m fine with you using me!”

Kakashi stared at you, wide-eyed. “What…?”

“Use me! Use me, White Wolf! Just use me!”

“No, Y/n,” Kakashi said, tightening his grip on your shoulders. “I can’t do that to someone like you.”

“It hurts!” you shouted, grabbing Kakashi by the wrists and attempted to pull him away from you. “Stop that! Just stop it!”

“I’m not letting you go until you calm down!”

“Just use me already! I don’t care! I just want it to be you!”

“Would you really go that low for some stranger you just met?!”

You stopped struggling, bawling. Kakashi sighed, staring at you with so much sympathy in his eyes. The tears he was holding were already gone, but the pain he felt was absolute. He has never felt this kind of pain before, and it was honestly different from losing someone you love. It was just as painful as losing someone, but it hurt differently. It was like squeezing the heart that you never realized was there. Kakashi waited for you to stop crying. He had to admit, he did get a little hotheaded back there, but he was only trying to counter the stubbornness that you were showing him. You were acting like a child. However, he could not blame you. He was _entirely_ to blame for everything that has happened so far. He was nothing but a failure.

“Please…” you whispered.

“Huh?”

You leaned towards Kakashi, pressing your head against his chest. Kakashi did not hug you. He merely stared off into space, confused to the point that his mind seems to have reset, before looking down at you. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He just wanted an easy way out. He _wished_ for an easy way out of this.

“Just use me…”

Kakashi considered your offer. You were the only woman that ever made him feel this way. The happiness that he felt whenever you were around, he wanted it to last forever. However, at the same time, he was fearful of breaking your heart. You were so delicate, like a flower. He does not want to trample on your heart while you watched. He wanted to take care of it, but what of his? His heart has been smashed into a million pieces.

The only time he felt like he had a heart was when the two of you were intimate that night.

“What do you mean by… ‘use’…?” Kakashi asked, placing his hands on your back, enveloping you in a gentle hug.

“I don’t want to be kept away from you,” you sobbed out. “I feel safe with you. I just want to be with you. I don’t care if you don’t love me—Just use me if you have to.”

“If that’s what makes you happy…”

You looked up at him. “It would make my entire world.”

Kakashi did not care at all at this point. If he was going to fuck up his life, then he will fuck it up to the fullest. Kakashi looked down at you, meeting your gaze.

“Let’s go back home,” he whispered.

You nodded. “Yes, White Wolf…”

Kakashi quickly carried you, jumping from on tree to another, your bedroom painting his mind. He just wanted to feel that fleeting bliss again. You wanted him to use you, then he will gladly obey your request. He was ordered to look after you and obey your every command, after all. Kakashi was beginning to feel excited. All he could think of was you without your kimono, caged beneath him, a moaning mess. The thought was surely enough to make him feel excited about what the night was holding in store for you and Kakashi.

Kakashi gently dropped you on your futon, kneeling in front of you as he quickly began to strip his clothes except for his mask. You did just about the same, but you were far too slower for Kakashi. He helped you get out of your kimono by nearly ripping it at the seams, throwing the beautiful material away in an unknown corner of the room. You were completely naked before Kakashi, and honestly, the sight before him made him sigh shakily in anticipation. Kakashi was left in nothing but his underwear, but all he could care about was all the horrible things he was going to do to you tonight.

Kakashi loomed over you, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around your neck. When you moaned, he considered that as a signal for him to keep going. Kakashi immediately inserted two fingers inside you, pumping in and out of you at such monstrous speed. Your eyes widened, instinctively grabbing Kakashi’s hand around your neck. You held back your moans the entire time, but as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed that soft spot inside you, you screamed for him to keep going. You were sure Kakashi’s grip around your neck is going to leave an ugly bruise in the morning, but you never knew that you were turned on by such a barbaric act.

Kakashi did not give you a chance to release. He removed his fingers from you, playing with the substance with his fingers. You felt embarrassed, but he did not say anything as he quickly began to remove his underwear, kicking the material away from his ankle. His hand was still around your neck, but it was slightly loosened this time as he aligned his member to your entrance. You yelped when you felt the tip of his member rub against your entrance, your juices coating it. Kakashi gently pushed the head inside, making you tap against Kakashi’s hand around your neck.

“S-Sorry,” Kakashi said, loosening his grip around your neck. “Does it hurt…?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah… A little…”

Kakashi nodded in understanding. “If you want me to stop, then…”

You shook your head. “No, please… Please keep going.”

Kakashi nodded again, slowly inserting himself inside you. The two of you groaned in unison, making you cover your mouth with your hands. Kakashi’s hands were on your hips, carefully pushing himself further and further to the hilt. When he was finally completely inside you, he waited for you to completely adjust to his size. Kakashi felt the warmth of your core, clamping around him tightly enough to make him grunt in pleasure. He stared at you, raising his hand to place it on your cheek.

“Does it still hurt…?” he asked.

You shook your head. “I-I’m fine now… White Wolf… Please move…”

Kakashi began to grind against you slowly, unsheathing himself till the tip of his member touched your entrance, before slamming into you. You screamed his code name, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him closer against you. Kakashi placed his head on your shoulder, grunting as he began to slowly pump in and out of you. You tried meeting his thrusts, but you were too distracted with the pleasure that you bucked and lay back down, trying to relax yourself.

“Choke me again…” you whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Are—Are you sure?”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip. “Yes, please…!”

Kakashi leaned back, studying your face. When he noticed how much you were drowning in pleasure, he did as he was told and wrapped one hand around your neck while the other hand supported his weight as he kept slamming against you. He tightened his grip around your neck, and you made the same sound he heard earlier. He could not believe it; you were into this kind of thing. The naughty sounds of his precum and your juices mixing were enough for you to tighten again around Kakashi, making him groan lustfully as he quickened his pace.

“I’m—I’m cumming, White Wolf…” you managed to say.

“Turn over.”

Surprised by Kakashi’s command, it took you a second to process what he just said before being completely turned over by Kakashi himself. His speed began to increase, making you scream each time he slammed into you. God, the sight of your smooth arched back made him want to meet his release soon, and when he felt that familiar feeling swirling within his belly, he knew that he was just as close as you were.

“Princess, where do you want me to cum…?” Kakashi breathed out, already losing his focus.

“Inside, White Wolf!” you shouted, glancing back at him.

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “No, I can’t do that—”

“W-White Wolf, I’m--!”

“Augh—Coming…!”

Kakashi groaned loudly, quickly unsheathing himself from you, relieved that he somehow managed to do such a thing, before spraying your ass and back with his hot seed. He released quite a lot, and it took him a few seconds before he could no longer stand kneeling in front of you. He collapsed on the space beside you, breathing heavily. He could feel his cock softening and sticking against his thigh, but all he could think about was sleeping the night away. He did not even want to talk to you. Before he could turn his back on you and sleep, you wrapped your arms around him lovingly. Kakashi glanced down at you, seeing a genuine smile on your face. For some reason, seeing your smile made him uncomfortable this time.

“I’m so happy,” you whispered, your face pressed against his back.

Kakashi was so unused to this kind of contact. He never had someone hug him so lovingly since his late father. Kakashi sighed, finally turning to you and meeting your gaze. He was still confused by everything, but he was sure that whatever made you happy, he was surely going to do it. However, from earlier… The thought of releasing inside you and carrying his heir inside you… It was too much for him to bear. If this intimate act was the only way for you to feel less lonely, he was willing to use himself for you. A shinobi is a weapon, after all, Kakashi thought as he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, making you smile. Maybe this is one of the unspoken ways of being a weapon…

“You can use me anytime you want, White Wolf,” you said, hugging him tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I… Yeah…”

Kakashi placed his hand on your messy hair, petting it gently. His anxiety was beginning to haunt him again. When you were finally deep in the dreamworld, Kakashi decided to go and take a shower in your bathroom. He stayed in the shower, sitting on the floor for the rest of the night. He sobbed quietly, wishing there were ways for him to fix everything. He hated himself so much—you did not deserve a man who was so broken. You did not deserve a man who would wake up and see everything in grayscale. You did not deserve a man who chose to follow orders instead of looking out for his teammates’ safety. You did not deserve a man who was going to betray you in the end.

Kakashi thought that he did not even deserve to live at this point in his life.

Kakashi’s quiet sobs were heard by no one. He hated being reminded about how shitty his life was. He hated that he had to drag you into his own mess. Was he, in a way, unknowingly manipulating him in the palm of his hands? Kakashi ran his hands through his hair. God, he hated this. He hated this feeling so much. He just wanted to die.

He just wanted to disappear.

The next morning, you noticed that Kakashi was being distant again. You decided to cook breakfast for him, but his mood did not change at all. Whenever you asked him if he was doing well, he only answered a monotonous “doing fine” before proceeding to read his beloved perverted novel. You did not bother him whenever he had his hands on it, but it bothered you that Kakashi was not being as intimate as he was last night. Your eyes drooped as you washed the dishes. Why were you expecting anything from him? You made it perfectly clear to him that you were fine with being used. Why were you expecting him to return your feelings?

You recalled that the clan gathering was tonight. You already prepared what you were going to wear, and you considered it as a normal party because of how much experience you have had when your family would always throw parties for the main family and branch families to mingle. For the gathering tonight, you needed to be presentable, enough to make the men’s heads turn. You hated it, but you were used to it. You were used to the attention given to you, even if those men shamelessly stared at the rather private areas of your body. It was something to be expected when you were the child of the main family—and now the current head of the clan.

“White Wolf,” you called out to him as you dried your hands, “do you have any kimono to wear for tonight?”

“Yeah, I borrowed one from Yugi,” Kakashi called out in return. “He’s going to come over and show it to me, if you’re fine with having visitors.”

You smiled. “That would be great. I wanted to see Yugi again.”

Kakashi did not respond this time. You headed for the fridge, opening it to grab a plate of sliced watermelons. You exited the kitchen and into the living room, where Kakashi was lying on the sofa with his book in one hand. He did not even turn to look at you as you entered the room. You sat by the chabudai, grabbing a piece of watermelon. You looked back at Kakashi.

“White Wolf, do you want some watermelons?” you asked him.

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes still focused on the book. “No, but thanks.”

You sighed as you finished the entire plate yourself. It was as if Kakashi forgot the entire thing that happened between the two of you last night. You frowned, but you immediately smiled when you heard a familiar voice call out your name outside. You quickly ran over to the door, sliding it open to see Yugi in casual clothing, with a folded kimono in his hands. You beckoned him to come inside.

“Good morning, princess,” Yugi said, smiling at you as he entered.

“Good morning, Yugi,” you greeted in return, smiling. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yeah, I have,” Yugi said as he sat by the chabudai. “How about you and White Wolf?”

You sat beside him. “Yes, we have.”

Yugi turned to Kakashi. “Hey, White Wolf. Come over here, I brought the kimono you asked for.”

Kakashi closed the book he was reading, joining you and Yugi around the chabudai. Yugi handed the folded material to Kakashi, who bowed as he took it.

“Thanks, Yugi,” Kakashi said, placing the kimono on the table. “I didn’t have any kimonos back home, so…”

Yugi waved his hand. “We have the same body type, so it’s fine! I think you would look great in blue, anyway.”

“How about you, Yugi?” you asked, turning to the younger ninja. “Do you have a kimono to wear for tonight?”

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, I have one back home. It’s the same kimono I wear during my transformation jutsu.”

“You didn’t really do much of a disguise back then, but whatever,” Kakashi commented.

Yugi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Right…”

The three of you chatted for a while. When it was time for lunch, Yugi decided to go buy some from a fast food nearby, leaving you alone with Kakashi once again. There was silence again, and it was honestly killing you. You pursed your lips as you folded your kimonos, slamming the clothing against the pile of other kimonos. You stood up and stared at Kakashi, who was lying on the sofa again with the book in his hand.

“White Wolf, we need to talk,” you said in a soft voice.

Your tone immediately made Kakashi close his book. “About what?”

“About last night…”

Kakashi stared at you for a few seconds before sitting up on the sofa. You decided to sit on the space beside him, slightly turning to look at him. You wished you could see his face, but you knew he would never let you see his face. You were fine with that, and it was something that you personally and intimately asked him to keep on even during sexual acts. Kakashi did not look at you, waiting for you to speak.

“What’s the matter?” you asked, reaching out for his hand.

He immediately withdrew his hand. “I’m fine, Lady Y/n.”

You shook your head. “You’re obviously not fine, White Wolf. You have been like this for a while. I kept wondering what was wrong with me. Did I… Did I not meet your expectations when…?”

Kakashi eagerly shook his head. “What I’m going through right now… It has nothing to do with you.”

“So, there is a problem?”

Kakashi clicked his tongue. “You got me there.”

You gave him a sympathetic look. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’d rather not tell you.”

“Please?”

“No matter how many times you beg, I will never tell you,” Kakashi said, meeting your gaze. “You have nothing to do with it, Lady Y/n. It’s best if you keep to yourself.”

“But…”

“Please,” Kakashi said, sighing. “Please don’t pry any further. There’s nothing going on between us, alright?”

“White Wolf…” You pursed your lips.

“I don’t see you as a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Kakashi said firmly. “I don’t want to waste my time on such trivial things. That’s why it’s best for you to attend this gathering. You needed to find a husband, right? This is the best and quickest way for you to get one.”

You were speechless. You were too stunned to stalk. You stared at him, waiting for him to speak again.

“I don’t have any feelings for you, Y/n,” Kakashi said, turning his head away from you. “What happened to us… It just… It just happened. Stop making things happen. Nothing will happen to us.”

“Hey, guys! I’m back…”

Yugi entered the room, carrying a few plastic bags in his hands. When he caught sight of you and Kakashi sitting on the couch together, his smile faded. He stared at Kakashi, who in turn stared at him through his mask. Yugi gave him a skeptical look, and all Kakashi hoped right now was to avoid this awkward situation and run away from everything forever. However, he had orders. He needed to stay by your side, as much as he despised that command at this point.

You stood up, turning to look at Yugi with a smile. “I’m… I’m going to my room for a bit. I need to rest for tonight. It’s going to be a long night, right…?”

“Princess…” Yugi called out. “What about lunch?”

You shook your head. “I ate a lot of breakfast this morning. The two of you should eat. I’m sure the two of you are hungry already. I need to sleep.”

You did not wait for Yugi to speak as you walked across the room, disappearing into the hallway. Kakashi and Yugi heard you slam the door to your room shut. Yugi flinched, glaring at Kakashi as he placed the plastic bags on the chabudai. Kakashi groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, lying on the sofa once again. Yugi walked over to Kakashi, slapping the older man on the knee. Kakashi flinched, looking at Yugi with a confused look.

“What the hell was that for?” Kakashi asked Yugi.

“What did you say to her?” Yugi asked, glaring at Kakashi. “She was visibly upset! What the hell did you tell her?”

“Yugi… It’s honestly none of your business.”

“Lord Fifth is depending on you to protect her,” Yugi scolded. “You’re doing a rather _horrible_ job at it. I always see her sad and upset whenever she’s around you! What have you done?”

“She likes me, Yugi.”

Yugi could feel a tug at his heartstrings, but he expected this to happen. He sighed in exasperation, placing his hands on his hips as he began to think of an appropriate way to scold his senior. He knew it was inappropriate, considering their professional relationship, but there were certainly times when Kakashi was not thinking straight. This is one of those times, and this would be the first time that Yugi would intervene. He gave Kakashi a sympathetic look.

“And then?” Yugi asked.

Kakashi shrugged, placing his hands on his abdomen. “I don’t know.”

Yugi’s eyes widened. “What the hell do you mean you ‘don’t know’?”

“I don’t know what I feel,” Kakashi said monotonously.

Yugi pursed his lips. “You… rejected her?”

“Why wouldn’t I, Yugi?” Kakashi asked, sitting up. Yugi could tell that the older ninja was furious at this point. “I guess it isn’t news to you that… that…”

“What?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t deserve her.”

“How can you tell yourself that, man?”

“I’m still your senior,” Kakashi said firmly. “Refer to me by my code name.”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Yugi said, balling his hands into fists. “Why did you reject her?”

“I didn’t reject her, Yugi,” Kakashi said, visibly annoyed. “I just… I don’t deserve her, okay? That innocent women behind that door does _not—_ and I cannot stress this enough—does _not_ deserve a man who is already broken and far from the possibility of being saved. I don’t need a woman to make my life fulfilling. I don’t need relationships. I don’t need anyone to look out for me because it’s _over,_ Yugi; my life has been over since the day my body set foot in puberty. I’ve killed people in _cold blood…_ I don’t want her to be tainted by… by…”

Kakashi placed his hands in front of him, staring at the way his hands shook. Yugi stared at Kakashi sympathetically. He knew about Kakashi’s past. The other Anbu ninja from Kakashi’s division, Sora, told her all about it. Even if it was Kakashi’s secret, she somehow found out about it. He hated knowing about Kakashi behind the older ninja’s back, but he could no longer unhear it. He understood why Kakashi was like this; calculating, smart, talented, skillful… and yet his heart has never been opened by anyone but sadness and psychological trauma. Yugi sighed, sitting beside Kakashi as he placed a gentle hand on the gray-haired ninja’s back in a comforting manner.

_“I heard that his teammates and his teacher died when he was young.”_

_Yugi and Sora were together for patrol, sitting on a tree branch on one of the trees outside of the village. Sora swung her legs as she turned her head from left to right, looking for enemies. Yugi had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the female Anbu ninja beside him, unsure of what to comment on such a tragic statement._

_“I also heard his mom and dad died when he was young too.”_

_“Jeez, Sora,” Yugi said, shaking his head. “Why are you tell me this?”_

_Sora looked at Yugi. “I just want you to know who you’re dealing with. This coldblooded Anbu captain is not someone you should take so lightly. He turns the burdens of his past into strength, and that’s why the enemies know about him. He’s so smart and talented to the point that rogue ninjas feared facing him in battle.”_

_“How did you even know that about him?”_

_Sora giggled. “Gathering information about him, of course.”_

_“Death followed him everywhere, it seems,” Yugi said, sighing. “Man, talk about tragic…”_

_“Yeah, but we should be thankful that he’s not a rogue ninja. If he were one, then our village is surely screwed.”_

_“Don’t say such bullshit!”_

“Everyone I ever cared about… They died.”

Yugi stopped rubbing Kakashi’s back. Kakashi was staring off into space, his hands still visibly shaking.

“I’m scared of caring,” Kakashi said. “I’m tired of caring. I’m tired of the same scenes replaying inside my head every morning I wake up. I’m tired of washing my hands every single day. I’m tired of…”

Yugi shushed Kakashi. “White Wolf, don’t be so hard on yourself…”

“What do you mean by that?” Kakashi asked, turning his head to look at Yugi. “Two of them… Two of the people I cared about… They died… because of me!”

Yugi froze. This was news to him. Sora never mentioned this kind of detail before.

“It’s a curse, Yugi,” Kakashi said, sighing. “I guess the gods hate me so much that they have to take away everyone that I ever cared about.”

“Does that mean you care about Y/n?” Yugi asked.

“I’m trying not to,” Kakashi said, chuckling weakly. “She reminds me too much of Rin… I don’t… I don’t want to put her in danger because of me...”

Yugi was unsure of who Rin was, but he nodded his head in understanding. He did not want to make things even more complicated for Kakashi. It was given that Kakashi was fearful of his own emotions. Yugi wondered if Kakashi was in the state to guard you for tonight, and he hoped that Kakashi would calm down eventually and face his fears. He decided to let go of his budding feelings for you and support his captain, and someone he can proudly call his friend. Yugi smiled as he gently began to pat Kakashi’s back once again.

“I don’t believe in curses unless it’s a jutsu,” Yugi joked, chuckling. “White Wolf, have you ever thought about trying again?”

“What…?” Kakashi said in disbelief. “Didn’t you hear what I just—”

Yugi shook his head. “There’s no excuse for you to turn your back to change, White Wolf. Everyone changes. It’s a part of being human. To me… It looks like you have been denying growth for quite some time.”

“Yugi…” Kakashi sighed.

“You can always try again,” Yugi said encouragingly. “If you didn’t do well protecting your loved ones in the past, then maybe now… Maybe the gods are telling you to give yourself a chance through Y/n.”

“I can’t, Yugi,” Kakashi said, shaking his head. “It’s complicated. I don’t deserve her, she doesn’t deserve a guy like me, and my clan is… Well, it’s not as grand as the Hyuga or—”

Yugi gaped. “You’re thinking _that far ahead already?!”_

“Shut up, you’re being annoying.”

Yugi grinned. “That’s a good thing, White Wolf. I’ve always thought of you as the guy that thinks right ahead!”

“Please shut up…” Kakashi placed his hands against his ears.

“How about this…” Yugi said, clasping his hands together. “Your duty as an Anbu ninja is to protect her from harm, right? However, at the same time, you’re scared of committing to her emotionally. How would it make you feel if she got into danger because of your neglect? As an industrious Anbu ninja, wouldn’t that hurt you a lot?”

“Technically, yeah…”

Yugi slammed a hand against Kakashi’s back, making the older ninja grunt.

“Hey!” Kakashi raised a fist at Yugi.

Yugi laughed. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself anymore, White Wolf. Besides…”

Yugi stared at Kakashi, smiling when the other returned his gaze.

“… You’re this worried over her because you care about her safety.”

“Yugi…”

Kakashi paused for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s the spirit!”

As much as it hurt Yugi that you were in love with someone else, it hurt even more that the person who saved him in the past was going through so much emotional distress. He hoped that tonight, Kakashi would finally try and move out of his comfort zone and… try again. The older ninja just needed someone to make him realize that there was more to the world than one knows.

That day, Yugi felt a sincere swelling of his heart as he watched his friend rise from the darkness. He was hoping… He was hoping that he would try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Keep the comments coming, because I honestlyreadthemrepeatedlytokeepmyselfmotivatedandawayfromsadness--


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kakashi attend the clan gathering, with Kakashi in a disguise. Entertained by a man from the Hyuga Clan, Kakashi finds himself further distancing from you until he found out that you were suddenly out of his sight. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune face Kuro Yamada, the current head of the Yamada Clan, with you in tow. Through a genjutsu, Kakashi finds the secret about you and your kekkei genkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! (I'm so motivated that I keep posting chapters nearly everyday--) I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Warning: Implications of se/x/ual harassment, mole/station, and mention of the word "objectification"

The _hakama_ around Kakashi’s waist suffocated him, but it was not due to its physical size; it was entirely because he was walking around the function room where the clan gathering was, with you in tow. Your right arm was wrapped around his own, and you politely greeted every single person you passed by. Kakashi did just about the same, but it seems the other ninjas inside the room knew who he was, since they shot him weird looks whenever he met their gazes. Kakashi wore the same disguise from last time, spiky black hair and black droopy eyes. He was wearing the kimono that Yugi lent him; a kimono with a loose black haori, navy blue _montsuki,_ a white _juban,_ a striped black and gray _hakama,_ and a rather tight _haori himo_ placed neatly on his abdomen. He has never worn so many layers in his entire life, and he honestly thought of it as a hindrance if he ever needed to fight.

“My condolences, princess,” one man said, bowing his head. “How are you feeling now?”

You gave the man a small smile. “I feel better now, thank you for asking.”

Lies. All lies. You just wanted to get away from Kakashi and the event altogether, but Tsunade’s orders were absolute. Every time you walked around with him, you would see Tsunade with Shizune and Yugi in tow, staring at you as you made eye contact. You gulped when you saw them, with Tsunade wearing a rather beautiful green kimono with her hair pinned up, holding a glass of beer in one hand. She smiled when your eyes met, winking as she downed the entire glass. Shizune had a worried look on her face as she begged Tsunade to stop drinking too much alcohol and reminding the older woman that they were on a mission. Yugi was standing behind the two women, wearing a cat mask that only covered his eyes. He must have seen you looking at him, since he gave you a smile and a small wave.

“I never knew an _Uchiha_ survived the massacre,” another man said, smirking as he stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned. “I’m sorry, but I’m not an Uchiha.”

“You sure look like one to me. You’re lucky to have an arm wrapped around one of the strongest clans of the Leaf.”

Kakashi sighed. “Sir, with all due respect to the family, I am not an Uchiha. I am only an escort to this woman.”

The man grinned, raising his glass. “Regardless, _Sir Uchiha,_ you are one lucky man.”

Kakashi watched as the strange man walked away and disappeared into the crowd. He narrowed his eyes, making sure that man did not disappear. Sure enough, the man began to mingle with the other clans, laughing and shouting at some lame joke that the other person said, Kakashi looked back at you, seeing that you were engaging in an interesting conversation with a man that Kakashi knew was from the _Hyuga Clan,_ judging by the white irises and the long brown hair. You still had your arm wrapped around Kakashi, even though you were already leaning towards the man with so much interest.

“Excuse me, Lady Y/n,” Kakashi said, making you turn to him. “I think the two of you should talk alone. I’ll be watching from afar, so don’t worry.”

You did not smile at Kakashi. You merely nodded without saying anything before turning back to the Hyuga Clan member, a man named Fuko Hyuga. He came from one of the more minor families of the Hyuga Clan, but Kakashi did not care; the man had a _Byakugan,_ for gods’ sake. He was more than enough of a candidate to be your husband, especially with the way he swooned you and the way you leaned closer to the man, giggling as you coyly covered your mouth.

Was Kakashi jealous? He was not entirely sure. He watched your every move, standing a few feet away from you. Women approached him every now and then throughout the night, asking if he was a member of the Uchiha Clan. He said “no” the entire time before dropping them, earning sharp looks from them as they walked away. He was not interested in mingling with anyone tonight; he just wanted to watch you and he just wanted this gathering to be done and over with.

Eventually, you and Fuko moved farther away from Kakashi. Before Kakashi could follow them, he felt someone wrap a hand tightly around his arm. He turned to see who it was, seeing an older man grinning mischievously at him. The man was also wearing a kimono, a black one, as if to blend in with the crowd. Kakashi’s eyes widened. He did not have to ask the man to know what was happening. He did not want to incite a mass panic, and so he calmed down and turned to the older man, pulling his arm effortlessly from the other man’s grasp. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Your disguise is easy to see through, _Kakashi of the Sharingan.”_

“Who are you?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m no one,” the man said, shrugging. “I’m just here to help _the head of our family_ get the woman he wants.”

“The Yamada Clan?!” Kakashi’s eyes widened.

The man chuckled. “This _is_ a clan gathering, after all. Hey, we’re not breaking any rules. She was supposed to look for a husband, right? We know all the L/n Clan’s traditions, so there is no way we’re breaking any rules.”

“Yeah, but you’re forcing her to choose someone she does not even like.”

The words stung like venom on Kakashi’s tongue, but he needed to focus. One of the enemies was right in front of him, and god knows how many of them have already infiltrated the venue.

“Unfortunately, she did not choose you, did she?”

The man grinned. Kakashi balled his hands into fists, gulping as he returned the older man’s glare. He was cursing to himself inside his mind, before quickly turning to sprint away from the man. He needed to look for you. Not only will Tsunade barrage him with a million curses, but she will surely remove him from the mission if she found out that you were missing. Kakashi began to look around the crowd, trying to see if you were around or if Tsunade was around. Seeing that she was absent, he decided to leave the venue and scout the entire area.

Kakashi was thankful that the man did not follow him, but he did see a few shady characters as soon as he left the building. A familiar figure was facing five individuals by their self, and as soon as Kakashi approached the man, he identified the man facing off the five shady men was Yugi, with his mask off. Kakashi saw Yugi’s mask on the ground, cut cleanly in the middle. Yugi glanced at Kakashi, who was glaring at him as the older ninja stood there, dumbfounded. Yugi had a deep dash across his forehead, the blood making a trail towards his chin.

“These men are trying to stop us, Kakashi!” Yugi shouted. “I can handle them! You have to go to the Lord Fifth and Y/n!”

“Where did they go?!” Kakashi asked, shouting frantically.

“Track the Lord Fifth’s scent!” Yugi shouted, turning back to face the five rogue ninjas. “I’m pretty sure they’re close by!”

“ _Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu!”_

Kakashi commanded the eight hounds to look for Tsunade. Kakashi gave Yugi a knowing look, which Yugi responded with a nod in return. Kakashi nodded, disappearing off to follow the ninja hounds. Yugi looked back at the rogue ninjas, smirking as he made quick hand signals. The five rogue ninjas faltered, taking a single step back. I guess they’re just useless goons, Yugi thought as he made one final hand sign. This should be enough to slow them down…!

“ _Lightning Release: Vein Shockwave!”_

A lightning bolt in the form of a whip appeared in Yugi’s hands. He looked at each of the five rogue ninjas before jumping and dashing forward. He was hoping that Kakashi would catch up to Tsunade, and as he slapped the whip on one of the enemies, with them falling to the ground in an unconscious state, Yugi sighed as he watched the rest of the four rogue ninjas circle around him. He smirked.

“I can take the four of you on my own,” Yugi said, raising his voice. “Come at me!”

“I can smell blood!”

“What?! Where?!”

Pakkun, one of Kakashi’s Ninken, jumped to the ground beside a dead body of a man. Kakashi followed suit, examining the corpse. When he turned the corpse over to get a good look at their face, he was shocked to see Fuko Hyuga with his eyes gouged out and his mouth agape, leaving a bloody mess on the ground. Kakashi further examined the corpse, sort of relieved that the eyes of Fuko Hyuga were not missing. They were destroyed. Kakashi sighed, standing up and looking around. Pakkun was by his feet, looking around as well.

“Lord Fifth is close by,” Pakkun said.

“Come on, we can get back to this guy later,” Kakashi said.

Pakkun sighed. “Alright, if you say so.”

Kakashi followed Pakkun through the woods. He wished he were in his Anbu uniform instead of a kimono, but he had to make do with what he had instead of running around with lesser clothing. He was slower than usual, and it greatly annoyed him. He knew the enemy was gaining speed, with you in tow. Kakashi’s eyes widened when he saw the blonde woman, Tsunade, jumping from one tree to another with her personal assistant, Shizune. Kakashi quickly jumped over to them.

“Lord Fifth!” Kakashi shouted at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, glaring. “You’re late as usual, Kakashi! Didn’t I tell you to keep an eye on her and whoever she talks to?!”

“I know, I—”

“We don’t have the time to argue about that!” Shizune shouted. “We need to quickly retrieve the princess!”

Tsunade kept glaring at Kakashi before turning her head away from him. Kakashi frowned, turning his back to focus on his footing. He deeply regretted leaving you for one second, and once again, he let his emotions get the best of him. Kakashi bit his lower lip in frustration, eyes narrowing. His eyes eventually widened when he caught sight of you in your kimono, seemingly unconscious, over the shoulder of an unknown man. He’s fast, Kakashi thought as he gained speed. I need to get to her before they try anything funny…!

“Thank you for taking care of her for me, Kakashi of the Sharingan!”

He knew it. The man knew of him. It seems everyone outside the village knew him. As soon as he got closer, he noticed that you were, indeed, unconscious. Your arms were swaying lifelessly above your head, with your face against the man’s back. Distracted by his own thoughts, Kakashi did not notice that Tsunade already attacked the enemy, yelling as she punched the tree branch that they jumped on just now, causing him to lose balance and fall. Kakashi quickly jumped down to retrieve you, his arms desperately reaching out to you.

“Gotcha!” Kakashi shouted, grabbing you by the hand.

He was surprised to find out that he was holding a tree branch instead. A substitution jutsu, he thought, looking around. He quickly discarded the tree branch. Tsunade and Shizune stood beside Kakashi, turning with their backs against one another. Kakashi was growing frustrated with every second that passed. Pakkun was sniffing the air, suddenly barking uncharacteristically. Kakashi watched as Pakkun ran over to one of the trees, glaring at something. Kakashi quickly ran over, grabbing a kunai from one of his hidden belts.

“Show yourself!” Kakashi shouted. “I don’t have the time to play games with you!”

Kakashi could hear a man laughing before they finally revealed their selves. A man about his age, slightly taller, was staring at him with snake-like yellow eyes. He had long black hair flowing behind him, and Kakashi noticed that he was quite pale. The man was wearing a black kimono, just like the older man back at the venue of the clan gathering. Kakashi’s eyes widened. He wondered who the man was, and the stranger surely emitted a rather ominous aura that made Kakashi sweat and gulp a large lump in his throat.

“What a handsome disguise, Kakashi of the Sharingan,” the man said. “How lucky am I, to finally meet the famous coldblooded killer of the Hidden Leaf. Ah, and it seems you have brought the Hokage and her personal assistant with you.”

“Where is she?!” Tsunade shouted. “Where is Y/n?!”

“Let me introduce you myself before I show you my wife,” the man said in an innocent tone. “I am Kuro Yamada, the current head of the Yamada Clan. I have always watched my wife, and it we are destined to be husband and wife. I have come to retrieve her because my heart grieves of her absence!”

Kakashi gave Kuro a disgusted look. He did not even care to listen to half of what he said, all he could think about right now was where you were and what this creepy guy did to you.

“Are you done?” Kakashi asked, pointing the kunai at Kuro. “Show me where Y/n is, or else I’m going to have to kill you. Either way, I _will_ kill you.”

Kuro chuckled mischievously. “It seems you have taken quite the liking to the princess, considering that you did not bother call her with an honorific. Who could blame you, honestly? Isn’t she such a beautiful creature?”

Tsunade stared at Kakashi, wide-eyed. When he did not respond to Kuro’s ramblings, Tsunade seemed to have understood immediately. Shizune, who was standing behind Tsunade, read the situation clearly. Tsunade somehow expected that Kakashi would involve himself with you, but she wondered how the enemy would find out about something so private. Tsunade was against the idea of Kakashi being with you, considering that she wanted what was “best for the revival of your clan”, but who was she to speak of his feelings for you? Tsunade kept staring at Kakashi, hoping that the statement of Kuro Yamada would incite at least a small reaction from the stoic man.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Kakashi said firmly. “Give the princess back, or else you will have to answer my blade.”

“I’ve always wanted to see Kakashi of the Sharingan fight,” Kuro said, grinning. “But before that, I just want to say that you are such a brave man for acting as if you really care about the princess. Didn’t you use her?”

Kakashi froze, eyes widening. Tsunade immediately understood the enemy ninja’s implication. She took large strides towards Kakashi, enough for her to be a few feet away from the shaky man. Shizune ran after Tsunade with a worried look on her face. Kakashi wondered how Kuro knew about it. As expected, Kakashi thought, his eye twitching. I knew someone will be watching our every move. I didn’t anticipate that they could possibly use our personal conversations to get back at me…

“Isn’t that true?” Kuro asked, smiling mischievously. “I’ve been watching your _every_ move all this time, Kakashi of the Sharingan! Oh, and how fun it was to watch! It seems the princess has taken quite a liking to you, someone who is not only completely useless, but someone who does not have an abnormal blood to be carrying a kekkei genkai. Didn’t you just steal that Sharingan of yours or something?”

“Kakashi!” Tsunade shouted in panic. “What the hell is this guy saying?! What did you do to the princess?!”

Kuro turned to look at a panicky Tsunade. “Oh, Lord Fifth. I apologize for not being a bit more formal. I’ll gladly answer your question.”

“You…” Kakashi mumbled, lowering his gaze.

“As I stated earlier, Kakashi of the Sharingan used Y/n L/n of the L/n Clan for his own benefit,” Kuro said, raising his hands just above his shoulder. “I have seen them do it with my own two eyes. Oh, how I wanted to _kill him_ right then and there, but the princess has suffered enough because of you. Women’s hearts are so delicate, and you happen to crush hers like the psychopath you are.”

“Kakashi, I am _not_ believing what this man says unless you say it yourself!” Tsunade shouted frantically.

Kakashi was too stunned to speak. Too distracted with his own thoughts, Kakashi’s chakra fluctuated, his transformation jutsu eventually disappearing into a cloud of dust. Kakashi stood there, mortified, with his spiky gray hair flowing in the wind. He only had one eye open, his right eye, trying so hard not to open his left eye where the Sharingan was, just to get back at Kuro Yamada. He still wore the dark blue mask that covered the lower half of his face, including his nose. Kuro’s eyes widened, clearly intrigued by this revelation.

“So, this is the _true_ Kakashi of the Sharingan,” Kuro said, humming in acknowledgement. “It seems you were too distracted to keep your chakra in check. How are you even fit to become a ninja if you let the enemy’s words get to you?”

“Kakashi…” Tsunade said through gritted teeth, shutting her eye tightly and balling her hands into tight fists.

“Alright, alright,” Kakashi said, sighing as he looked away from Kuro. “I’ll muse you if that’s what you really want. But I am only going to speak the truth, since it was the Lord Fifth who asked it of me. I’m not saying this to garner your reaction or to appease myself.”

Kakashi’s hands balled into fists. He was nervous, but he needed to say it. His chivalrous nature was getting the best of him again, but he could not find it in himself to lie to Tsunade when the enemy himself spoke of the truth. He was not looking for a way to redeem himself, but instead, he was looking for a way to stop the speculations from spreading further.

“Yes, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said. “I have done what Kuro Yamada has spoken of. I copulated with the princess because I used her for my own benefit. Whenever I am around her, I just… I feel happy. She has made me feel complicated emotions, and I honestly believe that she is one of the reasons why I’m letting my guard down just for her sake. I am not lying when I promised that I would protect her but seeing that she’s in a dangerous situation right now, I have failed as a confidant and as a protector.”

“Kakashi…” Tsunade’s eyes widened. She did not want to believe what Kakashi was saying.

Kakashi was already in a fighting stance. “Regardless of what any of you think, I’m going to do my part to the bitter end. If it means that she is going to walk back home safely and without me by her side, then that’s fine with me. I know for myself that she does not deserve a man like me.”

Kuro Yamada grinned in amusement. He was enjoying the voluntary confession Kakashi was doing, but what he enjoyed the most was the anticipation of seeing the other ninja’s Sharingan. Seemingly wanting to incite another powerful emotion from Kakashi, Kuro Yamada reached from behind the tree, where you were leaning on in an unconscious state, tangling his long and slender fingers in your hair. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, but he did not move. Kuro forcefully pulled you by the hair, shoving you in front of him as if you were like a rag doll. Kakashi’’s left eye eventually opened, eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

“See how beautiful she is, even though she looks broken? She really does look like a doll, doesn’t she, Kakashi?”

There you were, in tattered clothing, with your mouth bleeding. Kakashi concluded that you were unconscious, but what mattered to him the most was the fact that you looked beaten up till you were black and blue. The sight angered Kakashi and Tsunade all the same, and it was enough for Kakashi to jump into action with killing intent.

“Kakashi…!” Tsunade screamed.

Kuro Yamada, unable to hold you as Kakashi advanced towards him, clicked his tongue in frustration as he let go of your hair just to defend himself with a kunai he pulled out from one of his pockets. The sound of metal clashing with metal filled the air, Kuro Yamada directly glaring at Kakashi, focusing on the three-comma Sharingan in his left eye. Kakashi jumped back only to study Kuro’s movements, his eyes quickly moving with Kuro’s every move. Kuro grinned, excitement coursing through his veins.

“This is only just the beginning,” Kuro said. “I want to keep seeing you dance, Kakashi!”

Kakashi did not say anything as he dashed forward Kuro Yamada, widening his eyes to faze the Kuro. Sure enough, it worked, making Kuro grit his teeth as his footing faltered ever-so slightly. Judging by his reaction, Kakashi thought as he began to use _taijutsu_ against Kuro, he doesn’t know what ability my Sharingan has. He _does_ fear it, so maybe I could use that to scare him off a little.

Kuro blocked all Kakashi’s kicks and punches, grunting as he retaliated with the use of _shuriken jutsu._ Kakashi was quick enough to avoid the shurikens thrown at him, smirking to himself because of how basic the jutsu was. He charged again, doing quick hand signals that Kuro cannot read, much to his frustration as he prepared to block the incoming attack.

“ _Earth Release: Earth Wave Jutsu!”_

Sure enough, the ground began to shake uncontrollably, making Kuro Yamada yelp as he tripped and fell on his own two feet. Tsunade quickly jumped towards you, grabbing you and carrying on her back, landing on one of the tree branches from the surrounding trees. Shizune quickly followed Tsunade, examining your vitals. Tsunade did just about the same, checking if you had any fatal injuries. Tsunade sighed in relief when she concluded that you were just beaten horribly to the point of unconsciousness, but it does not excuse the fact that Kakashi let this happen to you. Tsunade gritted her teeth as she began to perform medical ninjutsu on you, hopefully enough to wake you up.

Meanwhile, whilst Kuro was distracted by the shaking earth beneath him, Kakashi reached out his hand to touch the skin of Kuro to release a genjutsu on the man. He needed to cut the fight short to check on you, but he was so filled with the thought of death and killing that he just outright decided to murder the man through genjutsu. A horrified Kuro met Kakashi’s gaze, eyes widening when he finds himself hypnotized by the other ninja’s Sharingan.

Kuro Yamada opened his eyes, his gaze meeting the bright blue sky above him. He noticed that he was lying on the grass, quickly sitting up. He stood up, walking around a seemingly never-ending field of grass. Eventually, he caught sight of a familiar building, a building that he has known since his childhood. He noticed a small puddle as he approached the building, looking into it. He screamed when he caught sight of his dreaded reflection.

A little boy with short black hair, bright and dream-filled yellow eyes, and a black yukata gently hugging him, almost too loose, as if the clothing were made for a boy a few years older. Kuro kept screaming, hating the reflection, before feeling a gentle hand touch his right shoulder.

“You seem horrified.”

Looking up, he saw Kakashi, who disguised himself as the same age as Kuro in the genjutsu. Kakashi’s eyes did not behold the Sharingan, his spiky fringe gently crowning his forehead and temples. He wore a green scarf around his neck, and he wore a dark blue yukata, with the same design as Kuro. The black-haired little boy realized that he was in a genjutsu, but no matter how hard he tried to will himself to come back to reality, he still finds himself facing the young son of _White Fang._

“This is interesting,” Kakashi said, looking around. “By manipulating your chakra, your mind decides to form the shape of your hometown, in a greenfield outside of the Hidden Mist. Your clan pressured you just like the L/n Princess. Am I wrong?”

Kuro was silent. It seems that through the genjutsu, Kakashi found out about the Mist ninja’s childhood. Kuro did hand signals, but they deemed useless when he could hardly recall the kind of jutsu that he wanted to use. Kakashi slowly approached the black-haired boy, narrowing his black eyes as he pulled out a kunai from a secret pocket of his yukata.

“In this genjutsu, the longest I can hold is for you to feel like three hours have passed,” Kakashi explained as he slowly approached Kuro. “That’s enough for me to get information out of you, just with the use of this kunai.”

“S… Stop!” Kuro finds himself yelling. “Stop! Don’t touch me!”

Kakashi took another step forward. “What is your goal? Why do you want the L/n Princess so badly?”

“I’m not telling you anything!” Kuro shouted, glaring at Kakashi. “I can stand three hours of mental torture from you. I don’t care! I’m not going to reveal anything else to you besides the fact that I am _in love with Y/n L/n!”_

Kakashi’s right eye twitched. “How can you prove that you love her?”

“Why do I need to prove that to a psychopath like you?!” Kuro shouted. “You used her, remember? Just like how all her family members and elders used her for their benefit.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

Kuro smirked. “More than two decades of sexual harassment, objectification, and being passed around by family members… You’re lucky that they never went through more than that. You don’t know that, it seems. Judging by your reaction, I think she only told you little about herself. Is that right? The two of you are keeping secrets from each other. Does she even know the amount of murders that you have done?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Kakashi said, still pointing the kunai at Kuro.

“I’m guessing you don’t even know what her kekkei genkai is,” Kuro said, slightly turning his head.

“What about her kekkei genkai?”

“ _Sealing Jutsu: Complex Chakra Labyrinth,”_ Kuro said, beginning to circle around Kakashi. “This kekkei genkai… Of course, it’s strong. It has the ability like the Hyuga Clan with their _Gentle Fist…_ However, the only difference is that the chakra will be sealed nearly permanently, and medical ninjutsu is not enough to revert the chakra back to its normal function. _The only way to remove the seal is by the user who did the seal._ I’m sure you have seen the seal on her stomach at this point, right? That is where the Complex Chakra Labyrinth is being housed. The seal on her belly is proof that she has the power to _manipulate and seal chakra at will.”_

“So…” Kakashi slightly lowered the kunai he was holding.

“I’m after the kekkei genkai,” Kuro said, grinning. “With it… _The world of shinobi will no longer exist._ If I tweak it a little, then maybe I can even use _genjutsu as strong as an Uchiha’s._ All I need is the seal, and I can extract it from her. The only problem with that is, she’s going to die in the process. Removing the L/n Clan’s kekkei genkai is more difficult than that of _doujutsu,_ and that is exactly the reason why they marry within their family; the _L/n Seal_ is valuable. A lot of countries have their eyes on it. _The family doesn’t want anyone else to have influence over the seal.”_

“Then the massacre…!”

“Exactly!” Kuro shouted. “I did it _because I want to._ I don’t want any of the stupid elders to intervene with my plans. She’s also the youngest, so it’s win-win!”

Kuro laughed maniacally, making Kakashi stare at him with a disgusted look. As soon as Kuro calmed down, he met Kakashi’s gaze once again.

“However, I cannot forgive you for tarnishing the princess,” Kuro said. “I’m going to have to kill you, Kakashi. You’re skilled, I give you that, but I will not let you live the next time we meet.”

Kakashi got distracted again, dispelling the genjutsu after hearing the revelation from Kuro Yamada. As soon as Kakashi got back to reality, he was breathing quite heavily. He stared at Kuro Yamada’s water clone melting into the ground, the mischievous smile plastered on his face as the water scattered on the ground. Kakashi was too tired to run after Kuro Yamada. His killing intent slowly leaving him, his knees shook as he fell to the ground. He turned his head to look at Tsunade, who was holding your head on her lap. Kakashi sighed shakily in relief when he noticed your eyes were open, although you had a pained look on your face, and that was more than enough for Kakashi. He collapsed on the ground, falling face-first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Have a great day!


	8. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is relieved from his duties as an Anbu ninja, undergoing psychotherapy by the Hokage's orders. After a month and a half of therapy, Kakashi improves himself decides to finally tell you the truth. A wonderful reunion was enough to make him feel genuinely happy, but you had an announcement that will surely sweep the gray-haired ninja off his feet.   
> However, Kuro Yamada had other plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SERIOUSLY PUMPED FOR THESE PAST FEW DAYS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE UPDATE EVERY SINGLE DAY. I LOVE YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.
> 
> WARNING: SEVERE FLUFF, choking

Kakashi did not sleep that night. He was called to the Hokage’s office the next morning, wearing his casual clothing and carrying a plastic bag where his mask and Anbu uniform was. Shizune pulled off a rather disappointed look as she watched Kakashi approach the Hokage’s desk, with a furious Tsunade sitting behind it. Kakashi knew exactly what they were going to talk about, and he did not even bother to hide the sadness and dismay that he felt as he stood before Tsunade. He slowly straightened his back, meeting the fiery gaze of Tsunade.

“Kakashi, I am disappointed,” Tsunade said in a flat tone.

“Yes, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said monotonously.

“I am relieving you from the ops until further notice,” Tsunade said, placing a document in front of Kakashi. “I have scheduled you for psychotherapy, I have assigned your missions to other Anbu divisions, and I have given you at least two months’ worth of leave and vacation. I am not going to accept any complaints from you or anyone else. If you do anything that is going to compromise the safety of the princess, then I will permanently remove you from the ops. I will still assign you as a jonin, and if your psychotherapist informs me of your progress, then I will allow you to become a teacher.”

The information was too much for Kakashi to process. He could only think of you being confined in the hospital again, presumably angry with him. That was enough for him to go on and finally forget about you. The angry glare of Yugi was embedded in his mind, and it made him feel guiltier. He knew what his eyes meant last night, and he knew that at that moment, bad luck was going to befall him. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. Tsunade’s eyes widened, not expecting Kakashi to agree with her conditions. She cleared her throat before opening the document.

“I have already registered you in the medical records,” Tsunade said. “It seems you have not done any medical checkup since you were a kid, and so I have informed the clinic at the hospital that you’re going to do a physical assessment. I have already scheduled your psychotherapy at nine in the morning. You’re going to start today. Please surrender your uniform.”

Kakashi silently placed the plastic bag on Tsunade’s desk, taking the document in return. Tsunade quietly dismissed Kakashi, with Kakashi bowing without saying anything before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. Silence was common on Kakashi, but he was never this silent. Tsunade looked at Shizune as if to gauge a reaction, but Shizune merely sighed, shaking her head.

“This is the first time I have seen Kakashi distracted,” Tsunade said. “I honestly cannot believe that he did it with the princess. I never knew that Kakashi would be the kind of guy to fall into that kind of lustful sin.”

“Have you seen him read that book that _Sir Jiraiya_ writes?” Shizune asked with a disgusted look. “I wouldn’t be so surprised.”

Tsunade’s lip twitched into a grimace. “I know about his habits, but he never gave in to that kind of temptation.”

“Lady Tsunade,” Shizune said, giving Tsunade a horrified look, “do you think Kakashi…”

Tsunade sighed. “The only way we can know is if we ask the princess. If she says that they did it, then I will have to hold a test.”

“Yes, Lady Tsunade…”

It has been exactly a week since Kakashi was relieved from his position and duty of being the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. You sighed as you took a spoonful of the porridge prepared by Yugi, noticing the lack of flavor and spices. You grimaced, but you appreciated the small gesture by the younger ninja. He was sitting on the sofa, wearing his Anbu uniform without the mask. He thought that there was no point in hiding from you anymore, and he thought that it would be much better to stay true to you. He was sure you were done with the lies at this point. He watched you silently take another spoonful of porridge in your mouth, the silence becoming too heavy for one to bear.

“Is he going to come back?” you asked quietly.

Yugi hummed. “I haven’t been informed by Lord Fifth as of yet.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” you said, staring at the unfinished porridge on the chabudai. “I should have been keen on my surroundings. He just wanted—”

“Regardless, Princess Y/n,” Yugi said, furrowing his eyebrows. “White Wolf had orders. Lord Fifth gets to decide what to do with him. He didn’t follow his orders, and that’s why he has to face the consequences.”

“That’s… not fair.”

Yugi sighed. “I know, but it’s the nature of politics. I’m sure White Wolf is going to come back, one way or another. He isn’t the type to just give up.”

“Do you think so?” you asked, grimacing at the thought of Kakashi rejecting you.

“Yeah, I mean,”—Yugi leaned back on the sofa— “he doubts himself every now and then, but he always decides what’s best for him and for the people he cares for.”

“I see,” your eyes drooped, shoulders slacking.

“Don’t look so upset, princess…”

“How can I not be upset?” you asked, balling your hands into fists. “The person that I feel safe around with… gone. He won’t be coming back…”

“We’re not so sure about that,” Yugi said, trying to lighten up the mood. “Why don’t we just wait for the Hokage’s orders and see what happens, alright?”

You sighed, smiling. “I’m hoping, Yugi, that he’s going to come back.”

Yugi returned your smile. “Yeah… me too.”

The rest of the morning passed by quickly with you cleaning the living room, much to Yugi’s complaints that you needed to rest your body. You could not stand lazing around and doing nothing. You needed to do _something._ As soon as you were finished taking a bath after a tiring morning, you approached a pensive Yugi reading a scroll. When he caught sight of you, he immediately retracted the scroll, placing it beside him. He gave you a warm smile.

“Feeling better, princess?” Yugi asked.

You nodded. “Yugi, I have a favor.”

Yugi tilted his head. “What is it?”

“Can you take me to Lord Fifth?”

“Eh? Why?”

You sighed. “I need to talk to her about something.”

You and Yugi immediately left the safe house, with the other Anbu ninjas asking where he and you were headed. Yugi told them that you needed to have a word with the Lord Fifth. Although they hesitated, they agreed to letting you go to the Hokage’s office with Yugi. The two of you began jumping from one building to another, your chest tightening when you finally caught sight of the Hokage Residences within your field of vision.

Tsunade was busy doing paperwork when you and Yugi entered the room. She sighed, discarding the document in her hands, before turning to greet the two of you. As much as she hated the fact that you barged in without making an appointment, she thought that what you were going to tell must be urgent and in need of immediate attention. Shizune greeted you and Yugi, with you and the younger ninja bowing in greeting. You cleared your throat, straightening your back as you faced Tsunade.

“What’s so important that you need to come here all of a sudden?” Tsunade asked.

“I want to learn how to fight again,” you said.

“Princes…” Yugi looked at you, wide-eyed.

Tsunade clicked her tongue. “What is the reason for you to suddenly come to such a suggestion?”

“I’m a shinobi, like the rest of you,” you explained. “I can’t just sit around and do nothing while the enemy is walking around freely and waiting for the chance to take me away. I’m tired of being taken away. I want to learn how to fight and help my comrades. I want to join the frontlines. Even though I may look like a delicate young woman to all of you, I want to make use of myself by servicing our village and our people.”

“Noble words, princess,” Tsunade said, smirking. “You’re a chunin, aren’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“Very well, then. I’ll gladly take you up on the offer. I’ll teach you some things I know.”

Your eyes glistened. “Really, Lord Fifth?”

Tsunade smiled. “Of course. You are right, anyway. I can’t just let a young woman like you be protected by everyone else while you can’t even defend yourself. However, I have a few conditions that you need to follow before we begin tomorrow.”

“T-Tomorrow?” Yugi repeated, surprised.

“You’re going to be my disciple for a month,” Tsunade said. “Within those four weeks, I want you to study about the following things: chakra control, nature release, and medical ninjutsu. Oh, but I won’t be going into much detail on the last one. It would take several years for you to completely master _the ultimate medical ninjutsu.”_

“I’m fine with all that,” you said. “I already have a background on chakra control and nature release, because I have attended the academy for a short while…”

“That makes it easier for me to begin,” Tsunade said, sighing. “Is that all you need, Y/n?”

You nodded. “After my training… I need to tell you something important. Before I need to tell you that, I should become a woman worthy of making such a proposal.”

Tsunade was curious. She was going to try and pry it out of you, but the determined look on your face withdrew her. She smiled, particularly in interest and awe at your sheer determination.

“I’m glad you have grown somewhat,” Tsunade said. “Very well, then. I will wait for your _big_ announcement.”

You returned her smile. “Yes… Lord Fifth.”

Kakashi was true to his word, attending the psychotherapy session that same morning. He went home first to prepare himself for the session, talking to himself in front of the mirror to the point that he was five minutes late to the session. The doctor that he was assigned to was an elder man named Toshizo Kazehara. He had graying hair and gray eyes, and a rather uncomfortable smile, according to Kakashi when he was introduced. Kakashi sighed as he leaned back on the chair, looking around the room just to avoid Toshizo’s gaze. Toshizo sighed, but he smiled, nonetheless.

“Is this your first time, Mr. Hatake?” Toshizo asked.

“Yes, Dr. Kazehara,” Kakashi answered. “Sorry, I’m just—not used to this. I have never done anything like this.”

“It’s fine.” Toshizo paused for a moment before asking, “Can I call you ‘Kakashi’?”

“Everyone calls me that, so it’s fine,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms and shrugging.

“Alright. Can you tell me your reason for being a little late to our session?”

“I was debating whether or not I should comply to this.”

“You seem to be a good man.”

_You’re a kind man._

Kakashi stared off into space as he recalled your words, the words that he considered a lie, and the bright smile on your face whenever he was with you. Toshizo sensed the sudden change in Kakashi’s aura, but he did not bother pointing it out. He decided to ask him a question that has been asked a million times already—

“How are you today, Kakashi?”

“Horrible,” Kakashi said, meeting Toshizo’s gaze. “I lost my job, and I got a therapy session.”

“As much as you hate therapy, I encourage you to comply with it.”

“I have no other choice,” Kakashi said, sighing. “Hokage’s orders.”

“Consider this as a way for you to further your growth,” Toshizo said. “Is that not what you want?”

“Well, I guess there’s no shame in trying,” Kakashi said.

The rest of the session turned out better than Kakashi had expected. He was still quite reserved about his past, and so he decided to tell Toshizo about the ordeal that took place last night, and the previous nights with you. Kakashi did not go into specific details, but he did tell Toshizo about the confusion that he felt whenever he was around you. Toshizo was silent the entire time, smiling at appropriate times and frowning pensively whenever Kakashi mentioned about his troubles. Kakashi still felt somewhat awkward telling someone his feelings, especially to someone he just met.

“Have you ever told her what you truly felt?” Toshizo asked.

“I just told you that I told her that I… didn’t need her,” Kakashi said hesitantly.

“It doesn’t seem like that now, does it, Kakashi?”

Kakashi sighed. “What’s the point of telling her anything else? Surely she doesn’t want to see me, and…”

“I know this is against the advice of the Hokage, but… Why don’t you try telling her the truth?”

“The truth?” Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“To me, at least, it seems you find… _serenity_ whenever you’re around the L/n princess,” Toshizo said with a small smile. “Why do you deny yourself that sense of calm, when you describe yourself as a ‘troubled individual’? If it truly bothers you that the princess is going to hate you, then why don’t you just tell her?”

“That…?”

Toshizo smiled. “Do I really have to tell you what it is, Kakashi?”

Kakashi was silent. He stared at Toshizo as the elder man waited for Kakashi’s answer. Kakashi recalled the time Rin told him that she had feelings for him, he was to clouded with negativity that he outright rejected her out of respect for his best friend, Obito. Ever since then, he never gave himself a chance to fall in love again. As much as the idea of love was wonderful according to the Make Out series, Kakashi never opened his heart for such possibilities.

However, when you came… Kakashi felt cautious. It was as if he was scared that his heart was going to fall out of the box he used to hide the possibility of catching feelings for someone else. This was the first time that it had ever happened. You made him feel this way. You made him feel conscious about the way he approached you, the way he talks to you, and the way he was supposed to handle himself around with you. He was never like this. In front of his friends, he was just the same old Kakashi; the Kakashi with an indifferent expression on his face as he talked, and the Kakashi that never considered the possibility of getting married and having children.

Kakashi has never fallen in love before, and he had no idea what to do. The external circumstances he finds you in was stopping him; the need for you to get married to a stronger man from a stronger clan, the need for you to continue the tradition of your clan, and the need for you to practice your kekkei genkai through your children. Kakashi was not a good patron nor a good guardian, and so him being the husband was out of the question.

“I love her.”

“Kakashi?” Toshizo leaned forward from his seat.

“I love her,” Kakashi repeated. “That’s the truth, Dr. Kazehara.”

Toshizo smiled. “I’m glad you have finally concluded your feelings, Kakashi. That’s a great first step for our session. Now…”

Kakashi was still confused, but he was sure that he had romantic feelings for you. The session went on quite smoothly until the time allotted for the session was finished. For some reason, as soon as Kakashi exited the hospital, he felt somewhat relieved. He knew that he could not see you in the meantime, and so he has finally decided to use his break from the ops to reflect on his system. Kakashi went home, in a good mood, eager to finish the Make Out series.

A month and two weeks have passed since Kakashi’s relief from the ops. It was a cloudy Monday morning as Kakashi prepared for his final session of psychotherapy before finally reporting his progress to Tsunade. Kakashi slipped on his finger-less gloves before ruffling his hair. He inhaled and exhaled a considerate amount, nodding to himself in the mirror before heading for the door.

“Someone’s in a great mood.”

On the way to the hospital, Kakashi passed by a rather cheerful Ebisu. Kakashi smiled, his eyes lighting up before bowing in acknowledgement to Ebisu. The other man seemed surprised that someone like Kakashi smiled at him. This is a first, Ebisu thought as he stood beside Kakashi, offering to go with him to the hospital.

“How are you feeling, Kakashi?” Ebisu asked.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi said. This was the first time Kakashi said the truth whenever posed that question.

“That’s great!” Ebisu said, grinning. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to work? Why are you going to the hospital?”

“To visit someone,” Kakashi lied, still a little warry about sharing his therapy visits to other people.

“I see,” Ebisu said, nodding. “How’s the princess you’re protecting, by the way?”

Kakashi froze. He never asked anyone how you were, and he only used the break given to him by Tsunade to figure himself out. For some reason, he was unsure of how to answer that question. Ebisu stared at him with a confused look, patiently waiting for Kakashi’s answer.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Kakashi said instead. “I haven’t seen her yet, but I’m sure she’s fine.”

Ebisu nodded. “I see. You’re quite a lucky guy, Kakashi, to be able to stand beside such a beautiful princess!”

Kakashi chuckled nervously. As soon as they arrived by the entrance to the hospital, Kakashi quickly shooed the other man away. Ebisu frowned jokingly before bidding the gray-haired male goodbye. Kakashi sighed as he faced the hospital entrance, greeting the doctors and nurses that came out after several hours of duty. He entered after finally summoning the courage to face Toshizo.

“You look better than the last time you came, Kakashi,” Toshizo said. “That’s a great thing, actually. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you… Dr. Kazehara,” Kakashi said, sighing as he leaned back on the chair.

“How are you lately?”

“Better than most days,” Kakashi answered cautiously.

Toshizo smiled. “Don’t you consider that as a great improvement?”

“I do,” Kakashi said, nodding. “I have a lot of plans after this session, and I’m looking forward to them.”

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re more honest, Kakashi.”

The session went on just like last time. Toshizo would ask Kakashi how he was, ask Kakashi about what he feels about things, and offered pieces of advice about Kakashi’s daily routine. Kakashi glanced at the wall clock in the room, seeing that it was a few minutes until the session was finished. All he could think about as Toshizo continued to speak was his report about his recovery to Tsunade and meeting up with you. He did not care if he was not authorized to see you, but he needed to tell you the truth. He _wanted_ to tell you the truth. Toshizo seems to have noticed Kakashi’s fidgeting, smiling as he sighed.

“You seem excited about your agenda,” Toshizo pointed out.

Kakashi snapped his head back at Toshizo. “Dr. Kazehara, I… I’m sorry.”

Toshizo waved a hand in dismissal. “I understand completely, Kakashi. It seems you have disciplined yourself through these past few weeks. I noticed that you’re in a lot more control of your emotions than the first time you got here.”

“I’m… going to Y/n,” Kakashi admitted, avoiding Toshizo’s gaze. “I need to tell her what I feel.”

“That’s very good, Kakashi. I’ll let you go now. I know how much this is going to mean to you. Have you been taking your medications?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes, I have. They help me sleep at night.”

“That’s good. Well, I won’t keep you here any longer. It has been a nice session with you, Kakashi.”

“Yes, it was.”

Toshizo stood up. Kakashi did the same. The two men bowed in unison, with Kakashi smiling before turning to leave the clinic. Kakashi was quick to leave the hospital, slowly running down the main road, before finally gaining speed to jump on the buildings. He needed to be quick. He was not sure where you were, but it was better to check the safe house where he knew you were staying in. Kakashi decided to bargain with the Anbu ninjas, as much as he hated the idea of doing so.

As soon as he arrived, he saw two Anbu ninjas guarding the gate. Kakashi decided to just walk towards them with conviction. The two Anbu ninjas immediately noticed Kakashi. They proceeded with a fighting stance, but they straightened up when they recognized that it was their captain, Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, raising his hand in greeting.

“Hey, guys,” Kakashi greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“Captain Kakashi!” the female Anbu ninja shouted in glee. Kakashi found out that the woman was Sora.

“It’s been a while, Captain Kakashi,” the other Anbu ninja, a male one, said as he greeted Kakashi with a bow.

Kakashi bowed in return. “Doing a great job, I suppose?”

Sora chuckled. “Of course, Captain! What brings you here?”

Kakashi looked at them, confused. “Didn’t Lord Fifth inform you guys to keep me out of here or something?”

The male Anbu ninja shook his head. “No, Captain. She just told us that you were going through something personal, and to wait for you to come back.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Wait… What?”

“Yugi became our sub-captain, since Lord Fifth told us that he was your righthand man,” Sora said with a hint of maliciousness in her tone. “He’s inside with the princess, if you’re wondering.”

“Can I… come in?” Kakashi asked, feeling his heart beginning to beat rapidly.

Sora nodded eagerly. “Of course, Captain Kakashi! We have been waiting for you! We missed you a lot.”

Kakashi chuckled nervously. “Is that so…?”

Sora and the male Anbu ninja stepped aside, beckoning Kakashi to go inside. Kakashi did not bother to check if he looked funny or stupid, he practically ran inside and past the courtyard, quite eager to see you. Your front door was open, and he did not bother greeting whoever was inside. He stood by the doorway, eyes widening at the beautiful sight of _you._

You were wearing a _Hidden Leaf Ninja Forehead Protector, a flak jacket_ over a white yukata with an orange floral design. Your hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Your glistening eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi, surprised that this was the first time you have ever seen him without the mask. You were even more surprised to find out that he had a single Sharingan on his left eye, with a huge scar running from his forehead, through the eye, and way below his cheek. He was still wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth, so you had a vague idea about what he looked like. Yugi entered the room in a timely manner, wearing the Anbu ninja uniform with a white cloak over him sans his mask. The younger ninja smiled when his eyes landed on Kakashi, relief washing over him. Yugi also noticed how clean and proper Kakashi looked, and Yugi wondered what he did during his break.

“Welcome back, Captain,” Yugi said, walking over, just standing a few feet away from you and Kakashi.

Kakashi did not hear what Yugi said. You were the only person in the room to him. _You look beautiful,_ Kakashi thought as he stared at you in sheer surprise. He wanted to say it to you, but he was so nervous that his hands were shaking. Yugi sighed, grimacing when his greeting was left hanging in the air. You fully turned to Kakashi, your wide eyes brimming with tears. You quickly spread your arms and ran over to the man that you have been calling out for day and night, the man that you felt safe with, and the man that you knew _needed saving._

“Lord Fifth promoted Princess Y/n as a jonin,” Yugi said. “She’s joining the frontlines as of today. She has been training under Lord Fifth ever since you were relieved from your duties… White Wolf.”

“Kakashi,” Kakashi said, returning your tight hug with the same amount of strength. “Kakashi Hatake.”

You smiled against his chest. “It’s nice to meet you… Kakashi Hatake.”

“Listen, Y/n…”

Kakashi gently pulled away from the hug, leaning his head forward, staring straight into your eyes. You met his gaze, smiling.

“I need to tell you something important,” Kakashi said.

“What is it?” you asked.

Kakashi gulped a large lump in his throat, his hands shaking as he held you around the waist, his mind turning to mush as he finally decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with you, with someone who was capable of making him remember what truly mattered, and with someone he truly loved with all his heart. He always believed that his heart finally turned to stone, but your beauty made his heart exuberant. His heart finally thawed out of its shell, beating for someone that he knows will take care of him just as much as he was going to take care of you.

“I love you, Y/n,” Kakashi said. “And… I’m sorry for last time. I’m sorry that I used you. I’m sorry I kept making reservations, I… I was just so unused to love… I never felt love in a very long time.”

You placed your soft hand against Kakashi’s cheek. He placed his hand on yours, gripping it tightly. He wanted you to know how serious he was about loving you.

“You can always try again,” you whispered to him.

_You can always try again._

Yugi’s words from last time echoed inside Kakashi’s mind. Kakashi glanced at the younger ninja, an encouraging smile plastered on his lips, giving the older ninja a double thumbs up as he grinned. Kakashi looked back at you, unable to contain his feelings any longer. He quickly enveloped you in a tight hug, eyes shut tightly, unsure of how to further show you how much he loved you. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around him and gently patting him on the back.

“I love you too, Kakashi,” you said, sighing in pure bliss.

“Can we try again?” Kakashi asked. “I want to meet you again, as a better person.”

“Of course,” you said, smiling as you buried your face against his chest. “I’ve been thinking about you since you were gone. I had so much trouble sleeping because of you…”

Kakashi chuckled. “My bad, Y/n. I’m sorry.”

Yugi cleared his throat. “Princess Y/n? I think it’s time we go to Lord Fifth, since Kakashi is already here.”

You gently pulled away from Kakashi, turning to look at the younger ninja with a genuinely bright smile. You have not smiled like that since the day Kakashi was relieved from his duties, and it honestly made his heart swell with love and happiness for you. Just seeing you in the arms of Kakashi made Yugi return your smile.

“What about Lord Fifth, Yugi?” Kakashi asked.

Yugi turned to Kakashi. “Princess Y/n has a big announcement and so does Lord Fifth. I was informed by Lord Fifth to take you and Princess Y/n to her as soon as the two of you… reunited.”

Kakashi turned his head to look at you. “What’s this about?”

You giggled. “You’ll see when we get there.”

“Huh?” Kakashi stared at you, confused.

You, Kakashi, and Yugi went to the Hokage’s office as soon as you and Kakashi were ready. Tsunade smiled when you and Kakashi entered, regarding Kakashi with a slight nod to which Kakashi did in return. Yugi bowed deeply as he gave Tsunade a warm smile. You did the same. Shizune was smiling giddily as well, sitting beside the Hokage’s table. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back on her chair, interlocking her hands together and placing them on the desk.

“I see that you two have finally made up,” Tsunade said, looking from you to Kakashi. “Princess Y/n, you have asked for me. Before I tell you about my news, I want to hear what you have to tell me.”

“Lord Fifth, I ask for your blessing,” you started.

Kakashi blushed, looking at you with a horrified look.

“W-W-Wait, what’s going on?” Kakashi asked, his voice shaking.

Yugi chuckled. “Let her finish, Kakashi.”

You gave Kakashi a soft smile before clearing your throat to continue.

“I have decided to denounce my family’s traditions,” you said. “I disagree with our tradition about exclusively marrying family members, and I solely disagree with the tradition of requiring the offspring to practice the kekkei genkai. I propose this idea for the purpose of preserving the next generation of the L/n Clan.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure about your children not being required to practice the kekkei genkai. It could prove useful to them.”

You pursed your lips. “I will only teach them if they seek its power. I will not be needing them to practice it.”

“I see…” Tsunade sounded disappointed.

“I also oppose the idea of being required to marry to a strong clan,” you said, taking a single step forward. “I do not need a strong husband to protect me and my family. I just need a husband that’s going to love and respect me and my children. Skill and abilities have nothing to do with a loving family. That’s all I seek… Lord Fifth.”

Tsunade hummed. “You propose this idea… why?”

You turned your head to look at Kakashi, smiling. Kakashi immediately understood what your look meant, and he returned your smile with a shocked expression etched on his face. You looked back at Tsunade with a determined expression.

“I want to marry into the Hatake Clan,” you said. “And… I hope I get to be welcomed by the head.”

Kakashi could feel his entire face turn red just by your proclamation. Yugi did not seem surprised, since he knew that one way or another, Kakashi needed to marry and be happy. The younger ninja thought that you would be the best for Kakashi, a man who was so broken yet willing to change for himself and for the sake of others. Shizune looked giddy as she covered her gaping mouth with her hand, staring at you and Kakashi with wide eyes. Tsunade’s eyes were wide as well, mouth frowning. She was not disappointed; she was just surprised by your unexpected announcement. Eventually she sighed, smiling.

“You seem quite determined, Princess Y/n,” Tsunade said. “I appreciate and acknowledge your bravery. Very well, I will consider your proposal. We need to do some paperwork before I can let you and Kakashi run off on your own. Ah, but before that…”

Tsunade turned her gaze to a surprised and red-faced Kakashi, smirking.

“Does the _Head of the Hatake Clan_ oppose this proposal?”

“I… I…” Kakashi began.

The gray-haired ninja turned to look at you, seeing the hopeful look on your face. It was enough for him to shake his nervousness away. He sighed to calm himself down, reaching out to hold your hand. You blushed, holding his hand in return. He has finally decided. There was no room for his doubts any longer. There was no room for the ghosts of past haunt him and tell him that he was not worth being the man she wants to marry. The only thing that Kakashi had room for was love—genuine love for you, and happiness that _you chose him regardless of who he was._ Kakashi turned to Tsunade, nodding firmly.

“I agree with the proposal, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said in a calm tone. “I consent to Y/n L/n marrying into the Hatake Clan.”

Tsunade smiled. “You have made your choice, then. Congratulations, the two of you.”

“If it doesn’t trouble you, Lord Fifth,” you said, turning your head to look at Tsunade. “In the meantime, I want to keep this relationship with Kakashi private…”

Tsunade slightly tilted her head. “Why is that?”

Kakashi decided to intervene. “Lord Fifth, I want to discuss about the encounter with Kuro Yamada. I have extracted some sensitive information from him during the battle.”

“You… battled Kuro Yamada?” you asked, eyes widening as you looked at Kakashi.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, nodding. “It was a month ago, during the clan gathering. It seems Kuro Yamada disguised himself as a member of the Hyuga Clan.”

“Yes, we have retrieved the body of Fuko Hyuga,” Tsunade said, eyebrows furrowing. “I had to make some arrangements to prevent inciting the anger of the Hyuga Clan, and they have agreed to keep quiet about the situation. It took a while to convince them, but the only way to avenge Fuko Hyuga’s death is to finally negotiate with the Yamada Clan and possibly stop them from pursuing you, Y/n.”

Tsunade turned to stare at Kakashi, closing her eyes for a moment before looking away.

“Kakashi, I am assigning you back to the frontlines as a jonin,” Tsunade said. “Take the forehead protector that Shizune will be providing you shortly. In the meantime, report.”

Kakashi was surprised, but he knew that there was no turning back at this point. If he needed to get back at the Yamada Clan, then he was more than willing to join the frontlines. For you. _With_ you. Kakashi nodded, bowing shortly.

“Thank you for your utmost consideration, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said. “Very well. For the report.”

Kakashi began to discuss the exchange between him and Kuro Yamada over a month ago. You, Yugi, Shizune, and Tsunade listened carefully. You looked the most horrified as Kakashi went on, a sad expression spreading across your features and instinctively hugging yourself as soon as Kakashi finished. He was worried about you, and so he walked over to you to place a comforting hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were smiling.

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi said. “We’re going to end this.”

You nodded sadly. Yugi walked over to you, placing a hand on your free shoulder. You looked at the younger ninja, his sandy blonde hair framing his round cheeks like a child, grinning at you. You could not help but smile in return.

“Right,” you said, nodding. “I’m not letting them get their hands on my kekkei genkai.”

“I’m not letting them get their hands on you, of course,” Kakashi said pensively. “If I see any of the other countries within fifty feet, then I will have to kill them for you.”

Yugi playfully pushed Kakashi, frowning. “Too extreme!”

“Okay, that’s enough public display of affection for today,” Tsunade said, her lips twitching into a grimace. “For _my_ announcement, I want all of you to listen _very carefully.”_

You, Kakashi, and Yugi straightened up, with serious look on your faces, as you waited for Tsunade to speak. Tsunade cleared her throat, a serious expression crossing her features.

“The next mission will be a _do or die_ mission,” Tsunade began, grabbing a thick document from underneath her table. “In this document, is the sensitive information about the Yamada Clan retrieved by the Anbu. We still haven’t retrieved any information about the clan’s kekkei genkai, and that is exactly why I want the three of you to join in this mission. We will investigate the Yamada Clan’s kekkei genkai. We need to get as much information about the clan as much as possible. If we cannot negotiate with them, then we should expect our next exchange as a bloody nightmare.”

You gulped. Your first mission as a jonin is a scouting mission that can possibly end in bloodshed. Kakashi glanced at you, somewhat worried, but he knew he needed to believe in you and trust that you can pull through with everything. It must be difficult having every country come after you, Kakashi thought. But then again, almost every country knows about me. Your nervousness was apparent to Kakashi, considering you were the last member of your clan. He needed to do everything in his power.

“Kakashi, I need you to be the last line of defense during this mission,” Tsunde said with her eyes closed, seemingly in deep thought. “I trust that you’re not going to fail me this time, since you’re going to be protecting your _wife_ during this mission?”

Kakashi gulped, an evident blush on his face. “Ah, y-yes, Lord Fifth…”

“ _Future_ wife,” Yugi corrected, smiling smugly at the gray-haired ninja that glared at him.

Tsunade smiled. “I will be bringing the division you previously handled, Kakashi. You will be operating in your three-man team and your former Anbu division, is that understood? I don’t think that’s too much work for you, is it?”

Kakashi sighed. “I have no complaints, Lord Fifth. You’re the one who gave the order, after all.”

“However, Y/n,” Tsunade said, turning to look at you, “you’re going to be staying with Shizune and I. You will be considered as part of our support team, so you won’t be joining the frontlines unless we’re _needed._ I hope I won’t be seeing you acting rashly, or else I might have to do some drastic measures spontaneously…”

You grimaced, nodding. “Yes, Lord Fifth. I’m sorry if I come across as someone acting recklessly… I promise I won’t let you down.”

“No promises,” Tsunade said, shaking her head. “I just want you to do your best as a shinobi. I won’t be asking anything else of you. I just want you to be there for your comrades.”

You nodded. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“In the meantime, the Anbu is going to keep scouting the area around the Hidden Mist,” Tsunade said. “We still haven’t found the Yamada’s abode, and hopefully we’re going to find out about it within the week. I want the three of you to prepare with what time you have left, and I will not tolerate anyone slacking off. Take this time to train, especially _you,_ Y/n.”

You nodded. “Y-Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“You and Yugi are dismissed,” Tsunade announced. “I need to talk to Kakashi in private.”

You wondered what they were going to talk about and before you could intervene, Yugi held you by the arm, smiling as he led you to the door. As soon as the door was shut, Kakashi sighed. The information that he absorbed during the meeting was too much for him, especially regarding him taking you in his clan and practically taking you as his wife. The thought of marriage and family never crossed his mind because he believed that he was incapable of building such a foundation due to his deep-seethed hatred for himself.

“This mission is going to be dangerous for the princess if she shows herself to Kuro Yamada,” Tsunade began. “However, I think she, of all the people in this entire village, need to know the truth about why countries are fighting just for them to wed her. You are a lucky man to be marrying someone valuable to the eyes of others, and I implore you to be careful, Kakashi.”

Kakashi sighed. “It kind of sucks that I have to fight a billion men for one woman, but whatever…”

Tsunade chuckled. “I’m relieved that you still retained your sense of your humor.”

“I’m not so sure what I’m supposed to respond to that…”

“You know, I had to admit, I had my doubts about you. I thought that you would never find yourself romantically involved with the princess, but it seems my hunch has been correct this entire time. Kakashi, the man that does not allow his feelings to get the best of him, has finally gotten himself a wife.”

“W-We’re not married yet, Lord Fifth!”

Tsunade laughed loudly. “Of course, I knew that! Don’t you like it that I’m already regarding you both as such?”

Kakashi sighed. “No, I don’t think it’s right to bless us as husband and wife when we haven’t even married yet. I heard it’s bad luck, even.”

So, I believe in luck now? Kakashi thought, his eyes further drooping as if he were sleepier than usual.

“Very well,” Tsunade said. “You should get going. I’m sure Yugi and Y/n are waiting behind that door for you. I know this time allotted for your training should be used for such, but I don’t mind if you and the princess has some catching up to do. I wish you a good luck. If I ever hear her cry, then you are going to need to answer to me, Kakashi Hatake.”

Kakashi gulped, scratching the back of his head. “Y-Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“Oh, and your forehead protector,” Tsunade said, glancing at Shizune.

Shizune stood up, handing Kakashi a forehead protector made of black material. Kakashi’s hands shook slightly as he stared at it, sighing as he finally finds himself facing the truth. I’m going to the frontlines again, Kakashi thought. As much as I despised it, I have a lot of obligations now. I must protect the love of my life, and I must protect the village from any danger that befalls it.

_Teacher, Obito, Rin… Please watch over me._

“I hope you’re ready, Kakashi,” Tsunade said.

Kakashi was silent as he tied the forehead protector around his head, gently tying a knot at the back of his head. He had a serious look in his eyes as he met Tsunade’s gaze, nodding in acknowledgement to the woman’s statement. Tsunade dismissed him, with Kakashi bowing deeply before turning on his heel and leaving the Hokage’s office. As soon as he exited the room, he saw you and Yugi waiting standing in the hallway. Your eyes met with Kakashi, and a loving smile greeted him. He was still unused to the affection you were providing him, but he decided to smile in return, even if the only thing that you saw were his eyes smiling.

“I have some errands to run,” Yugi said. “We can train tomorrow, so…”

“You’re seriously leaving as soon as I arrive?” Kakashi asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Yugi grinned. “I think the two of you have a lot to talk about, considering the wedding should be around the corner.”

“Y-Yugi!” Kakashi shouted, his face reddening in embarrassment.

“Best of luck, you two,” Yugi said, bowing as he met your gazes. “Invite me to your wedding, alright?”

Before Kakashi could scold the younger ninja, he turned his back and walked away. You were left with a furious Kakashi, making you blush and giggle. Kakashi, easily distracted by the sound of your laughter, chuckled as he calmed down, smiling. He noticed how good you looked with a forehead protector and a flak jacket; it just screamed “ninja” to him. Hell, you looked even more ninja than he does right now with his casual clothing.

“Do you want to go eat somewhere?” you asked him.

“Huh? Ah… I… Yeah, sure…”

You held out your hand for Kakashi to take. For some reason, he felt shameful that you were offering your hand to be held by someone as—No, Kakashi thought as he reached out to take your hand, I’m done with those intrusive thoughts. Starting today, I must start bettering myself. I must start thinking for this woman right in front of me; the woman I chose to open my heart to. As much as it scared me to continuously find myself falling in love with someone, I decided to _let go._

Kakashi smiled as he gently held your hand. You smiled brightly in return.

“Do you know a place?” Kakashi asked.

“There’s this dumpling place downtown…”

“Lord Kuro, I have bad news.”

Kuro Yamada was not in the mood to listen to bad news. His thin lips were curved into a frown, his long and slender fingers holding an open book, and his long silky hair disheveled due to stress and the decreased hours of sleep he has been getting for the past few weeks. One of the rogue ninjas that worked for him entered his makeshift throne room, a scared look on his face as he waited for his master’s approval to speak further.

“What is it,” Kuro asked monotonously.

“We have encountered Anbu ninjas within our vicinity,” the rogue ninja began explaining. “Not only that, but one of our men heard of an interesting rumor about the L/n Princess and Kakashi of the Sharingan. It seems they’re engaged, and their marriage is blessed by the Hokage. I’m sorry if I needed to share such unpleasant news, but—”

Kuro raised a hand, making the rogue ninja immediately shut his mouth.

“Say that again?” Kuro asked in a soft voice.

“I’m sorry to share such unpleasant news?”

“No, before that.”

“Their marriage is blessed by the Hokage?”

“Another one before that…”

“They’re engaged?”

“THEY’RE FUCKING ENGAGED?!”

Kuro’s scream echoed throughout the entire mansion, making the manservants stop cleaning for a few seconds, shivering at the sound of their master growing increasingly furious. Kuro threw the book in his hand with a shout, directed at the rogue ninja. The rogue ninja blocked the book, and as soon as he lowered his arm, his face was inches away from an angry Kuro. The Yamada head wrapped his hands around the rogue ninja, raising the man a few inches off the ground. The rogue ninja sputtered and struggled, grabbing Kuro’s hand to free himself from the young head’s grasp. Kuro grinned maliciously as he could see the veins pop in the rogue ninjas eyes. The rogue ninja struggled for a few minutes before finally stopping, Kuro dropping the dead body on the floor with a loud thud. Kuro stared at the lifeless gaze of the corpse, an indifferent expression painting his face.

“If what you’re saying is true, then I’m going to declare war against Konohagakure,” Kuro said monotonously. “I can’t let a useless fucking clan like the Hatake take a wonderful wife and kekkei genkai away from me. _Never.”_

A maid passed by, screaming in horror as she stared at the lifeless body by Kuro’s feet. Kuro merely stared at the young woman, beckoning her over.

“Call some men to carry this body for me,” Kuro instructed firmly. “I’m writing a note to the Hidden Leaf with this body as a gift… for the wonderful bride and groom-to-be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter again! Leave me a comment about what you think! I hope you're all having a wonderful day!


	9. Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kakashi reminisce at the same time while you were dating at a local dumpling restaurant. After a rather intense nosebleed, you insisted on tending to the nosebleed. You and Kakashi head for his place. As you tend to his nosebleed, everything just seems to escalate from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Another HOT chapter for you guys! Well, I hope it's hot for you guys--
> 
> WARNING: HEAVY SMUT, CHOKING, PAIN PLAY, SADISM, MASOCHISM, Fluff
> 
> I just want to share my playlist whenever I write chapters for During the Rain! I hope you guys find them enjoyable to listen to while you read!  
> 1\. Toy - takayan  
> 2\. Sick Feeling - boy pablo  
> 3\. Ready/Problems - boy pablo  
> 4\. Fix Me - Cuco, Drillon Francis  
> 5\. death bed (coffee on your head) featuring beabadoobee - Powfu  
> 6\. Plswaveback - Slacker  
> 7\. Untitled - Rex Orange County  
> 8\. Busted and Blue - Gorillaz  
> 9\. hey girl - boy pablo  
> 10\. Play Date - Melanie Martinez  
> 11\. Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez  
> 12\. Cool with You - Her's  
> 13\. my boy - Billie Eilish  
> 14\. 911 - Ellise

_A cold spring day. You recalled the cherry blossom trees blooming for the first time that year. As much as you hated it, there were visitors coming over to check in on you. You were wearing a flashy kimono with floral patterns, the blues and oranges mixing along with the greens and reds. You hated how you looked in the mirror, you hated how empty your eyes were, and you hated the fact that the ornaments adorning your hair was giving you a migraine. Your expression was unpaintable as you stared at yourself in the full-body mirror, but if one were to look further into your eyes, they would only see melancholy and darkness. Your mother came into view from behind you, placing her long and slender fingers on your shoulders with a tired smile on her face. She was, indeed, growing old. The facial wrinkles that were well-hidden by makeup appeared every time she smiled. Maybe that was why she stopped smiling altogether._

_“It’s time to go, sweetie,” your mother cooed in your ear. “They’re waiting for you.”_

_You obediently let your mother hold your hand as she nearly dragged you out of your bedroom and into the living room, where unfamiliar faces turned to you as soon as you entered. You noticed a young man just about your age among them, and you already know what the family meeting was going to be about. Your mother whispered in your ear to sit beside the young man, smiling encouragingly as she gently pushed you further inside._

_“Good morning, princess,” one of the elders said. “You look beautiful, as always.”_

_You only nodded at the compliment. They were only telling you all these things because they wanted to earn your good side. You never had a good side for your family You despised the traditions, the requirements, the arranged marriages… but you honestly had no other choice. You were brought by your family to honor its members and its reputation. You hated it so much that you have thought of running away several times since you turned thirteen. Your mother sat across from you, staring at you with so much emptiness in her eyes that it made you uncomfortable in your seat._

_“Finally, another woman in the family,” the elder who spoke earlier said. “We, the members of the branch family, propose our youngest son, Hiro, for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”_

_“Seto, you didn’t have to call everyone over to announce such a thing,” your mother said, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the elder. “The main family already agrees. Our daughter will be married to Hiro. We don’t have to keep having meetings like this just to discuss something like this. They’re the same age, aren’t they? That’s more than enough for my daughter to marry Hiro.”_

_Isn’t he, like… my cousin? you thought as you glanced at the young man beside you. Hiro was slightly taller than you, slightly tanned skin, lean build, spiky gray hair, and red eyes. The more you stared at him, the more he did not bear the physical features of your clan. You wondered if he was a member of the family. He noticed that you were looking at him, and he smiled. Your cheeks flushed, quickly turning away to listen to your mother and the elder bicker._

_“We… We apologize, Lady M/n,” Seto said._

_“It’s fine,” your mother said, glancing at you and Hiro. “I guess there was no point in this meeting, after all. If that’s all you have to say, then you’re dismissed.”_

_The other members of the family quickly stood up and left the room. Your mother began to talk to Seto while you were left sitting around the chabudai with Hiro beside you. He tapped you on the shoulder, making you turn to look at him. He was handsome, and his eyes were awfully captivating. He bore childlike features, but that was what made him so unique from the other men in your family. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand._

_“Do you want to… talk?” Hiro whispered._

_You nodded. You just wanted to get away from your mother and the elder as much far away as possible. You and Hiro began walking around the courtyard, the other members of the clan hanging around and chatting as well. He offered to take a seat on one of the rocks that were situated a few yards away from the compound. You were relieved, because you just wanted to get out of the house every now and then. Your parents did not allow you unless you were with at least one member from the family. Hiro sat on the rock beside you, whistling as birds flew by. He looked majestic underneath the shade of the trees surrounding you._

_“You’re not… a part of our family, are you?”_

_The question did not catch Hiro off-guard. Instead, he grimaced as he turned to look at you. You could tell there was pain behind his eyes, and you wondered what was causing it._

_“You’re such a psychic, princess,” Hiro said sighing. “How did you find out?”_

_“You don’t look anything like you’re from our family,” you said. “Unless… your mother or father is from outside our family?”_

_“Close,” Hiro said, turning to you. “You’re very close… but you’re wrong.”_

_Your eyes widened. “Huh?”_

_“Well…”_

_Hiro began to remove his yukata, without a hint of embarrassment present in his eyes. Your face turned bright red, quickly turning away from him. You have seen men’s bodies a hundred times by now, but this was the first time you have ever seen one up close. You heard Hiro chuckle, making you glance back at him. What you saw made you turn fully to him, wide-eyed._

_On his stomach was the kekkei genkai, perfectly sown on his belly. You could see how much the suture areas were swelling, and you swore you could see a hint of dry blood around the surgical area. Hiro was not flinching at all as you stared in awe, and you felt nothing but horror and sympathy for the young man. He sighed when he knows you have already seen through the entire seal, covering his lean abdomen with the yukata he was wearing. You leaned back, covering your mouth with your hand in shock and disgust._

_“I’m not a part of your family,” Hiro said. “I come from a nearby village outside Hidden Leaf, and I was threatened by your family elders to come with them or else they’re going to kill my entire family. I wouldn’t want that, so I had no other choice but to give in to their demands.”_

_“Why… Why would you let them do this to you?!” you shouted._

_Hiro shushed you. “You wouldn’t want them to find out that I showed you the seal or that I’m not part of your family. You’re the only one I can tell about this, because I have always seen you looking so hesitant to follow your elders’ orders. I suspected that you were against some of the traditions in your family.”_

_“Hiro…”_

_Hiro turned his head as he watched the other members of the clan walk about and chat with one another. A small smile formed on his lips as seconds passed, making you somewhat mesmerized. He looked like an angel compared to you, an empty husk that only serves a purpose for the sake of others. Now that you thought about it, you never really knew what you wanted in life, but you were not in a place where you could openly tell your family about such philosophical things. They wanted you to be prim and proper, like the ideal princess they had in their minds._

_“The branch families are having trouble providing you a husband,” Hiro continued. “Almost every man in the branch families are too old for you, and some of them with ill-intentions. The only way they can get the seal to fully pass through the daughter’s genes is to get another male with the same seal. That’s why they kidnapped me just to force me to marry you.”_

_You leaned closer to the young man. “Hiro, you need to run away and call for help. You can’t let them keep doing this to you.”_

_“If it means my family is going to be safe, I don’t mind being married to someone as beautiful and kind as you,” Hiro said, smiling brightly. “I sincerely hope you understand.”_

_You stared at him, wide-eyed, with your eyes brimmed with tears. This young man before you was suffering, and it was somehow your fault that he got into your mess. You could not help but feel guilty, your heart desperately reaching out to his family. You thought that if you were to marry him, then his family would be safe, since you were going to be considered the next head of your clan if you married…_

_“You wouldn’t mind being married to a poor guy like me, right?” Hiro asked, seemingly embarrassed._

_You smiled bashfully. “No, I honestly wouldn’t mind.”_

_“Dear daughter, the wedding is cancelled. I’m so sorry.”_

_The news of Hiro getting murdered by an unknown man left you depressed for two weeks already. You did not eat at the right time, you barely cared for your physical appearance, and you did not entertain any visitors while you grieved for the death of a man you barely knew. You saw him as your last hope in bringing your family’s traditions to its downfall, and it seems someone has grown paranoid over his possible influence over you. When you had enough courage, you decided to visit the young man’s grave. Alone. Your mother and father protested you to visiting the village cemetery alone. When they decided to shut your bedroom door and windows, you decided to run away, uncaring for what the consequences were. You cried on the headstone of Hiro, a nameless young man from a neighboring village, who was forced to marry you against his will. Right when you were starting to have feelings for the young man, he left you. Alone. To suffer at the hands of ancestor’s mistakes._

_A young Kakashi just got back from a mission from one of the villages in the Fire Country. He was taking a break alone, before reporting to the Fourth Hokage, grabbing a packed lunch from his satchel as he sat on a long sturdy tree branch, with its parent tree facing the Konohagakure Cemetery. He sighed as he unwrapped the sandwich he made himself, watching the melancholic sight before him. He pulled down his mask, taking a bite from the sandwich before placing the mask back on. He was about to take another bite when he saw a grieving young woman just about his age, helplessly hugging a headstone. Great, Kakashi thought as he pulled down his mask again, just the sight I needed to see before going home. I hate this…_

_Kakashi watched you grieve until you were finally tired, lying on the grass beside the headstone. When he finally finished his sandwich, he silently stalked you until you got on your feet, ready to leave the Leaf Village and into the forest just outside the gates. Kakashi was silent, tree branches barely making a sound as he jumped from one to the other, his eye on you the entire time. He thought that it was his job to somehow get you back to safety, since you were still somehow a part of the village he swore to protect. When you finally reached your clan’s compound, that was when he realized that you were someone regarded with royalty. He watched you as you were scolded by your furious mother, who was seemingly worried sick about you, since you ran away from home. Kakashi sighed as he watched your slightly hunched back slowly enter the door, disappearing into the darkness. Kakashi sat on the tree branch he was standing on, taking a break again. I wonder what she looks like, Kakashi thought._

_She looks pretty._

Unbeknownst to you and Kakashi, the two of you were deep in thought as the server placed the dumplings you ordered on the table. The server looked from you to Kakashi, noticing the serious look on your faces. The server furrowed their eyebrows in confusion before gently tapping the table, making you and Kakashi look up at the server in unison, a look of surprise greeting the awkward server.

“Um, you ordered dumplings…?” the server said.

You looked at the plate of dumplings in front of you. “Ah! Yes, right. We’re sorry. Thank you so much.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, sir,” the server said, grimacing. “Please enjoy your meal.”

This was the first time you have eaten in a fast food restaurant, and it honestly amazed you. The texture of the dumplings looked tasty, and the sauce that coated it was more than enough to make your eyes glisten and your mouth water. You smiled as you popped one in your mouth. You stared at Kakashi as he carefully examined the dumpling before opening his mask. You did not get the chance to see the rest of his face, since you blinked for too long and the next thing you knew, Kakashi finished the entire row of dumplings with a satisfied smile evident through his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’ve never eaten in a restaurant before,” Kakashi said, sighing. “Were you so deprived of _fun_ that everything normal to us amazes you?”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re stuck at home for twenty-six years,” you said, smiling as you popped another dumpling in your mouth.

“I thought you were way younger than me,” Kakashi said, droopy eyes slightly widening in surprise. “We’re just the same age.”

You gulped down the dumpling you were chewing. “Isn’t that great? With you, then I have no need to look for a husband—”

Kakashi interrupted you by chuckling nervously. You stared at him.

His cheeks were pink. “I actually wanted to talk about that… Are you serious with marrying a guy like me?”

You frowned. “Didn’t I just told Lord Fifth that I want to marry into the Hatake Clan?”

“Yeah, but…” Kakashi scratched the back of his head, avoiding your gaze. “I mean, there’s nothing special about my family…”

“You weren’t listening earlier,” you said, sighing as you crossed your arms over your chest. “Didn’t I say earlier that skills and abilities didn’t matter to a loving family?”

Kakashi was still quite hesitant. He did agree to marrying you sooner or later, but it would be different once he finally settles down and decides to have a family with you. He did not have any special abilities that he could possibly pass down to the Hatake Clan heir. You were the only one who had special abilities, and the possibility of birthing a child with your kekkei genkai will be more than likely. It could prove to be dangerous if that were to happen, Kakashi thought. If the other countries had their eyes on you, what more to your sons or daughters? Thinking about it proved to be quite a challenge for Kakashi.

“Are you okay?”

Your voice and your warm hand on his were enough to snap him back to reality. His face flushed as he stared at your hand on top of his. You smiled, knowing that Kakashi was overthinking again. Ever since that night when he insisted that he did not have any feelings for you, you knew that he was overthinking. You could see the hesitation in his eyes, and it made you realize just how vulnerable yet amazing the man before you was. He could mask those feelings in front of the enemy, mercilessly killing them without looking back, but when it came to you… he was practically all mush and soft things combined. There was something appealing to the fact that this man was strong enough to subdue others, and yet he had a soft side that only you could ever see. You decided to change the subject, to at least calm him down and keep him distracted from his own thoughts.

“Kakashi, I’m curious about the book you’ve been reading since we met.”

Kakashi’s pensive expression turned horrified when you mentioned his _favorite hobby._ Kakashi pulled his hand away from you, making ridiculous gestures and ridiculous excuses as to why the book was “too sensitive for women like you”, but then he gave up when you glared at him for discriminating you for being a woman. He noticed that mistake, and so he sighed as his shoulders slumped, interlacing his hands together in front of him, staring into your eyes.

“It’s called the _Make Out Series,”_ Kakashi began. “Well… It’s a book. Genre… Genre… It’s—It’s a romance novel… Um…”

You noticed how red his face and ears became as he continued to stutter under his breath. You smiled encouragingly.

“I know it’s a book,” you said, leaning towards the table. “I want to know what’s _inside_ the book!”

“Inside?!” Kakashi nearly shouted, eyes narrowing. “I don’t think it’s…”

Kakashi noticed that you were giving him the puppy eyes. Goddammit, he thought, feeling his slick sweat stick against the back of his clothes. He began to hum, tapping his fingers on the table, pretending to think of a lie to make you stop asking about the book. You knew that the book was an erotica, but you were curious about the plot and whatnot. In addition, it was satisfying to watch Kakashi become all flustered just because of a book he enjoyed reading. This was new information to you. The man you were going to marry is a _closet pervert._

“Can we just… stop talking about the book, please…?” Kakashi begged as he slumped on the table in front of him.

You giggled, placing a gentle hand on his head. Kakashi found the gesture somewhat relaxing, and when you began to run your hand through his hair, it somewhat made him feel giddy. You loved the fact that Kakashi was too shy to share what he read, and you loved the fact that this is the first time you have ever seen him so flustered about something so trivial. Once you put your hand away, Kakashi raised his head to look at you. He looked quite indifferent again.

“Why do you never remove your mask?” you asked, staring at him.

“I like it this way,” he said simply, shrugging.

“I think you’d look better without one,” you said, smiling.

Kakashi shook his head. “Most certainly not. I’d like it better on, thank you. I don’t want to talk about it anymore as well.”

“You’re quite a grouch today.”

“I’ll be a grouch forever if it means I’m going to keep the mask on in this relationship.”

You chuckled. Kakashi relished the sight of you smiling. Just months ago, you looked sadder than he ever was, and the memory honestly hurt him. He should have done better as a confidant and as a bodyguard just to get to see you smiling like this during your grieving process. He would turn back time if he could. He would make all his wrongs right just to see that lovely smile of yours. He was the kind of guy who always kept to himself, and so he was glad that you were not a mind reader. He was fine with keeping his cheesy thoughts to himself. This is better than reading the series, he thought as he watched you keep talking without really listening. This is _exactly_ what happens in the series.

I’m practically living in a novel…!

“Kakashi, are you alright?”

Kakashi snapped back to reality, straightening up as he asked you to repeat the question. Your eyes widened when you pointed at his face. Kakashi realized that you were pointing at his mask. When Kakashi touched his mask, he noticed fresh blood soaking through the fabric. Not again, Kakashi thought to himself.

“W-We need to get that treated!” you shouted frantically.

“Calm down,” Kakashi said, waving a hand at you. “I get these every once in a while.”

You grabbed Kakashi by the forearm. “No, we are _not_ going to leave your nose bleeding while we’re dating…!”

“I said I’m fine,” Kakashi said, pulling his arm back. “It’s going to stop soon without needing too much intervention.”

“It _needs_ intervention,” you said, grabbing him by the forearm again.

Kakashi stared at you. He hated having anyone worry about him like this. But if he was going to marry, then he should expect these outbursts every now and then. He decided to give you this once in a lifetime chance to tend to him, and the thought that you were going to see what he looked like under the mask filled him with so much dread. He narrowed his eyes at you, meeting your furious gaze. He decided to give up, scared of what kind of “womanly fury” you had within you that could potentially kill him in the long run.

However, you did not look like _that_ kind of woman that mouths her husband off all day. You looked cute pouting and glaring at him like that. It reminded him of a child, as much as he hated the thought of having one. Sooner or later, he and you would _have to have one._ Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose just above the nostrils through the fabric, standing up from his seat. Your furious expression softened, and now a look of worry spread across your features. He hated seeing you this worried over a nosebleed, and he wondered how worried you were going to be if you ever find out the possibility of him being assigned to a suicide mission in the future.

“Lead the way to treat the nosebleed, doc,” Kakashi teased in a condescending tone.

You frowned. “You better let me, because that nosebleed looks serious…”

Kakashi insisted to stay at your place and treat the nosebleed, but you wanted to stay at his place to treat the wound. He wondered why, and you reasoned out that you were curious about Kakashi’s lifestyle and all that jazz (he stopped listening to your bantering halfway through the conversation). You blushed, because it was the first time that you were going to enter a man’s home. Kakashi lived in a rather small and dark apartment, but you did not really mind. The first thing you did was to begin looking for a first aid kit. Kakashi pointed to the bathroom. You went and quickly took the medical kit, with Kakashi groaning as he sat on the couch in the living area.

You walked over to Kakashi, sitting on the space beside him. You opened the first aid kit, the first thing you see was a soft and unused gauze. You wondered if he ever opened the first aid kit. The tools inside looked brand new, and the alcohol bottle still had a seal. You quickly cut the gauze with medical scissors, raising your hand to wipe the blood off Kakashi’s nose and possibly mouth. You noticed that he was being hesitant about you removing his mask, making you sigh and lower your arm to wait for him to calm down.

“Kakashi, we need the mask off,” you said softly. “If you’re not going to remove that, then I’m making you…”

“I know you’re worried and all, but… I think I can handle the nosebleed—”

Your eyes glistened underneath the ceiling light. “Will you at least wipe me off the dirty blood off your face…?”

“I can do it myself, Y/n.”

“Please?”

Kakashi eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you want to this so badly?”

“I’m worried about you, alright?”

Kakashi was silent as he stared at you, your face flushed bright red as you avoided his gaze. He noticed that you were just a few inches away from him. He wished he knew what your true intentions were, but then he thought that this woman beside him was going to be his wife soon enough. What was there to hide? Kakashi had some issues with his appearance, and that was _partly_ the reason why he hid his face the entire time. He sighed, his mind racing. He could feel the warmth radiate from your body right on his skin, and he honestly felt somewhat embarrassed. He could see that you were gripping too tightly on the gauze you were holding. Your flushed face was honestly adorable to him, and he wanted you to get over his mask and just indulge in your appearance for the rest of the day. However, it seems you were not going to do that. Kakashi stared at you for a few seconds before sighing again, reaching for his mask.

Kakashi pulled down the bloody face mask off, along with the material of the forehead protector that covered his left eye, where the Sharingan was. Your eyes widened at the _beautiful sight before you._ Kakashi’s eyes were droopy yet sharp by the edge close to his temples, with a single three-comma Sharingan housed in his left eye. His left eye had a deep wound that crossed the Sharingan, deeply cutting through his left cheek. His nose was slightly pointed, with the tip slightly raised. His nostrils were bloody, the blood continuously dripping off them all the way to his lips and chin. However, what caught your attention was his lips and mouth. His lips were slightly thin, and the blood dripping off his nose acted as some sort of makeup to enhance its color and luster. The most beautiful thing about him was probably the _beauty mark_ that was just below his lower lip parallel to the edge of the left side of his lips. Overall, he looked _stunning, handsome, and attractive._ You were sure that if he ever walked around the village without the mask, everyone would be all over him within a matter of seconds. Your face was beet red at this point, lips quivering out of nervousness and shock. Kakashi frowned, and the way his beauty mark moved along the movements of his lower lip was too much for you. You covered your face out of embarrassment from staring, shakily holding up the gauze close to his face.

“Well, are you going to wipe off the blood or not?” Kakashi asked condescendingly with a hint of annoyance.

You looked at him again, frowning. “O-Of course, I am!”

“Well, you’re free to do whatever you want.”

Kakashi was avoiding your gaze at this point. Judging by your reaction, you were either thinking he looked godawful or handsome. He could not really discern the difference between the two, but he could not care any less. He was giving you a chance to look at him, and the thought honestly made him blush. When he felt the soft gauze touch his nose, he sighed. You began to slowly wipe the blood off his nose, lips, and chin. The silence between the two of you was quite intense, and what made it worse was the fact that it was awkward and soul-crushing.

“You’re a handsome man, Kakashi.”

His eyes widened as he looked at you, staring as he watched you wipe off the blood cleanly with a soft expression on your face. This time, the silence was romantic and comforting. When you were finally done cleaning off his nose, you were expecting him to turn away from you or to at least wear the bloody mask again. However, Kakashi did not. Instead, he finds himself staring at you, his eyes glistening, with a rather mesmerized gaze. You smiled, trying to stop the awkwardness that was slowly eating you alive, but you honestly thought that he looked cute being baffled. Kakashi eventually sighed, turning away from you.

“Well, a lot of women told me that throughout the years,” Kakashi said. “I always had my mask on. I made sure no one could see me take it off, so you should be glad that I’m giving you the chance to see what I look like.”

“Mask on or mask off; you’re a handsome fellow,” you said, inching a bit closer to Kakashi. “I think… you’re the handsomest man that I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Kakashi grimaced. “You’re exaggerating.”

You shook your head, smiling at him. “I’m not exaggerating. This is coming from a woman who has encountered dozens of men that proposed to marry me.”

“Jeez,” Kakashi mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

When you were close enough, you placed a gentle hand on Kakashi’s right cheek. You pulled his face to make him look at you, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed pink. You could not control yourself any longer, and so you decided to lean in and kiss him on the lips. Clearly surprised by this new form of intimacy, Kakashi was unsure of where to put his hands. He decided to put them on his lap in the meantime, confused and clearly flustered. You pulled away, giving him a bright smile.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” you said as you placed your forehead against his.

“I… Uh… I don’t mind…” Kakashi’s voice sort of came out more of a squeak than a mumble.

God, you loved him. He was perfect for you. You kept staring into his eyes, completely mesmerized. You knew that there was a lot more that you needed to know about him, but lust just keeps winning you over like poison over antidote. There was something about him that pulled you close to him. You never denied those thoughts, of course, and how you have longed for this kind of intimacy since he has been gone for over a month. Kakashi eventually snaked his hands to your waist, maintaining your stare. He was still unsure of how to proceed, and so he decided to recall several paragraphs from the Make Out series that specifically stated about these kinds of situations. Before he could even think of something that fit the predicament he finds himself in, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss; a deeper, and needier kiss.

Kakashi gently pulled away. “Do you want to… to do it…?”

“I’ve been wanting to for a while now,” you whispered into his ear.

Kakashi was hesitant. His mind was screaming for him to back and away and just make a run for it, but his body was telling him otherwise. Just with your confirmation, Kakashi was quick on the uptake. He immediately pulled you in for a kiss, pushing your back against the sofa with him on top of you. You pulled him closer to you, wrapping your legs around his waist. You could already feel his clothed member pressing against your thigh, and the heat that it was emanating made you wetter than you already were. God, this was so hot for you. You only ever felt this excitement when you were with him.

Kakashi pulled away from you, quickly removing his long sleeves and undershirt, throwing them in an unknown corner of the room. You missed seeing him bare. His upper body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and the way the room light reflected off it emphasized his flexing muscles. He had quite a lean yet buff build, and it did not help at all that his upper body was enough to completely cover you underneath him and cage you like a small animal. You ran a hand through his hair as you tugged, pulling him back to kiss you again passionately on the lips.

“God, I want you,” you whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi was unsure of where his confidence came from, but he was glad that you were enjoying him. He enjoyed this intimate act with you, and he just wanted to stop doing foreplay and just get to the main act. He helped you out of your flak jacket and yukata, discarding them on the floor, leaving you in your underwear. Kakashi tightly groped your chest, kneading them roughly, making you moan into his lips. Eventually, he pulled away from your lips to trail small kisses on your cheek and jaw, finally reaching your neck where he sucked on the skin quite harshly, making you yelp. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from making too much noise.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi whispered against your skin. “Scream if you have to.”

You flushed at Kakashi’s words. He was a complete opposite from the man who was too embarrassed to dictate erotica to his lover, the same man who looked like a teenager falling in love for the first time upon being posed with the idea of marriage. You loved this part of him, and you were glad that you were seeing it again. As if living up to his name, Kakashi certainly looked like a _white wolf_ with his gray hair framing his handsome face, his lean yet sturdy upper body on top of you like a predator finally savoring the taste of his prey. Kakashi leaned back down on your neck, sucking on the same spot where he left a hickey earlier.

Kakashi has had enough. He shimmied his pants off him, kicking the material from his ankles. He began to remove your brassiere, and he was relieved that you helped him take it off you. He was somewhat embarrassed that he could not remove such a simple material, but you loved him nonetheless, for being thoughtful and eager to learn new things. Kakashi sucked on the buds of your breasts, making you moan as you tugged at his hair rather harshly, making him moan through the thick skin on your chest. He loved how the pain mixed with the pleasure that was housing inside his underwear. There was something about the mixture of pain and pleasure that made his cock harder, and he was eager just to tear his underwear and just get to the part where he could feel you around him again.

After abusing your breasts by leaving several hickeys all over the mounds, he began to lower himself to your abdomen, leaving soft butterfly kisses on the belly, where the seal was perfectly circling around your bellybutton. He did not care that the seal tainted your soft skin, and he could not care any less about the circumstances surrounding it. All he cared about right now was making you feel good. You watched him with lidded eyes as he finally got to your underwear, where he eagerly removed the material, leaving it hanging just by your ankle as you listed your thighs for him to get a perfect view of your most sensitive area.

Kakashi prodded on your clit, making you gasp and squirm underneath him. He wrapped his arms around your thighs, tightly and enough to hurt, before giving an experimental lick against your slit. You yelped, gritting your teeth as you contained yourself from the urge to kick and pull away from him. Kakashi was new to this, and he did not want to show how much he was panicking, but he decided to take it slow for now and lick you until your flavor was all over his tongue. Your hand reached out to grab at his hair, tugging tightly once again. He wanted to ask you to keep doing it but was too embarrassed to entertain the thought.

“God, Kakashi…” you moaned out.

Kakashi raised his head a little to watch your reaction. He was glad that he managed to make you feel good, and once he knew that you were wet enough for him, he inserted two fingers inside you, making you scream and struggle against him. Kakashi raised himself, staring at your face, as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you in a steady pace. Every time Kakashi’s slender fingers brushed against your love spot, you moaned breathlessly, eyes filling with tears and your cheeks and skin flushing a bright red. Kakashi leaned back down to kiss you and drown out your moans, and you obediently kissed back. He loved the way you clamped around his fingers, and he was beginning to wonder how it would feel if it were his cock inside you.

“Hurt me,” you whispered to his ear.

“What?” Kakashi looked confused as glanced at you to assess your expression.

You grabbed a lock of Kakashi’s hair, pulling his ear close to your mouth. Surprised but turned on, Kakashi listened for what you had to tell him.

“I want you to hurt me,” you whispered again.

Kakashi smirked, finally understanding what you meant. “How, then, Lady Y/n?”

“God, I love it when you call me like that,” you said, gasping. “Choke me, Kakashi…”

Kakashi obeyed, wrapping his free hand around your neck as he pumped your cunt with the other. You moaned when you felt his fingers press against your neck, staring at him as he continued to help you reach your high. Kakashi was somewhat hesitant with the act, but he could not deny that _pain turned him on._

“Press harder,” you managed to tell him.

Although hesitant, Kakashi decided to press his fingers a little further against your skin. His nails dug into the skin, enough to wound and lacerate your soft and lovely skin with thin crescents. He did not have the intent to kill you, but several flashbacks about this method of killing was somewhat making him a bit hesitant to take this further. You could feel yourself coming undone, and when you moaned loudly, that was a signal for Kakashi to keep going… and _faster._

“I’m coming, Kakashi…”

“Do you want to come?” Kakashi asked, staring intently at your face.

You nodded. “Y-Yes… Please make me come…”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Again, Kakashi was unsure of where he got his confidence from. You were surprised by his question, and you could feel his fingers’ pace change, and it was honestly not enough to make you come. He’s teasing me, you thought. I don’t like it, but something about him being like this is turning me on. God, he’s so hot when he’s being authoritative…

“Beg.”

Your eyes slightly widened. “Kakashi…?”

“I said, _beg,”_ Kakashi mumbled, the last word firmly pronounced.

“P-Please make me come, Kakashi…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“P-Please! Make me come, Kakashi!”

Kakashi grinned devilishly. “I don’t think I want to.”

Kakashi’s fingers quickly retreated your entrance, making you squirm and moan at the same time. Your thick and sticky juices coated your cunt and thighs, and god, how Kakashi _loved_ the sight. Seeing the needy yet angry expression on your face made him smile, acting as if there was nothing wrong with what he did. You were about to protest when you saw Kakashi removing his underwear, his cock springing free and seemingly happy with what you two have been doing. Your face, neck, and ears flushed at the sight, and how you missed seeing him completely _naked._

Kakashi’s cock was not all that bad. He was more on the long side instead of the girthy side, but it did not matter to you at this point. All you wanted was for him to finally enter you and fuck you senselessly, hearing your name escape his lips in a jarring moan. Kakashi quickly placed himself on top of you, placing his hands on each side of your head, staring at you as if asking for your permission. Your anger immediately faded, smiling in return as you nodded. You swore you saw a small smirk form on his lips as he slowly entered you, inch by inch. The two of you moaned together, making you wrap your arms and legs around the man. It took Kakashi all his strength not to go all the way in, especially with you struggling to pull him closer to you.

Once Kakashi was fully sheathed inside of you, he groaned. He could feel the edge of your love spot, and how excited he was to keep hitting it and make you receive his sticky white seed. He felt somewhat giddy that his fantasies were coming to life but at the same time he was nervous, because he was not sure if you were really enjoying this activity with him. He sighed dreamily as he watched you squirm underneath him, your skin shining underneath the streetlight from outside, your marked breasts moving with every rise and fall of your chest. You noticed that he was not moving, just him completely sheathed inside of him, as steady as a rock. You were growing frustrated at this point, but Kakashi quickly spoke before you did.

“Why are you so angry?” Kakashi asked.

“You’re taking too long,” you whined in a rather cute voice.

“I want you to keep begging,” Kakashi said in a deep voice.

This was new to you. You have heard him speak like this before, but this was the first time you have heard it while you were making love. It turned you on, making you stop struggling and whine altogether, staring at the beautiful man on top of you. You nodded sheepishly, feeling for the fullness of your abdomen before finally turning your head away from him. Kakashi frowned. He wanted you to beg with him looking at you. Well, it was nice to see your face flushing as if this were your first-time having sex, and your face was enough for him to maintain a hard-on.

“P-Please…” you whispered.

“I can’t hear you again,” Kakashi said, grinning. “Have you lost your voice from all that moaning and screaming?”

“N-No,” you said, lightly shaking your head. “Please… Please fuck me, Kakashi…”

Kakashi heard it, but he wanted you to scream it to his face. His eyes widened slightly due to anticipation, making him lean in closer to your face, the distance between his and yours a mere inch. You felt as if you were being interrogated again, and it honestly felt uncomfortable yet hot. You squirmed underneath him a little.

“Please fuck me,” you said, a bit more firmly this time.

“Louder.”

“Please fuck me, Kakashi!”

“I think I’m growing deaf—”

“God, just fuck me! Make me yours, Kakashi! _Impregnate me!”_

The last sentence seemed to flip a switch inside him. He pulled back slowly before slamming into you roughly, making you scream. He continued doing long and hard thrusts, your mind slowly giving into your libido, saliva slowly dripping off from the edges of your lips as the skin of Kakashi pressed against your thighs with every thrust. Every time Kakashi grunted, you could feel shuddering. Kakashi felt your core tighten around him, making him groan and throw his head back. Sweat began to trickle from his forehead, making his hair shine lustrously. God, he looked _beautiful._

… And you to him. He loved looking at your face—savoring every moan and every movement of your eyes and lips, the flushed hot skin, the bouncing of your breasts, and the way your hair being all over the place. He placed both his hands to wrap around your beautifully bruised neck again, pressing gently to gauge a reaction from you. Sure enough, your eyes widened for a split second, only for it to slowly droop and becoming clouded with lust and want. He wished he could just fuck you forever like this. This bliss was enough for him to go by. He could just forget about everything and fuck you endlessly without any regrets. God, he hated how selfish he sounded…

Your fingers were pressed firmly on the muscles of his back, your nails digging deeply onto the glistening skin, enough to wound him. Kakashi loved the sensation _so much._ He wanted you to keep hurting him like this, while you were having sex, and he would not even get mad at you for leaving visible bruises in the morning. You stared at Kakashi, curiously snaking your hands around his neck. His thrusting faltered when he felt your warm, slender fingers around his neck, his eyes widened in surprise. This was another entirely new different sensation for him, and it was _driving him crazy._

“God, just choke me,” Kakashi whispered.

“Do you like that too, Kakashi?” you asked.

“Yeah,” Kakashi moaned out breathlessly. “Choke me as if you’re _going to kill me.”_

His statement surprised you, but before you could ask him if that was okay, a groan slipped out of your mouth. You were getting close. Judging by the way Kakashi’s thrusts were getting sloppy and less painful, he was getting close himself. You pressed your hands firmly against his neck, and you swore that he let out _the most sexual sound that you have ever heard from a man._ You wanted to continue, but you hesitated because you loved him too much to show him a killing intent. Instead, you pulled his face closer to yours into a deep and loving kiss, making him loosen his grip around your neck. Kakashi kissed back just as passionately, moaning into your mouth as he caressed your cheek.

You pulled away to take a breath. “K-Kakashi… Kakashi, I’m coming…”

“Me… Me too,” Kakashi groaned out, his speed increasing. “God, Y/n… Y/n…”

Kakashi was desperately calling out to you that it made you blush, your eyes widening in embarrassment and sheer happiness. You were surprised when Kakashi’s face contorted into that of sadness, as if he were going to cry. You instinctively reached out for his face, gently caressing his soft cheek to calm him down. He touched your hand, forcing a smile. He was smiling but judging by the way his eyebrows crinkled and the way his eyes darkened, there was something far darker and far deeper that was going through his mind.

“Y/n, I want you to have my children.”

The pure and innocent confession was enough to well your eyes with tears. You smiled, pulling him closer to you, your faces inches from one another. Your eyes stared straight into the single black eye on his right and the bloody Sharingan on his left. Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sadness. You gave him an encouraging smile. The knot in your belly was ready to burst.

“Y/n, I promise… I promise,” Kakashi said, his thrusts growing erratic, “I promise to take care of you and our children… I just want to start everything with you. I just want _you…_ I want to be with you till the day I die…”

“I love you, Kakashi,” you said breathily. “Yes… Yes, Kakashi… I want you too… I want to have children with you…”

That was enough for Kakashi. You and Kakashi groaned in unison as he fully sheathed himself inside you, painting your walls with his hot and sticky seed. The warmth was so comforting, making you pull him close to you as you came as well, crying out Kakashi’s name. You made sure his ear was close to you to make sure the man was reminded of how much you loved and meant to him. Once Kakashi felt he was done, he pulled out of you, laying right on top of you. You smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly. He breathed heavily, chuckling as he pulled himself one last time to admire your face and body.

You felt so natural to him that he swore he knew you all his life. What he said to you was true, though; _he wanted to have children with you._ He wants to build a family with you. He promised to himself as he caressed your hair, that he is going to _kill anyone that dare try to take you away from him._ He smiled softly at you, with you mirroring his expression. God, he would certainly kill just to preserve that smile of yours. If he failed to protect those he loved in the past, then he will surely make up for it by making sure you were not in harm’s way while he was around and _alive._ The thought of you being taken away was enough to make his heart clench in anger and sadness, and it was _not a pleasant feeling to have._

“I love you, Kakashi Hatake,” you whispered as you caressed his cheek.

“I love you as well, Y/n L/n,” Kakashi whispered in return, his voice low and rumbling against his chest.

Kakashi decided to take you to the futon where he would sleep during the night before you came to his life, placing the covers over you as you snuggled closer to his body for warmth. You were asleep in a matter of minutes, with your head pressed against his chest. He sighed as he caressed your hair to lull you to sleep. Unable to sleep once again, since being an Anbu required him to be accustomed to being awake during godless hours. He hummed as he gently played with your hair. He eventually stopped, eyes narrowing as he thoroughly scanned his apartment. He recalled that Kuro Yamada watched he and you have sex back at the safe house, and it kind of bothered him that the guy got off on something like that. When Kakashi did not smell anything out of the ordinary, he looked down at you. You looked so lovely to him. You were the loveliest thing he has ever laid his eyes on. He eventually wrapped his arms around your small frame, sighing. His eyebrows furrowed in anger and annoyance.

“Kuro Yamada,” Kakashi whispered to himself. “I’m going to _kill you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys found the music that fit the mood while you're reading! I also hope you sincerely enjoyed this chapter! I made the smut scene less intense, because if I ever go any further, I'm sure no one is going to read at this point--Have a great day, everyone!


	10. A Grim Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro sends a dreadful message to the Hidden Leaf, with a corpse in tow. Tsunade send you, Kakashi, and Yugi to the frontlines, only for you to be forcefully retired from your mission due to... unseen circumstances. Kakashi, still quite unsure about the pregnancy, decided to face off the shadows that were chasing you to a corner, particularly Kuro Yamada. When the enemy finally came, you came to save the day when Kakashi and Enma were subdued by the enemy, only to find out the unfathomable truth about Kakashi.

Sora was doing her usual routine scouting the outskirts of Konohagakure when she noticed a large mass floating along the river that led to the village. She quickly went to investigate, horrified with what she witnessed. A corpse was floating on the river, his body eventually wedging between two large boulders. She immediately gathered the closest Anbu ninjas around to investigate the corpse. As soon as the two other Anbu ninjas retrieved the corpse, they began to examine how the person died. Sora, with her advanced knowledge in medical ninjutsu, took note of the bruising around the person’s neck. Asphyxiation, she immediately thought as she continued to study the dead body. The person had no belongings with them, save for a couple of kunai and shuriken. The person did not have a headband with him, and so it was quite difficult to discern what country they were from. Judging by the horrified look on the face of the corpse, they must have died horribly. Sora prayed silently for the dead body before turning to the other two Anbu ninjas.

“We need to inform Lord Fifth about this,” Sora said.

“Sora, look,” one of the Anbu ninjas said, pointing to the corpse.

Sora turned back to the corpse, noticing that they had a scroll container attached behind their back. Curious, Sora reached out to quickly take it from the corpse. She did not save any time as she opened the container, a large scroll within its confinements. Taking it and opening it, a surprised expression painted her face as she read through the huge symbols written on the scroll. Sora was sure that the one who wrote it was frustrated, judging by the sloppy handwriting. She turned back to the other two Anbu ninjas.

**THE YAMADA CLAN DECLARES WAR AGAINST THE LEAF. THE HEIRESS OF THE L/N CLAN IS OURS.**

“Call Lord Fifth, _now,”_ Sora said firmly. “This can’t wait. She needs to see this.”

The two Anbu ninjas nodded before disappearing, leaving a cloud of dust in their trail. Sora’s hands were shaking as she read through the text again. No matter how many times she read the message, it revealed the same message. The Yamada Clan is going to try and destroy the Leaf, and they are going to take you along with them. Kakashi suddenly crossed through her mind, sighing as she closed her eyes. She looked at the corpse before looking up at the sky, watching as the leaves danced with the wind.

“I don’t need to worry about anything…”

_Kakashi is with her._

“Round up every jonin in the entire village. I want them in the meeting room _now.”_

Two Anbu ninjas nodded before exiting the Hokage’s office. A month has passed since the corpse was found just outside the village. Oddly enough, Tsunade was quick to cancel the all-out attack on the Yamada Clan. The note that was left with the corpse made her wary, and so she extended the training session you had with Kakashi and Yugi. She knew you were going to need it. However, she eventually realized that she wasting too much time. She needed to have the upper hand against the enemy. She realized that today would be the day to finally fight back, since the Yamada Clan has been silent since their threat against the village. Shizune stood behind Tsunade, a worried look on her face as she leaned on the windowsill. Tsunade looked quite furious, but she was more concerned about the village than anything else right now. The next thing she was worried about was you, and the fact that you were still quite new to being a ninja. Kakashi and Yugi would be teaching you, but time was of the essence. They needed to deal with the Yamada Clan _now,_ and there were no other excuses to back out from this new and potentially life-threatening mission. The intel gathered by the Anbu about the Yamada Clan was not enough, and it was the reason for Tsunade’s frustration. How could the last remaining member of the Yamada Clan be brave enough to take on an entire village just for you?

“Lord Fifth.”

You, Kakashi, and Yugi entered the room, bowing deeply. Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal. She was not in the mood to talk, but the three of you were the key components to the mission. She was expecting that infiltrating the Yamada Clan hideout was going to pull through, but it seems they needed to change strategies. Kakashi was wearing a green flak jacket this time, and you glanced at him with every chance you got to take in his appearance. It was an appropriate to smile, but you were just overjoyed that the man you loved was going to fight by your side. Yugi was standing to Kakashi’s left, his wavy blonde hair carefully confined by the Hidden Leaf forehead protector. The headband looked natural to him, and you smiled when you thought of the young man you stood with bloomed with maturity.

“You three seem different from the last time I have seen you,” Tsunade said. “Although it was just a short time, I could tell that you three have seen things that proved to you that reality is not what it seems.”

Tsunade was referring to you. She glanced at you, making you purse your lips and furrow your eyebrows. It was supposed to be a week before infiltrating the Yamada Clan hideout, but the week stretched into two, three… Eventually, none of you realized that a month has already passed. Tsunade kept extending the planned all-out attack against the Yamada Clan, much to you, and the other two’s surprise. You spent the last four weeks honing chakra control, basic medical ninjutsu, and your kekkei genkai… without Yugi and Kakashi’s knowledge. You trained it in secret, as your trump card if the situation during the confrontation turns sour. The young Yugi trained as well, honing his elemental release. He was training in secret as well, honing the Five Elemental Gates. He focused on chakra control, to prevent himself from exerting too much chakra on his _last resort._ Meanwhile, Kakashi did not bother training in secret. He showed you and Yugi the _thousand jutsu he copied from the enemies,_ and the jutsu that he learned by himself—the _Lightning Blade._ Kakashi lacked in chakra, but his intellect and guts were enough to make him a scary adversary in the battlefield. You were relieved that the three of you have grown.

Tsunade was merciless as well. She called the three of you for difficult and specific missions, and you were glad that Kakashi and Yugi were there to protect you, since you were still having quite some difficulty adjusting to teamwork and doing ninjutsu. Kakashi was the most protective, frequently asking you if you were doing well, always splitting his rations with you, and killing off the enemy whenever you had a rough time. You appreciated that sweet side of him, and you were sure Yugi noticed it judging by the smug looks he shot the two of you every time the three of you went on a mission together.

“We will be needing the three of you to standby outside the village gates,” Tsunade instructed. “The three of you will be the last line of defense. If the other jonin are overpowered by the Yamada Clan, I have faith that the three of you will get the job then. And with Y/n here, surely the enemy will be fazed with their approach. Kakashi, I’m counting on you to lead the rest. Join in the battle if a nearby teammate is injured. I’m sure you already understand the grasp of it.”

You felt somewhat uneasy. You could feel your abdomen twisting and turning like a cord, and your mind was becoming hazy. Shizune watched you as you wobbled slightly, eyes narrowing as you tried focusing on what Tsunade was telling you. Kakashi noticed, but he was not looking at you as he listened to Tsunade. Maybe you were just tired from the mission the three of you went to two days ago, Kakashi thought as he gave you a sideways glance. Maybe you were overworking…

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Lady Tsunade.”

Shizune stared at you as she approached you. The entire room was silent as Shizune placed her hand on your shoulder, holding your hand with her other. You were breathing quite heavily, and it was entire due to the headache that felt as if your head was splitting open. You shut your eyes tightly, focusing on your breathing. You need to confront Kuro Yamada, you thought. You don’t have time to distract yourself from the pain you were feeling. You needed to be with Kakashi and Yugi on this mission. You planned on making this the last time you will ever see the gruesome face of Kuro Yamada.

“Are you alright, princess?” Shizune asked worriedly. “Have you been staying up late?”

You shook your head lightly. “No, I… I always sleep in early every time I come home after a mission… My headache has been growing more painful with each day that passes…”

Shizune glanced at Tsunade. Tsunade’s eyes narrowed as she stared at you. Shizune turned back to you.

“Do you… feel anything else?” she asked.

“My lower abdomen has been feeling like hell lately…” you said, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not so sure why…”

Kakashi and Yugi watched intently. They were both worried about you, but Kakashi was basically having a mental breakdown already at this point. He wondered why you were suddenly like this. You were always cheery and determined ever since. Yugi noticed Kakashi’s hands were shaking. The younger ninja, turned to Kakashi, tapping the older ninja on the shoulder. Kakashi turned to Yugi with tense eyes.

“You don’t have anything to do with this… do you?” Yugi whispered.

“Quiet down.” Kakashi was not in the mood to argue with Yugi.

Yugi’s crimson eyes narrowed. “If I find out that you have anything to do with this…”

Kakashi’s indifferent expression returned. “What, you’re going to _kill_ me?”

“I suppose I will,” Yugi said, crossing his arms.

“ _Boys,_ this is no time to be joking around!”

A furious Shizune glared at Kakashi and Yugi. Tsunade stood up from her chair, walking over to you. The three women whispered to one another, with you and Shizune eventually leaving the room. Tsunade closed the door, standing in front of it with her arms crossed. She was furious, and Kakashi sure knew that she was going to scream at them anytime now. Kakashi sighed, preparing himself for the mighty fury of the Fifth Hokage.

“It has to be either of you,” Tsunade said in a hushed tone.

“What do you mean, Lord Fifth?” Yugi asked.

“Don’t act as if you have never studied anatomy and physiology,” Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at the young ninja. “An Anbu ninja is required to study the anatomy of the human body perfectly to accurately execute torture sessions. It _has_ to be one of you!”

“What are you talking about, Lord—”

“She’s pregnant.”

The room was silent once again. Kakashi and Yugi’s eyes widened in surprise. Yugi was the most surprised, since he knew that the last time he was ever close to you was during the time he and you were kidnapped by Shashin and Sokudo. Yugi glanced at Kakashi, who looked equally horrified. I knew it, Yugi thought, grimacing. I knew you had something to do with it, Kakashi. Tsunade glanced from Kakashi to Yugi, tapping a finger on her arm.

“Well?!” Tsunade shouted furiously.

“I swear, Lord Fifth,” Yugi said, raising his hands, “I would never do something like that. Kakashi and Y/n are engaged—”

“Exactly.”

“Yes…?”

Tsunade walked over to Kakashi, placing her hands on her hips. She sighed, her furious expression softening. As much as she wanted to scream and punch Kakashi in the face, she knew it was going to happen eventually. However, knowing the sensitivity of your body right now… It was not safe to put you in the battlefield. Without you, the enemy would surely be ruthless, but it was better to keep you safe than risking you and your child’s life out there. Tsunade knew as much. Little did she know, Kakashi thought the same. The gray-haired ninja sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi said.

“How did you find out so quickly though, Lord Fifth?” Yugi asked.

“The moment I touched her shoulder, I already knew what was happening to her,” Tsunade explained. “I had Shizune take her to the hospital for confirmatory tests. You should know the result by later or tomorrow, Kakashi.”

“Y-Yes, Lord Fifth,” Kakashi responded quite sheepishly.

“Why does it look like you’re not taking this seriously, Kakashi?” Yugi asked.

He was. He was just… scared. He was scared for you and his child. He feared the future. He feared for his family’s safety. What if your child had your kekkei genkai? What if the other countries kept targeting you and your child? What if they find a way to take you and your child away from Kakashi? What if he was not there in time to save you both? What if—

Tsunade touched Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi turned to look at Tsunade, who had a sympathetic look on her face. Yugi sighed, placing his hand on Kakashi’s back. For some reason, Kakashi was thinking so loudly that Yugi could hear it. The younger ninja feared for your safety as well. If Kakashi’s report from last time was true, with Kuro telling him that you were targeted by other countries, then it was dangerous for you and your child to be exposed to the dangers of the outside world. Kakashi must have thought about that, Yugi thought as he glanced at Kakashi. This must be too much for him…

“Kakashi, there’s no sign of the enemy within our borders just yet,” Tsunade said calmly. “You can just… take it easy for now. Go to her, and—”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, I’m going.”

“Kakashi…”

“I need to talk to Kuro Yamada again,” Kakashi explained. “I am not going to stop _until he’s dead._ If we let him go, then he’s going to hunt her down again and again and again… I don’t want that for my family. I don’t want my child to experience the fear of being trapped by the enemy.”

“Do you really want to kill this man, Kakashi?”

Oh, he was more than willing to kill the man in a ruthless way. He was thinking just the other day about various methods to taunt the self-absorbed prick, and he finds himself wanting to try every single method to the point of finally giving the man the sweet release of death. Kakashi’s fists were clenched as bloodlust filled his mind. Tsunade noticed the sudden loss of glint in Kakashi’s eyes, and that was she knew that he has finally decided on the fate of the last member of the Yamada Clan.

“We’re with you, Kakashi,” Tsunade said quietly.

Yugi nodded. “Me too, till the end.”

Kakashi sighed. “Y-Yeah… I need some time to be alone for a while.”

“Alright.”

Kakashi exited the office quietly, shutting the door behind him. Tsunade looked at Yugi, to which the young ninja only returned with a small shrug and a sigh. He worried for you and Kakashi, and he knew how much this was a big deal for the two of you. Yugi needed to be strong for the two of you. Yugi decided to go to the frontlines tonight, in you and Kakashi’s place, to give the two of you some time. He was hoping that what Kakashi said was true that he was going to face Kuro Yamada himself, and that there will finally be an end to this.

Kakashi kicked on a pebble that hit a steel pole, making a loud _clang_ sound upon impact. He sighed as he watched the sun set, with no destination in mind as he kept walking. He was debating on whether to visit you at the hospital or safe house or wherever you were—but then he realized that he needed some time to think about what was going to happen from now on. He was going to be a father, and the thought of that seemed to stir some mixed feelings. Was he happy about becoming a father? Was he happy that he finally had a family of his own? Was he _ready?_ Was he ready for the crushing responsibility of keeping you and your child away from the dangers of the outside world?

The answer was no, Kakashi was not ready for anything like that. He was starting to overthink again, especially about the future. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. As much as he liked keeping himself out of trouble, the village was threatened by a clan not from the village. The possibility of it escalating to an all-out war was not too far from the truth, and he knew that there was nothing he could do but to comply. He wanted to stop everyone from trying to take you away from the village and particularly _away from him,_ but he was not sure if he was entirely up to the idea of killing away those people that had no other intention but to hurt you. Was he fated to become a ruthless killer? Is that all that was left of him?

“Hey, Kakashi.”

Kakashi turned to the one who called out his name. A bashful Yugi walked towards him, a duffel bag slung around his shoulder. It seems that the young ninja was getting ready for the possibility of attack anytime soon. The longer Kakashi looked at his junior, the more he realized how different the other ninja looked. Surely, there were still things that Yugi knew he needed fixing, but he was trying to improve the bad stuff about himself bit by bit. He was more confident in his skills as a ninja, he was more confident during missions, he tidied himself up whenever he had the chance, and he would pray to his deceased sister with every chance he got during his free time. The younger ninja’s sandy blonde hair was raised in a spiky manner, confined by his forehead protector, and he stopped wearing the Anbu Black Ops uniform. Instead, he wore a long-sleeved black sweater underneath a khaki poncho. He wore black pants, his black ninja sandals tucking in the hems. He wore black gloves like the ones Kakashi wore. As Kakashi studied Yugi’s facial expression, he saw the sheer determination and passion in his eyes. Kakashi felt somewhat jealous, but he was proud of the ninja that always looked up to him. Kakashi smiled.

“What brings you here?” Kakashi asked.

“I was worried about you,” Yugi said, walking to Kakashi’s side. “I’m going to the area where we’re assigned. Aren’t you going to visit Y/n?”

Kakashi sighed. “I don’t think it’s best if I see her right now, when I have words jumbled up inside my head.”

“I think she’d be really happy if you were there to be with her.”

“I know, but I just need some time for myself.”

The two ninjas walked side by side, chatting about various things. Yugi began to insist on being called Enma Kuzuki, and his reason for it was because “he was tired of lying to himself.” Kakashi decided to begin calling him Enma, even though it took some time getting used to. The two of them decided to get some oden for dinner. They saw a small cart by the river on the way to where Kakashi lived, much to the older ninja’s relief.

“Mister, care to throw in some _sake_ for us?” Enma asked, raising his hand.

“Hey, we’re not supposed to drink during a mission,” Kakashi said.

Enma grinned. “Come on, I’m just going to order one bottle. We’ll only take sips.”

Kakashi sighed. “I’m not drinking. You can drink that entire bottle if you want.”

The two of them ate heartily through joyous chatter. Enma was drunk by the time Kakashi finished his oden, but the younger ninja insisted that Kakashi should stay with him until they were done for the night. Kakashi sighed, giving the youngster a chance to vent out his frustrations, even though Kakashi was sure that Enma would be rambling about nonsense if the night keeps dragging on.

“Y/n is so pretty… don’t you think?” Enma asked Kakashi as he downed a glass of water.

“Yeah.” Kakashi’s face flushed at his confession.

“You’re one—hic—lucky dude to… t-to be engaged with her…”

Kakashi chuckled. “I guess I am.”

“You guess?! You should proudly say ‘YES!’ when someone compliments you like that…”

“Yeah, but I’m just not in the mood to get crazy with you for tonight.”

“You have to spill the details, Kakashi…”

Kakashi tilted his head. “What details…?”

Enma leaned towards Kakashi, grinning mischievously. The smell of alcohol invaded Kakashi’s nostrils, making him turn away and cough. Enma wrapped a tight arm around Kakahi’s neck.

“You know what I mean, dude…!”

“I don’t—”

“Quit playing dumb. You slept with her, right…?”

“Hey, it’s not the time to be talking about that.”

Enma let go of Kakashi. “You’re a funny guy, Kakashi… You’re all tough and merciless, but—hic—this is the first time I’ve seen you soft since I’ve met—hic—you…”

“I guess love is weird that way.”

“Yeah,” Enma said, filling his glass with water. “I—hic—know exactly what you mean… Love is shit; you know…?”

“Yeah.”

Enma chuckled. “You agree with me, but—hic—you’re in love with Y/n…”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t agree with your views in love,” Kakashi said, asking the cook for a glass of water. “I’ve always believed that love was shit. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that it would be a pretty waste of my time if I kept dwelling in the thought of love. I loved a lot of people, but now they’re gone…”

“But Y/n’s still here—hic—isn’t she…? That’s why you shouldn’t give up so easily. You were like that before… You—hic—gave up when it came to abstract concepts like… like love. During missions, you were so smart… I look up to you a lot, man… You understand that, right?”

Kakashi chuckled. “I’m honored, Enma.”

Enma grinned, playfully punching Kakashi on the shoulder.

“Don’t give up just yet… We’re—hic—here for you…”

“Yeah… Thanks, Enma.”

You were still in the hospital the next morning. You wanted to join Kakashi and Enma to the frontlines so badly, but Tsunade told you to stay in the hospital until the tension is over. You were worried about the two men fighting together without you by their side, and you were equally worried for the other ninjas that took the time out of their schedule to fight for a battle that they had no idea about. You could not help but blame yourself for everything that was happening. Now you were pregnant, with Kakash’s child, unable to do anything but wait until everything was over. You sighed, taking another spoonful of porridge in your mouth. You wanted to see Kakashi and Enma before they set out for battle, but you knew that that was impossible.

It was a dark and cloudy day. You were sure that it was going to pour down anytime soon. A nurse came by to check your vital signs before asking you if you needed anything. As soon as she left, you were alone with your thoughts once again. The abdominal cramps woke you up during the night, your migraine would come back and leave during inconvenient times, and you have already lost count about how many times you have vomited already. The door to your room opened, revealing Tsunade, who gave you a soft smile before approaching your bed. You returned her smile slightly bowing your head.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I feel… horrible, honestly,” you said, sighing. “Lord Fifth, is there any way I can change your mind and make me join Kakashi and Yugi? I can’t just stay here while they fight out there…”

Tsunade shook her head. “It would be more dangerous if you went out there to fight. You’re safer here. I knew it would be a bad idea to send you to the frontlines, but I knew that you needed to know the truth. However, our plan has changed. You need to stay here and do nothing but wait until we have finally stopped the Yamada Clan. It seems that they’re not agreeing on negotiating with us, since they have already sent us a rather grim reminder over a month ago. It’s odd that they haven’t made a single move yet…”

“How are we so sure that they’re going to attack today?”

“We’re just making sure by sending ninjas out there. We need to scout the entire forest area, the village, and the borders to assess the situation. I also sent Anbu ninjas to the Hidden Mist to gather information on the Yamada Clan’s movements. We can tell you the verdict once it’s all over. Don’t worry. Kakashi and Yugi can handle themselves. I have seen them fight before on separate occasions. Have faith in their abilities.”

“I _do_ believe that they can fight,” you said, frowning. “I just… want to fight with them… I also want to talk to this Kuro Yamada. I never got the chance to…”

Tsunade stared at you. “If you were there in your current state, how do you think Kuro Yamada would react? Kakashi and I have seen him and talked with him personally. It was during the night that you were kidnapped again by that man. He is quite unhealthy, I must say. He has said some horrible things.”

“What do you mean, Lord Fifth?”

“The man is _obsessed with you,”_ Tsunade said, sighing. “God knows what will happen if he finds out you’re pregnant with Kakashi’s child. It could prove to be quite dangerous.”

“I see…” You clenched your hand into tight fists.

“I’m going to Shashin and Sokudo,” Tsunade said, turning her back on you. “I have been asking the Anbu to extract more information from them, and it seems we are slowly making progress. If they can at least tell us what the Yamada Clan’s kekkei genkai before the Yamada Clan arrives would give us an advantage during battle.”

“Has the village been informed about the possible invasion?”

“Yes, but we did not evacuate them. We insisted that they stay inside their homes until everything is over.”

You nodded. You could not stop thinking about Kakashi and Enma. You looked down to your abdomen, placing a hand on it and rubbing. There was not a bump just yet, considering that you are a few weeks pregnant, and you thought that it would not be of much hindrance in battle if you are still in the same shape as you were while you were training. You sighed, looking out the window. Tsunade bid you farewell. The loneliness was beginning to creep up on you again, and the intrusive thoughts were beginning to invade the tresses of your mind. You needed to do something. You needed to end all this.

You knew your presence would be the only solution.

Kakashi and Yugi were camping a few yards away from the village gates, joining with a handful of jonin to aid in the mission. Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma were there, even though they were in separate tents. Kakashi was with Enma and Sora, two of his trusted subordinates in the third Anbu division where he was a captain. Sora was in a separate tent with other female Anbu ninjas, but she would come to Kakashi and Enma’s tent every now and then to chat about the mission. It was the middle of the day, and so Kakashi and Enma decided to go fishing on a nearby river for lunch. Kakashi has had some luck with fishing, but Enma was quite the opposite; he has not caught a fish for the past two hours that they have been sitting by the riverbanks. This frustrated the young ninja.

“How come you’re getting bites while I don’t?” Enma whined, sighing.

“It’s pure luck, I guess,” Kakashi said, shrugging.

“Aren’t five fishes enough, Kakashi? We can even save up for dinner…”

Kakashi stared at Enma. “We’re not leaving until you appreciate the importance of fishing. We’re also not leaving until you get a single bite.”

“Man…” Enma scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi began to sniff. He can smell something burning. He wedged the fishing rod he was holding between two rocks before standing up and scouting the area. Enma, confused, watched as Kakashi walked further away from him. Enma wedged his fishing rod as well beside Kakashi’s, standing up to catch up with the older ninja.

“Hey, where are you going?” Enma asked.

“I can smell something burning,” Kakashi said.

“It could be some of the jonin starting campfire,” Enma said.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, I should be smelling firewood, if that was the case. I can only smell fire… Fire infused with…”

“ _Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!”_

Kakashi quickly grabbed Enma by the torso, carrying him up to the closest tree. Their fishing rods were burned to the ground, the fishes Kakashi caught were instantly cooked, and the trees surrounding the clearing by the river turned to ashes as soon as they were hit by the fireball. Kakashi’s eyes widened when the burning trees revealed a rather furious Kuro Yamada, a Hidden Mist headband wrapped around his forehead, his long jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a Hidden Mist jonin flak jacket with a black yukata underneath. Kakashi was confused about the fact that a Hidden Mist ninja using fire release, but who was he to know about the history of the Yamada Clan? Kuro grinned as he began to look around with his snake-like eyes.

“There’s no point in hiding,” Kuro said in a slightly raised voice. “Your subordinates have already started facing my army. Kakashi Hatake… Enma Kuzuki… You’re my targets!”

Enma’s eyes narrowed at the figure. “That’s got to be their boss, right…?”

Kakashi’s eyes darkened. He was not listening to Enma at this point. His eyes were focused on the tall figure in the clearing. This was a perfect opportunity to kill him. He was somewhat glad that Kuro decided to target him and Enma. Kakashi did not waste any time as he left Enma sitting by the tree branch, jumping a few meters away from Kuro. The lanky ninja grinned at the sight of Kakashi. He waited so long for this. After months of rigorous training, he was confident that he was going to defeat Kakashi of the Sharingan. Kakashi raised his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan. Enma was not sure what to do, but he knew he needed to help Kakashi in subduing Kuro Yamada.

“I’m surprised,” Kuro said, raising his hands slightly. “I thought the princess would be with you, considering the intel I have gathered that she has begun her training as a worthy ninja… which is utterly against the laws of her clan. I wonder why she would waste any time tainting her beautiful innocence by facing the dangers of the outside world?”

“She’s her own person,” Kakashi said, grabbing a kunai from his back pocket. “She can decide on anything she wants. Her clan isn’t around anymore to keep pushing her around as if she were a ragdoll.”

“You don’t seem to appreciate customs and tradition, Kakashi of the Sharingan,” Kuro said, humming. “I can see why you’re the only one left of your clan. It seems all of them embraced being a ridicule to the village. Is that not right? Your father died being a sham to the Hidden Leaf, after all.”

Hearing the last statement was enough to trigger something in Kakashi. When Kuro blinked, Kakashi was already in front of him, ready to stab him with the kunai he was holding. Quickly acting on his reflexes, the Mist ninja jumped back to avoid the attack. Kakashi did not waste any time giving Kuro a chance to breathe as he began attacking Kuro with quick taijutsu, with Kuro unable to find an opening as he blocked all the attacks. The Mist ninja feared the Sharingan, getting distracted as soon as he made eye-contact with Kakashi. Kicking Kuro on the chest, Kuro yelped as his back slammed against a burnt tree trunk. Kuro quickly got on his feet.

“I see,” Kuro said, licking his lips. “So, this is how the smart-ass Hatake fights… I’m impressed…”

“I’m not asking for your opinion.”

Kakashi quickly dashed towards Kuro, fighting him again with hand-to-hand combat. Seeing a rather generous opening through Kuro’s abdomen, Kakashi quickly stabbed him with the kunai in his hand. Kuro immediately melted into water. Water clone, Kakashi thought as he quickly turned around to kick whoever was behind him. Kuro quickly grabbed Kakashi by the calf, much to Kakashi’s surprise. Doing quick hand signs, Kuro cursed to himself when he could not read a single symbol from Kakashi’s hands. Kakashi inhaled deeply.

“ _Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!”_

The oncoming fireball was enough for Kuro to let go of Kakashi and jump out of the fireball’s direction. Doing quick hand signs once again, the water from the river began to move uncontrollably. Enma immediately jumped to the side to avoid being impacted by the flood.

“ _Water Release: Giant Water Vortex Jutsu!”_

Without getting the chance to move away, Kuro was engulfed by a giant water vortex that stood several feet tall, making him spin around the cylindrical shape of water as he yelped in pain. As soon as the jutsu began to die down, Enma was sure he needed to help Kakashi at this point. He can’t keep using ninjutsu after ninjutsu, Enma thought as he began to do quick hand signs. Kakashi, you don’t have to keep doing all this by yourself!

“ _Lightning Release: Giga Vein Shockwave Jutsu!”_

Enma summoned lightning in the shape of a whip, he quickly jumped towards Kuro to attack. The whip wrapped around Kuro’s left wrist, the electricity conducting throughout the Mist ninja’s body. The water aided in the conduction, Enma thought as he began pulling Kuro towards him. Giga Vein Shockwave Jutsu attacks the enemy’s nervous system, resetting it to the point of prolonged unconsciousness. The only way to retaliate this attack is—

Enma’s eyes widened when he saw Kuro move and grab the lightning whip with his other free hand. Kakashi was equally surprised.

“Y-You can absorb lightning?!” Enma shouted.

“A formidable shinobi needs to know his elemental jutsu,” Kuro said, looking completely unscathed as he began pulling Enma towards him.

The young ninja resisted, but Kuro was taller and stronger than he was. Enma grabbed the whip with both his hands, pulling. The earth beneath him began to crumble as he resisted, grunting and pulling back with all his might. Kakashi began to run towards Enma, his eyes set on Enma’s hands. He was about to reach out and grab the ninja when Kuro finally had the younger ninja in his grasp. Kuro’s eyes widened in glee and excitement when he gripped onto Enma’s forearm. Enma struggled as he began to kick Kuro away from him. Kakashi’s footing faltered as he ran, watching Kuro do hand signs with one hand. When Kuro bit his thumb to draw blood, Kakashi began running again. For some reason, he could feel his legs start to give out. Watching Enma struggle before him was unsightly, and he was slowly losing his confidence when…

“ _Sealing Jutsu: Chakra Sealing.”_

Kakashi shouted in frustration as he raised his kunai with killing intent at Kuro, only to be whipped away by chakra in the form of white chains spring from the back of Kuro Yamada. Kakashi landed on his back, skidding away through the earth, a few meters away from Kuro and Enma. Enma could feel his chakra suddenly disappear from his system, and it felt like he was being suffocated. The chains on Kuro’s back slowly wrapped around Enma’s arm like snakes, with Enma struggling to take them off by waving his arms desperately. The lightning release eventually dissipated from Enma’s hand, the sealing jutsu rendering him unconscious due to the lack of chakra. Kuro let go of Enma’s hand, throwing the young ninja’s body across the field, slamming against a burnt tree trunk. Kakashi quickly headed for Enma, but Kuro was quick to jump on his feet and block the path between Kakashi and Enma. Kakashi came to an abrupt stop, staring at the new form Kuro has taken. Four tentacle-like white chains emerged from Kuro’s back. If Kakashi got any closer, he would surely end up like the unconscious Enma just now.

“What an odd jutsu,” Kakashi said, glaring at Kuro. “I wonder where you learned it from.”

Kuro grinned. “I see… I’ve finally gotten your attention, Kakashi of the Sharingan. I’m going to tell you a nice story before we finally fight to the death.”

“I don’t have time to listen to your bedtime stories.”

“Oh, but don’t you want to at least find out a little something about my kekkei genkai?”

Kakashi was silent as he stared at Kuro. In a fighting stance, he menacingly pointed the kunai in his hand, waiting for the Mist ninja to attack.

Kuro hummed. “That’s what you goons have been trying to do all this time, right? Retrieve information about my kekkei genkai.”

Kakashi decided to give the guy some chance. If he could at least buy some time, it would be possible that the other ninjas would come find Kakashi and help him subdue Kuro. The Mist ninja cleared his throat as he began to approach Kakashi. The gray-haired ninja took a single step backward. He needed to be as far away as possible from the chains, or else he would be done for. The chains seal away the user’s chakra, Kakashi thought as he kept staring at Kuro. Judging from its properties, it’s possible that once I’m hit… I’ll become unconscious.

This is bad…

“The Yamada Clan’s kekkei genkai is _also sealing jutsu,”_ Kuro said as he began to circle around Kakashi. “ _Chakra sealing_ is quite convenient, don’t you think? My family, the Yamada Clan, has had this curse since the beginning of our generation. We never specialized in healing abilities. Why? Because _every time we try to exert chakra, we end up hurting the people we try to care for._ That is why our clan has always been hated. That’s why never tried to spread the curse further.”

“So, it’s like a poisonous touch…” Kakashi mumbled.

Kuro nodded. “Yes, exactly. Unless I’m using elemental release, _I won’t be able to seal away the enemy’s chakra_. However, just now, your friend and subordinate will not be able to use a single ninjutsu until _someone with the same abilities as I do can undo the curse._ Do you somehow understand why I want the princess for myself? Even someone like you, who graduated the academy at such a young age, would finally understand why, right?”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t understand,” Kakashi said, straightening his back. “I don’t understand why you would want to capture the princess if you don’t want to pass on the curse you have…”

“I did not say anything about wanting to stop the curse,” Kuro said, grinning. “In fact… I want it to grow stronger…”

“You really want to destroy the shinobi world that way?”

“I’m so tired of our clan being mistreated,” Kuro said, frowning. “For generations, we were isolated by the people that we have called allies, the people we have called friends, and the people we have fought side-by-side with. You wouldn’t know how that feels, right, Kakashi? Everyone has always loved you, has always thought of you as righteous… even though all you did up until now was kill people without a hint of remorse. How is that… a shinobi?”

Kakashi was silent. Kuro grinned.

“I’m taking the princess, because she will make our offspring stronger,” Kuro continued. “With our offspring bearing both of our sealing abilities, there is no doubt that we can use our child to conquer the world and possibly seal off the entire shinobi world in a single scroll. Princess Y/n is gifted; immense chakra reserves, strong sealing abilities, and an innocence that no other woman can rival. Her innocence is what drew you in, right, Kakashi? However, I couldn’t care any less. My love is different from your love. My love is for _the greater good, and for the sake of change._ Your love is because of _lust, want, and a way to fix that empty heart of yours.”_

Kuro was somehow right about what he said. Kakashi clenched his fists, the kunai in his hand shaking. He was so angry that he could not even begin to describe the specific word for what he felt. _Frustration? Guilt?_ Kakashi’s eyes were too clouded with anger that he could not see clearly. Without thinking of what could possibly happen, he began to make a mad dash towards Kuro. The Mist ninja’s white chakra chains quickly lurched towards Kakashi. Kakashi was relieved that he could easily dodge the chains since they were not as fast as he expected him to be. With Kuro at a glaring disadvantage, he grunted as he retracted the chains to avoid Kakashi’s attack. Kuro maneuvered to the side, quickly grabbing Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi became a block of wood immediately. Kuro, visibly frustrated, turned to see where Kakashi was.

There, just a few feet behind Kuro, was a Kakashi ready to impale Kuro with a kunai.

“None of your shitty tricks, Leaf ninja!” Kuro screamed.

Kuro lurched the chain at Kakashi once again. Knowing that Kakashi will not be able to avoid it this time, he regretted the fact that he needed to use the Sharingan. Kakashi widened his eyes, staring at Kuro. Kuro’s chains immediately faltered in their movement towards Kakashi, meeting the gray-haired ninja’s gaze with his face contorted in fear. The first thing Kuro wanted to do was turn and run away, but he was already in the palm of Kakashi’s hands.

“ _Kamui!”_

Kuro screamed in pain and anguish when his left arm was suddenly sucked into a vacuum from an empty space, severely mutilating him. When the vacuum disappeared, Kuro’s left arm was bleeding profusely, a shower of blood sputtering from the blood vessels. One would see where the bone and join was cut off and where the main arteries were. Kuro glared at Kakashi, gritting his teeth. He noticed that Kakashi was close enough for the range of his chakra chains, and so he attacked Kakashi with one chain in a final attempt at sealing off the gray-haired ninja’s chakra. Kakashi knew that it would be happen, but he was too tired to dodge. Sweat rolled down his forehead and temples as he waited for the chain to finally send him to the state of unconsciousness. His left eye was bleeding, but the pain was minimal compared to the pain of being unable to pursue his duties as a ninja. He shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the impact.

Kakashi wondered what was taking too long for the chain to end him. He could still feel his chakra surging through him, although minimal, but otherwise, he was fine. He slowly opened his eyes, widening when he saw the familiar figure of a young woman. Kakashi leaned back, his arms supporting him, in a complete state of shock as he stared at _you._

Your right hand quickly caught the chains, but it did not seem to do anything to you as you pulled the chain, making a shocked and surprised Kuro trip and fall to the ground. Kuro screamed when his left arm hit the rocky ground, writhing as he tried to stand up. This was the last thing that he ever wanted. Kuro did not want to fight you. He just wanted to take you away. _He was not supposed to fight you._

Why, Kuro thought. Why are you protecting Kakashi…?!

“Y-Y/n… What the hell are you doing here?!” Kakashi shouted.

“I can’t help it,” you said, your right hand tightly gripping the chain. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and Yugi. I was worried about you two. I had a bad feeling the entire time I was at the hospital, so I decided to check on you two.”

“But you’re…”

“I’m fine,” you said, smiling. “I feel much better now.”

You quickly began to run towards Kuro. Kakashi screamed your name for you to stop, even though he knew that Kuro would be unable to move too much at this point. However, he was surprised when Kuro jumped back on his feet, avoiding you. Kuro’s chains began to disappear, one by one. You could not handle the thought of killing someone else, but you glanced at an unconscious Enma, who was a few meters away from where you were. You clicked your tongue as you dashed forward once again, only for Kuro to avoid you continuously as he tended to his left arm.

“What, are you scared of facing me?” you asked.

“You fool!” Kuro shouted. “I came here to _take you,_ not _kill you!”_

“I don’t care either way!” you shouted back. “Come at me with the intent to kill!”

You threw shuriken at Kuro, only for him to quickly deflect them with a kunai. You threw sets of kunai at him, knowing that he was going to either avoid them or deflect them again. When you got close enough to Kuro, you quickly opened your yukata, much to Kakashi and Kuro’s surprise. This obviously distracted Kuro, making him falter in his footwork. Before he could trip and fall, you bit the skin of your thumb to draw blood, wiping it against the seal on your belly. Kuro already knew what that was.

… And was he scared of being touched by you at this point.

“ _Sealing Jutsu: Complex Chakra Labyrinth!”_

Your hands began to glow a vibrant bright blue, before finally touching Kuro on the forehead. Just the tip of your finger was enough for Kuro to scream as he felt his chakra completely dissolve, the glint in his eye disappear, and the color on his face turn pale. He fell on his knees, shaking. You were on a fighting stance, ready to attack him again if he was thinking of countering your attack. You knew your skill was _absolute,_ and you knew that _you were the only one who can take the seal off him._ Still quite untrained, you were breathing quite heavily as you grabbed a kunai from your back pocket. Kakashi watched in awe as Kuro struggled against the seal that was slowly forming on his forehead. It consisted of a single red dot in the middle of the forehead, a circle around the dot, and a few symbols incorrigible symbols surrounding the circle. The horrified look on Kuro’s face said it all, and Kakashi was glad that you were on their team, or else it would have proved to be quite difficult for the Leaf ninjas.

When you could tell that Kuro will not be able to stand up and fight anymore, you quickly went for Enma. Another bite on your other thumb, you wiped it against the seal on your belly before touching Enma on the forehead. You struggled to bring out your chakra without overwhelming Enma, but you focused on the silence around you, drowning out the desperate cries of Kuro a few meters behind you.

“ _Sealing Jutsu: Complex Seal Release.”_

Within a matter of seconds, Enma’s eyes shot open, widely, before inhaling deeply and exhaling quietly. He quickly sat up, looking around frantically. He caught sight of a worn out Kakashi and a mutilated Kuro, but what he was surprised of the most was the fact that you were there, smiling right above him, with your yukata undone. Enma blushed, unable to take his eyes away from the cloth that was covering your breasts. His eyes find themselves trailing down, only to be shocked to see the large seal that was on your belly. He looked up again to meet your gaze, seeing you struggling to keep yourself up. Eventually, your body collapsed, breathing heavily as you fell in Enma’s arms. He was quick to put you in a comfortable position, his hands on both your shoulders, and with your upper body and head against his chest. Your eyes were on Kuro, who was still struggling to stand up.

“Why…” Kuro mumbled.

“Still… Still have some fight in you…?” Kakashi asked, glaring at Kuro. “I won’t let you take another step…”

Kuro laughed. “You say that, Kakashi of the Sharingan, but you’re tired yourself, aren’t you…?”

“I can still hop around and dance, if that’s what you mean.”

Kuro turned to look at you, watching as you struggled to keep yourself conscious. He grinned your way, impressed with the way you handled him. It was the closest to getting you to touch him, he thought as he raised his right arm to touch his forehead where you touched him and where you put the seal on him. Kuro was blushing, seemingly turned on by the feel of your fingertip against his skin. Even though his chakra was sealed, and he was losing a lot of blood, all he could think about was the moment when your skin touched his. He was in a euphoric state, completely numb from the pain of his mutilated left arm.

“I just… can’t believe… you would choose a murderer over a… good husband, Y/n…” Kuro said, grinning.

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t you know about that?” Kuro asked, the glint in his eyes returning as he looked at you.

“Stop _talking,”_ Kakashi said, slowly standing up.

“You’re engaged with a murderer, honey,” Kuro said, slowly walking towards you. “Of course, I’m sure you know he killed a lot of people and tortured a lot of people because he’s an Anbu, but don’t you know anything about his past…?”

You and Kakashi glared at Kuro, although yours had a hint of worry and curiosity. You glanced at Kakashi, who was slowly approaching Kuro.

“He killed _two_ of the people he loved,” Kuro continued. “Why would you want to marry a man who killed the people he cared about the most? What if he did that to you, right? He killed them… because all he could think of was _himself…_ How are we so sure that… that he’s going to take care of you, then? He failed _so many times already…”_

“K… Kakashi…” you called out weakly.

“Don’t listen to him, Y/n,” Kakashi said. “He’s lying.”

“ _I’m lying? Obito Uchiha… Rin Nohara…_ His teammates. He killed them, Y/n. He killed them in cold blood! He said he loved them, but he killed them because he’s _selfish!”_

Enma was equally surprised. This was the first time he has heard of their full names, but now it somehow rang a bell. All Enma knew was that Obito and Rin died during two separate missions, but he never knew that _Kakashi killed them._ He looked on at Kakashi with disgust. You were quite mortified with this revelation. You find yourself slowly sinking into Enma’s arms, with Enma protectively wrapping his arms around you. Kakashi looked at you, with pleading eyes, but you turned away.

That was enough to break Kakashi’s heart once again.

“I know _all about you,_ Kakashi of the Sharingan,” Kuro said, grinning. “You’re quite… quite easy to read… Seeing that you’re not defending yourself at all… I’m telling the truth then, right?”

You and Enma waited for Kakashi to answer. When he did not answer after a few minutes of silence, your eyes welled with tears due to pain and betrayal. Was he lying to you all this time? You find your hand on your belly once again, where you and Kakashi’s child was growing, before finally bursting in tears. Enma hugged you tightly, his own eyes welled with tears, stopping them from falling. Enma wanted to be strong for you. He finds himself staring at the back of the ninja that he once called his senior and his teacher, but now his perception changed. Why would he kill his teammates? For what reason? Does he want everything to be done by himself? Is he _that_ selfish?

Kakashi was angry at this point. His right hand infused with chakra and lightning; he quickly made a mad dash towards Kuro without giving the injured man a second to talk more shit about him. Kakashi aimed the Lightning Blade through Kuro’s heart, the bad memories quickly flooding back as he stared at the lifeless eyes of the Mist ninja. Blood sputtered everywhere, even on Kakashi’s face and hair, before he finally retracted his arm, the lightning dissipating into nothingness. Kuro fell on his knees before slowly closing his eyes, his body falling face-first on the ground.

Kakashi was breathing heavily. He was tired—awfully tired. He was tired of the fight, he was tired of thinking, and he was tired of being misunderstood. He could not find the strength to turn and face you, ask you how you were, and decided to jump away from the scene. Enma’s eyes widened as Kakashi’s back slowly disappeared into the distance, leaving him with you crying loudly in the young ninja’s arms. Enma gently caressed your hair, waiting for you to calm down before taking you to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Not my best again, but I'll make up for you guys again next time! Thank you for reading my story until this point! I hope you're having a great day!


	11. Time and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will be reading through the events that have taken place after the murder of the head of the Yamada Clan, Kuro Yamada. Time is fleeting, and conflicts begin to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS! I'VE HAD A LOT ON MY PLATE, AND I ONLY HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE TODAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG AND SPICY FOR ALL OF YOU!

Kakashi did not come back after the battle with Kuro Yamada. Yugi carried you to the hospital, where Tsunade and Shizune were waiting. They were quite infuriated with the fact that you ran away while you were confined to the hospital and going against the orders of the Hokage. Anbu ninjas guarded your hospital door and windows. Tsunade told you not to leave unless she asked you to leave. This punishment caused undue stress on you, and Yugi knew you were bound to break down if you were in one room by yourself and with the absence of your fiancée. Yugi was confined as well, undergoing several chakra tests to assess if he was still capable of using ninjutsu. He worried for you, and he would want nothing more than to stay by your side until you felt better. He could not help but feel anger and hatred towards Kakashi for leaving you and him all by yourselves back at the forest, without even sparing a thought about your safety and about his child. Yugi sighed deeply as he watched the nurse extract blood from his arm. All he could think about what why Kakashi did such treacherous things and why he left you alone. He wanted answers to these questions, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found. The entire situation was stressing you and Yugi out, but there was hardly anything the two of you could do. All the two of you could do was wait until Kakashi came back.

Tsunade got back to her office, the environment seemingly gloomier than usual. Shizune noticed this as well, but she did not say anything as she avoided staring at the frustrated expression on Tsunade’s face. Kuro Yamada’s body was retrieved and undergoing autopsy, his henchmen were caught for questioning, and now Tsunade recently received a note from _Kumogakure,_ pertaining to a prestigious clan from the said village that wanted to have your hand in marriage. Apparently, the member of that clan is the last remaining member and the head. Tsunade groaned as she slammed the note on her desk, making Shizune flinch slightly. That’s right, Tsunade thought as she tried to calm herself down. I haven’t made the relationship between Kakashi and Y/n public… However, if I _do_ plan on making it public, who knows if the other countries would hunt her and Kakashi down? What’s worse, what if they also target their child…?

Tsunade, distracted, did not notice Kakashi enter the room and slam his headband on the desk. Shizune was surprised by this, but she did not say anything as she looked at Tsunade, who seems to have snapped back to reality, looking up at a rather angry Kakashi. She could tell that it was taking all Kakashi’s will not to scream and shout, judging by the way his jaw tightened underneath his mask. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment before leaning back on her chair, eyeing the headband on her desk.

“Take me back to the Anbu Black Ops,” Kakashi said, his calm voice completely contrasting his expression. “I also want to propose a deal with you… Lord Fifth.”

Tsunade somehow expected this. “What could it be this time, Kakashi?”

“I know of that note that the Kumogakure sent, asking for Y/n’s hand in marriage,” Kakashi said. “Take me back to the Anbu and let me hunt them down.”

“That’s too much for you to handle, Kakashi.”

“Nothing is too much for me if I have to protect my wife.”

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, surprised. She knew that the man before her was dedicated and strong in terms of battle tactics, but she also knew that he was mentally vulnerable, especially with the situation he finds himself in right now. However, she could see the passion in his eyes when he mentioned you being his wife. Tsunade somehow got the gist of what Kakashi is thinking, sighing as she intertwined her fingers together, propping her elbows on the table.

“Before I finalize your comeback to the Anbu Black Ops, how about your wife? Does she know about this?”

“I’ll tell her personally,” Kakashi answered. “I’m going to need to come back to the Anbu and finish off the clan from Kumogakure. Y/n won’t be able to beg me to stay, because I have already set my heart for this.”

Tsunade’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kakashi… What you’re doing is wrong… You can’t just leave her and _your child…”_

Kakashi straightened his back. “I won’t rest until I have killed every single person that has their eyes set on my family. I won’t come back unless I know that they’re safe. I don’t care if it’s going to take years for me to accomplish this. I just want my family safe.”

Tsunade met Kakashi’s determined gaze. He was furious but at the same time determined, as if what he is planning on doing would be his final act of redemption. Tsunade did not want to think of it that way, but considering Kakashi’s past and current situation, no one could blame him for wanting to go through extreme measures just to keep you out of the enemy’s grasp. Kakashi loved you deeply, and love is not restricted to showing vast amounts of affection and marriage; the ability to die for the people you love… To Kakashi, that would be the best thing he could ever think of just to prove that he is still _human._

Tsunade hated this. She hated that she must separate Kakashi from you and let him handle the situation with your clan _personally._ She was sure that Kakashi does not want anyone else knowing, even Enma, that he was going to act alone for this one. Kakashi was unaware that he was clenching his fists tightly to the point that he knuckles turned white. When he felt himself tense, that was when he realized that he was clenching his fists to the point of numbness. He sighed as he let go, the blood in his hands slowly making their way back to the thin vessels. Tsunade fumbled for something underneath her desk, revealing a clean and new Anbu mask. She placed the fragile mask on the table. Kakashi’s thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the mask, staring at it for a few seconds before finally looking at Tsunade.

“You will start as soon as you tell her what you’re planning on doing,” Tsunade said without a hint of feeling in her voice. “If she does not want to send you away, I apologize, but I must be on her side with this one. Your child is going to need you. If you were to be absent as a father figure to your child until he reaches the age where he needs someone to look up to, then you’re making a huge mistake here.”

“It’s a small price to pay for their safety,” Kakashi said, reaching out to take the mask. “If I stay with them, I would also be bringing the danger to them. A lot of ninjas from the other countries know of me, and if they find out that I’m going to marry someone from a prestigious clan like hers, then it is also more than likely that they’re going to threaten the village again just to take her. Take Kuro Yamada, for example.”

Tsunade sighed. “I will welcome you to the Anbu Black Ops with open arms if I have to but, if there is a fallout between you and Y/n, then I will gladly stop you from ever joining. I know that you think your idea is the best thing for everyone, but you have to think for your family.”

“I’m sorry, Lord Fifth, but I’ve already changed my mind.”

Tsunade nodded. There was no point in arguing with someone like Kakashi. Once he has his mind set on something, he will never stop until the job is done. To Tsunade, he seemed darker than he ever was. He was already dark when he joined the ops, but he became different ever since he met _you._ He became vulnerable, incapable of thinking straight at times, and willing to kill just for _you._ It may come off as obsessive to some, but it was the only idea that was highly plausible for Kakashi. He loved you. So much. He wants to give the entire world to you if he could. He would do anything if it meant you can live a normal life free from walking around the village with a target on your back. He immediately left the Hokage’s office without saying anything, noticing the air growing thicker the longer he stayed inside. He took the Anbu mask with him, wearing it once again. People would often say they suffocate whenever they wear masks, but it was different for Kakashi. _He was unable to breathe without the mask. He needed it to be himself._

Forgive me, Kakashi thought.

_Forgive me… Y/n._

The next morning, you felt irritable. Sure enough, all the tests came back positive; you were carrying Kakashi’s child. You did not need a test to confirm it, since you have felt dizzy and nauseous since you were confined once again in the hospital. Enma came by, walking around with an IV pole and a cast on his right arm. He asked how you were doing, even bothering to share his meal with you secretly. He still looked happy when he talked to you, but you could tell by the way he met your eyes that he was still somewhat devastated with the revelation about Kakashi. Your anxiety was at its peak. You would quickly sit up when the door to your room opened, only for the nurses or doctors to monitor your condition. You would quickly turn your head to the window to see if Kakashi was there, only to see two Anbu ninjas that were unfamiliar to you guard your room until sunrise the next day. You sighed as you took a small unenthusiastic bite on the apple Enma gave you for breakfast. He quickly left when a nurse came by to check on you, scolding him that he was in no condition to walk around.

As if right on cue, Kakashi shamelessly entered your room after your breakfast has been served. Your eyes widened when you noticed the sudden change in his appearance once again; he was wearing an Anbu mask, his old Anbu uniform, and a white cloak wrapped around him. He walked towards you silently, stopping by the edge of your bedpost as he stared at you. You were unable to move or utter a word as you returned his suffocating stare. You wanted him to apologize for leaving you and making you worry overnight. Instead, he held out two small scrolls. Your eyebrows furrowed.

“I wrote down how to do _Lightning Blade_ and other simple elemental release jutsu,” Kakashi said monotonously. “I want you to teach our child about these jutsu. It’s essential for their growth.”

“Kakashi, what are you talking about?” you asked. “Are you… going somewhere…?”

“A clan from Kumogakure is after you again,” Kakashi said, walking over to the bedside cabinet to put the scrolls down. “It seems they found out about Kuro Yamada’s death, but I can only confirm that if I go there myself. Surely, this clan has no other intention but to use you for their own gain. I’m going to prevent that from happening.”

“But… Does that mean you’re going to be gone for a while?” Your eyes drooped sadly.

“I’m going to stop anyone who dares try to harm you,” Kakashi said, eyes narrowing at your somber expression. “I found out about the intel from a letter sent to Lord Fifth. She agreed that I should scout for information about this clan.”

Your hands gripped tightly on the sheets that covered your lower abdomen. You grit your teeth with your mouth closed, positively devastated by this news. The Hokage’s words were absolute. Kakashi is obedient. Those two statements do not blend too well together inside your head. Your headache intensified, groaning as you placed your hand on your head. Kakashi took a step forward, hesitating, before stepping back again. He needed to stop letting his emotions get the best of him again. He needed to seal off those emotions completely. He needed to do it for you. He needed to be _stronger_ for you.

“When… are you leaving?” you asked quietly, eyes brimming with tears.

“As soon as we’re done talking.”

“Why did you become so cold…?”

“I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me about _Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara?”_

Kakashi fell silent. Why did you have to bring that up _now?_ He wanted to forget about the past and just forge a new future with your safety inside his mind. What was the point of dwelling in the past if all it does is cause heartache? However, Kakashi suddenly recalled when Kuro told you and Enma about what he did to Obito and Rin. Lies, Kakashi thought as he stared at you. What he said… All of those were lies…

You could not possibly believe everything that psychopathy said?

“What about them?” Kakashi asked, slightly turning.

“I know you remember what Kuro Yamada said,” you said, looking down to your lap. “If we’re going to get married and become husband and wife, then I suppose you can at least tell me the truth about the accusation he posed to you?”

“All the things he said were blatant lies. I did not kill any of them.”

“How am I so sure that you’re telling the truth, Kakashi?”

“I…”

Honestly, Kakashi did not want to lie about anything to you. He could not read your facial expression as he sighed in exasperation. He needed to move and quickly, before the enemy finds a way take you away again. He cannot let that happen again. Kakashi was tired of chasing you around because someone else is trying to take you away from him. You were already his and vice versa. He stared at you, your cheeks stained with tears and your jaw clenching due to frustration. You loved him more than anything else… and he was leaving _and_ lying to your face? Did he really love you?

“Obito… He died under my watch,” Kakashi explained, turning his head to the side. “I was reckless, and… I thought that the goal during missions mattered more than anything else in the world, but he proved me wrong. The two of us differed in perceptions, and it was what led to his downfall. Obito Uchiha… He was the one who gave me the Sharingan. I considered it as a parting gift. He considered it as a gift for me reaching the jonin title at such a young age.”

You recalled the first time you have seen Kakashi without his Anbu mask. He had a single Sharingan on his left eye. You nodded in acknowledgement, devastated by this news. Noticing your nod, Kakashi decided to keep going just to get things over with.

“Rin… Well, it was a complicated story. She begged me not to take her back to the village, because she told me that something dangerous was going to happen if I did. Enemy ninjas attacked… She… She got in the way of my Lightning Blade. I was too… occupied… I…”

Kakashi met your gaze. Your eyes were wide in shock, but he knew you were listening. He could not go on any further. The dark memories of the past just kept flashing before his eyes, and it was not a pleasant sight for him to bear. Kakashi finds himself shutting his eyes tightly, hearing his heartbeat like a drum inside his ears. That was all he could tell you. He wanted to tell you more, but that was the last straw. He quickly turned to walk away, but you quickly jumped to your feet and ran towards him. You wrapped your arms around him, tightly, without sparing a thought of letting go of him.

You wanted him to stay. You could not care any less about the clans that were after you and your child. You just wanted a happy life with the man you love. Kakashi, with an indifferent expression, did not struggle against your grasp. He merely stood there, staring at the door, his mind completely going blank. Tears welled his eyes, quickly streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to stay just as much as you wanted him to, but he has already decided. He was doing this for you. He knew about the consequences. He knew how this would affect his family.

… But all he could think about right now was you and your child, happily walking around the village without fear in your hearts.

“Can you stay for a bit longer? Please?”

Your voice was enough for Kakashi to pull himself back to reality. You loosened your grip around him as he turned to face you, his arms gently wrapping around your back and waist, pulling you flush against him. This was going to be the last time he would be holding you so intimately, and he thought that it would not hurt for him to be selfish for a few minutes before leaving you. However, judging from the way you held him, and the way your eyes endlessly welled with tears, you were not planning on letting him go anytime soon. He sighed as he placed a hand on your wet cheek, wiping the falling tears with his thumb.

“I’m going to be fine,” Kakashi whispered. “I’m going to come back.”

“Can you at least give me some assurance that you’re really going to come back?”

Kakashi thought for a moment. He was thinking that the scrolls he gave you for your future child would be enough, but then he recalled that the two of you were engaged. A thought came to his mind.

A promise.

“Y/n.”

Kakashi let go of you, placing his hands on your shoulders. You looked at his mask, wondering what was on his mind.

“Will you marry me?”

His tone was determined, pleading, and gentle. Your heart began to beat quickly, your breath hitching as you quickly grabbed Kakashi’s mask, pulling down another mask underneath, before kissing him on the lips. Kakashi was shocked by the sudden act of intimacy, but he finds himself slowly melting into the kiss, caressing your cheeks and closing in the space between the two of you. It was brief but sweet and full of love. You were sure that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with this man. The thought that he would be willing to go through such lengths just for you made you fall deeper, and the sight of your smiling face was enough for Kakashi to fall deeper and get through a dark and stormy day.

“Of course—Yes,” you mumbled after pulling away from the kiss.

“Alright, but would you like to hold the ceremony now?” Kakashi asked, pressing his forehead against yours. “I don’t have much time. I need to get away as quick as I can, so that I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“You promise?” you asked with pleading eyes.

Kakashi nodded. “I promise.”

The two of you enveloped in each other’s arms once again. That was right; being tied to you for life would be the biggest promise he would have to fulfill. The thought of his child growing up with a father by his side pained him, but if he enjoyed his time with his friends without any remorse, then that was enough for Kakashi. You were worried yourself, but you knew that there was honestly nothing you can do to stop him.

Kakashi was just like that. He was determined to get things done… and quick.

The wedding was held the same day. It was a civil wedding, with Tsunade and a pastor present to bless the newlyweds. The union only took place in the Hokage’s office, with Kakashi’s friends and former classmates in the academy present. The people in the room were sworn not to reveal to anyone that you and Kakashi were married, or else it would greatly compromise the village’s safety and yours. Kakashi was fine with a celebration like this one; just standing together with the love of your life, swearing an oath with the Hokage present, and signing papers for the proof of your marriage. He was thinking that you must have wanted something grand, but you honestly did not care. You were just glad that you were married to Kakashi.

Enma was also invited. He did not want to attend the ceremony, but he only did it for your sake. He still despised Kakashi, because he did not explain a single thing to Enma about the encounter with Kuro Yamada. Feeling his haori slowly suffocating him like a coiling snake, he decided to approach Kakashi after the ceremony. The newlywed male was chatting with a few of his friends, who playfully slapped his back, congratulating him. Enma cursed the sight, but he wanted to be civilized—just for today. He placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, slightly forcing him to turn and look at Enma. The men behind him smiled and bid him farewell, disappearing into another part of the office.

“Enma,” Kakashi said, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Congratulations,” Enma said monotonously.

Kakashi smiled. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Are you still planning on leaving me in the dark?”

Kakashi’s grip tightened around his wine glass. He sighed, gesturing for Enma to follow him. They left the office. Kakashi walked over to the windows that lined the hallway, as if silently inviting Enma to come over. The young ninja did just that, walking up to Kakashi’s side and leaning towards the windowpane. He glanced at Kakashi, who had a melancholic look in his eyes. He sympathized his friend, but he hated the fact that he made you upset once again. He wondered if Kakashi forced you into marrying him, since he already has a child with you. The thought that you were pregnant left a somewhat venomous feeling in the depths of Enma’s heart, but he chose to ignore it. He wanted to be happy for his friends.

Kakashi explained the same thing he explained to you earlier back at the hospital. He also explained your want to marry him before leaving for Kumogakure. Kakashi decided to spill the details about the clan that was targeting you in Kumogakure, and that he decided to act on his own. Kakashi knew that Enma would beg him to come with him, but the older ninja denied his request. It was something that Kakashi needed to do alone, and Enma thought he was being selfish once again. Even being with her didn’t work, huh, Enma thought as Kakashi explained his mission. I guess it really depends on someone if they want to change for the better or not.

“You’re planning on leaving your child and your wife just to murder a clan?” Enma asked for clarification.

“I guess that pretty much sums it up.”

“You’re fucking insane,” Enma said, drinking from the glass of wine in his hand. “I can’t believe you would do this to your wife, Kakashi.”

“She consented to it,” Kakashi said, shrugging slightly. “You could say that she’s also thinking of our child’s safety.”

“The child is going to grow up without a father.”

“It’s better than not being able to grow up at all.”

Enma knew Kakashi would be this persistent. He was a man of the rules, after all. He always followed what he thinks is right, he always follows the instructions given to him unless they prove to be useless to him in specific situations. Now, Enma was not sure if his friend was even thinking straight at this point. Has he gone insane? The thought that you were going to be a single mother with child depressed Enma. He did not want you to take care of you and Kakashi’s child alone.

“Enma, can I ask you a favor?” Kakashi asked.

“What?”

“Can you watch over Y/n and our child while I’m gone?”

“Absolutely not, Kakashi.”

Kakashi turned to look at Enma. “Please, Enma… I know what I’ve done these past few months are messed up, but I want you to forgive me. Please forgive me.”

It was unbecoming of a senior to ask for forgiveness from his junior, but Kakashi was seriously in the wrong this time around. Enma sighed, already agreeing with the offer Kakashi proposed to him, but he did not say anything as the gray-haired ninja continued staring at him with pitiful eyes. Enma wanted to see the good in what Kakashi was doing, but Enma was just too upset. He sighed once again, shaking his head. He gave Kakashi a lopsided smile.

“Alright, fine,” Enma said, taking a sip from the glass. “But please, end it quickly. You need to come back before your son turns one. He’ll surely be speaking words by then.”

Kakashi sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

“ _No,_ Kakashi,” Enma said, leaning closer to Kakashi as he glared. “You _need_ to stop all this before your son reaches the age of one, do you understand? I’m not asking you to do your best, I’m asking you to come back and be there for your son. You need to make up for your absence.”

Kakashi knew that, but he wondered if he could do it. He did not want to say anything that could possibly make Enma angrier, and so he merely nodded in response. Enma smiled, relieved that Kakashi agreed with him. The two of them chatted until Kakashi knew it was already time to take his leave. Kakashi was about to head back in the office when Enma grabbed him by the hand. The gray-haired ninja turned to look at his friend, waiting for him to speak.

“This’ll be your last chance at leaving your friends behind, Kakashi,” Enma said, his gaze darkening. “I’m tired of you always making your choice without asking your friends first. I’m tired of you always doing this to yourself.”

_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!_

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the memory that flashed before his eyes, and for a moment he thought he was talking to Obito. Enma’s gaze hardened. He was awfully furious, but he did not lash out for your sake. He hesitantly let go of Kakashi, who nodded before entering the office once again. Enma, not wanting to watch the scene unfold before him as you and Kakashi exchange painful goodbyes, he decided to walk to the entrance and wait for you there.

The guests began to file out one-by-one. The last to leave were Might Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. Apparently, they were the closest to Kakashi and the ones he went to the academy with. You greeted them politely, to which they did in return. Might Guy was the most supportive of you two, always grabbing Kakashi in a chokehold and teasing him. When they left, the only ones left in the office were you, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Tsunade stated that Shizune had some errands to run, apologizing on her behalf for not attending the ceremony. Kakashi glanced at you, admiring how you looked for the day. You were not wearing the traditional clothing for marriage, but the white kimono you wore evened out your beauty. He was happy just standing beside you, but the time of joy needed to come to and end. He needed to stop the enemies from targeting you. He needed to bury that in his mind.

“I take it you’re going to leave today, Kakashi?” Tsunade asked as she sat back down on her desk.

Kakashi nodded. “Yes, Lord Fifth.”

“What about Y/n?”

“I’m fine with going home on my own, Lord Fifth,” you said, forcing a smile.

“Where’s Enma?” Tsunade asked. “He attended the ceremony. He should be the one to take you home.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, Lord Fifth. The new home that Kakashi and I will share is not too far from here.”

“Well, if you insist. I will still have Anbu ninjas guard you during Kakashi’s absence. Do not worry, for they will not interfere with your daily routine unless you are in dire need of help.”

“Thank you… Lord Fifth.”

Tsunade turned to Kakashi. “I take it you’re going to gather intel about the clan from Kumogakure?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, nodding. “It might take a while to get to the country, but not too long that it will take a year. I’ll be as quick as I can to get back home to my family.”

“Alright. If the two parties consent to the parting of Kakashi, then I have no right to interfere with your decision. Kakashi, you are promoted as an Anbu captain once again. This time, I will have you handle the entire Anbu Black Ops. You do not have to worry about the decisions that needed to be made here in the village. You need to focus on this mission. I will have the other captains discuss the issues with me.”

You did not want to say anything. You did not need to say anything, anyway. You have already agreed on what Kakashi was going to do. You turned to Kakashi, who looked quite determined. You smiled softly, admiring the way his face contorted with anger and desire. Your smile faded when he took his mask from the pockets of his ceremonial kimono, revealing the mask he used to wear as an Anbu ninja. You noticed that it looked brand new because it was not chipped and worn. He placed it over his face, masking his beautiful face. You could no longer read the expression of his face and it saddened you. You did not want him to leave, but Kakashi has already decided. It was for your sake as well, anyway.

The goodbyes between you and Kakashi were bittersweet. The two of you did not say anything to each other as you left the office together, hand in hand. He lifted his mask, lowering the one beneath it, before planting a soft kiss on your forehead. It lasted for more than three seconds before he finally placed back his masks on. You pulled him close as well, kissing the mask on the forehead. For some reason, Kakashi thought that was a symbolic moment for him. At that moment, he knew that he needed to act quickly and come back home to you and his child. Eventually Kakashi left, jumping out of the window and completely disappearing. You stared at where he jumped from for a moment before turning your back and exiting the building. You were in tears as you reached the entrance.

“Y/n!”

You did not notice that you walked past Enma, who was sitting on a bench close to the entrance. He was quick to jump to your side, placing a consoling hand on your shoulder. The younger ninja asked if you would want to be carried on his back and jump back home. You were bawling at this point, and so Enma carried you on his back, grabbing your arms and placing them around his neck and shoulders. Jumping back to the new home you and Kakashi shared, Enma felt bitter at the thought that Kakashi pulled through with his selfish desires and decided to leave you for good. He gritted his teeth in wonder as he listened to your soft sniffs and sobs, trying to calm himself down. He just wanted to punch Kakashi in the face and grind it to the earth. He hated seeing women cry—specifically you. He still had some feelings for you but now that you were married, he knew he needed to hide that and finally bury it along with the other feelings he had.

He just needed to be with you, and that was enough for him to come by.

~

Kakashi did not keep his promise. It has already been five years since he left. He sent you letters every day, telling you that he could not find any intel about the enemy clan that was targeting you. However, he did manage to find the name of the clan—the _Mizukumo Clan._ Kakashi concluded that they were in hiding for some reason, because he has already scouted the entire country without new intel about the clan. He decided to stay for a little while longer, something that sent you in a state of depression. It was a cloudy day, and the grayness of the clouds only made you sadder. Enma was off on a mission, but he sent you a letter that he will be back before the sun sets. You were relieved that your friend, Enma Kuzuki, was right there with you—teaching him a lot of things he knew about ninjas and ninjutsu, and even eventually becoming a father figure to your child. Seeing your child happy was more than enough for you to go by and wait for your husband’s return.

You recalled the day you gave birth to your child. It was a rainy day, and Enma was on a mission with a group of genin. Your water just broke, and you had to walk all the way to the Hokage’s office just to ask one of the staff if Tsunade was around. Upon hearing about your arrival, Tsunade quickly discarded the paperwork she was holding to attend to you. She and Shizune took you to the hospital, immediately confining you to the delivery room.

After more than fifteen hours of painful contractions and encouraging words from Tsunade, you finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He had the same beauty mark as his father, right on the corner of his left eye. After being cleaned by the doctors and nurses, they held up your son for you to see. Your eyes widened when you noticed the seal on his belly, quickly turning to look at Tsunade to gauge her reaction. She was just as surprised as you were, but she did not say anything. Now you were worried for your son. The only thing that you wanted right now was just to hold him in your arms until daytime the next day. His loud and vigorous cry moved you to tears, holding him closely as soon as everything was fixed and settled. Tsunade stayed with you until your son calmed down, with Shizune staying after being told by Tsunade to look after you, since she needed to go back to tend to her paperwork. The moment Shizune asked what you wanted to name your son; you already knew what you wanted to name him—

“Shiro,” you said breathlessly. “I want to name him Shiro.”

It was a beautiful name. It reminded you of clouds during a sunny day. It reminded you of your husband’s alias in the Anbu, White Wolf. After a month of being confined in the hospital, you were finally discharged. Enma was quick to take you and your son back home, apologizing that he was not there during the delivery. Enma decided to stay for a while until the infant could finally talk. If Kakashi was not around by then, Enma promised that he was going to curse Kakashi if he ever plans on coming back. You only smiled at his statement. You knew he hated his friend but could not bring himself to fully commit to hating him. You wrote to Kakashi about your son’s birth. You wrote in the letter your son’s name, what he looked like, and why you decided to name him that way. He wrote back immediately, telling you how happy he was and that he cried while he repeatedly read your letter. That was enough for you. That was enough to remind you that Kakashi still loved and cared for you. Instead of dwelling in the actions of Kakashi, Enma treated Shiro with so much love that only a father would give to his child. Eventually, as soon as your son began to talk, he posed a rather awkward and thought-provoking question—

“Uncle Enma, are you my father?”

Shiro, at three years old, became the talk of the town. His hair was spiky, often disheveled, just like any other boys that roughly played with their friends. His hair was the same color as Kakashi, but at least a few shades lighter. His black eyes were wide, circular, and slightly pointed at the lateral part of his eye, almost feminine and childish. His eyes were not droopy compared to his father. Mothers from different homes adored him, always kissing his cheeks and pulling at them. At the age of three, Shiro could already do lightning release and fire release because of Enma’s teaching. He was already attending the academy at three years old, and he was at the top of his class. Enma could not help but think how closely he resembled Kakashi, in terms of appearance and intellectual ability. He even confirmed that Shiro was a _child prodigy._

You, Shiro, and Enma were having dinner when Shiro decided to break the happy chatter with a rather serious question. Silence engulfed the dinner table. You scanned your son’s face, only to see that he was quite upset. His lips pulled up to a frown, his eyes were slightly narrowed, and his grip on the spoon he was holding was tight and shaky. You placed a gentle hand on your son’s shoulder, turning to look at Enma for help. Enma was blushing, shrugging. You sighed, giving your son a soft smile.

“Uncle Enma here is your uncle, Shiro,” you said quietly.

“Where’s my dad, then?” Shiro asked, looking up at you. “At school, our teacher said a family consisted of a mother, father, and a child. Where is the father in that equation, according to our family? If Uncle Enma isn’t my dad, then where is he?”

You were speechless. Your son rarely told you anything, and this was the most he has ever asked you daily. He was independent, always doing his personal chores by himself without asking for your help. You disliked seeing your son this upset. You glanced at Enma, who sighed as he nodded. You decided that your son was ready for that conversation. You hoped Shiro would understand because he was such a kindhearted child.

… You told Shiro everything. His expression frequently changed as you told your story and as soon as you were finished, your eyes brimmed with tears. You enveloped your son in a tight hug. Enma watched the two of you sadly. Shiro did not feel an ounce of sadness. Instead, he felt anger. He felt angry that his father left you for his own selfish desires. He was angry at his father for not even bothering to check in on you. He did not care that Kakashi left him, but he cared about the fact that you have been lonely all this time because of the absence of your husband. Shiro wrapped his short arms around you, patting you on the back. You cried for the rest of the night.

That day was painful for you to remember. Ever since then, Shiro changed. He studied harder, played harder, until he was able to graduate the academy at the age of five. By then, he was able to use all the elemental releases taught by the school. You remembered the scrolls that Kakashi gave you before he left. You decided to entrust them to your son, who was currently in the middle of training for his next mission as a genin tomorrow. He looked just like Kakashi wearing the Leaf forehead protector, only that Shiro did not cover his left eye with it. You told Shiro that the scrolls came from his father, and that you were sure he was ready to learn the jutsu there were written in them. Shiro was hesitant on taking them, but he disliked disappointing you. He nodded as he took them, immediately reading about the Lightning Blade.

“Before anything, mom, I want to ask you something before you head back.”

You approached your son, placing your hands on his shoulders, giving him a kind smile.

“I’ve always wondered about this…”

Shiro raised his shirt, revealing the seal that he inherited from you. One thing about the seal was that it cannot be used or passed on until the user reaches the age of seven. At that age, the seal has finally set, and the user can fully utilize its function. Shiro was just five, and you noticed a few symbols missing on the seal. Your son was smart; you knew he would find out about the seal sooner or later. You invited your son back inside for a late lunch, much to his hesitation.

“I also have that seal too, Shiro,” you explained as you grabbed a set of plates to prepare the table. “It’s in our family’s blood. It’s sacred, so you have to protect it.”

“What does it do?” Shiro asked as he helped you set the table. “I’ve researched about it, but it doesn’t match any of the ones I found in the library. Is it dangerous?”

“To others, it is,” you said as you sat across your son. “Bad people want to take it from your mother ever since she was born. Bad people have chased your mother, and they are doing it until now… it seems.”

“Yeah, you told me that Dad is doing his best to stop them from taking you away,” Shiro said, his voice laced with annoyance. “You know I can protect you too, right? He doesn’t have to be so far away all the time. He and I can protect you together.”

You were flattered with your son’s words. You smiled as you reached out to pat his head. His hair was just as soft as his father’s, but the expression on his face was quite unique. He was blushing, sheepishly looking away as he took a bite on his buttered toast. He was a child, after all. He would be thinking this way until he realizes just how dangerous his father’s mission was. Shiro did not swat your hand away, nor did he say anything about what you did. He was a kind and understanding young man, even at such a young age.

“Thank you, Shiro,” was all you could say.

Shiro looked at you. “I’m going to protect you, Mom. I’m going to protect you better than Dad could ever do.”

You frowned. “Don’t say that. You know your dad and I love you very much.”

“I know you love me,” Shiro said, taking another bite off his toast. “I just don’t think I can believe that Dad loves me. If he loves, me then why doesn’t he even bother checking up on me? I’m not greedy; I’m fine with him visiting every two years or whatever—But I don’t accept the fact that he’s always out, without even sending a letter to me, and telling you that he’s protecting the two of us. What if he finds another woman, Mom? Would you seriously be alright with that?”

You wondered about the things Shiro said. You never considered the possibility that Kakashi has another woman. You loved him too much to think that way. Was it right for you not to think about that? Shiro could already tell that he had upset you. He immediately scooted over to your side, wrapping his arms around you. You returned his hesitant hug, crying on his shoulder. Shiro never cried in his entire life, but it hurt to hear his mother crying. He began to cry as well. He just wanted a father. He did not want a superhero. He just wanted your family to be whole again.

Was it ever whole to begin with?

~

The planned invasion of the Yamada Clan was just the beginning. Now that the Yamada Clan no longer exists due to the death of the family head and last remaining member, Kuro Yamada. The other countries heard of his defeat at the hands of Kakashi Hatake, a jonin from Konohagakure. This increased the tension between countries, making every figurehead of each country anticipate the next action of the other countries. This tension lasted for years, and Kakashi felt it as soon as he set foot in _The Land of Lightning_. As much as he desired just to stay at home and bond with his family, he chose the harder and rockier path. The sheer determination of protecting people that meant to him was his priority. All he could think of as he walked through the jagged terrain of the Land of Lightning were the bright smiles on his wife and son’s faces. Speaking of his son, he has never seen his face. He wished he could just go home right away and talk to his son and apologize for the wasted years that somewhat led him astray. He sighed as he watched the clouds above head north, where his destination was.

Kakashi’s first stop was a small village just a few miles away from Kumogakure. Judging from the lanterns that adorned the village and the beautiful women that populated the streets, Kakashi felt as if he were in some red-light district. When he saw an _oiran_ just a few feet away from him being guarded by several men, he already knew that his speculations were correct. He was wearing the same disguise that he wore previously, the same black hair and black eyes. Younger women stared at him, covering their faces with either paper fans or their small hands. Kakashi could not care any less about the younger women, and all he could think of was a place to lodge for the night. He sighed as he rolled his eyes to avoid the gazes of the women he passed by just now.

“You don’t look like you’re from here.”

A young woman, presumably around sixteen or seventeen years old, was already walking side-by-side with Kakashi. He was surprised by her sudden inquiry, making him take a single step away from her. She was smaller, her hair long and silky blonde, her eyes a mesmerizing brown, and her complexion a smooth brown. She was wearing a pink and white kimono with floral printing. The longer Kakashi looked at her, the more he thought of her as a little sister instead of a woman seeking enjoyment with a male. Kakashi stopped walking, turning to the young woman and frowning.

“What’s your business with me?” he asked coldly.

“Ah, I see you sound older than you look,” the young woman said with a hum. “Judging by your eyes, you seem lost. Do you want a place to rest?”

“Well, I’ve been looking for one for a while now,” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. “Can you recommend me a few places where I can lodge for the night? Minus the… ‘services’, to be specific.”

The young woman giggled. “I’m Rai.”

“Akame,” Kakashi said without a moment’s hesitation.

“My home is not too far from here,” Rai said giddily. “You can rest there before you continue on with your adventure. Follow me.”

Kakashi did not hesitate to follow Rai. He was just too tired from walking and avoiding the traps set by the country against foreign invaders. His duffel bag seemed heavier than rocks as he practically dragged his feet just to follow the young woman. Rai was true to her word, and it did not take more than fifteen minutes when they have finally arrived at a small traditional Japanese home a few meters away from the center of the village. Rai was the first to enter with Kakashi following closely behind her. As soon as Kakashi entered, he could smell the faint aroma of green tea wafting the air. There was an older woman in the middle of the lounge, somewhere around twenty-three to twenty-five. Surprisingly, the young woman looked a lot like Rai. Kakashi assumed that she was somewhat related to the younger woman.

“Who is this, Rai?” the older woman asked without breaking her stare from Kakashi.

“His name is Akame,” Rai said rather cheerfully. “He’s a tourist.”

Kakashi bowed his head. “You must be the head of the house, I presume?”

The older woman nodded. “Yes. My name is Mei.”

“Nice to meet you, Mei.”

“You must forgive my little sister,” Mei said, sighing. “She has the tendency of picking up men from the streets and introducing me to them.”

Kakashi laughed nervously. “Ah… I see. Uh… I’m married, you see…”

Mei blushed. “No, no. I’m not looking for a husband. My little sister is the one forcing me to marry. I’m so sorry if you think you’re being dragged in someone else’s affairs…”

“I don’t mind,” Kakashi said, sighing.

Rai grinned. “I think she’s perfect for you, Big Sis!”

Mei glared at Rai. “Did the visitor not mentioned that he was married just now? Have some respect, Rai. Go to the kitchen and heat up the tea I just made.”

Rai frowned as she turned her back to head to another room, closing the sliding door behind her. Mei sighed as she gestured for Kakashi to take a seat.

“You must be tired from walking around all day,” Mei said. “You should take a seat. The tea will be prepared in no time.”

Kakashi sat down on the tatami. “I’m sorry for intruding. Your sister insisted that I may rest here in your place, but it seems she had other plans in mind…”

Mei giggled. “Yes, I apologize for her rather coy behavior. She has always brought men she thought would marry me without doubting, but I don’t want something so… fleeting.”

“She must be troublesome for you, then.”

Mei nodded. “Yes, she is. My sister works as a waitress at a nearby teashop. It’s her day off today, so she has all the time of the day to mess with me. Oh, and… You can rest here before you leave for your journey. I needed to make that clear for you.”

Kakashi stared at Mei. She was wearing a formal kimono with her long black hair tied upwards. For some reason, she reminded Kakashi of you. Now that you crossed his mind just now, he suddenly began to miss you. He misses his son as well. Kakashi never knew what Shiro looked like since he was born, but he needed to do this for you and Shiro. Kakashi sighed as he hung his head. Mei noticed how troubled Kakashi looked, giving him a sympathetic gaze.

“You seem to be in deep thought,” Mei commented.

“Ah, yeah,” Kakashi said, sighing softly once again. “I just miss my wife and son back home.”

“If I may ask, where are you from, Akame?”

Kakashi averted his gaze. “I’m from… Well… I’m from a small village… miles away from here.”

“You didn’t have to lie, Akame,” Mei said, pursing her lips. “You could have just told me that you would rather not say.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Ah, yes. Sorry about that.”

Rai came back with two cups of tea. The younger woman insisted that she had errands to run, giving her older sister a suggestive look before leaving the house. Kakashi felt somewhat awkward that the one who invited him suddenly left, but he did not sense any hostility from Mei. As a matter of fact, the young woman reminded him so much of you that he was debating whether he was hallucinating or not. After a few sips of hot tea, he was sure he was not hallucinating, because all he could see in front of him was Mei and not you. He was missing you, and it _physically_ pained him. Mei took a sip from her own cup, sighing before placing the cup on the chabudai in front of her.

“What’s your reason for visiting our village, Akame?” Mei asked.

“Ah, I was just going to meet someone,” Kakashi said, glancing at Mei.

“I see… How long have you been traveling?”

“Er… Three years,” Kakashi lied.

“Wow, that’s a long time. I mean, a lot of travelers exceeded three years but to me, if someone traveled for more than a year, that’s already a lot.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean by that.”

“And your wife and son is alright with you leaving?”

Kakashi froze. “Yeah, they were alright with it.”

“How old is your son?” Mei picked up her cup, taking another sip.

“He’s ten,” Kakashi lied again.

“You sure look young for a father of a ten-year-old,” Mei said, smiling. “I’m sorry, that must have been—”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, no. Thank you, actually. I’m reminded that I’m actually still young.”

Mei laughed, but only for a moment when she was suddenly interrupted by shouting at the front door. Her joyous expression became a deep frown full of fear. She silently excused herself without looking at Kakashi before standing up and heading for the door. Naturally, Kakashi was curious. He closed his eyes to eavesdrop on the conversation Mei was having with a stranger. Kakashi did not have to focus too much, since the person at the other side of the door was already shouting atrocities at Mei.

“You haven’t paid for your rent, Mei!” a man shouted. “It’s been three months! You have not paid a three months’ worth of rent!”

“I-I’m so sorry,” Mei said. Kakashi could picture her bowing her head. “The money I have with me right now isn’t enough. Can you wait for my sister to arrive? We can discuss this some other day…?”

“I can’t wait for another day, Mei! Either you pay in full by the end of tomorrow or I’ll increase the interest by thirty percent again! Either of those two, or you can just come by to my place, and…”

Kakashi appeared between Mei and the man, tightly gripping on the large hand that was looming over the small woman. Kakashi glared at the man who was shorter and pudgier than he was. Mei was surprised by Kakashi’s sudden appearance, her bright eyes widening as she stared at Kakashi. The way the man glared at Kakashi made the Leaf ninja laugh internally. He could not take the shorter man seriously, but since the man was making a rather suggestive move towards Mei, that was where he drew the line. When the shorter man resisted, Kakashi let go of him. Kakashi hid his hands in the sleeves of his kimono, staring down at the man.

“W-Who the fuck is this, Mei?!” the man shouted.

“O-Our visitor…” Mei responded weakly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” the man shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi hummed. “I think a thirty percent increase on rent is unfair, don’t you think?”

“I make the rules around these parts, you bastard!”

“I think your rules are bullshit.”

“Why, you…!”

The man was about to charge at him, but Kakashi was quicker. He dodged the man’s punch before kicking him on the stomach without taking a single step forward. The man skidded a few meters outside, groaning as he struggled to stand up. Amazing, Mei thought as she stared at Kakashi. I have never seen someone kick that gracefully before! The man sat up, too pained to move and retaliate. He was glaring daggers at Kakashi.

“I’m coming back tomorrow, you fucker!” the man shouted. “I’m coming back tomorrow and taking Mei with me!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kakashi said calmly.

“Akame, please don’t encourage him…” Mei whispered to Kakashi, touching his arm.

“It’s fine, Mei,” Kakashi said, touching Mei’s hand.

Mei blushed at the contact. She knew she needed to restrain herself because she was with a married man, but she had to admit that Kakashi was a good-looking man. Well, technically, she thought that _his disguise_ was handsome. The man eventually stood up, limping away and cursing under his breath. Kakashi quickly shut the door, walking back inside to sit around the chabudai. Mei, stunned, sat back as well, staring at Kakashi. Kakashi, embarrassed, scratched the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. He hated being the center of attention but after that scene, it was unavoidable.

“Thank you for… for saving me back there,” Mei said, blushing.

“Ah, it was nothing,” Kakashi said, chuckling. “I’m staying for the night. My travels can wait. I’ll help you with your problem.”

Mei’s eyes widened. “Y-You don’t really have to, Akame!”

“Yeah, but when the man threatened to touch you, I guess that made me angry.”

“You were angry…?” Mei can recall how calm Kakashi was during the situation.

Kakashi sighed. “Yeah, I was. I’ll find some way to get your problems fixed, don’t worry. I’m used to dealing with assholes like him. What’s his name?”

“Takaya,” Mei answered. “He’s a loan shark; he either asks for rent or for a woman’s body. He’s always like that…”

“Has he ever touched you?” Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

“A-Ah, no—Well, not in the way you might think.,” Mei said, looking down to her lap. “Rai was always there to help me, since Rai knows a bit of ninjutsu… Rai may be young, but she helps me with earning money. Without her, I don’t think I will be able to stay here at home. I would be living in the streets.”

“Rai must be a hardworking child,” Kakashi said, smiling.

Mei smiled. “Yes, she is.”

Silence engulfed the room. Mei cleared her throat, grabbing the tea on the chabudai before sipping. Kakashi did the same. Great, Kakashi thought as he downed the tea. Why do I have to get myself mixed up in shit I’m not even involved in? Well, a woman’s in danger, so…

“You must be tired, Akame,” Mei said, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. “We have a spare room, but it hasn’t been used in quite a while.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Kakashi said. “I can fix my stuff on my own.”

“I can give you another futon if you want. The one in the spare room is surely dusty by now…”

Kakashi waved his hand. “No, I don’t mind. I’ll take care of it.”

Mei nodded, standing up as she gestured for Kakashi to follow her. She led him to a small room at the end of a hallway. As soon as Kakashi entered, he finally believed that the room has been unused for quite a long time. There were cobwebs everywhere, and dust covered the furniture. Mei apologized to Kakashi, but he did not really mind. It was better than sharing a room with either of the girls. When Mei left, Kakashi decided to clean the place up before settling in and sleeping. It did not take him more than thirty minutes to finish, and so he lied down on the futon that was in one of the cabinets, taking out _Make Out Violence_ from his duffel bag. He did not feel like sleeping just yet, and he was quite enthusiastic to finally catch up with his reading. Kakashi was also glad that Mei was kind enough to let him sleep in their home. Lying down in a soft bed… He missed home. He missed you. He missed his son. He hoped that he would be able to see him very soon.

Meanwhile, Mei’s face was flushed bright red as she began untangling her hair of ornaments. She stared at herself in front of her vanity, thinking about Kakashi’s gesture from earlier. It was true that she did not want him to get involved with her own problems, but she was somehow happy that he insisted on helping. Judging by the way Kakashi carried himself, he did not look like a well-off man. She wondered what his plan was on _getting rid of the loan shark from earlier._ She sighed as she prepared for bed, staring at the ceiling. Kakashi was just next door, so she kept quiet while her mind swirled with countless thoughts. She thought about the way he held her hand. She thought about him kicking the loan shark off her property. She smiled giddily. Mei knew Kakashi was married, but there must be a reason why he has not returned to his home in the past three years. Is it a fight between lovers? She knows she does not have to put her knows where it was not her business, but she was curious about him. Why was he traveling and who was he meeting?

These questions were left unanswered as Mei slowly closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.

~

Shiro looked just like his father. The only difference between them were the passion in their eyes. Kakashi’s passion was not present in his sleepy eyes but rather through his actions. Meanwhile, Shiro’s passion was present through his wide and round eyes. He looked childish this way, and he disliked it when older women fawned over him just because he was good-looking in their eyes. He disliked being the center of attention and being paraded upon, like his father.

Shiro acted just like his father. The young man loved reading just as much as he loved you, his mother. He would bring home books from the school library almost every week just to finish half of them in one day during the weekends. Whenever he got bored of reading through manuals and cookbooks, he would practice ninjutsu. For some reason, his wit and his sarcasm reminded you so much of Kakashi. You would often smile at the reminder that Shiro was truly a reminder that Kakashi loved you. Shiro often wondered about that.

Shiro often wondered if Kakashi truly loved his family.

Shiro only saw his father through photographs. He only saw these photographs after the dreaded dinner when he asked if Enma was his father. There was not a single photograph _where you and Kakashi were together._ It was just a photo of Kakashi wearing an Anbu uniform sans his mask with a photo of you smiling in a wedding kimono pasted beside him. It even broke Shiro’s heart upon finding out that you were the one who made the “collage.” There was a small photo of Kakashi when he was just ten years old, a photo that you said you got from one of his colleagues back during his academy years. There was one photo of you when you were around the same age, wearing yet another formal kimono.

“Mom, what’s this uniform Dad’s wearing?” Shiro asked one time, pointing to Kakashi in his Anbu uniform.

“Oh, it’s an Anbu uniform,” you explained, standing beside your son and staring at the picture frame. “Think of them as secret agents for Lord Hokage. Your father is the captain of the group.”

Shiro was slightly impressed. “Ah, I see… He’s basically an assassin.”

“W-Well, if you put it that way…”

“He looks like someone who would fool his wife and son,” Shiro said sarcastically. “Why did you even marry him…?”

You placed your hands on your son’s shoulders. “Don’t say that, Shiro. Your father is doing everything he can to protect us.”

“Right,” Shiro said, condescendingly, as he shrugged your hands off. “If he’s such a great father, then he should just come back home.”

“Shiro…”

“The _Chunin Exams_ are coming soon,” Shiro said, turning his back on you. “I have to practice a lot.”

You turned to Shiro. “I’ll send a letter to your father.”

Shiro shook his head. “Don’t bother, Mom. You’re just tiring yourself out. He won’t even be coming. I’m fine with just you and Uncle Enma coming.”

“On the final test…?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be there. I’ll ask your Uncle Enma.”

Shiro nodded before leaving. Little did you know, Shiro often left just to visit one of Kakashi’s childhood and closest friends, Might Guy. Oftentimes, Shiro would bump into him and a guy named Rock Lee. Luckily, Shiro met them whenever they were taking a break from a five-hundred mile run around the village or three-thousand push-ups. If he came earlier than that, he was sure that they were going to ask him to join. Since Rock Lee’s training with Guy was over, Guy’s attention was on Shiro. Guy could not help but miss his best friend and rival just by seeing his son, making the older man cry and cover his face his in mucus at the sight of the five-year-old boy. Shiro hated whenever he did this, and he wondered why Guy did it every time they met.

“Mr. Guy, you’re going to put snot on my shirt…” Shiro whispered as Guy hugged him tightly.

“I can’t help it!” Guy shouted. “You look and sound just like Kakashi!”

Shiro frowned. “Okay, I get it!”

Guy would eventually let go of Shiro, rambling on and on about the rivalry between him and the gray-haired ninja. Shiro listened intently at this point, with Guy offering to treat the little boy for a box of orange juice as they strolled around the village. One thing that Shiro found interesting was that Kakashi graduated academy the same age as him, he was the top student of his class, he was famous for his natural talent, and for being “Kakashi of the Sharingan.” Shiro knew his father had the Sharingan, but he knew that his father was not part of the Uchiha Clan. He wanted to ask Guy about it, but he decided against it eventually. The information Guy was providing was too much for Shiro to process.

“Someday, I’m going to beat your father,” Guy said, sighing. “He may be resourceful and talented, but he will not last!”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro said indifferently. “Mr. Guy, can you tell me how my dad and my mom met?”

“Ah, did Y/n never tell you about that?” Guy asked. “I believe their relationship was kept private. Your father met your mother during a tragic day; the massacre of her clan.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

Guy nodded. “Yes, but that’s all I know. If you want to know more, you can ask your mother about it.”

Shiro nodded slowly. “Uh… Alright…”

Shiro hated secrets being kept from him. However, he decided not to push the older man to tell him. He decided to ask about something different instead, regarding his father.

“Can you tell me other stuff about Dad?” Shiro asked.

Guy hummed. “Your father is my eternal rival!”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Whoa, really? I think you’re way better than he is, Mr. Guy.”

Guy laughed heartily. “Don’t be like that, Little Kakashi! I appreciate the compliment, but your father is smart. I almost always lose to him.”

Guy did not like admitting that, but he decided to make an exception for Kakashi’s son. Guy looked at the boy, seeing his wide black eyes glistening at the thought of his father rivaling someone who was considered one of the strongest ninjas in the village. Shiro, still, could not care any less, though. He does not even care if Kakashi was the strongest ninja in the village; he was a lousy father. Guy noticed the pout on the boy’s face, frowning.

“Why the long face, boy?” Guy asked.

“Dad is a horrible person,” Shiro said in a small voice. “He left us. He left my mom.”

“I don’t think that’s true, my boy.”

“All of you always say that!” Shiro shouted. “Mom says he hasn’t done anything wrong; you say he hasn’t done anything wrong—only Uncle Enma understands me!”

“Wait, Enma?” Guy arched his eyebrow. “What did he tell you?”

Shiro pursed his lips. “I’m not telling.”

“Understandable,” Guy said, humming. “However, I don’t understand why you can’t just appreciate everything that your father has done for you. The reason why you’re safe right now is because he’s fending off the people who are trying to harm you and your mother.”

“Can’t we just stay home together and fend them off together?” Shiro asked, frowning. “He doesn’t have to be gone all the time… He can just stay home and do regular missions like any ninja in the village does. He can stay at home and take care of Mom whenever he doesn’t have to go to work… I don’t understand why he didn’t choose us over this… this mess.”

Guy knelt, placing a consoling hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro did not realize that his eyes were filled with tears. When Shiro began to cry, Guy grinned.

“You may not know, but Kakashi chose you and your mother,” Guy said calmly. “When you grow up, you’ll realize what I mean.”

Guy decided to take Shiro home after a short moment of calming him down. He carried the little boy on his back, where Shiro began to sleep soundly after crying. Guy arrived at your house, where you were preparing dinner with Enma. You hurriedly took Shiro from Guy, practically worried to bits. Enma ran after you, smiling at the sight of your relief. Guy nodded as he turned to walk away.

“Wait, Guy, you can stay for dinner,” you offered as you adjusted your weight to make Shiro comfortable against you.

Guy gave you his signature grin. “It’s fine, Mrs. Hatake. Thank you for your offer. I just needed to drop off Little Kakashi for him to get some rest. It seems our conversation proved to be too much for him.”

“He’s always so worked up,” you said as you patted Shiro’s back. “I’m so sorry for troubling you. Really, it’s fine if you stay for dinner.”

“Yeah, we made curry,” Enma said nonchalantly.

“Ooh, curry?” Guy’s eyes glistened. “Well, I don’t have it in my heart to refuse such a beautiful young woman.”

You smiled. “Come join us, Guy.”

You woke Shiro when dinner was already prepared. He was relieved that Enma was present for dinner, or else he would have surely had another outburst being left with you and Guy. He did not listen to most of their conversation, spacing out and playing with his food whenever he found their topic boring or a waste of time. Shiro sighed as he took a spoonful of curry and rice in his mouth. You began to talk to Guy, asking him about what he was up to these days, with the male returning your enthusiasm with equal—if not, excessive joy as he began to tell his stories. Shiro was seated beside Enma, who was quietly consuming his own dinner. Shiro reached out to tap him on the arm. Enma looked down at Shiro with an indicative raise of his eyebrows.

“What is it, Shiro?” Enma asked.

“I know I shouldn’t be telling you this with Mom around, but…”

Shiro met Enma’s bright crimson eyes. He knew that he did not inherit the appearance of Enma, but the young ninja acted like a father more than Kakashi.

“Thank you for being my dad when my real dad wasn’t around.”

Enma was not sure how to respond to the little boy’s statement. Instead, he gave Shiro a sympathetic smile as he patted his head. Shiro’s eyes glistened. Enma still cared for Kakashi, but he certainly disliked his actions. Enma did not want to ruin Kakashi’s image to his own son, but it was unavoidable. Shiro was smarter than he looked. If Enma sugarcoated things, it would only make the child’s situation worse than it already was. Enma sighed, troubled.

“Hey, your dad is still around,” Enma said. “Thanks for thinking that, little guy, but Kakashi is doing everything he can. I know it. He’s… my best friend.”

Shiro was silent. He was disheartened with Enma’s choice of words. He frowned, looking away from Enma. Everyone certainly made excuses for Kakashi, and Shiro was not buying it. The little boy knew he was being lied to, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could scream and yell at them to stop them from lying to him, but he knew it would only increase the tension between him and his parents.

For some reason, Shiro lost his appetite. As soon as Guy finished dinner, he decided not to stay for too long. When he went home, Shiro quickly went to his room and avoid confrontation from you and Enma. You noticed how odd Shiro has been acting, but you knew it was part of him growing up. He was beginning to question things that were out of society’s standards. It was normal, especially from a boy with a mind of an adult. Enma sighed as he walked over to you while you washed the dishes.

“Lemme help you with that,” Enma said with a grin.

You smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Enma.”

It was silent between you and Enma for the next five minutes. Enma cleared his throat.

“How are you doing lately?” he asked you.

You hummed. “I’m doing fine. I’m having a bit of difficulty calming Shiro. He always asks about his father, and although he already knows what he’s doing, he still doesn’t want to accept that Kakashi won’t be coming back for a while.”

“It’s been five years, Y/n,” Enma said as he dried the plates you washed. “He rarely sends letters these past few days. I haven’t even received anything from him in a while either.”

“Maybe he’s just busy,” you said plainly.

“I hope so,” Enma said, biting his lip. “I honestly hate that he did this to you.”

You looked at Enma. “Enma…”

“I mean, he and I can protect you and Shiro without needing to leave the two of you. Why didn’t he think of that? Is he trying to be some sort of hero? He didn’t have to leave you. He didn’t have to make you feel this way.”

Enma sighed as he lowered the plate he was drying. He turned to stare at you. You did not say anything in return as you continued washing the dishes. You were aware with how much Kakashi’s absence affected your family. It seems that his absence was affecting Enma as well. Meanwhile, Enma could not help but think of how much Kakashi was missing. You were beautiful to his eyes, and Enma could not fathom why Kakashi did not think of wanting to see your bright face every day when he wakes up in the morning.

Enma finds himself reaching out his hand to touch yours. You froze, turning to look at Enma with wide eyes. The young ninja steeled himself as he gently tightened his grip on your left hand. He knew it was the wrong time, but fate seems to tell him otherwise. He needed to tell you what he felt for you. It has been a long time that anticipation was beginning to numb him. He gulped as he looked deep in your eyes.

“I love you, Yn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating weekly starting today! I hope you guys loved this chapter! Have a great day!


	12. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You react to Enma's confession, the head of the Mizukumo Clan is introduced, and Shiro goes off on a mission. You decide to be taken under Tsunade's wings once again, if it meant you needed to look for Kakashi and become a whole family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter, but I'm working on something bigger! Thank you so much for all your support!

You were speechless.

Enma was looking at you with so much resolve in his eyes that it physically hurt you that you knew you needed to turn him down. You were married. Kakashi meant the entire world to you. Shiro was proof that you and Kakashi were in love. You were not angry with Enma. However, you did not understand why he felt such strong emotions towards you. Now that you thought of it, you recalled how much he has helped you these past few years. He was always with you, supporting you whenever you were on a verge of emotional breakdown, whenever you needed help with housework, and whenever Shiro needed a man like him to be with. You washed your hands with soap, drying it with a wet rag beside the sink. Enma kept staring at you. You frowned, giving him a pitiful gaze.

“I’m sorry, Enma—”

Enma shook his hand in front of your face. “No, you’re right. _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have said such a thing. You have your hands full with Shiro, his education, and… other things.”

“I appreciate you being there for Shiro, Enma,” you said, giving Enma a small smile. “You have always been so dedicated with his education and being a father figure to him.”

Enma grimaced. “Yeah… Part of me says I only did it because Kakashi was hardly around, but I did it mostly because the two of you mean a lot to me.”

“Enma…”

Enma wiped his hands with another wet rag. You stared at him. This was the first time that you gave him a good look ever since Kakashi left. You have always been busy with raising Shiro and tending the house in Kakashi’s absence that you never paid attention with what was happening around you. Enma grew into a fine young man. He was two years younger than you and Kakashi, but he seemed less ragged compared to Kakashi. He seemed happier, fiercer, and more content with his life. Meanwhile, before Kakashi left, he was exceedingly gloomy and dark that you cannot help but doubt if he was honestly doing what he was doing for the sake of your family.

“Have you received any letters from him as of late?” Enma asked quietly.

You shook your head. “No, I haven’t. It’s been a while since he last replied to my letters.”

“I see.”

It looked like Enma wanted to say something but decided against it. You sighed as you lightly shook your head, turning to walk to the living room. You did not want a strain in your relationship with Enma. He was the only person you could call a close friend. He was the only one who visited religiously during late mornings, and he always listened intently whenever you were missing Kakashi. He never judged you for what you thought and felt. You looked over to one of the frames on the coffee table, seeing a photo of you, Kakashi, and Enma together. You were in the middle, smiling happily along with the two men beside you. Enma eventually joined you in the living room, sitting on the opposite couch, sighing as he leaned back to relax.

“The Chunin Exams are coming soon, huh?” Enma asked.

You nodded. “Yes. Shiro has been studying a lot these past few weeks. He has always been dedicated with studying and training.”

“How is he taking Kakashi’s absence?”

You shook your head. “As time passes by, it becomes worse. He would ask me about Kakashi, but specific things about Kakashi… I keep drawing blanks. All he asks are about Kakashi’s past, and… Kakashi hardly ever shared them. All he told me were about Obito and Rin.”

“Yeah, he did the same with me,” Enma said, leaning forward, intertwining his fingers. “I honestly don’t know a lot about Kakashi either. He never mentioned anything in his letters about what he plans on doing for Shiro?”

“All he said was he’s going to come back as soon as possible.”

“It’s been five years.”

Five years. Shiro waited until he was able to speak to ask about his father. You recalled the time he asked if Enma was his father. Even if Enma hardly looked like Kakashi, Shiro still dared to ask. Shiro was smart; he knew the answer to the question. He just wanted a topic where he can open about Kakashi. He really took after his father, you thought with a grimace. He plans right ahead and lets us play on the palm of his hand.

“Hey, Y/n.”

You looked at Enma. “Yes, Enma?”

“You haven’t been looking great lately,” Enma said, eyebrows furrowing. “How are you lately?”

You never asked yourself that for a while. Nobody asked you that either. You were relieved that Enma noticed. Yes, you have been troubled with thoughts about Kakashi. You have not received letters in a while, and the probability that he has another woman was increasing. It was true that you have not been in the greatest mood lately. You have been thinking about yourself as well. Was the reason why Kakashi left because of you? Were you hideous to him? Were you unfit to become a mother?

Was the night where he admitted that he wanted to build a family with you all a lie?

“You need to relax.”

You remembered that Enma was in the same room with you. Enma could see how much you were suffering because of Kakashi’s absence, and it was honestly heartbreaking for him. Ever since Kakashi was missing, you have lost your ability to look after yourself and fully focused on taking care of Shiro. You were still an individual, and sure family was everything, but everyone still has their own thing. You forgot about taking care of yourself, and that was just as important as family. Enma gave you a sympathetic smile.

“Why don’t you go out for the day tomorrow?” Enma asked.

“Enma, I can’t possibly leave Shiro behind…”

Enma shook his head. “No, I’ll be taking care of him. You don’t have to worry about the house either; I’ll be looking after it for you.”

You smiled at Enma. You appreciated how much he has given most of his time for you. You guess it was about time you finally think things through and reflect, but you worried for Shiro. You do not know what a day of absence could do to a child who never met his father. You knew Shiro was independent, always doing things by himself without the need for your help, but he was still a child at heart. It broke your heart being separated from Shiro, even if it was just for a day.

“I’ll talk to Shiro about it,” you said, nodding. “You’re right though, Enma; I _do_ need a break once in a while.”

“Right? You don’t have to worry about anything. You have to trust me.”

You could not stop thinking about Enma’s confession earlier. Now you were lying on your bed, staring at the space where Kakashi was supposed to be in, sighing as you desperately prayed for him to come back. You always believed that the safety of your family was top priority, but did you have to be separated just for it to work? Now you were beginning to doubt if it was such a good thing for Kakashi to be alone, in another country, fighting for a battle that was not his in the first place? You were about to close your eyes to sleep when you heard the creaking of your bedroom door open. You quickly shot up, calming down when you saw Shiro standing by the doorway with a worried look on his face.

You beckoned him over. “What’s wrong, Shiro?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“It’s not good for you to stay up so late.”

“And it’s good for you, Mom?”

The two of you stared at each other for a while before Shiro finally laid beside you, facing you. You could tell that he was trying not to cry. You reached out to touch his face and smile at him. You loved your family more than anything. You will do anything to keep them away from harm. Shiro may be learning advanced ninja techniques for his age, but he was still a child. Shiro pulled your blanket closer to his body, wrapping himself with the cloth. You pulled him for a hug, pressing his head against your chest.

“Is there something bothering you?” you cooed.

“I just can’t stop thinking about Dad,” Shiro said. “I can forgive him if he would just come home, you know? He doesn’t have to do all this.”

“I understand,” you said, gently petting Shiro’s head. “I’ll send him another letter if his hawk comes back, alright?”

“But his hawk hasn’t come back for weeks,” Shiro said, looking up at you. “How come you still think he’s there for us?”

“I’m sure your father is doing his best.”

“That’s enough, Mom,” Shiro said, pulling away from you. “I’ve had enough with you excusing Dad. You’re way better than this. Why are you letting him use you like this?”

“Shiro, young man, that’s enough.”

Shiro pursed his lips. “You should have married someone else. You don’t deserve this.”

Shiro was right, but you loved Kakashi. You loved him. You believed you did not need a reason to love him; you just love everything about him. He was doing everything he can to keep you and your son together, and if that was not the ultimate way of showing someone you love them, then what was? Shiro just does not understand it just yet. You wanted to make him understand.

“Shiro, honey, come here.”

Shiro obeyed, but he still had a serious look on his face as he scooted closer to you. You forced a smile to Shiro, gently patting his head. How soft, you thought. Kakashi, I wish you could see how much your son has grown. I wish we could just be together—like how a normal family should be. Your eyes began to well with tears. Shiro, wide-eyed, reached out his hand to pat your head in return. You smiled. Shiro frowned.

“Mom, I know how much Dad means to you,” Shiro said. “You talk about him every day. You praise him every day. You pray for his safety every day. I could not think of any other woman who is just as strong as you. You’re an amazing mom.”

You pulled Shiro in another tight hug, sobbing on his small shoulder. Shiro hugged you in return. The two of you stayed like that for the rest of the night. You were so glad that Shiro was there with you. He was a miracle. He was the fruit of love. He was your number one supporter. He was one of the people that helped you keep going. You needed to be strong for him. You needed to be stronger than ever.

“We’ve gathered intel that a group of genin will have their outside excursions starting tomorrow.”

One of the rogue ninjas that the Mizukumo Clan handled knelt by the doorway of a large room. A slender man around the age of thirty was painting on a large paper. He was painting a beautiful and realistic scenery filled with clouds, mountains, and rivers. He stopped his painting hand before turning to look at the rogue ninja that spoke. The man who was being addressed was dressed quite formally, wearing a ceremonial black and white kimono that was only worn during weddings and parties among politicians. He sighed softly before placing his brush inside a cup of murky water, presumably filled with paint from earlier. He stood up, approaching the rogue ninja.

“Are one of them from the Hatake Clan?” the man asked.

The rogue ninja nodded without looking at the man. The man hummed.

“Kondo, quickly request for a mission,” the man said. “Disguise the mission as some Rank D mission. Genin can take part in Rank D missions, right?”

Kondo nodded. “Yes, Master Kenjiro.”

The man named Kenjiro smiled. “Very well. Make sure the mission is specifically for the team where the Hatake boy is. If they find their way into my trap, then maybe we can gather information about Y/n L/n.”

“Master Kenjiro, may I speak?”

Kenjiro slightly tilted his head. “Yes?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we kidnapped the boy? He’s younger and fresher. He will prove to be a perfect fit for… the plan.”

Kenjiro frowned. “Do you not understand the purpose as to why I want Y/n L/n?”

“Master…”

“She was supposed to be my wife,” Kenjiro said softly. “But that useless garbage Kakashi Hatake had to take her away from me. Why did she bother marrying someone so weak… so fragile… mentally fragile…”

Kenjiro walked away, turning to a birdcage by the window. The muffled sounds of a bird was heard inside. Removing the cloth that was covering the birdcage revealed a messenger hawk with a bag wrapped around its abdomen. The hawk’s mouth was taped shut. Kenjiro smiled, rubbing the metal railings that confined the animal. Kondo glanced at Kenjiro.

“Her handwriting is so lovely,” Kenjiro said. “I have smelled them a thousand times already. I can smell her scent through the paper. I can also smell a faint aroma of a young boy… That was when I knew she had a child. I am glad that we managed to intercept the messages between her and Kakashi Hatake. That way, we can also find him. According to the hawk’s destination, he seems to be in our country.

“Her power… Yes, she is weak and fragile, but her power is amazing… It was a good thing that the Yamada Clan was finished. I wouldn’t have to compete with that Kuro Yamada. However, upon finding out that Kakashi Hatake was the one who killed that crazy buffoon, I shivered. It seems I have underestimated him. Kuro Yamada was a strong ninja, but he lacked conviction. He lacked confidence.”

Kenjiro turned back to Kondo with a sadistic smile.

“Make sure you catch the boy within the day tomorrow. Anyone who tries to mess with my plans shall meet their death, regardless of their age and gender.”

Kondo nodded. Kenjiro slowly walked towards Kondo before pulling the rogue ninja’s face closer to him, whipping out a knife from his hidden pocket. He held the knife close to Kondo’s face, the glint of the sharp edge being met with the sun’s rays. Kenjiro’s terrifying smile eventually turned sweet and gentle.

“M-M-Master Ken—”

Kenjiro quickly stabbed Kondo through his neck, cutting the jugular and carotid veins. Blood gushed out from the jagged openings, painting Kenjiro’s white haori and nagagi red. He let go of Kondo’s dead body, letting it slam on the floor. Kenjiro’s smile faded as he stared at the dead body of one of his subordinates, sighing when he looked at the mess on his kimono. He gave Kondo’s dead body a pitiful look.

“That’s for suggesting ridiculous,” Kenjiro said. “Cleaners!”

Several women filed inside the room, legs shaking as they stared at the dead body of Kondo in the middle of the room. Kenjiro gave them a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, he’s dead,” he said. “I need you to dispose of his body for me. Inform the group he’s in that I killed him because he was answering back to me. Oh, and ask the other rogue ninjas to meet with me personally. I want to talk about a new mission.”

The women were too terrified to scream. A few of them initiated carrying Kondo’s body and exiting the room while another group began to clean the blood off the floor. The ones who were left hesitated before exiting the room to call for the rogue ninjas. Kenjiro walked back to the hawk by the window, rubbing his hands against the railings once again.

“We’re a few steps closer to our goal,” Kenjiro whispered. “Once I have my hands on the seal… The essence… I can finally bring an end to this world.”

Kenjiro Mizukumo was the son of a corrupt politician and a voluptuous actress. He had the looks of his mother and the psychotic tendencies of his father. When his father killed his mother in front of him when he as a child, it sparked a fire inside him that told him the world was not worth living unless you lived it for the sake of heresy. He lived his life exactly how a heretic should; he gambled his father’s money, he used his looks to sleep with several women, and he used his domineering personality to get what he wanted. He wanted more power. There was more power than winning a gamble and sleeping with women—

Love.

He craved love more than anything else in the world. Sex was not enough to provide him that need. He always felt so empty when he slept with women. However, when he saw you, from the photographs you were sending Kakashi—he fell in love with you. He thought that he was only going to capture you to prove to the other clans in the world that he was the strongest, but it immediately changed the moment he saw your smiling face with your son by your side. He wanted to take over the ninja world _and_ marry you. He could not care any less that you were married. He has been in many relationships where women were married, but they somehow worked. He also loved how difficult you were to chase.

He loved chasing women.

“A goddess with such power should not even be in this world.”

Kenjiro tried to caress the crow, only to be scratched on by its talons. He smiled as he watched the blood from his wounds roll down his wrists.

“You beautiful creature, you…”

_One day, you will be mine._

The next day, Shiro had a mission with his team. You told him that you had errands to run for the entire day, and he thought how timely it was, since he was going to be gone the entire day as well. He was considered the leader of his group. His teammates were Karasu Minamoto and Suika Kaguya. The three of them were one of the top students in Shiro’s class, and he happened to be teamed up with them because they graduated together. Their squad captain was a jonin named Aoi Tanaka. She was one of the newly assigned jonin in the village.

Karasu Minamoto was a boastful and selfish boy. He hated Shiro ever since he entered the academy, always commenting about how smart and arrogant Shiro was. He was always the first one to get into trouble during missions, and he shamelessly fawned over his other teammate, Suika Kaguya. Shiro was frequently annoyed by the presence of Karasu, but he kept quiet about it and never gave in to the other boy’s insults. Karasu considered Shiro as his eternal rival.

Suika Kaguya was a sweet and kindhearted girl. She was the daughter of two medical ninjas in the village, and she specialized in basic medical ninjutsu. Shiro knew that Suika liked him, but he never made advances that would make her think that he liked her back. He did not have any feelings for her in return, but Karasu still hated him for being aloof and careless about Suika’s feelings. Regardless, Suika was a great asset for their team.

Aoi Tanaka was a new jonin in the village. She specialized in advanced medical ninjutsu, training under Tsunade ever since she was a former Anbu Ops member. She revealed that her former codename was _“Sora”,_ and that she was a former member of Kakashi’s group in the Anbu Ops. Shiro was particularly interested with that information and has been finding a way to ask her about Kakashi ever since.

The four of them were given a mission to investigate on one of the villages a few kilometers outside Konohagakure where certain villagers were going missing with each night that passed. Shiro thought that such a mission would be too much for five-year-old genin to participate in, but Aoi insisted that they just needed to listen to her as much as possible and to follow her orders. Karasu was entirely against the idea of obeying Aoi, but Shiro was all for it. Following the rules were the best thing, after all.

“It should take us about three hours to get there on foot,” Aoi said as she stared at the map she was holding. “Did the three of you bring necessary equipment?”

“Yes, sensei,” Suika answered with a smile.

“Hey, Karasu, quit looking like an idiot and join the group,” Shiro said, turning to look at Karasu.

Karasu glared at Shiro. “Why don’t you just shut up?”

Aoi sighed. “We haven’t even exited the village and yet you two somehow find a way to argue.”

Suika looked at Karasu and Shiro. “Guys, don’t fight. This is our first mission outside the village. We have to be careful.”

Shiro walked over to Suika. “I know. Karasu’s just holding us back.”

“Hey!” Karasu shouted.

“That’s enough, boys,” Aoi said, furrowing her eyebrows. “We have all day to investigate. Remember, focus on the mission. All we must do is investigate. If there’s an enemy, flee. Genin are not allowed to confront enemies unless the situation allows.”

“Karasu, you heard sensei,” Suika said, turning to Karasu. “Please don’t get yourself in trouble again.”

Karasu crossed his arms. “I’m not, Suika. Shiro’s just always finding a way to get on my nerves.”

Shiro shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shiro and Karasu always fought like this. Ever since they met a year ago, Karasu announced to the entire playground that Shiro was his rival. The only reason why Karasu wanted to be rivals with Shiro was because Shiro was the son of the _Coldblooded Killer Kakashi,_ and it honestly annoyed Shiro. Karasu never answered the reason why he called Kakashi “The Coldblooded Killer”, but it bothered Shiro every time Karasu brought it up. That was why he always taunted Karasu, just to get him to say why Kakashi was a coldblooded killer.

“Remember guys, you have to run away if we ever encounter someone that’s way too much for you to handle, right?”

Karasu groaned. “Sensei, why can’t we just beat them up ourselves? Why do the genin have to run away?”

“You guys are too young to handle bad guys, after all,” Aoi said, frowning. “We wouldn’t want your parents to worry, right?”

“I don’t even have parents waiting for me back home,” Karasu mumbled as he placed his arms behind his head.

Shiro could not help but feel pitiful towards Karasu. Sure, Karasu was a troublemaker, but he was smart for making his way towards the top ten students that became genin the same year. It was not as if Shiro hated Karasu. Karasu was just asking for attention, and Shiro gladly provided him that. He was not used to seeing Karasu act out of character. Aoi glanced at Karasu sadly before turning back towards the road outside the village.

“Come on, let’s go.”

The Village Hidden in the River was a small and modest village with a population of fifty. Only several full-fledged ninjas were around, and most of them were deployed from Konohagakure. The jonin who were expecting the arrival of Shiro’s team greeted them before showing them where they could stay for the rest of the day. Shiro doubted that the mission could only last for a day, considering that they were dealing with an unknown enemy, and that was why he packed more than what was expected of him.

“The head of the village would like to meet all of you,” one of the jonin said, looking at Aoi. “They need to discuss the strategy with all of you.”

Aoi nodded. “We’ll go once we’re settled in.”

The jonin nodded. “I’ll inform the head.”

Once the jonin left, Aoi helped the members of the team settle in. The place given to them was the smallest motel in the village, and the room hardly fit two people. Aoi’s priority was the comfort and safety of the children, and so she decided to settle for the smallest place where she can rest. Shiro noticed this, staring at the large bed he chose to settle in. He walked over to Aoi, who was readying her belongings.

“Sensei, you should take my bed,” Shiro said.

Aoi smiled. “That’s thoughtful of you, Shiro, but I prefer this spot. Thank you, though.”

Shiro nodded. “If you’re up for switching places, I’m up for it, Sensei.”

“There’s goody-two-shoes again,” Karasu scoffed.

Shiro turned to Karasu. “At least I was offering my bed to sensei. Unlike you, who’s keeping the largest spot for himself. You didn’t think if Suika was comfortable.”

Suika blushed. “I-I’m fine with my spot, Shiro.”

Karasu clicked his tongue. “Whatever, loser.”

You’re the loser between the two of us, Shiro thought as he continued fixing his things. Once the four of them finally finished settling in, they headed for the village head’s home. There, several jonin were guarding the area. When the jonin found out what the team’s purpose was, they gave them access inside. There, a young man was sitting in the middle of the room with a paper in front of him. Once he caught sight of the four ninjas, he gave them a forced smile.

“Ah, you’ve arrived safely,” the young man said, standing up. “Thank you so much for heeding my call.”

Aoi knelt in front of the head. “It is no problem for us, sir.”

The young man shook his head. “Ah, please, I’m younger than you. It’s fine if you don’t greet me so formally.”

The young man turned to Shiro and the others, smiling sweetly. Shiro suddenly tensed up, but he did not understand why. Probably because of the old ladies back at the village, he thought, turning away.

“These must be the genin that recently graduated, am I correct?” the young man asked.

Aoi stood up, nodding. “Yes, they’re under my care.”

“I see. My name is Sato. I’m the head of the village.”

“Can you tell us the situation of the village?” Aoi asked.

“We just need some help with the investigation,” Sato began to explain. “You see, a lot of villagers have gone missing lately. None of them ever told anyone where they were planning to go, they just up and vanished one day without a trace. I’m not asking you to look for the enemy, but I’m only asking you to help the jonin who have already started investigating.”

“Seriously?” Karasu raised an eyebrow. “That’s all we have to do?”

Aoi glared at Karasu. “Quiet, Karasu.”

Sato chuckled. “I understand your frustration, but it’s best if we find enough evidence about the villagers’ disappearance before striking against the enemy. We have an invisible enemy, after all.”

“There’s seriously no trace of the villagers returning?” Aoi asked.

Sato shook his head. “No, and I fear for their lives. I would certainly appreciate it if you helped us out.”

Aoi smiled. “No problem, sir. We’re going to do our best and aid in the investigation.”

Sato returned Aoi’s smile. “Thank you so much, Aoi. You kids as well. Take care of yourselves.”

As soon as the four of them left the house, the jonin began briefing them on what they had gathered so far. Apparently, the only pattern found on the disappearances were the time they vanished. They all vanished during the night. The jonin have tried anticipating the enemy’s movements during the night, but no enemy turned up. Only a missing villager per night. Aoi was debating whether the operation was too much for three five-year-old children, but Tsunade insisted that they were the perfect group for the task. Aoi would glance at Shiro every now and then on the way back to the motel. She was wondering if Shiro’s brains were enough for this mission, but Tsunade should have considered that Shiro was still five years old. He was a child, heart and body.

To pass the time, Aoi decided to hold some lectures in their room. She began to discuss about the use of elemental release, something Shiro and the other two were quite familiar with during their academy years. Shiro was too distracted to bother listening. After all, he already knew about what Aoi was talking about, since he read about the topics in advance. His mind strays further and further into dreamland, where he began imagining his life if Kakashi were present.

It felt pleasant. Waking up in the morning with his mother and father in the living room, being lovey-dovey with one another. The thought disgusted him, but it was all part of being a happy family. He imagined Kakashi teaching him Lightning Blade instead of you handing over a scroll. The most Shiro knew about his father was through his handwriting; sophisticated, formal, and demanding. He cherished the scroll that you gave him for his training, because it was the closest thing he has about Kakashi.

“Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro snapped back to reality, seeing Aoi, Suika, and Karasu staring back at him. He frowned, looking away from their stares. He nodded hesitantly.

“You look upset,” Aoi said. “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m sorry for disrupting your lecture, Sensei,” Shiro said, bowing his head. “I just have a lot of things on my head.”

Aoi grimaced. “That’s pretty unhealthy for a five-year-old boy.”

“Are you okay, Shiro?”

Shiro looked at Suika. Shiro felt guilty that he made her upset. Karasu, on the other hand, had his attention elsewhere. He was still being petty, even if Shiro was going through something no child should. Shiro sighed, placing a hand on Suika’s shoulder, giving her a small smile.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said.

Shiro turned to Aoi, giving her a pensive gaze.

“Can I excuse myself for this lecture, Sensei?” Shiro asked. “I need to clear my head.”

Aoi shook her head. “I can’t let you guys go off on your own, especially children as young as you three. I’ll reserve the lecture when we get back to the village. The three of you can rest for now before the operation tonight.”

And with that, Karasu and Suika left to their own devices. Meanwhile, Shiro decided to use this time to distract himself and study the Lightning Blade. He already went through the entire scroll several times, but there were still complicated points about chakra control and lightning release. Aoi noticed the troubled look on Shiro’s face, approaching him as soon as she was done doing her own personal things.

“What’s got you upset earlier, kiddo?” Aoi asked, sitting on Shiro’s bed.

Shiro turned to Aoi. “It’s nothing, Sensei.”

“Spacing out isn’t like you, Shiro,” Aoi said, glancing at the scroll Shiro was reading. “Oh, the Lightning Blade… Your dad left that for you?”

Shiro nodded. “Yes, Sensei.”

“I wonder how he’s doing these days,” Aoi said, humming.

“No idea,” Shiro said, sighing.

Aoi gave Shiro a sympathetic gaze. “Your father is a great man, Shiro.”

Shiro frowned. “I’ve heard that a million times already. I’m not going to believe rumors about him.”

“But it’s the truth. Everyone thinks he’s a great ninja.”

“Yeah, but he’s a terrible father.”

Aoi chuckled. “I see…”

“I just wish he’ll be home by the time I’ll take the Chunin Exams. I just…”

Aoi placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. She gave him a bright and encouraging smile.

“I’m sure he’s proud of you to have come this far,” Aoi said. “You just need to understand him, even for a little bit. I know that would be too much for a child, but I’m sure you still love and look up to him… right?”

Shiro thought for a moment. “The reason why we’re still safe is because of him” is how he put his jumble of thoughts into words. Regardless, Kakashi’s presence still mattered to him. Why are people convincing Shiro that Kakashi was doing his best to protect you and Shiro? He just does not understand the reason why everyone’s being positive about it—including you. Shiro shrugged Aoi’s hand away, closing the scroll he was holding. Aoi frowned, but she did not force him to do anything.

“I appreciate the fact that he was smart enough to construct a ninjutsu by himself,” Shiro mumbled. “However, that’s just not enough for him to win over me. None of what he’s doing right now will ever win me over. Not after what he’s doing my mom right now.”

Aoi decided to leave Shiro alone for now, going over to Suika and Karasu to tell them that Shiro needed some space. He needed one, alright; everything was weighing in on him too much, but he knew he had to focus on the mission at hand. Drama and feelings can come later, Shiro thought as he hid the scroll he was holding inside his bag. He decided to take a nap before the operation for tonight.

You asked Tsunade to send over a hawk to Aoi and ask about Shiro. Shiro told you that his mission was going to last the entire day, but it was already sunset, and he still has not come back home. Tsunade handed over the letter you wrote for Aoi to the hawk. As soon as the animal flew out of the Hokage’s office, you decided to stay over and chat with Tsunade for a while. Shizune had a hospital duty today, so she was gone for the remainder of the day. Tsunade seemed less busy today, but she still had mountains of paperwork to work on that needed regulation. She asked one of the workers who entered at one point to bring her some tea. The employee seemed confused at first, but they seemed to realize what would happen if they disagreed, so they left the room without saying anything else that could possibly incite Tsunade’s anger.

“I know things haven’t been well at home,” Tsunade said without looking at you. “I’ve had several talks with Enma, asking if you and Shiro are okay.”

You sighed. “I see. We’re… handling things. Not the best, but we can manage.”

“I’ve been sending several hawks to Kakashi, but most of them came back without a letter in return,” Tsunade said, shaking her head. “I’m worried something must have happened to him.”

You looked at Tsunade, worried. “Do you think the enemy found him?”

“Judging Kakashi’s capabilities of disguising, I highly doubt they would find him.”

“But he hasn’t been returning your letters. The same goes for me. I haven’t received a reply from him in a while.”

“I’m going to assess the situation and see if I can send a rescue team to Kumogakure.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “If you can find people who are willing to go for this mission…”

You stood up, walking towards Tsunade’s desk. You reached inside your kimono, revealing your headband. Tsunade’s eyes widened in surprise, staring at you. Just by looking at it, she already knew what you were suggesting.

“Can I join them?” you asked.

“Have you gone insane?” Tsunade asked, turning her chair from you. “I can’t possibly send you outside the village. Your son is an exception since he needs all the training he can get, but he is not allowed to leave the border of the country. Besides, does he even agree on you leaving? Don’t you see the amount of stress your son is in because of Kakashi?”

“My son is a smart boy,” you said firmly. “If it means bringing his father safely back home, then he will most likely agree.”

“He’s still _five years old,”_ Tsunade said, standing up. “You don’t seem to understand how much the situation affected him. Have you been observing his actions for a while? At this age, children begin to look at who’s always there with him. He recognizes him. But yes, since he’s smarter than he looks, you should understand how he’s overthinking about his situation.”

You placed the headband on Tsunade’s table. You did not bother looking at her. You were too distracted by your own thoughts of looking for Kakashi to even consider what she was talking about. However, you thought that you were not getting any younger. Shiro was your child. He is your responsibility and obligation. You need to do everything for the sake of keeping him safe. You sat back down, looking away from her.

“I’ll wait for Shiro to come back from his mission before I leave. I’m going to need him to be under Enma’s care before I get back.”

Tsunade pursed her lips. “You’ve seriously decided on it?”

“If this is a chance to get to talk to Kakashi once again, I’m willing to take it.”

“Y/n…”

“Besides, Enma is great with kids. He’s treating Shiro as if he were his own son.”

Tsunade seemed doubtful. She does not want to send you off to a mission outside the country, but you were technically still a ninja that worked for the village. Although you have retired yourself and dedicated your life to working on being a housewife and mother to Shiro, you were still capable of being a ninja. Kakashi would be proud of you, Tsunade thought. If he were here, I’m sure he would be put to shame for how much you were willing to go far for your family.

But then again, Kakashi was doing the same.

“We’re still thinking if we should go for Kakashi or not,” Tsunade said. “I’ll inform you if there’s anything you should do. For now, you should rest easy.”

Tsunade stopped writing on a paper for a moment, standing up to walk towards you. She grabbed your Hidden Leaf headband, handing it to you as she placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. Tsunade smiled encouragingly to you.

“I’m proud of you,” Tsunade said. “I’m proud that you haven’t given up on the Will of Fire. Willing to do anything to make someone happy… That’s enough of a reason to keep the fire in your hurt burning. How would you like to train for me again, but _seriously_ this time?”

Your eyes widened. “Lord Fifth…”

You have been considering doing ninja work again, but ever since Shiro came, it just became impossible. You wanted to be a ninja since you were a child, and you were able to do it again, but then you came to a realization that a ninja does not limit to battling and fending off the enemies; a ninja can also be someone in the background, tending to those people around them, even if they were not noticed by the general population. You looked up at Tsunade, nodding firmly.

“I would love to,” you said, smiling. “If it could help with finding Kakashi, then I will do anything for my family.”

Tsunade smiled, nodding with a hum. You wanted to be stronger. You were sure there was something more you were capable of. If it is dealing with the bad guys that Kakashi told you about in his letters, then there should not be anything that could possibly stand in your way. You suddenly thought about Shiro; the occasional smiles he gave you, the laughs he seldom made, and the freedom that he was experiencing right now… You needed to preserve all of it. You need to preserve your family.

You needed to take Kakashi back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! A few days longer than a week, but I did my best! I hope you're having a great day!


End file.
